


Paradox of existence

by mnemesysfr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemesysfr/pseuds/mnemesysfr
Summary: En mission dans le passé, Harry est amené à voir son amant sous un nouveau jour: il sera son professeur





	1. En arrière et en avant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradox of Existence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300183) by Dragonlight. 



> Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings et l'histoire à Dragonlight  
> Correctrices: AnthaRosa et Ishtar

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu laisser Albus le persuader de faire ça. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il regardait les élèves rassemblés devant lui qui se tortillaient nerveusement sur leurs sièges tout en évitant son regard. L’effet qu’il avait sur ces élèves, qui n’avaient pas de préjugés par rapport à qui il était, le rendait de bonne humeur. Severus serait fier.

Il se dégagea du mur contre lequel il s’était appuyé en attendant que ses élèves entrent et s’asseyent. Il passa devant la fenêtre et remarqua que quelques élèves détournèrent le regard ou ouvrirent la bouche en un halètement silencieux lorsque la lumière frappait la dague qu’il gardait sur sa cuisse. Il s’appuya contre son bureau et prit sa baguette, la faisant rouler facilement entre ses doigts devant la classe.

Il se demanda si certains d’entre eux voyaient des similitudes entre leur camarade de classe James Potter et lui. Il en doutait ; après tout, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux au cours des ans et avait acquis d’autres cicatrices, en plus de celle sur son front, qui modifiaient ses traits. Mais le changement physique le plus important s’était produit quand il s’était débarrassé de ses lunettes. Il ne devrait pas trop s’inquiéter ; les gens ne voient que ce qu’ils veulent voir, et, s’il fallait en croire son parrain, il n’était plus la copie conforme de son père et était maintenant un mélange entre ses parents.

Il s’obligea à se détendre. Il se tourna pour s’occuper de sa classe et commencer.

« Je suis Octavian Tyler, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Harry s’arrêta et regarda à nouveau autour de la salle. « Vous êtes les sixièmes années Gryffondors et Serpentards, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Le silence autour de la salle confirma sa présomption : aucune réponse n’allait être donnée. Il regarda la classe. « Est-ce que je me trompe, M. Black, ou est-ce que la conversation que vous entretenez avec M. Potter est trop importante pour que vous vous donniez la peine de me répondre ? » 

Il avait été curieux de rencontrer son père et son parrain, il attendait même avec impatience de les voir, encore élèves, mais ils n’étaient pas là la nuit précédente lors de la cérémonie d’ouverture. Il avait entendu MacGonagall parler à Flitwick d’une moto volante et d’une arrivée retardée… Il repoussa ses pensées et concentra son attention sur le jeune Sirius. Le souvenir le rapprochait trop de chez lui, de son propre temps à Poudlard et il avait suffisamment le mal du pays sans avoir à y penser un peu plus.

« Non monsieur. Je veux dire oui, monsieur. Attendez, je veux dire non monsieur. » Tous les Serpentards et une bonne partie des Gryffondors rirent doucement.

Harry leur demanda de se calmer. « Et bien, est-ce un oui ou un non ? »

Sirius jeta un coup d’œil vers Remus qui détourna le regard. « Quelle est la question déjà ? »

Un rire étranglé venant de l’autre côté de la salle attira son attention. « M. Snape, pouvez-vous me dire, ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? »

« Rien monsieur. » Suivit un sourire en coin dirigé vers Sirius.

« Et bien, maintenant que c’est arrangé, voyons comment vous allez vous asseoir. »

Un grognement unanime salua cette déclaration.

« Je suis content de savoir que vous approuvez. Très bien, que chacun prenne ses affaires et se déplace de l’autre côté de la salle. M. Black, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas le siège central sur la table devant moi ? M. Snape, le siège à sa droite. » Il continua à placer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards jusqu’à ce que la classe deviennent un échiquier Gryffondor-Serpentard. Au cours des ans, il avait découvert que cet arrangement était le moyen le plus facile de maintenir le contrôle sur sa classe.

« J’ai entendu parler de cette classe par les autres professeurs. Je vous préviens, je ne supporterai aucune mauvaise conduite. Pendant que vous êtes en cours, vous écoutez. Ce que je vous apprends pourrait bien un jour, vous sauver la vie. Il n’y aura pas de blagues. » Harry regarda avec des yeux noirs les quatre maraudeurs. « Aucun commentaire sournois. » Son regard se déplaça vers Snape. « Et je veux que vous participiez tous. Les devoirs seront donnés pour une raison. Aucun essai ne sera inutile. J’en ai fait beaucoup trop pendant ma propre scolarité et je refuse de répéter cet effort inutile » Il fit le tour de la classe des yeux. « La dernière chose que vous devez savoir est que je ne tolérerai aucun préjugés dû aux Maisons. Si j’en entends parler, une punition appropriée suivra. Suivez les règles et nous nous entendrons bien. »


	2. L’incident avec le dragon

*Le passé *

Harry allait devoir discuter avec son parrain lorsqu’il retournerait à son époque. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu, mais pas à ça. L’essai qu’il venait de lire était une copie conforme de ‘Propos excessifs sur la manière de classer les différentes espèces de dragons, Leur feu, Leur sang’ de Hugh Newtit. Harry s’était familiarisé avec ce volume lorsqu’il avait travaillé avec Charlie Weasley en Roumanie après avoir quitté Poudlard. Le livre était ancien - en y pensant, il avait certainement dû être publié quelques années auparavant dans cette période-là- mais il couvre les différents systèmes que l’on est susceptible de rencontrer lorsqu’il faut s’occuper d’une colonie de dragons. C’est avec regret qu’il donna un T à la copie et écrivit dessus, « Si vous ressentez le besoin de demander pourquoi, allez voir à la bibliothèque et cherchez le nom de Hugh Newtit et son livre sur la classification des dragons. Venez me voir à la fin du cours.’

« Je parie que tu es ravi d’avoir repris ton ancien job. Je sais à quel point enseigner la Défense te manquait. » Harry leva la tête en entendant la voix grave.

« Sirius, quand on parle du diable! » Harry pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne et fit claquer ses doigts sur le bureau.

« Je commence à penser que tu passes trop de temps avec Snape. »

« Vraiment? Je suis beaucoup plus curieux de savoir comment tu as réussi ton examen pour être Auror. »

Sirius retourna nonchalamment vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Il s’assit sur un bureau, jeta un sort d’insonorisation dans la salle et se tourna vers Harry. « Pourquoi te poses-tu cette question ? »

Harry s’éclaircit théâtralement la gorge avant de lire à haute voix la copie qu’il venait de corriger. « ‘La classification des dragons est l’un des sujets les plus fascinants auxquels un esprit intelligent puisse toucher. De nombreuses facettes sont encore à découvrir sur la physiologie et l’anatomie des dragons ; cependant, il existe d’autres moyens de classifier ces miracles magiques…’ Est-ce que je dois continuer ? »

Sirius eut le bon sens de rougir. « Je me souviens de ce devoir. Je -» Sirius s’arrêta quand il vit le regard noir. « J’ai oublié. Tu ne peux pas plus savoir ce qu’il va se passer dans le passé que dans le futur. Ca pourrait modifier tes réactions. Alors as-tu du mal à séparer nos jeunes personnalités avec les matures ? »

« Pas vraiment. Vous avez tous tant changé. Toi, Remus, Severus, même Malfoy senior… vous sembliez tous si insouciants. Surtout les Maraudeurs : c’est comme si aucun de vous ne se souciait de ce qu’il se passait dans le monde. Sauf James. Il essaye toujours de trouver un moyen de convaincre Lily de sortir en douce tout en évitant de prévenir son professeur de défense, un peu fou, de ses plans. Tu sais, j’essaie encore de comprendre comment mes parents se sont mis ensemble. »

Sirius pâlit. « Tu as entendu ça ? »

« Oui. J’ai aussi entendu que j’étais un espion à la solde de Voldemort, une marionnette du diable, un vampire qui marche en plein jour, ‘le mal personnifié’ et un loup-garou furieux. J’excuserai la dernière puisque tu étais en train de te disputer avec Remus cette semaine-là. Tu ne m’aimais pas vraiment à l’école, hein ? On dirait que pour toi et tes amis, j’étais le professeur Snape de cette année-là. »

« C’est de ta faute. Tu m’as obligé à m’asseoir à côté de ce connard graisseux de Serpentard. »

« C’est vrai, comment ai-je pu oublier le désastreux rendez-vous galant que vous avez eu en cinquième année ? Cependant, je dois admettre que d’autres incidents ont encré le mépris que vous ressentez les uns pour les autres. »

« Comment as-tu appris pour la cinquième année? Je sais que ni moi ni Remus ne t’en avons parlé. »

« Severus. »

Sirius crispa son visage en une grimace pleine de dégoût. « Nous avons suffisamment parlé de Serpentards graisseux et d’étudiants stupides. Albus voulait savoir comment la traduction avance. »

« Aussi bien que l’on pouvait s’y attendre étant donné que je n’avais jamais vu le Fourchlangue écrit avant. C’est une vision troublante. Je n’ai pas fait de véritables progrès parce que je n’ai eu accès au rouleau qu’une poignée de fois depuis que je suis ici. » Harry secoua la tête. « C’est comme si l’Ordre me mettait à l’épreuve, qu’ils me jugent. Je sais qu’ils doutent de ma loyauté, ils sont censés le faire, même si Albus m’a assuré qu’ils arrêteraient finalement et me donnerait un accès complet. Si je dois évaluer ce que j’ai fait, je dirais que j’ai traduit environ deux lignes. »

« Seulement deux lignes? Et pourquoi sont-ils censés douter de toi ? »

« Je dois m’apprendre un nouveau langage écrit, Sirius. Ce n’est pas parce que je peux le parler que je peux automatiquement le lire. Il va me falloir quelques temps. J’ai la connaissance, elle est simplement enfermée quelque part. Parfois… » Harry remua les papiers sur son bureau. « Je ne me fais pas confiance, Sirius. Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais capable de ne rien changer si tu étais confronté avec ce choix chaque jour ? Aussi longtemps que l’Ordre m’en empêche, je n’ai pas à faire ce choix. Je suis ici pour une raison, traduire un rouleau. »

Harry sentait les yeux de Sirius sur lui, mais ne releva pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié, la tristesse ou toute autre émotion négative en ce moment. Il avait su dans quoi il entrait lorsqu’il avait accepté sa mission et il ferait ce qu’il devait pour la terminer. 

« Avant que je n’oublie, Hermione t’envoie cela. » Il fourra sa main dans une de ses poches et sortit une petite boite. Il jeta un charme pour l’agrandir et la tendit à Harry. « Elle a appelé ça un ‘paquet de soin’. Elle a dit qu’elle voulait te donner un petit souvenir de la maison. »

Il sourit en voyant le contenu de la boite. Des biscuits, de la pâte et même du pâté en croûte de Molly. Et connaissant Hermione, ils devaient être sous l’effet d’un charme de première fraîcheur. « Dis-lui que j’adore cela. C’est juste ce dont j’ai besoin après avoir lu ces horribles essais. »

Sirius tressaillit, acquiesça et sortit cinq fioles d’une autre poche. « Snape ne savait pas si tu dormais bien, il a parlé de cauchemars. Je n’ai pas très bien écouté puisque ça impliquait de penser à toi et à Snape ensemble dans un lit et j’évite ce genre de pensées. De toute façon, il m’a dit de te donner cela. Tu dois normalement connaître les doses appropriées. Remus a dit de te dire qu’il pense que tu manques à Snape. Il a dit qu’il avait été de mauvais poils ces derniers jours. Personnellement, je n’ai pas vu de différence. Bien sûr, Remus dit que c’est parce que je ne veux pas et que je suis aussi obtus que d’habitude. »

Harry ricana. « Ron est-il revenu d’Australie? Je sais que sa maman et Hermione s’inquiétaient à son sujet. »

« Non, le Ministère le garde là-bas. Hermione dit qu’il va bien. Oh, et les professeurs t’envoient leurs salutations. Bien sûr, la plupart ne savent pas où tu es, mais tu leur manques à tous. » Sirius eut un sourire en coin et laissa tomber un petit sac sur le bureau de Harry. « Voici tes indemnités jeune homme, ne les gaspille pas en un seul endroit. » Ricana-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil curieux.

« Albus a dit que ta paye ici devrait être un supplément, au cas tu aurais besoin de couvrir des dépenses inattendues. Tu n’as pas accès à Gringotts ni à aucune autre institution financière sorcière après tout. Pas d’économie à faire. » Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je n’interroge pas le vieil homme, je fais juste ce que l’on me dit de faire. »

« Quand ça t’arrange de le faire. »

Sirius sourit. « Je pense que c’est ça. Je suis censé rentrer. »

Harry se leva, contourna son bureau pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir. « Es-tu certain de ne pas pouvoir rester dîner ? Ce n’est pas comme si Albus pouvait le savoir. »

« Désolé, c’est une visite expérimentale. Albus a dit de faire court et il saura. Il sait toujours. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne le sais pas. Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu me reverras dans deux mois. Je crois que Severus a exigé la prochaine visite et je suis certain que c’est pour des raisons perverses. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Prends soin de toi, Harry. »

« Je le ferai. » Harry l’observa sortir le Retourneur de temps de sa robe, le frapper légèrement de sa baguette tout en récitant la formule- seul moyen de retourner dans le temps que l’on a quitté sans avoir à vivre les années qui les séparent.

Harry regarda fixement pendant une minute l’espace qu’avait occupé son parrain, puis prit un biscuit de la boite et reprit sa correction. Soupirant, il lut les premières lignes de l’essai de son père. « ‘La classification des dragons est l’un des sujets les plus fascinants auxquels un esprit intelligent puisse toucher. De nombreuses facettes sont encore à découvrir sur la physiologie et l’anatomie des dragons ; cependant, il existe d’autres moyens de classifier ces miracles magiques…’ » 

Et dire qu’il avait toujours cru que les Maraudeurs avaient été inventifs.

Hpsshpsshpss

« J’ai été déçu du manque de talent de certains d’entre vous à écrire des dissertations. » Harry regarda le jeune Sirius Black puis ses yeux vacillèrent vers James Potter. « Nott. » Le garçon de la dernière rangée sursauta lorsqu’il l’appela. Harry se dirigea vers lui et mit le parchemin sur son bureau. « Evans. » Après avoir rendu tous les devoirs, Harry s’appuya contre son bureau et étudia le visage de ses élèves : la plupart étaient déçue et seulement une poignée semblaient contents de leur note.

« Je vous ai dit qu’il n’y aurait pas d’essais inutiles écrits dans ce cours. Pour vous le prouver, le prochain cours sera une application pratique de ce que vous avez appris. » Il rencontra les regards vides de la majorité des élèves, et seulement quelques-uns étaient vraiment intéressés, dont Remus. « Mercredi, nous nous retrouverons dehors avec le cours de septième année de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, près de la hutte du gardien. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour avoir deux dragons et leurs dresseurs dans l’enceinte de l’école. J’espère que vous serez capable de catégoriser les espèces, et de m’expliquer la manière dont ils ont été classifiés. Au cours suivant, je vous expliquerai pourquoi le feu de dragon entre dans l’étude de la magie noire. Pour ceux qui n’ont pas fait aussi bien que je l’espérais, je vous suggère de réviser. Aucune note ne sera admise- les parchemins sont après tout hautement inflammables. Vous pouvez partir. »

La plupart des élèves avaient déjà rangé leurs livres dans leur sac et sortaient rapidement de la salle, essais en main. Alors qu’il regardait les derniers élèves, Black essaya de mettre discrètement son devoir dans son sac mais Snape le remarqua et attrapa le parchemin. Sentant une bagarre imminente, Harry se mit entre les deux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Black secoua la tête et continua à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

Snape paraissait surpris, mais répondit doucement. « Non monsieur. » Il rougit, ses joues prirent une très légère teinte rose, prit ses livres et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Connaissant Severus comme lui, Harry était presque certain que le jeune homme maudissait son teint pâle. Non qu’il fasse un jour quelque chose pour changer ce fait.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, Harry se tourna vers Sirius Black et James Potter qui agitaient un pied après l’autre, attendant leur punition.

Il les regarda tous deux avec des yeux durs, soupira et s’appuya contre son bureau. « Je suis plus déçu qu’en colère. » Les deux garçons tressaillirent au choix des mots. Harry savait par expérience que l’on se sentait toujours plus mal lorsque les professeurs étaient déçus que lorsqu’ils étaient en colère. C’était le chemin de culpabilité de MacGonagall après tout. James baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et essaya de ne pas le regarder alors que Sirius faisait le contraire et observait le plafond. « Je m’attendais à mieux de vous. »

James mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans une étrange réminiscence. « Pouvons-nous avons une autre chance, professeur Tyler ? »

« Vous garderez votre note. » A cette annonce, les deux garçons semblèrent se dégonfler. Harry secoua la tête. « Cependant, si vous refaites l’essai avant vendredi après-midi pour que j’ai le temps de les corriger avant le cours pratique, je verrais ce qui peut être fait. » Immédiatement, les deux garçons sourirent et se regardèrent. « C’est votre dernier avertissement. Si je vous reprends à faire quelque chose de ce genre, vous serez renvoyés si rapidement que vous n’aurez pas le temps de dire ‘Gryffondor. »

« Oui monsieur.»

« Je ne préviendrai pas votre directrice de maison. Pas cette fois. Aussi longtemps que j’ai votre promesse solennelle que vous ne recommencerez cela avec aucun professeur de cette école. »

« Je vous le promets, professeur. » James le regarda dans les yeux.

« Bien. Et vous M. Black? »

Sirius hocha la tête en une rapide acceptation. « C’était stupide et bête de faire une telle chose. Je ne le ferai plus. Je vous le promets. »

« Très bien. Allez dehors. Je suis certain que Madame Pince vous dirigera dans la bonne direction. » Les deux garçons mirent leur sac sur leurs épaules et se dirigèrent vers la porte. « Une dernière chose. » Ils se retournèrent pour le regarder. « Ne vous approchez pas de ce qu’a écrit Hugh Newtit. »

« Oui professeur. »

Harry s’assit sur sa chaise dès que la porte se fut refermée. Il avait la vague impression qu’il venait de propulser les deux garçons en avant. Il mit sa tête entre les mains et soupira. Il sentait les débuts d’un mal de tête survenir autour de ses tempes et de ses épaules. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas enseigner les Etudes Moldues à cette époque ? »

Hpsshpss

Harry observa Madame Pomfresh s’occuper des trois élèves qui avaient été brûlés lors du cours pratique. Heureusement, les brûlures étaient superficielles, après tout, il avait vu bien pire lorsqu’il était en Roumanie, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il s’était passé. De la pommade et un baume furent appliquées, Pompom ordonna qu’ils se reposent tous et vint le voir, d’un geste de baguette, elle enleva le sort d’immobilisation qu’elle avait placé sur lui.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la sensation de picotement disparu, mais tressaillit alors qu’elle donnait de petits coups sur l’entaille sur sa poitrine. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu’elle fit avec énervement des bruits désapprobateurs

« Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait croire que lutter avec un dragon était une bonne idée, professeur Tyler? »

« Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que j’avais l’habitude de le faire pour m’amuser? »

Elle claqua de la langue avec désapprobation. « Enlevez votre chemise. »

Harry se pencha en avant. « Pourquoi Pompom, je ne m’étais pas rendu compte -»

Elle le coupa rapidement, une teinte rose sur les joues. « N’importe quoi. Je dois regarder cette blessure. »

Grimaçant, il leva les bras et enleva sa chemise. Finalement et avec difficultés, il parvint à réaliser la tâche, il céda et s’en remit aux bons soins peu tendre de Pompom jusqu’à ce qu’un halètement le fasse se retourner.

« Que se passe-t-il, M. Snape ? Je me suis déjà occupé de ces brûlures- y-a-t-il une autre plaie dont je devrais avoir conscience ? »

« Non, Ma’ame. »

Harry fut surpris par le ton humble de Snape. Son élève avait les yeux écarquillés et ses joues étaient rouges. L’attention de Harry fut attirée par le jeune homme, cependant, Pompom le prit par les épaules et l’obligea à se retourner.

« Gentil Pompom. Je ne me suis pas fait mal au dos. Qu’y a-t-il de si intéressant ? » Harry sentit ses doigts tracer le large bouclier rouge et or sur son dos puis le serpent argenté s’enrouler autour et il devina ce qu’elle pensait. « Il y a environ quatre ou cinq ans, je suis sorti avec un ami. Nous avions tous les deux un peu trop bu et nous avons terminé dans le petit salon d’un tatoueur sorcier. A un moment, il m’a convaincu de me le faire tatouer sur mon dos. J’en suis venu à l’apprécier. » Il était rare de voir une personne posséder les symboles de deux maisons enlacées, surtout ces deux maisons, gravées de façon permanente sur sa peau. Mais elles représentaient qui il était et n’était pas prêt à les enlever. Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, il fallut encore quelque temps à Pompom pour nettoyer les plaies infestées de poison. La substance contenue dans les griffes d’un jeune dragon était beaucoup plus nuisible que celle d’un dragon adulte. Bien entendu, ça leur donnait la protection supplémentaire dont ils avaient besoin pendant les multiples étapes conduisant leur peau- et leurs écailles- à s’étaler sur leur corps au cours de leur croissance, les rendant beaucoup plus dangereuses envers les personnes voulant lutter contre eux. Une fois le poison annulé, la guérison était rapide.

Harry remit sa chemise et se dirigea vers les lits dans lesquels ses trois élèves récupéraient de leurs légères brûlures. 

« Qui peut me dire ce qu’il s’est passé? Le professeur Augustin est moi étions déjà engagés ailleurs quand vous avez tous les trois été brûlés. »

Ce fut James Potter qui répondit. Il était le seul des quatre élèves de l’infirmerie à ne pas avoir été blessé, et le seul qui n’avait pas écouté lorsque Harry avait intimé l’ordre de retourner dans la salle de classe et d’attendre la fin de l’heure. « Eh bien, lorsque les dragons se sont échappés et que vous avez sauté devant eux, Snape a fait marche arrière, droit dans l’un des postes résistants à la chaleur que nous avons utilisé pour tester la puissance de feu de dragon. » Potter jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Snape, un sourire en coin sur le visage. « Apparemment, c’est un lâche. Un véritable homme aurait-»

Lily l’interrompit pour terminer l’histoire. « Le poste a touché le dragon adulte avec lequel nous travaillons. Nous ne nous sommes pas rendu compte qu’il se passait quelque chose avant qu’un jaillissement d’air brûlant nous touche. Mais il n’y avait pas de feu. »

« Alors les dragons sont simplement remplis d’air chaud? » Harry avait un sourire en coin. Le rire était son médicament. Au moins, il n’y avait personne ici pour lui dire à quel point ses blagues étaient épouvantables.

« Professeur, où avez-vous appris à lutter ainsi avec des dragons ? » La voix de Snape brisa les rires calmes. James et Lily le regardèrent avec attente pendant que Sirius essayait de regarder le Serpentard avec des yeux noirs pour avoir ouvert la bouche, mais échoua ; il était évident que tous les élèves voulaient connaître la réponse.

Il lui fallut un moment pour décider de ce qu’il allait faire. Il opta finalement pour leur donner une courte version de la vérité. « J’ai travaillé avec des dragons dans une colonie pendant une courte période. J’aidais des dresseurs lorsque les dragons les plus petits n’étaient plus maîtrisables. Il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le moyen le plus rapide pour reprendre le contrôle est de faire une petite coupure entre les griffes de leurs pattes arrière. Ca ne leur fait pas mal, ça leur donne un petit choc et ils s’arrêtent immédiatement. Pour le faire, il faut être près des pattes arrière et donc lutter avec eux. Y parvenir exige un certain temps. »

Les quatre élèves le regardèrent avec différents degrés de crainte mêlée d’admiration et Harry s’empêcha de se tortiller de malaise. Sirius brisa finalement le silence, mais quand il le fit, Harry ne se sentit pas plus à l’aise. « Il doit falloir des puta- des nerfs d’acier. N’avez-vous pas eu peur ? »

« Non. Des choses pires me sont arrivées. » Harry sourit à ses élèves puis se leva. Son sourire n’atteignit pas ses yeux. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu’on le vénère comme un héros. « Je ferais mieux d’y aller. Madame Pomfresh aura ma tête si je ne vous laisse pas vous reposer. M. Potter, je crois que votre prochain cours commence dans quinze minutes. J’espère entendre que vous comptez y aller. » Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna et partit.

A quelques pas de la porte, il entendit la voix de Sirius. « Je t’ai dit qu’il devait avoir été un Gryffondor, James. Tu me dois un gallion. »


	3. sauver une vie : les conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *....* en italique dans le texte

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, James vit Sirius assis devant le feu. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours et aperçut Lily assise sur une table en train d’étudier. Au moins ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblaient épuisé après l’incident d’aujourd’hui. Il soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel Sirius était assis.

« As-tu vu, Sirius ? »

« Ouais. » Sirius ne s’était pas retourné pour le regarder, en fait, il contemplait le feu.

Du coin de l’œil, James vit Remus et Peter s’approcher; ils devaient revenir de leur dernier cours de la journée, même s’il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir duquel il s’agissait. Remus arriva près d’eux et réclama le bras de la chaise à côté de lui avant que Peter ne le puisse, le jeune homme s’installa donc sur le sol devant Sirius, une expression de mécontentement sur le visage.

Que sa contemplation du feu soit perturbée dut sortir Sirius de sa torpeur, puisqu’il se redressa et regarda le groupe qui l’entourait.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Sirius? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je contemplais le feu jusqu’à ce que Peter pose ses grosses fesses devant. »

« Tr-très dr-drôle, Sirius . » Peter ne sourit pas, au contraire, il se mit sur le côté, loin du centre du groupe.

Personne ne regardait James, et puisque Sirius avait repoussé sa tentative pour commencer une conversation, il se tourna vers Remus et tira sur sa manche.

« As-tu vu le Professeur Tyler aujourd’hui? C’était absolument génial ! »

Une toux désapprobatrice résonna de l’autre côté de la salle et James tourna la tête pour voir d’où venait le bruit. Lily le regardait avec des yeux noirs.

« Désolé, Evans, ai-je fait un affront à ta sensibilité? »

Remus baissa la voix et se pencha vers lui pour se rapprocher. « Tu te rends compte que tu n’es pas en train de la convaincre de sortir avec toi. »

« On appelle ça ‘se faire désirer’. Je l’ai vu dans un film moldu. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ta technique fonctionne. »

« Ce n’est pas grave. Alors l’as-tu vu ? Courir vers le dragon, sa dague sortie et -»

« Tu te rends compte qu’il aurait pu mourir en faisant cela? »

James dévisagea Sirius. « Ah, tu as finalement décidé de sortir de ta torpeur. Il t’en a fallu un temps. »

James regarda par-dessus son épaule lorsqu’il entendit un livre se fermer violemment. Lily s’était levée et regardait le groupe avec des yeux noirs. Il sourit. On tira sur son bras et il fut forcé de se tourner vers ses amis.

« Je pensais ce que j’ai dit, James. Il a sauté devant ce fichu dragon parce qu’il allait s’en prendre à des élèves. Il a de la chance de n'avoir été que blessé. »

« Mais ce n’était qu’une égratignure, Sirius, ce n’est pas comme s’il s’était passé quelque chose de grave. Ne sois pas si sérieux. »

« Tu te rends compte que c’est une horrible blague, » Dit Remus.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions faire une trêve. Les maraudeurs ne devraient plus faire de blagues désormais. Combien de professeurs auraient fait ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Ce n’est pas trop tôt, ce n’est pas comme si nos blagues fonctionnaient de toute façon. »

« Il… Il les découvre tout le temps. »

Remus acquiesça, sortit un livre de son sac et se mit à lire.

James pensait que leur dernière blague avait été géniale; ils ne l’avaient pas déployée au bon moment, c’est tout. Mais celle qu’ils avaient développée il y a quelques jours devrait marcher. « Tu ne peux pas le penser, Sirius. »

« Ils ont raison. »

Il se cala contre les coussins et croisa les bras.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose Potter? »

Il leva les yeux vers Lily qui balançait son essai raté de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par-dessus sa tête. « Merde ! Rends-moi ça, Evans. »

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ton vocabulaire. » Lily mit le papier hors de sa portée au dernier moment. « Ce serait vraiment une honte que le professeur MacGonagall le découvre. N’a-t-elle pas dit quelque chose au sujet de ton père qui voulait avoir un œil sur tes notes ? »

« Je le pensais, Evans. »

« Que me donneras-tu pour ça? »

Il se pencha en avant et puisque le papier était hors de sa portée, il essaya de la prendre par la taille, mais elle se recula.

« Penses-y, James. » Lily tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

James la regarda avant de se tourner vers ses amis et de leur sourire. « Elle m’apprécie. »

Hpsshpss

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Severus ? » Lucius traversa le dortoir des Serpentards de sixième année et s’assit sur le lit de Severus. « J’ai remarqué que tu faisais parti des élèves brûlés en cours. »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de lever la tête. « N’as-tu rien de mieux à faire que d’interrompre mes révisions ? » Après un moment, sachant que Lucius ne répondrait ni ne partirait, il continua, « Je vais parfaitement bien. Si ce n’était pas le cas, Madame Pomfresh ne m’aurait pas laissé sortir de l’infirmerie. »

« Le professeur Tyler a fait forte impression sur les élèves aujourd’hui. » Il interrompit les pensées de Severus. « Cette dague. Je n’aurais jamais pensé le voir l’utiliser. Elle a fait pas mal de dégâts, non ? »

Le livre se ferma en un claquement. « Je suis content que tu en sois venu à apprécier cette dague. Ou as-tu oublié ce qu’il s’est passé lors de la cérémonie d’ouverture lorsque: *‘C'est moi* qui l'ai vu s'envoler vers nous ? Tout ça par ta faute. »

Lucius fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et Severus ouvrit à nouveau son livre à la page qu’il était en train de lire. 

« Je te parle. Ne m’ignore pas. »

« Je ne t’ignore pas, je choisis simplement de ne pas te répondre. »

Le regardant avec des yeux noirs, Lucius arracha le livre des mains de Severus et feuilleta les pages sans vraiment les lire. « Qu’est-ce que c’est, potions ? »

Severus essaya de reprendre le livre, mais Lucius l'en empêcha et s’arrêta à l’une des pages, ses yeux parcourant les mots rapidement. « C’est de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Severus serra les lèvres et le menaça du regard.

« Ne me dis pas que tu étudies encore ces balivernes. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant de ‘pratiquer’ la magie noire que d’apprendre à s’en défendre. » Il poussa le livre sur le côté et celui-ci tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. « As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton grand-père ? T’a-t-il envoyé de nouveaux sorts ? Contre-sorts ? Poisons ? »

« Parle moins fort. » Severus commença à se pencher pour attraper le livre, mais la main de Lucius sur son épaule l’arrêta.

« Qu’y a-t-il de si intéressant en Défense? » Il plissa les yeux. « Tu étudies sans arrêt, mais jamais autant. » Il s’arrêta, un sourire en coin. « Non, c’est impossible. »

« Dégage Lucius. » Le regard de Severus se durcit.

« Tu aimes le professeur de Défense. » Severus pouvait voir Lucius chercher les différents moyens d’utiliser cette information à son avantage. « Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas du vraiment l'air d'aimer les Serpentards.”

Severus se recula, les épaules avachies. « C’est ainsi. Il n’aime aucune maison en particulier, il ne prend pas parti. Il ne nous juge pas. » Il se pencha et prit son livre de Défense.

« Il doit y avoir plus que ça. Quelque chose à gagner. »

Severus soupira. « Il n’y a rien à gagner, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre. »

Lucius le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Ce sont ses yeux. » Il souleva le livre pour reprendre sa lecture, mais la main de Lucius tomba dessus, le maintenant en place. Il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas répondu. Même s’il avait l’impression que sa réponse était idiote. Ses yeux. « Il y a des ombres en eux, des ombres profondes qui ne sont pas naturelles, et elles ont dû s’incruster à cause de quelque chose, de la douleur qu’il a dû traverser. Et parfois pendant les cours, ses yeux brillent et sa façade froide fond tout simplement. » Severus ferma les yeux. « Je peux sentir sa douleur. »

Lucius renifla. « C’est classique, c’est ça. Severus Snape a un béguin pour un professeur. Qu’arrive-t-il aux professeurs trop vieux ? Ou est-ce différent quand tu penses que le professeur est attirant ? »

« Ferme-la. »

« Bien. Mais que vas-tu faire? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je ne vais rien faire. »

Lucius secoua la tête. « Tu devrais vérifier les règles de l’école. La dernière fois que j’ai regardé, il n’y avait aucune règle empêchant les professeurs et les élèves de fraterniser. » Se levant, il défroissa sa robe et prit son expression la plus condescendante. Celle qui jouait toujours sur les nerfs de Severus. « Un autre séjour à la bibliothèque ne peut pas faire de mal à ta réputation. »

Hpsshpss

Lorsqu’il entendit la porte se refermer, Harry leva les yeux du rouleau de parchemin devant lui. Il soupira de frustration, le poussa puis se retourna vers le directeur qui l’examinait du regard.

« C’est bon, Fabian, tu peux partir. J’aimerais parler seul à seul avec Octavian. »

« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Octavian. »

« De même. »

Le directeur prit un siège lorsque Fabian partit et prit deux rouleaux devant lui- l’un était la section non traduite qu’on avait donnée à Harry, l’autre était sa traduction. Il se demanda brièvement si le directeur pouvait lire son écriture, mais ignora cette pensée. Confiné dans la petite salle sans fenêtre dans laquelle il avait été placé, il avait l’impression d’être un élève en examen et non une personne détenant les clés capables de déchiffrer les plans de Voldemort.

Albus plissa les yeux. « Comment avance la traduction, Octavian ? »

Le ton et l’expression de son visage lui étaient très familiers. Il les avait vus de nombreuses fois lorsque Albus interrogeait les personnes dont il se méfiait, mais ce regard n’avait jamais été dirigé vers lui. Il pouvait tout aussi bien répondre sous veritaserum. Mentir ne lui servirait à rien pour le moment et il n’en avait pas l’intention.

« Aussi bien que l’on pouvait s’y attendre, Albus. » Utiliser délibérément le prénom du directeur le mit à l’aise et fit un signe en direction du parchemin qu’il tenait dans sa main.

Celui-ci rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune au bout de son nez et examina le parchemin avec minutie, les yeux parcourant les mots. Harry savait ce qu’il regardait : la liste des titres que Voldemort s’était donnés.

« C’est un homme suffisant, ce Voldemort, ne pensez-vous pas? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je suppose que les expressions restées en Fourchlangue ne peuvent pas être traduites. »

« Non, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que j’écrive une dissertation sur la structure sociale d’une colonie de serpents. »

« Je vois. » Albus reprit sa lecture, levant finalement les yeux lorsqu’il arriva à la fin, même si peu avait été traduit. « Des plans d’attaques ? »

« D’après ce que j’ai pu rassembler, oui. »

« Y a-t-il un emploi du temps? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J’ai bien peur que non. C’est ce que je cherchais quand vous êtes entré, mais je n’ai pas encore eu la chance d’en trouver un. Apparemment, il est passé au plan suivant. A mon avis, il a gardé l’information pour lui au cas où quelque chose de ce genre arriverait. Après tout, nous avons le rouleau et quelqu’un pour le traduire. »

« Nous? »

Harry toussa. « Je ne me bats peut-être pas aux côtés de l’Ordre monsieur, mais je traduis pourtant un rouleau qui pourrait, avec un peu de chance, conduire à la chute du Seigneur Noir. »

« A quel prix. »

« Tous les hommes ont un prix. »

« Vous pourriez mentir. Cela, » Il lui rendit la traduction, « Pourrait être un faux. Il n’y a personne pour nous dire le contraire, sauf l’homme qui l’a écrit. »

Harry acquiesça. « La seule façon de le découvrir est de prendre en compte ce que j’ai traduit. » Il n’était pas nécessaire de demander s’il était ou non digne de confiance. Si Albus ne le pensait pas, il n’aurait pas laissé ‘Octavian’ s’approcher du rouleau. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que l’homme allait prendre des risques, d’où le fait que Fabian garde un œil sur lui pendant qu’il travaillait.

« J’informerai les Weasley de la possibilité d’une attaque et je ferai en sorte qu’ils soient placés en lieu sûr. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons dans les temps. »

« Espérer est la seule chose que nous puissions faire dans une telle situation. »

Albus acquiesça. « Dormez. Il est déjà plus de minuit et je crois que vous avez commencé à travailler là-dessus peu de temps après le dîner. Je me suis arrangé pour qu’on laisse du thé dans vos quartiers. Bonne nuit mon garçon. »

Se levant, Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Albus tapota son épaule et Harry en retira un peu de réconfort. Sauver les Weasley était aussi important pour lui que pour l’Ordre, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Il aurait été plus qu’anéanti s’il avait faussé la ligne du temps et avait traduit le plan trop tard. C’était une pensée qu’il préférait laisser de côté. 

« Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Hpsshpss

 

*Futur: Septième année de Harry*

Harry s’étira sur le lit, son dos était légèrement douloureux puis se tourna vers Severus et posa sa joue contre son épaule. 

« Un félin dérangé a-t-il pris possession de vous, Potter ? »

Il tourna son visage pour déposer un baiser sur le sternum de Severus et sourit, « Je ne t’ai jamais entendu t’en plaindre avant. »

« Apparemment, je n’ai jamais été dans un état normal avant. »

Harry frissonna en sentant les touches légères des doigts de Severus sur sa colonne vertébrale. « Et tu l’es maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. Ce qui explique pourquoi je vais te mettre dehors et te renvoyer dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser rester là ce soir. »

Harry frotta sa joue contre la poitrine sous lui, sa langue osant lécher un mamelon puis souffler dessus. Il sentit et entendit Severus retenir brutalement son souffle et il sourit.

« Je pourrais simplement rester ici. »

« Tu as tes ASPICs demain au cas où ça aurait échappé à ton esprit diminué. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Seulement celui de Défense et tu sais parfaitement bien que je peux le passer en dormant. »

« Qu’importe, tu aurais dû passer la soirée à étudier. »

Harry soupira et roula pour se mettre sur le ventre, se tenant les coudes. « Pourquoi ? »

« Même une personne aussi avancée que vous dans ce domaine peut revoir les bases, M. Potter. »

Harry releva le nez. « Ne m’appelle pas ainsi quand nous sommes au lit. C’est… Ne le fais pas, c’est tout. »

« Alors je te suggère de ne pas te plaindre. »

Il inspira profondément. « Alors tu devrais arrêter d’essayer de me mettre dehors. »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Dors. »

« J’ai un prénom, Se-ve-rus. »

Severus passa ses doigts entre les cheveux de Harry, tirant dessus, forçant sa tête à se tourner pour lui faire face. « Bonne nuit, ‘Harry’. »

Harry sourit et s’installa contre Severus. La chambre était calme et il n’était absolument pas fatigué, alors son esprit errait. Peu importait la situation, Severus le surveillait d’une façon ou d’une autre. Severus était toujours occupé soit à lui faire préparer ses examens, soit à le tirer d’une situation qui pourrait lui être fatale.

« Pourquoi? »

« J’ai peur que tu ais oublié la moitié de ta question. Et tu es censé dormir. Ne m’oblige pas à changer d’avis et à te renvoyer dans la Tour. »

« Pourquoi m’arraches-tu toujours au danger ? »

« C’est mon boulot, après tout, tu es mon élève. »

Harry lui fit face. « Pas parce que tu m’aimes? »

« Gamin insolent. »

Harry plissa les yeux mais laissa tomber le sujet. Il passa la main sur le flanc de Severus, s’arrêtant sur sa hanche et avec son pouce dessina de petits cercles sur l’os. « Je pense que moi, peut-être. Et tu ne peux pas dire que c’est un béguin idiot et que ça passera. »

« Tu es confus. Apparemment le manque d’une bonne nuit de sommeil a troublé ton cerveau. C’est la dernière fois que tu passes la nuit ici alors que tu as un examen le lendemain. »

« C’est bien parce que demain je passe mon dernier ASPIC. »

« Au moins, Harry Potter quitte Poudlard. C’est ce que le personnel dans son ensemble attend. »

« Ton sens de l’humour me tue, Severus. »

« Si seulement. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste avec toi. »

« Quand tu auras trouvé, dis-le-moi s’il te plaît. Je serai ravi de savoir quelle infection s’est emparée de ton cerveau il y a de nombreux mois. »

« Tu es un abruti. »

« Je devrais vous jeter du lit pour ce commentaire, Potter. »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je te suggère de la fermer et -»

« - de dormir. J’ai une meilleure idée. » Il se pencha jusqu’à ce qu’il soit suffisamment près pour parcourir de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de Severus. « Quelque chose de beaucoup plus satisfaisant que de dormir et qui utilise bien mieux ma bouche. » Refermant ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, pour un baiser.


	4. étrange amitié

*Le passé*

Harry frotta ses yeux fatigués puis retourna son attention vers les papiers qu’il avait étalés devant lui. Un mal de tête menaçait de se former derrière ses yeux et il souhaitait pouvoir simplement oublier les plans de cours sur lesquels il travaillait, aller se laver- et peut-être s’endormir- dans un bain chaud. Malheureusement ce n’était pas une option. Soupirant, il prit sa plume et marqua quelques annotations dans la marge.

Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’on était entré dans la salle avant qu’une ombre ne traverse le papier.

Il leva la tête immédiatement et vit un visage qu’il ne connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-on entrer aussi furtivement se demanda-t-il. Peu de personne en était capable et aucun d’eux à cette époque. Murmurant un sort, il glissa sa main vers sa baguette et la sortit de son étui.

« Puis-je vous aider? »

« Je devrais être offensé, je devrais vraiment l’être. »

Il connaissait cette voix. « Malfoy. »

Sur le visage de Malfoy se dessina les lignes de son habituel sourire en coin. « Mais comment devrais-je t’appeler ? Potter ou Tyler ? Ou peut-être Ocatvian. » Drago plissa son nez de dégoût. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry remit sa main au-dessus du bureau, sans baguette que Drago se retourna et jeta un sort d’insonorisation dans la salle.

« Où est Severus? »

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains qui ne lui allaient pas vraiment. « N’a pas pu venir. » Il ramassa un presse-papier qui reposait sur une pile de parchemin et Harry fut obligé de mettre un livre dessus pour le remplacer. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu travailles dur ? »

« Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas pu venir? Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Tu ne peux pas rendre ma vie un peu plus simple pour une fois et répondre à mes questions, Potter? Tu es comme ton miteux de parrain, à ronger un os. »

Harry s’appuya contre le dos de sa chaise, croisa les bras, sans prononcer un mot, décidé à ne pas parler tant qu’il n’aurait pas de réponses.

« Il est à l’infirmerie, non qu’il n’ait pas essayé de sortir, mais Pompom ne l’a pas laissé faire. Il a malencontreusement été sous l'influence d'un doloris lors de sa dernière réunion. Apparemment le Seigneur Noir n’apprécie pas de ne pas savoir exactement où tu as été envoyé en mission ; après tout, ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais simplement disparaître de la surface de la planète. Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « J’espère que tu es content. Severus va me tuer pour t’en avoir parlé. »

« Merci Drago. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je le sache? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Il a dit que tu t’inquièterais beaucoup trop. »

Harry se pinça le nez. « Eh bien quelqu’un doit bien s’inquiéter pour ce connard. Il ne le fait apparemment pas pour lui-même

Même les yeux fermés, il sentit Drago plisser les yeux. « Mal à la tête ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu as très mal? »

« C’est une migraine dont Voldemort n’est pas responsable. Elles viennent et elles repartent depuis le mois dernier. »

Drago soupira. « Tu te rends compte que si tu en avais parlé à Sirius, Severus t’aurait préparé une potion. La raison pour laquelle tu n’as pas insisté pour en emmener avec toi --»

« J’ai eu la première une minute environ après le départ de Sirius. J’ai essayé le truc que Pompom m’a donné mais ce n’est pas assez fort. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je n’en ai pas apporté. J’espérais me sevrer de ce truc que Severus concocte, ainsi en rentrant, j’aurais pu en prendre beaucoup moins. »

« Comme d’habitude ton brillant plan n’a pas fonctionné. »

« Laisse tomber, Malfoy. »

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs, plus pour s’amuser que par réelle animosité. Harry fut le premier à détourner le regard et il savait sans avoir à regarder à nouveau Drago que celui-ci souriait d’un air satisfait.

« Je pense qu’Albus veut des nouvelles. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être surpris. Dès le début il nous a prévenu qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de t’abandonner dans le passé pendant un an. »

« Je t’assure que ce n’est pas par amour pour moi, Drago. Il veut simplement s’assurer que je ne fais pas n’importe quoi avec la ligne du temps, et le meilleur moyen d’y parvenir est de faire en sorte que l’on garde un œil sur moi. »

Le visage de Drago s’adoucit. « Sirius a raison, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Severus. Sa vision austère déteint sur toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Alors que veut-il savoir ? »

« L’as-tu senti lorsqu’il a été appelé? Le lien t’a-t-il affecté ? »

Harry le regarda. « Si c’était le cas, je ne t’aurais pas demandé pourquoi il n’était pas venu ? » Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément, s’obligeant à se détendre. « Désolé. Nous sommes à des époques différentes alors bien sûr, je ne pouvais rien sentir. Je ne suis pas lié au Severus de cette époque. »

Drago laissa tomber le presse-papier n’importe où sur le bureau et posa ses mains contre le meuble pour s'y appuyer. « J’essaye encore de comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça tous les deux. »

« C’était simplement un rite de sang, Drago. Tu peux tout lire à ce sujet dans une bibliothèque. »

« Dans la Section Interdite. »

« Nous ne sommes plus des élèves. »

« Dans les livres de Magie Noire. »

Harry haussa les épaules. C’était quelque chose que Drago ne comprenait pas, ne pourrait pas comprendre et ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion tant de fois qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se répète. Drago connaissait mieux que beaucoup d’autres, la nature du lien qui existait entre Severus et Harry.

« La traduction? Albus voulait confronter tes progrès avec ce dont il se souvient. »

« C’est long. Je suis surveillé à toutes les séances, mais j’ai maintenant accès au rouleau dans son entier. D’après ce que je sais, l’Ordre a toujours des doutes sur ma fiabilité et quelques-uns des membres sont absolument contre le fait que je puisse poser un regard dessus, mais Albus a suffisamment d’influence pour les rallier à sa cause. »

Drago acquiesça, se dirigea vers une chaise et posa un pied sur le bureau. « Alors comment t’entends-tu avec tes élèves ? »

« Bien. »

« Tu suis les dernières directives d’Albus? »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Est-ce lui qui t’a demandé de me poser la question ? »

« Il l’a davantage exigé en fait. Il n’a pas voulu me dire de quoi il s’agissait, cependant. »

« Alors tu peux lui dire que le jeune Maître Snape va bien et que je n’ai rien fait d’inconvenant. »

Drago éclata de rire. « Il t’a interdit d’avoir une relation avec un élève ? Eh bien ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Si Severus ressemble à ce qu’il est maintenant, il doit être un exécrable con de seize ans. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il est calme dans ma classe et l'est depuis le début de l'année. Si je suis capable d'interpréter correctement le comportement des élèves -»

 

« Et tu le fais depuis des années. »

« - alors je dirais qu’il a un béguin d’adolescent. »

Drago mit son poing sur son cœur- de façon mélodramatique, mais encore une fois, il avait toujours eu une propension à l’exagération. « Ca doit te tuer de le voir s’amouracher d’une autre personne. »

« Pas du tout. Je crois qu’il a le béguin pour moi. »

Drago éclata de rire. « Je ne te crois pas. »

« Ginny Weasley première et deuxième année. »

Drago secoua la tête. « Snape ? Un tel béguin? Impossible. »

« Il est le premier à arriver en cours et le dernier à partir. Il vient dans mon bureau au moins deux fois par semaine me poser des questions ridicules. Questions, devrais- je ajouter, dont il connaît parfaitement la réponse. Il ne prend jamais de notes dans mon cours. » Harry regarda Drago. A son avis, la dernière preuve était suffisante, mais il continua. « Je peux sentir ses yeux me suivre à chaque cours. C’est énervant. Sans mentionner qu’il rougit à chaque fois que je reconnais sa présence avec un peu de gentillesse. »

« Et il parle de toi constamment. »

« Je ne peux pas le savoir. Si j’arrive près de lui, il arrête de parler, peu importe avec qui il bavardait avant. »

Drago s’assit. « Qui aurait cru que Snape a été un adolescent normal? »

« Etais-je ainsi en sixième année? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Je ne l’ai jamais remarqué et d’après ce que j’ai compris, Granger et Weasel non plus. En parlant d’eux… » Il fouilla les poches de sa veste et sortit différentes choses. « La boite est de Granger, elle a dit que Weasley sera à la maison quand tu rentreras. La raison pour laquelle tu voudrais parler à ce crétin à la tête rousse me dépasse. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il s’entendait peut-être bien avec Malfoy, mais Hermione et Ron… Il ne pensait pas les voir un jour faire la paix.

« Severus t’envoie plus de Potions Sans Rêve, de Potions Revitalisantes et de tout ce dont tu te bourres. Je lui dirai que tu as besoin de potions pour la tête. Il t’envoie aussi un livre. Il a dit que tu attendais sa sortie. » Drago le lui tendit. Il le prit rapidement et feuilleta les pages. « De quoi ça parle ? »

« Former des barrières et des boucliers afin de repousser la Magie Noire en utilisant des sorts basiques qui ne requièrent pas la formation de rituels complexes. Remus et Severus m’ont déjà fait entrer ce truc dans la tête, mais ça aurait été bien de savoir ce que Rupert Knight a à dire sur le sujet. » Harry ferma le livre et le posa sur la table ; il aurait le temps de le lire plus tard. « Je devrais jeter un sort pour qu’il ait l’air vieux et ennuyeux. »

« Moi, je jetterais juste un sort de page blanche. Et si tu jettes le sort verrouillant correctement, tu n’auras pas à t’inquiéter que d’autres le lisent. »

Harry interrogea Drago du regard.

« Le sort que toutes les filles ont appris au cours de notre cinquième année et qu’elles jetaient sur leur journal intime. »

« Sais pas, ai pas passé mon temps à essayer de savoir ce que les filles écrivaient dans leur journal. » L’estomac de Harry grogna et il regarda la montre, sur son bureau. Il était pratiquement l’heure du dîner et n’avait rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner. « Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? »

« Aux Trois Balais? Je veux voir de quoi Rosmerta a l’air maintenant. »

Harry sourit. « Bien, mais je préfèrerais éviter de finir chez un tatoueur sorcier. »

« Alors je ne toucherai à rien de plus fort que de l’eau Potter. »

Hpsshpss

Severus avait étalé devant lui, sur une table de la bibliothèque, les différentes chartres de l’école. Chaque tome détaillait les différents règlements qui avaient été pris au cours des ans. Severus décida de retourner voir les décisions les plus vieilles afin de vérifier qu’il n’y ait pas de règles anciennes n’ayant pas été prises en compte et non recopiées dans les livres les plus récents. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait rien trouvé qui l’empêchait d’avoir une relation avec le professeur Tyler.

En fait, il existait quelques anciennes règles qui pourraient être interprétées comme ‘l’encourageant’.

Bien sûr il devait convaincre son professeur qu’il n’était pas simplement un gamin stupide. Il faudrait attendre qu’il ait passé en revue toutes les règles de l'école. Alors qu’il y réfléchissait, il parvint à la conclusion que tout devait être fait dans un certain ordre, comme lors de la préparation d’une potion. Chaque pas devait être achevé avant d'entamer le suivant.

Il secoua la tête, prit l’un des livres les plus anciens et feuilleta les pages, cherchant une section qui pourrait contenir cette règle. S’il lisait chaque livre du début à la fin, il lui faudrait des années.

« J’ai entendu pour ton grand-père. Mes condoléances. Je sais que tu étais proche de lui. »

Severus sursauta et le livre qu’il feuilletait tomba sur la table. Levant les yeux au-dessus de sa pile de livres, il vit Black appuyé contre une étagère. « C’est arrivé il y a presque trois semaines. Il n’aurait pas voulu que je m’appesantisse dessus. De plus, ce n’est pas comme s’il était mort. Il est simplement dans une cellule du Ministère. Quatre mois et 500 gallions d’amende. Mais tu n’es pas venu ici pour me parler de mon grand-père. Que veux-tu Black ? »

« Je suis venu te proposer une trêve momentanée. »

Severus plissa les yeux et le regarda avec colère. « Maintenant tu veux faire ça ? Nous étions si bien à nous haïr. Laisse tomber. Va-t-en. »

« Je ne peux pas continuer à essayer de te mettre en colère si tu ne t'y mets jamais. Je n’ai jamais eu ce problème avant. Tu marchais toujours. » Sirius fit à Severus un sourire très hypocrite.

« J’ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d’avoir cette conversation absolument idiote. Dégage. »

« Quelque chose te dérange. Pourquoi ne m’en parles-tu pas que je puisse t’aider et que l’on puisse recommencer à se haïr et à se battre ? Ainsi tout le monde serait à nouveau content. » Sirius s’assit en face de Severus. Il regarda attentivement les livres sur la table. « Pourquoi parcours-tu tous les livres de règlements ? Tu essayes de nous causer des problèmes ? »

« Non. »

« C’est ce que je dis. Ta réponse aurait dû être oui. Nous empoisonnons la vie de toi et de tes amis comme vous le faites pour nous. Attends, j’avais oublié. Tu n’as aucun amis. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et regarda le garçon en face de lui. « Tu es si simpliste, Black. Je n’essaie pas de vous faire renvoyer, mais fais-moi confiance rien ne me plairait plus. J’essaie simplement de trouver un règlement bien précis de l’école. Ca irait beaucoup plus vite si tu partais. »

« Tu n’es pas toi-même ces derniers temps. On le voit particulièrement en Défense lorsque le professeur Tyler nous fait la morale. »

Severus sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et il jura. Un jour il ne laisserait plus ses émotions se voir aussi facilement. Elles lui causaient beaucoup trop d’ennuis.

Ce qui devint encore plus évident lorsque Black reprit la parole, un sourire disproportionné sur le visage. « Tu as le béguin pour un professeur. C’est ça que tu cherches. Les règles concernant les relations élèves-professeurs. » Black haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, tu peux tout aussi bien arrêter de chercher. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Il n’y en a aucune. Tu es libre de courir après n’importe quel professeur. James et moi connaissons toutes les règles de cette école, du début à la fin. Nous avons cherché celle-ci il y a quelques années histoire d’être sûr que nous étions dans notre bon droit avant de commencer… laisse tomber. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » Severus s’arrêta, plissant davantage les yeux. « Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance, hein ? »

« Considère ça comme un dernier service. De plus, je pense que t’accrocher au professeur Tyler est une très mauvaise idée. Mais je pense à quelques détails. »

« Tu as dit qu’il n’y avait aucune règle contre. »

« Rien à voir avec le règlement. C’est une mauvaise idée parce que cet homme est affreusement dangereux. Au cas où tu ne t’en souviendrais pas, il a combattu un dragon à mains nues. Bien sûr il pourrait tout simplement te tuer, ce qui pourrait toujours être considéré comme un avantage. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’il le fasse. » Severus se leva et rassembla ses livres pour en faire une pile.

« Maintenant que j’ai fait ma bonne action de la journée… » Black poussa la pile et les livres s’effondrèrent sur le sol. Il sourit et se tourna vers la sortie.

Severus regarda avec des yeux noirs la silhouette qui s'enfuyait. « Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer vivant, Black. »

Sirius se retourna, les mains dans les poches et un sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage. « C’est ce que j’espère. »

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

*Futur: Harry a 21 ans*

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon de l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Ron à Londres. Levant la tête, il regarda les deux horloges accrochées au mur. Il y avait deux mains sur l'horloge sorcière, celle de Harry et celle de Ron. La main de Ron était pointée sur ‘travail’ et celle de Harry sur ‘s’ennuie’. Il les regarda avec des yeux noirs puis se tourna vers la seconde horloge. Six heures. Un samedi.

Il devait faire quelque chose avant de devenir fou. Ces vacances allaient le tuer. Enfin était-ce si grave qu’il travaille tant ? Il fallait bien compenser ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire.

Mentalement, Harry pensa aux options qu’il avait pour cette soirée. Il y en avait peu. Ron était en mission, une que lui avait donnée Harry. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu’à lui-même. Hermione était toujours à l’université. Sirius enseignait la Défense pendant que Remus était à l'étranger et travaillait pour l’Ordre.

Et Severus était occupé.

Saleté de procrastination. Quand Harry l’avait appelé, Severus lui avait dit qu’il avait beaucoup trop de copies à corriger pour le divertir : devant lui se trouvait une pile de feuilles couvertes d’encre rouge.

Il ne lui restait qu’une seule personne. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre, mit la tête dans le feu et prononça le nom de Drago. Il avait le sentiment qu’il allait le regretter. Comme d’habitude.

Hpsshpsshpsshpss

Les Trois Balais n’avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il y avait rencontré Drago pour boire un verre. L’établissement avait la même allure que lorsqu’il était à l’école. Harry en était reconnaissant. Voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas était rassurant. Ca voulait dire qu’il y avait une certaine stabilité. 

Drago était, comme toujours, lorsqu’ils se voyaient pour boire, au coin d’une table. Une bouteille de firewhisky était au milieu de la table et un verre renversé sur une chaise à côté de lui. 

« Tu commences sans moi, Malfoy ? »

Drago eut un sourire en coin et leva son verre dans un toast. « J’essaie. » Il acquiesça quand Harry s’assit et avança sa main vers le verre de son ami pour le servir. « Alors pourquoi ici ? Et pourquoi moi et pas l’un de tes flagorneurs ? »

« Pourquoi pas toi ? » Harry prit une grosse gorgée et se resservit.

« Oh, je suis sûr que Severus aurait pu trouver un moyen de te divertir dans ses cachots plein de courants d’air. 

« La ferme, Drago. Ou as-tu oublié que nous devions rester discrets ? »

« Tôt ou tard ton parrain le découvrira et le monde entier sera au courant et on l’emmènera de force à Azkaban pour avoir tué Severus. »

« J’espère personnellement que ce sera plus tard. Je ne veux pas avoir à me mettre entre ces deux-là dans un futur proche. Je dois m'occuper de suffisamment de choses. Merci. »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Ca ne répond pas à la question. Pour quelle raison sommes-nous ici alors que tu pourrais être en route vers les cachots. Notre dernière visite à Sainte-Mangouste n’a-t-elle pas été la preuve que nous ne devions pas boire ensemble sans personne pour nous surveiller ? »

Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je préfère ne pas y penser. Le poison de l’alcool et la perte de sang ne devraient jamais se mélanger. De plus, je dois passer du temps avec d’autres personnes que Severus. Un homme sage n’a-t-il pas dit qu’on ne pouvait pas vivre que de sexe ? »

Toussant, Drago regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs. « Ce n’est pas amusant, Potter. ‘Je’ vais avoir cette image en tête pendant longtemps. »

« Frapper à la porte d’un professeur est très important. »

« Tu es un mauvais comédien. »

« Et moi qui pensais être enfermé à cause de cela. » Harry rit et même Drago arrêta de le regarder avec des yeux noirs pour ricaner doucement.

La camaraderie qu’ils avaient forgée au cours des ans était bien. Une fois qu’il n’y avait plus eu de haine dans leurs chamailleries- un fait miraculeux de et par lui-même- il était amusant d’échanger des insultes avec une personne capable de les retourner avec autant d’enthousiasme.

Harry se servit un autre verre et regarda Drago l’observer. Il savait que Drago le faisait parce qu’il faisait la même chose : compter les cicatrices et voir quels changements s’étaient opéré dans son apparence depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Ca devait faire des mois.

Les cheveux de Drago tombaient sur son visage, et il était beaucoup plus détendu qu’il ne l’était à l’école. Son ego était toujours intact, pourtant. Mais en même temps, un Malfoy sans ego ne serait pas un Malfoy. Il regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Drago et aperçut la crosse d’un revolver briller hors d’une ceinture cachée dans sa veste.

Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

« Mon revolver me manque. En fait, la plupart de mes armes me manquent. Je ‘déteste’ ne compter que sur la magie pour sauver mes fesses en cas de problème. »

Drago le regarda se servir davantage de whisky, ignorant ce qu’il venait de renverser sur sa main parce qu’il ne regardait pas ce qu’il faisait. « Alors pourquoi ne les portes-tu pas ? Les mangemorts sont trop obsédés avec la stupidité des moldus pour vérifier si une personne possède des armes moldues. Ca m’a tiré de plusieurs embrouilles. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ce n’est pas toujours le cas, mais en général c'est une bonne règle. Malheureusement le Ministère pense comme eux un peu trop souvent. Je ne suis pas autorisé à porter des armes visibles. Donc mon revoler est dans une boite quelque part dans les appartements de Severus. »

« Putain. On penserait qu’ils veulent te garder en vie. » Harry sentit les yeux de Drago le parcourir du regard. Cherchant ses armes cachées, sans nulle doute. « Ta dague et quelques fléchettes. Merde, Potter, es-tu devenu complètement fou ? »

« C’est tout ce que je parviens à cacher facilement. Même maintenant que Maugrey ne vient plus me contrôler par surprise, j’ai pris l’habitude de ne rien porter de plus que ma baguette. »

Secouant la tête, Drago vida ce qui restait de whisky dans le verre de Harry et demanda à Rosmerta d’apporter une autre bouteille. « Pourquoi travailles-tu avec les Aurors de toute façon ? Je suis certain que tu serais plus utile à l’Ordre qu'au Ministère. » Frottant ses doigts sur sa mâchoire, Drago avait l’air de réfléchir, mais il s’agissait d’un geste trop ordinaire pour lui d’après Harry. « J’ai entendu dire qu’Albus cherchait un nouveau professeur pour la nouvelle année. »

Il avait raison. « Oui, le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Harry secoua la tête. « Il m’offre le poste chaque année depuis que je suis revenu de Roumanie. »

Rosmerta posa une bouteille entre eux. « Pas de bagarre. Pas de couteaux, ni…rien de ce que vous portez. Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes bourrés. Un giclement de sang sur mon sol et je jette vos corps dehors et je vous y laisse. »

« Oh, Rose, vous savez que nous vous manquerions si nous mourions et que nous vous laissions pour toujours. Contre qui crierez-vous lorsque votre bar sera détruit ? » Dit Drago en souriant d’un air satisfait.

« Contre personne et ce serait une bonne chose. » Rosmerta frappa son épaule. Harry savait que Drago, à lui seul, faisait parti du décor habituel du pub. Ce n’était que lorsque qu’ils étaient tous les deux et qu’il y avait de l’alcool que les choses pouvaient dégénérer. « Vous brisez une de mes tables cette fois -»

« Et Sainte-Mangouste n’aura plus rien à soigner. Nous savons. » Harry lui sourit et le lui rendant son sourire, Rosmerta, les laissa à leur conversation.

« Accepte le boulot. Ca vaut le coup de te rapprocher de Severus, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je ‘veux’ vivre avec Severus. »

Drago fit un geste du doigt. « Ce n’est pas une excuse. Tu pourrais vire avec lui maintenant. En fait, tu as vécu là-bas avec lui un moment. »

Harry ne dit rien.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à cet arrangement d’ailleurs ? Tu es retourné vivre avec Ron rapidement. »

« Il est impossible de vivre avec Severus. »

Harry se détourna du regard interrogateur de Drago et prit une autre gorgée. « Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué c’est un connard borné. »

Drago renifla. « Bien sûr qu’il l’est. Tu viens seulement de t’en rendre compte alors que tu es avec lui depuis… » Drago fit une pause. « Merde. Quatre ans au moins. » 

Drago savait. Il était l’un des seuls. Lui et Albus. Tous les autres pensaient à autre chose. Harry n’était pas sûr de savoir à quoi exactement mais il s’en fichait. Ils ne demandaient jamais.

Harry prit un stylo et fit venir à lui les serviettes de table que Rosmerta avait pliées dans un coin du bar et se mit à dessiner. « Je l’ai toujours su. Le problème réside dans le fait que je sois moi aussi assez borné. Ca fait quelques vilaines disputes. »

« Disputes ? Et pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais vues ? Elles doivent être spectaculaires. Je suis surpris que les cachots soient toujours en un seul morceau. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Nous ne nous battons pas. »

Harry versa plus de whisky dans leur verre. « Alors comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, c’est tout. »

Drago acquiesça et vida son verre. « Bien sûr que tu le sais. Omniscient Potter. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que tu étais si doué en divination. » Drago lui prit des mains la serviette. Le stylo fit une ligne noire au milieu de l’image. « Qu’est-ce que c’est, et tu as intérêt à me le dire, Harry ou je vais dire à Rosmerta que tu dessines sur ses serviettes. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs et reprit sa serviette. « Ce sont les armoiries de la famille Potter. » Avec sa baguette, il effaça la dernière ligne tracée à cause de Malfoy et prit un verre. Un serpent enroulé autour d’un bouclier. Ce n’était pas trop mal. Un peu tremblant. Harry vida son verre ainsi que ce qui restait dans la seconde bouteille. 

« Ce ne sont pas les armoiries de la famille Potter. »

« Comment le saurais-tu ? »

« Ne sois pas bête. Mon père. » Lorsqu’il vit le regard vide de Harry, Drago poursuivit. « Il l’avait sur certains documents. Ton grand-père l’utilisait comme sceau à côté de sa signature. Et ça ne ressemblait en rien à ça. » Drago s’arrêta pour terminer son verre. « C’est une épée -»

« en travers de laquelle se trouve une rose qui renverse un bouclier. Je sais. Ca ressemble à l’idéal de certaines petites filles romantiques, au mieux. » 

Drago haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, ça ne ressemble certainement pas à ça. »

« Je le change pour le rendre plus approprié. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que puisque tu es le dernier des Potter, tu peux le faire, non que j'y vois une raison, mais personne n’a dit que tu devais en avoir une. » Drago sourit lorsqu’il vit Rosmerta leur apporter une nouvelle bouteille. « Alors pour quelles autres raisons ne veux-tu pas de ce poste d’enseignant ? »

« Ma vie toute entière est de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Ce qui te rend particulièrement qualifié, non ? » Drago remplit les verres.

« J’y pensais justement. Sev a raison. Je ne fais pas autant que je le pourrais. »

« Vous en avez déjà discuté ? Il t’a dit que tu ne devrais pas rester avec la division d’Aurors ? Qu’est-il arrivé au ‘Il soutient toutes mes décisions, Drago’ ? »

« Nous en avons parlé il y a des années. C’est la seule avec laquelle il n’a pas été d’accord. Il y a une exception à toute règle. »

« Ca résout le mystère de la raison pour laquelle tu as déménagé. » Drago fit glisser un stylet hors de sa chemise et se mit à jouer avec.

« Je te déconseille de graver quoi que ce soit sur la table. »

« Même pas ‘Harry Potter aime Severus Snape pour toujours’ ? » Drago sourit satisfait et fit rebondir le bout de son couteau sur son doigt.

« Rangez l’arme ou je reprends le firewhisky ! » Cria Rosmerta du bar.

« Vous n’êtes pas drôle aujourd’hui. » Drago fit retomber le stylet et le glissa à nouveau dans la gaine de son poignet.

« Fais-le fier. »

« Ne l’ai-je pas toujours été ? Quand on a du talent -»

«- On en abuse ? »

Drago lécha une goutte de whisky au coin de sa bouche. « Il doit y avoir une raison autre que le fait que Severus ait instillé un peu bon de sens en toi qui expliquerait que tu aies changé d’avis. Tu es plus du genre à ‘ne pas’ accepter le job pour essayer de lui prouver inutilement qu’il a tort. »

Le Whisky fut réparti dans les deux verres alors que Harry les servait.

« Admets-le. Tu veux juste te rapprocher de Severus. »

En soupirant, Harry murmura, « Je ne peux pas être plus proche de Severus. »

Drago secoua la tête. « Je ne dois pas t’avoir bien entendu. Tu vis à Londres. Severus vit en Ecosse. Je dirais que c’est assez loin. »

« Penses-tu que nous en ayons assez ? »

« Jamais une telle chose n’est suffisante, Harry. Jamais. »

« L’endroit où nous vivons n’a pas d’importance. Que nous soyons ensemble ou séparés non plus. Nous sommes liés. » Harry vida complètement son verre de firewhisky et fit de même avec celui de Drago.

« Hé ! Ne bois pas le verre d’un autre homme après lui avoir donné les nouvelles qu’il demandait. » Drago au lieu de se verser un nouveau verre, but une gorgée à la bouteille. Il versa ensuite le liquide dans leurs verres.

Harry le regarda, haussa les épaules et but.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Environ un an. »

Le verre de whisky tomba presque des mains de Drago.

Harry sourit satisfait, sortit sa dague, plaça le bout sous le menton de Drago et lui ferma la bouche. « Tu deviens impoli. »

« Pas d’armes. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se retourna vers Drago qui le regardait toujours sans rien dire. Ni rien boire.

« Je suis choqué. »

« Alors tu as besoin de boire un peu plus. »

« Toi aussi. » Drago remplit les deux verres, l’un après l’autre. « J’ai une idée. »

Le mauvais pressentiment qu’Harry avait eu un peu plus tôt réapparut.

Hpsshpsshpss

« Jésus, Harry, ferme ta porte ! Ce n’est ‘pas’ ce que je veux voir en sortant de mon lit le matin. »

Harry soupira et se mit sur le dos. Glapissant, il s’assit et toucha son dos. Il grogna. Que s’est-il passé la nuit dernière ?

« Si vous faites ce que je pense que vous faites, il vaut mieux que cette porte soit fermée. Et pendant que vous y êtes, ajoutez un charme d’insonorisation, ‘ parce que ew Malfoy. »

« Malf- Oh merde. » Il fit un geste vers la porte, la ferma puis se retourna et vit Drago se pelotonner contre lui. « Dray, réveille-toi. » Harry lui tapota gentiment le coude.

« J’ai un affreux mal de tête. » Grogna Drago. « De tous les visages que je pourrais voir en me réveillant, pourquoi est-ce que ce doit être le tien, Potter ? Que s’est-il passé ? »

« A mon avis ? Nous nous sommes saoulés, tu m’as aidé à rentrer à la maison mais nous nous sommes alors rendus compte qu’il n’y aurait personne pour t’aider à rentrer chez toi. » Harry s’effondra sur les oreillers puis haleta de douleur et il se mit sur le côté.

« Un charme d’insonorisation ! »

Harry regarda la porte. « Quand Ron est-il rentré ? Il n’était pas censé revenir lundi ? » Se tournant en faisant attention de ne pas se mettre sur le dos, Harry regarda avec envie la porte de la salle de bains. « Et pourquoi la porte est-elle aussi loin ? »

« Je préférerai savoir quand tu as eu ce tatouage. »

Harry fit un brusque mouvement pour se retourner et se mordit la langue alors que les nerfs de son dos hurlaient. « Je n’ai pas de tatouage, je ne peux pas avoir de tatouage. »

« Parle-moi de celui que tu as sur le dos. »

« La ferme, Drago. Dis-moi ce que c’est. »

« Les nouvelles armoiries de ta famille. »

« Oh, ça ‘ce doit’ être de ta faute, Drago. Des trucs de ce genre sont ‘toujours’ de ta faute. Je vais te tuer. »

Drago se précipita vers la porte. « Tu dois d’abord m’attraper ! A la revoyure, Weasel. » Il était dans le réseau de cheminée avant qu’Harry ne soit dans le couloir.

« Bâtard. »

Ron riait en prenant son petit-déjeuner lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine. « Y-a-t-il une raison pour que Malfoy se soit précipité à moitié habillé, sans chaussures et paraissant avoir été très bien peloté ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se souvint que Ron- et pratiquement tous les autres- pensait que Harry et Drago vivaient une relation torride. Harry n’avait aucune idée de la manière dont ils étaient parvenus à cette conclusion sur sa vie amoureuse, mais il n’allait pas changer ce qu’ils pensaient.

« Parce que je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un tatouage et décidé qu’il devait mourir. »

« Un tatouage ? » Ron engouffra une fourchetée de nourriture dans sa bouche. « C’est absolument génial. » Repoussant son assiette vers Harry, il tendit sa fourchette. « Tu en veux ? »


	5. Retenues

*Le Passé*

Severus regarda droit devant lui, sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit, ni à qui que ce soit. Il avait besoin d’un plan. Le professeur Tyler avait repoussé toutes ses tentatives visant à mieux le connaître et avait compris le sens des questions incessantes qu’il posait dans son bureau quand Severus avait par erreur posée une question qu’il avait déjà posée pendant le cours le jour même. Après cela, Tyler n’avait plus été aussi patient avec lui.

Alors Severus réfléchit à d’autres moyens de pouvoir passer du temps avec son professeur. Tyler n’avait jamais besoin d’aide, évitait de dîner dans la Grande Salle assez fréquemment et était succinct lorsque Severus lui posait une question dans son bureau ou tombait sur lui dans le couloir.

Son dernier plan n’était pas l’un de ses meilleurs, il devait l’admettre, mais il fonctionnerait. Severus essayait d’obtenir une retenue depuis deux semaines. La seule qu’il parvint à avoir fut avec Black et Lupin. Il avait eu de la chance que Black se décide à passer des messages. Et ce n’était pas n'importe quels messages, c’était de ceux qui volaient à travers toute de la salle. Le professeur Tyler n’avait pas été amusé.

Black était un idiot. Il aurait dû savoir que Tyler ne tolérerait jamais une mauvaise conduite dans sa classe, mais c’était comme s'il ne ‘voulait’ pas lui donner de retenue.

C’était sa dernière chance avant les vacances de Noël. Il n’y avait pas un professeur dans l’école qui donnerait de retenue pendant les vacances. Pas même Tyler. Ca n’avait pas d’importance. Il n’était pas autorisé à rester à Poudlard pour Noël de toute façon.

« M. Snape, je vous ai posé une question. » La voix coupante pénétra la petite bulle de distraction de Severus. « Avez-vous une réponse ? »

Severus regarda son livre puis le tableau.

« Apparemment non. Il semblerait que ce qui se passe dehors soit plus intéressant que ce cours. Dommage que les examens de fin de trimestre ne portent pas sur les jardins.

« Désolé monsieur. »

Tyler acquiesça. « Cinq points en moins, Monsieur Snape. Faites attention. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Mais Severus ne fit pas attention. Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour retomber dans ses réflexions. De plus, s’il parvenait à obtenir une retenue parce qu’il ne n'était pas attentif, qu’il en soit ainsi. Soupirant, il regarda dehors, vers le Grand Lac. Etre une pieuvre géante devait être facile. Très facile. S'il en était une, il n'essaierait pas d'attirer l’attention d’un professeur.

Severus sursauta presque lorsqu’un livre claqua sur son bureau. « Monsieur Snape! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. » Tyler laissa le livre de Severus sur le bureau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce que vous faites attention maintenant ? »

« Oui, professeur Tyler. » Peut-être que le mettre en colère pour avoir une retenue n’était pas une si bonne idée que ça après tout.

« Bien. Je ne vous le dirai qu’une seule fois. Si je dois vous réprimander une fois de plus pendant ce cours, vous aurez une retenue ce soir. Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Severus déglutit difficilement. Excitation et anxiété se mélangeaient au creux de son estomac. C’était cela. Un petit pas hors de la ligne l’enverrait en retenue même si normalement ça n'avait pour conséquence que des points enlevés. Si c’est ce qu’il voulait, il devait le faire.

Severus regarda le professeur Tyler se diriger vers la rangée du milieu. La manière dont il parlait, la manière dont il bougeait, la passion avec laquelle il enseignait- comme si le cours était vraiment une question de vie ou de mort- tout cela pousser Severus à vouloir repousser les limites de leur relation. Tyler n’était pas d’une beauté classique avec ses cicatrices, ses cheveux désordonnés et sa taille peu imposante, mais il y avait quelque chose et Severus voulait savoir quoi.

Une perturbation de plus. Severus se mit à déchirer en petits morceaux les coins de son parchemin puis les froissa. Il les aligna en une rangée ordonnée et les lança sur Black. L’un frappa sa joue, puis sa main, un autre atterrit sur son oreille. Chaque fois qu’il était frappé, Black se retournait pour le regarder avec des yeux noirs, mais ça n’arrêta pas Severus. L’un atterrit même sur sa bouche et Black se mit à tousser.

Tyler se retourna et les regarda mais ne dit rien avant de reprendre son cours. Il n’avait malheureusement pas vu ce qui s’était passé.

Il n’avait pas vu Black pousser la pile de livres du bureau de Severus et de cela, il en fut reconnaissant. Il ne voulait certainement pas partager une retenue avec Black.

« Que comptes-tu faire, espèce de Gryffondor inutile et idiot ? »

Severus entendit le professeur Tyler retenir son souffle de l’autre côté de la salle. Il se prépara à encourir la réaction du professeur très en colère. Il ne fut pas déçu.

« M. Snape. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j’ai dit que je ne tolérerais sous aucun prétexte, les préjudices entre les maisons dans ma classe, mais je vous ai dit que si vous dépassiez la ligne une fois de plus pendant ce cours, vous écoperiez d'une retenue -»

« Mais -»

« Non. Taisez-vous. Je vous verrai à vingt heures tapantes. Une désobéissance de plus et je devrais en référer à votre Directeur de Maison. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Hpsshpss

Severus serra les poings et se dirigea vers le couloir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il sentait les muscles de son cou se nouer de tension et ce n’était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait si c’était vraiment une bonne idée.

Que Lucius l’ait taquiné toute l’après-midi n’avait pas aidé. Stupide abruti. Et il avait volé son pudding au cours du dîner. En tant que préfet, il avait décidé que les ‘vilains enfants’ ne devaient pas avoir de bonbons.

Non pas qu'il pensait pouvoir le manger, mais quand même.

Levant la main, il frappa une fois à la porte et entendit Tyler lui dire d’entrer.

La salle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu’elle était cet après-midi. Tous les bureaux étaient entassés au milieu de la salle et les murs du sol au plafond étaient devenus des tableaux noirs. Severus sentait déjà survenir des crampes aux mains.

« Professeur, je suis désolé -»

« Qu'une minute ou deux de retard ne vous inquiète en rien, Monsieur Snape. » Tyler était assis sur son bureau dans un coin, notant des copies sans le regarder. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, la salle a été métamorphosée pour votre retenue. Bien posez votre baguette sur mon bureau, vous pouvez commencer. La phrase pour vos lignes est écrite en haut à gauche sur le mur du fond. »

« Ma baguette ? »

« Oui, pour être sûr que vous ne prendrez pas le chemin le plus rapide. Allons. Je doute que vous désiriez écrire des lignes toute la nuit. N’écrivez pas trop gros et faites en sorte que ce soit lisible. »

Severus acquiesça, posa sa baguette sur le bureau et prit une craie en même temps. Il y en avait plusieurs, toutes d’une dégoûtante nuance de rose, sauf une. Severus détestait le rose. Il prit la blanche. Elle était extrêmement petite.

Severus avait le sentiment qu’elle n’était pas non plus ensorcelée pour durer éternellement. Avec un regard rempli de désir vers sa baguette, il se déplaça au centre de la salle où une petite échelle l’attendait ainsi que les mots ‘Je n’insulterai pas Sirius Black pendant les cours’, inscrit d’une écriture concise au-dessus du mur.

« Professeur ? »

« C’était votre dernière infraction de la journée, M. Snape. En plus, vous connaissez mes sentiments sur les préjugés entre les maisons. Je pensais que c’était approprié. »

Il était perturbé par le fait que Tyler qui n’avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui sache ce qu’il allait demander. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu’il posait la craie sur le tableau et se mit à écrire- et s’arrêta rapidement. La craie faisait un horrible son.

Il essaya à nouveau. Un horrible crissement haut perché retentit et ce malgré le fait qu’il n’appuyait que très légèrement sur le tableau. Severus regarda la craie avec des yeux noirs puis Tyler de la même façon. Il l’échangea contre l’un des morceaux roses dégoûtants.

La moitié du mur rose semblait scintiller et faire plus tard des étincelles, Severus décida qu’il avait très certainement compris la leçon. Peut-être. Plutôt. Mais malgré tout, il en avait assez de la craie rose. Bien entendu sa retenue ne serait pas terminée tant que Tyler ne le lui aurait pas dit et ça ne faisait qu’une demi-heure qu’il copiait des lignes.

Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il pensait passer sa retenue. Il ne pouvait même pas voir Tyler à son bureau puisqu’il lui tournait le dos et qu’il était de l’autre côté de la salle : cela ne les aidait pas à entamer une conversation.

Même lorsque Severus dut changer de craie- ce qu’il dut faire assez souvent- Tyler resta penché sur les copies qu’il notait. La seule fois que Severus essaya de dire quelque chose, Tyler lui demanda de se taire et de se tourner vers le tableau.

Ce n’était pas juste.

Et la phrase l’énervait.

« Je n’embrasserai pas Sirius Black pendant les cours. » Au moins c’était une chose qu’il pouvait affirmer : ça n’arriverait pas. En plus, Tyler ne regarderait probablement pas ce qu’il écrivait de toute façon. Il le renverrait simplement.

Changer les mots était prenant et quand il arriva au troisième mur, la phrase était loin de ce qu’elle était au départ.

Hpsshpss

Harry posa sa plume et s’étira sur son siège avant de se lever. Il détestait noter les copies ; les élèves n’avaient pas beaucoup d’imagination lorsqu’ils écrivaient et ne recrachaient que les faits qu’il connaissait déjà.

Au moins, la plupart du temps, Snape était resté calme et avait fait ses lignes sans se plaindre. Et avec de la craie rose. Harry cachait son sourire derrière sa main. Severus détestait le rose. Et ce depuis l’âge de quatre ans, si Harry ne se trompait pas et il savait qu’il ne se trompait pas.

Peut-être que cette retenue serait… Harry secoua la tête. Aucune force de la nature ne serait capable de réconcilier Severus Snape et Sirius Black. Même les menaces de Harry ne les avaient pas incités à se comporter correctement.

« Très bien, M.Snape, voyons voir ce que vous avez fait, d’accord ? »

Il entendit le souffle de Snape se couper brusquement derrière lui, mais il l’ignora. Il s’était probablement relâché dans son travail et avait laissé son écriture se détériorer au point qu’elle devienne cette écriture à peine lisible dont Harry le savait capable. Même si Severus le niait à chaque occasion possible.

Ce n’était apparemment pas le cas. Un sentiment angoissant s’insinua au creux de son estomac alors qu'il parcourait les lignes. A la fin, Harry ne voulait plus qu'une chose: renvoyer Severus et se prendre la tête entre les mains. Mais il ne choisirait pas cette solution.

Malheureusement pour Severus.

« Une manifestation d’affection publique ne saurait être tolérée dans cette salle de classe, c’est donc une bonne chose que vous n’embrassiez pas M. Black. »

Harry entendit le grognement de malaise venant de derrière lui. Serrant les dents il continua à le tourner en ridicule. Ce n’était jamais aussi bien qu’avec Severus, qui par moment s’en délectait. 

« M. Snape, je ne me souviens pas que M. Black soit devenu professeur. Il ferait un horrible professeur, je pense. » Et c’était vrai. Professeur, Sirius passait plus de temps à crier contre ses élèves qu’à leur enseigner quoi que ce soit. « Quant à embrasser un professeur, je trouve que c’est une action des plus inappropriées. Et votre dernier changement.-»

« Je le veux. Je le souhaite vraiment. »

« Etre…enculé par un professeur est encore plus inappro -»

« Je m’en fous. »

Un sourire sinistre sur le visage, Harry regarda fixement Snape. « Je pense que vous devriez partir, M. Snape. Je retire vingt points à Serpentard pour cela. »

« Je ne veux pas partir. Je m’en fous. Professeur -»

« S’il vous plait, partez. »

« Non. »

« Alors je n’ai d’autre recours que de partir. Si, quand je reviens dans une heure, vous êtes toujours là, je devrais en parler à votre directeur de Maison. »

« Mais… »

Harry n’attendit pas. Il tourna les talons et s’enfuit. Il se sentit bête de faire ça. 

Hpsshpss

*Futur: Sixième année de Harry*

Tenant fermement le dictionnaire qui menaçait de glisser de ses mains moites, Harry s’arrêta devant le bureau du professeur Snape. Il devenait ridicule. Il avait eu de nombreuses retenues avec Snape. Et il connaissait mieux son professeur maintenant.

Pourtant, ça le rendait nerveux. Il avait l’intention de profiter de sa retenue.

Il espérait simplement que Snape ne le tuerait pas. C’était pourtant une possibilité indéniable. Harry déglutit et ouvrit la porte.

A travers la porte entrouverte, Harry vit Snape penché sur des rouleaux, son doigt suivant les mots alors qu’il griffonnait quelque chose sur une liasse de parchemin à côté de lui. Recherches, devina Harry. Snape avait fait la même chose quand Dumbledore l’avait envoyé dans les cachots pendant les vacances de Noël pour qu’ils puissent partir ensemble, rendant ainsi un ‘service’ au directeur.

Harry haussa les épaules. Snape avait été complètement différent lors de ce voyage. Il avait surveillé Harry de près et était même parvenu à sauver la vie de Remus quand Harry n'en avait pas été capable.

Remus disait qu’il ne n’avait rien contre le fait d’avoir une dette de vie envers Snape. Il aurait pu devoir sa vie à pire personne.

En y pensant, Harry se rendit compte qu’il avait raison. Peut-être. Snape prenait les dettes de vie très au sérieux. Non qu’il ait demandé quoi que ce soit à Remus. Harry était sûr que Snape se serait empoisonné plutôt que de demander de l’aide à qui que ce soit ou pour quoi que ce soit.

Ce n’était pas nouveau. Harry pensait beaucoup à cela depuis qu’ils étaient revenus. Et à ce que Snape lui avait dit au cours du dîner la nuit où il avait sauvé Remus parce que Harry avait été trop en colère pour agir.

« Laisser vos émotions prendre le dessus, Harry, n’apportera jamais rien de bon. Quand vous en perdez le contrôle, vous faites des erreurs idiotes et vous ne pourrez pas en supporter les conséquences. Faites attention à ce que vous êtes en train de faire. C’est encore plus important dans la vie que dans un cours de potions. »

C’était également la première fois qu’il l’avait appelé Harry. Cela seul avait suffit à le troubler profondément. Le reste, Harry essayait encore de travailler dessus, mais le conseil lui paraissait bon. Et il avait appelé Harry ‘Harry’ et c’est ce qui tournait en rond dans sa tête. Aussi bien que le fait qu’il en aimait l’intonation.

Harry savait qu’il lui plaisait à moitié d’être amoureux de Snape et s’il n’en était pas amoureux, il le désirait au moins. La première fois qu’il avait entendu la voix de Snape pendant qu’il se branlait sous la douche l’avait choqué. Il était devenu plus dur encore. Perturbant au début, mais finalement…

Les mains de Snape, même tachées de potions ; Harry les avait vues dans ses rêves se refermer autour de son pénis, sa voix murmurant au creux de son oreille. Juste son nom. Le moment où Snape avait été le plus gentil. Une fois il avait vu Snape au-dessus de lui, son visage aussi calme que maintenant alors qu’il faisait des recherches. Cela avait été un rêve plaisant.

Harry n’avait jamais pensé qu’un rêve où il regardait Snape pourrait être plaisant.

Léchant ses lèvres, il poussa un peu plus la porte et entra. S’il avait de la chance, il pourrait rester là une minute à regarder Snape travailler. Plus de traits qu’il pourrait mémoriser et ajouter au répertoire de son rêve. Il le désirait définitivement.

Les premiers signes d’affection pour le connard sournois étaient là aussi.

Harry avait pris pour habitude d’observer Snape. En cours. Aux réunions. Pendant les retenues. Pendant les cours particuliers. Il n’arrêtait jamais. Et alors qu’il ajoutait des éléments à son rêve, il apprenait également des choses.

Remus, bien qu’il ne soit pas un ami à proprement parler, était un camarade de guerre. Albus l’avait toujours traité avec énormément de respect, et était à un certain point, aimant comme un grand-père pensait Harry. Malfoy était traité, Harry l’avait toujours su, comme un neveu préféré. Même si Malfoy n’était pas si mal- il avait, après tout, bloqué ce sort qui allait l’atteindre- il ne devrait pas être favorisé.

Sirius… Snape détestait Sirius. Il avait rendu ce fait parfaitement clair, mais par moments, il écoutait ce que Sirius avait à dire. Même si, le plus souvent, il le contrait immédiatement puis le traitait d'idiot.

Snape était un homme troublant, fascinant. Une énigme. Et une personne qu’Harry ne devrait pas avoir à connaître. Harry décida alors qu’il aimerait le connaître.

« Potter, arrêtez de regarder dans le vide. Je crois que vous avez apporté un dictionnaire comme je l’avais demandé ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Eh bien, je suis certain que vous avez compris en quoi consiste cette retenue. Je me fiche de savoir quels mots vous utilisez, je vous assure les avoir tous entendus. Commencez. »

« Oui professeur. »

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du coin épais et il se plaça devant le bureau de Snape. Il espérait simplement que le charme d’Hermione qui devait marquer les pages dans l’ordre avait fonctionné. Elle lui avait probablement donné un charme erroné quand il lui avait dit qu’il comptait choisir les mots avant l’heure pour embêter Snape.

Ron avait pensé que c’était un plan génial. Mais Ron le trouverait génial aussi longtemps qu’il penserait que les mots étaient choisis pour embarrasser Snape ou le ridiculiser. Ce qui n’était pas le cas. Harry grimaça.

« Chat tigré : un chat avec un manteau tacheté. J’avais une nounou qui avait beaucoup de chats, certains étaient tigrés. Soleil : l’étoile centrale du système solaire autour de laquelle les planètes tournent. » Harry soupira. Il pariait que Snape aimait beaucoup cette forme de retenue parce qu’il pouvait faire crever ses élèves d’ennui. « Quidditch, il est devenu incroyablement difficile de jouer lorsque le soleil brille dans vos yeux. »

Snape ne l’écoutait même pas. Il gribouillait sur son parchemin avec sa plume, ignorant Harry.

« Privé : appartenant à une ou plusieurs personnes en particulier. » Harry haussa les épaules. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que l’on pouvait ressentir à être la propriété privée d’une personne. »

Les yeux de Snape se relevèrent un bref instant et Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Goût : avoir une saveur particulière. Je parie que vous avez le même goût que les potions que vous concoctez. »

Snape l’ignorait à nouveau.

« Lécher : passer la langue sur une surface. Il est toujours sage de commencer en léchant -»

Snape le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Lorsqu’on mange une glace, professeur. » Harry sourit satisfait. « Etude : Application de l’esprit afin d’acquérir des connaissances en lisant, faisant des recherches ou par réflexion. Il est beaucoup plus important de penser aux potions qu’à bécoter. »

Snape renifla mais ne leva pas la tête. Il pensait probablement qu’Harry était habile et il l’était. 

« Devoir : travail pour l’école donné pour être fait en dehors de la salle de classe. Les potions seraient plus intéressantes si les devoirs consistaient à vous étudier. » Harry expira profondément et retint son souffle, attendant une réaction, mais il n’y en eut pas.

Snape ne le regarda pas, mais sa plume s’arrêta un instant. Ca ne pouvait être que bon signe.

« Uniforme : vêtements portés pour une profession, dans la vie de tous les jours. Hermione dit que votre robe est typique des maîtres enseignants. Je pense que vous seriez mieux sans. »

Snape posa violemment sa plume sur la table. « Potter, il y avait deux phrases et le mot n’était même pas utilisé dans la seconde. » Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent ceux d’Harry qu’une seule fois.

« Désolé, professeur, ça n’arrivera plus. Baiser : des lèvres qui se joignent en signe d’affection ou d’amour. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je ressentirais si une personne qui voyait mon moi réel me donnait un baiser.

Harry baissa les yeux et chercha le prochain mot sans lever la tête. Il sentait son visage s’échauffer et pensait que son idée était plutôt stupide.

Mais il n’abandonna pas. Le pire qui puisse arriver serait que Snape se moque de lui et le renvoie dans la Tour avec des points en moins de points pour Gryffondor qu’il n’y en avait au début de la retenue.

« Séduction : acte ou moment de séduction, surtout sexuel. La séduction est une affaire délicate. » Sans s’arrêter, il passa à la définition suivante. « Processus : une série d’actions systématiques dirigée en vue d’une fin. Est en cours le processus qui fait que je me plante ce soir. »

Léchant ses lèvres sèches, Harry jeta un regard vers Snape. Il n’écrivait plus, mais sa tête était toujours penchée sur le parchemin. Ses doigts ne bougeaient plus sur les mots.

« Montrer : prouver ou démontrer. Parfois un individu fera quelque chose de stupide pour montrer ses sentiments à quelqu’un. Vivre : rester en vie. Je pense que je devrais vivre le reste de ma vie sans connaître votre goût. »

Harry savait qu’il était idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Il ne pouvait même pas relever les yeux pour voir si Snape l’écoutait Ou si ça l’intéressait.

Son plan allait se retourner contre lui.

« Habile : doué de talent. J’ai remarqué à quel point vous étiez habile de vos mains et je pense que c’est une phrase absolument horrible, mais ça correspond à la définition. »

« C’est une phrase absolument horrible, Potter. »

Harry blêmit et tourna la page plus fort qu’il n’aurait du et la déchira. « Désir. » Snape allait le tuer. « Avoir du désir. Je, euh, je… »

« Laissez-moi deviner. Vous éprouvez du désir pour un joueur professionnel de Quidditch. »

Harry releva la tête. Snape le regardait à travers ses paupières. Les seuls moments où il le regardait ainsi étaient lorsqu’il avait des ennuis. Pourtant le langage du reste de son corps ne parlait pas d'ennuis à venir. Peut-être…

Non. « Non ! Je, euh, j’éprouve du désir pour le professeur qui hante mes rêves. » Pas tout à fait ce qu’il avait eu l’intention de dire au départ, mais ça irait.

« Je vois. »

Avant que Snape ne puisse l’arrêter, Harry continua avec le mot suivant. « Sincère : sans faire semblant ou sans tromperie. Mes mots sont sincères. »

« Arrêtez, Potter. »

Hpsshpss

La nuit avait été un désastre absolu. Se versant un petit verre de brandy, Severus s’effondra dans sa chaise et regarda le feu à travers la grille du foyer. Il y avait toujours du feu dans ses quartiers.

Ses cachots étaient froids. Solitaires aussi s’il devait être honnête.

Ca devait être la raison pour laquelle il avait été tenté par Potter- Harry- Potter.

Il aurait dû s’assurer que le garçon était parti quand il l’avait renvoyé. Il n’aurait pas dû le laisser contourner son bureau. Et il n’aurait surtout pas dû le laisser l’embrasser.

Bien qu’il désirât penser qu’il n’avait pas su ce qui se passait avec Potter pendant cette retenue, il le savait. Il y avait des signes. Qu’il soit aussi nerveux, qu’il ne parvienne pas à croiser son regard, qu’il paraisse absolument déterminé quand Severus lui avait demandé de partir…

Qu’il ne soit pas parti.

Potter avait contourné le bureau et était tombé à genoux devant Snape avant qu’il n’ait le temps de bouger et de tirer le gamin par l’oreille. En regardant Harry remonter son visage, il vit quelque chose qu’il voulait, mais il savait qu’il était trop âgé pour l’avoir.

Il se demandait…

Severus n’avait pas pensé à Tyler depuis des années. C’était ironique que le garçon qui avait la même cicatrice et les mêmes yeux l’ait coincé de la même façon que lui avait autrefois coincé son professeur, si longtemps auparavant.

La cicatrice et les yeux étaient leurs seules similitudes. Tyler était un homme, pas un jeune garçon. Harry, cependant n’était pas vraiment un jeune garçon. Il était dans cet âge difficile dont Severus se souvenait si bien, entre le jeune garçon et l’homme. Il s’était suffisamment ridiculisé cette année-là.

Il ne venait pas de penser à Potter en tant qu’Harry.

Il soupira et se couvrit les yeux d’une main. Le goût des baisers trop doux au chocolat et au jus de citrouille était toujours là. Lui rappelant qu’il n’avait pas repoussé le garçon, mais au contraire, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l’avait rapproché de lui avant qu’un semblant de raison ne réapparaisse et qu’il repousse Potter aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Severus était maudit.

Au moins Potter n’était pas suffisamment idiot pour prononcer des paroles sur le dévouement éternel et l’amour. L’amour n’existait pas à seize ans.

Severus l’avait découvert de la pire des manières.


	6. Effets Secondaires

*Le Passé *

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, Severus leva les yeux du livre qu’il lisait. Apparemment, au cours des deux mois pendant lesquels il ne l’avait pas vu, Harry avait déjà repris sa mauvaise habitude. Il se fit une note rapide, pour penser à lui parler du bruit qu’il faisait, semblable à celui d’un troupeau d'Hippogriffes puis, posa son livre. Mais le jeune homme passa rapidement devant lui, fit un geste de la main, claquant la porte.

Sans un mot, Severus se leva et le suivit vers le salon, s’arrêtant à la porte de la chambre.

Harry arrachait les boutons de sa robe et enlevait sa chemise tout en grommelant quelque chose si bas que Severus ne comprit pas.

Il n’avait pas vu Harry aussi en colère depuis qu’il avait travaillé au Ministère et qu'il maudissait Fudge tous les soirs.

Quelque chose devait aller très mal.

D’après lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour faire un peu d’humour.

« Professeur Tyler? »

Harry se raidit. « M. Snape, je crois vous avoir demandé de quitter ma classe, pas de me suivre dans mes appartements ‘privés’. Sortez ou j’en informerai votre Directeur de Maison. »

Les yeux plissés, Severus s’arrêta essayant de comprendre quand il s’était montré. Il ne put parvenir qu'à la conclusion que son jeune lui venait d'avoir une retenue avec le professeur Tyler. Il devait sûrement s'agir de celle avec la craie rose, s’il s’en référait à l’embarras de Harry.

Severus avait toujours détesté cette craie.

Enlevant ses chaussures, Severus avança et vint se placer derrière Harry. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et retraça le serpent de l’autre puis le regarda se calmer.

Il pencha la tête pour se rapprocher de l’oreille de Harry et souffla, « Mais, Professeur Tyler -»

« Je vous ai dit de partir- » Harry se retourna rapidement. « Severus, espèce de con ! » Il se massa le front, le regarda avec des yeux noirs et se recula.

Severus lui laissa prendre de l’espace. « Quoi, pas de baiser de bienvenue ? » Il fit un sourire en coin et Harry plissa davantage les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas d’humeur à supporter ton sadique sens de l’humour. »

Il fit courir son pouce sur le bout de ses doigts et Severus se leva doucement et regarda Harry. Une part de lui était contente d’avoir eu cet effet sur son professeur pendant qu’il était à l’école. Une autre part de lui était énervée par ce même fait. Harry ne devrait pas être aussi agité à cause du béguin d’un élève.

Mais lui non plus n’aurait pas dû réagir ainsi quand Harry l’avait approché se rappela Severus. Il prit une décision, tourna les talons et retourna s’asseoir. Il sentit Harry le suivre, l’air crépitait presque tant les émotions de Harry étaient confuses : il se demandait ce que Severus faisait.

Le regard choqué qu’il reçut quand il se retourna et vit une main tendue lui proposant un verre de brandy, s'adoucit et fut remplacé par un regard compréhensif alors qu’Harry buvait une gorgée.

« Tu essayes d’apaiser ma colère, Severus? Je pensais que tu savais depuis longtemps que l’alcool a sur moi l’effet inverse. »

Severus haussa une épaule et but à son tour une gorgée. « Tu mérites de boire quelque chose d’appréciable quand tu dois t’occuper de complets imbéciles jour après jour. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Toi y compris? »

« Je t’assure qu’en cette soirée, à seize ans, j’étais un imbécile. Cependant, tu ne dois répéter cela à personne, que ce soit à cette époque ou à la nôtre, sinon… » Les épaules de Harry tremblaient, il essayait de contrôler son hilarité. « M. Potter. »

Harry siffla et retourna rapidement dans la chambre, enlevant le reste de ses vêtements.

« Gamin impertinent. Ne pars pas pendant que -»

« Tu me grondes? » Harry jeta les mots par dessus son épaule alors qu’il fouillait un tiroir. 

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Severus refusa de lui donner son accord. Il grimaça et regarda Harry fouiller ses tiroirs. Le gamin n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils contenaient et ne le saurait probablement que peu de temps avant de partir. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’Harry détestât déménager, même s’il l’avait souvent fait dans le passé.

Severus laissa ses yeux se balader sur le corps de son amant, s’arrêtant pour admirer la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale et de son dos, l’innocente inclination de la tête (même si innocent était un terme qu’il n’appliquait plus en parlant d’Harry. En fait, il n’avait jamais utilisé ce mot en parlant de lui), et même la masse désordonnée de cheveux sur sa tête. « Sais-tu au moins ce que tu cherches ? » Severus s’avança pour se poster derrière Harry, caressant son dos d’une main avant de la poser sur une hanche sur laquelle ses doigts se refermèrent. Il était à lui.

« Non. » Harry ferma brutalement le tiroir et tira la main de Severus jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à plat sur son estomac puis pencha la tête sur son épaule.

Posant son menton sur la tête de Harry, Severus inspira profondément. Dernièrement ses quartiers commençaient à sentir plus les ingrédients de potions et moins Harry. Heureusement, le temps était moins long pour lui que pour Harry, mais pour une personne qui comptait sur son odorat, le changement avait été perturbant. 

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être devrais-je partir ? » Une menace totalement inutile et Severus était certain que Harry le savait.

« Tu pourrais. » Mais alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, Harry enlaça leurs doigts. « Ou tu pourrais rester. » Il soupira, se recula et se rapprocha. La main que Severus n’avait pas prise se posa sur son épaule, ses doigts frôlant son cou. « Je préférerai que tu restes, Sev. »

« Hum. » Severus leva sa main pour éloigner les doigts qui s’étaient emmêlés dans des mèches de cheveux le long de son cou. Gardant une prise sur le poignet de Harry, il vint se placer devant lui. « Je ne pense pas que tu apprécies les conversations intelligentes. »

« Je peux. A l’occasion. Si j’essaie vraiment. » Il inclina sa tête en arrière, Harry le regarda, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Severus avait toujours aimé l’avantage que lui procurait sa taille sur le jeune homme. Il fit courir son pouce sur la lèvre supérieure de Harry et le regarda fermer les yeux. Sien.

« Je suppose que je peux te prendre en pitié et trouver quelque chose pour occuper notre temps. »

« Mmm. Ca ne me dérangerait pas. » Harry hésita et recula la tête, attirant l’attention de Severus loin de ses lèvres vers les muscles tendus de son cou et de ses épaules.

Severus fit un pas en avant, obligeant Harry à faire un pas en arrière. Il continua à le pousser jusqu’à ce que l’arrière des genoux de Harry touche le lit et qu’il tombe dessus, assis.

« Première chose. Tourne-toi. »

Harry siffla. « On dirait un ordre. »

« Ne sois pas impertinent. »

« Oui, Sev. J’essaie de ne pas être impertinent. Parfois. » Mais Harry roula sur le ventre sans faire d’autres commentaires. Severus sortit de petites fioles d’une poche et les posa à côté puis remonta ses manches et s’installa sur le lit à côté de lui. Harry, de son côté, avait tourné la tête pour regarder Severus à travers ses paupières tombantes et l’observait enlever ses bottes et les poser contre le bois du lit. « Toujours aussi soigneux, Severus. Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec moi ? »

« Avec beaucoup de difficultés, je te l’assure. » A genoux sur le lit, il se tint jambes écartées sur les hanches de Harry. Il versa l’une des fioles sur ses mains, les frotta vivement pour les réchauffer avant de les poser sur les épaules de Harry. Il pencha la tête pour murmurer à son oreille. « Non pas à cause de tes habitudes négligées, tu peux être assez ordonné quand tu essaies de l’être, Harry. »

Harry répondit par un grognement sourd alors que les doigts de Severus s’enfonçaient dans les muscles tendus, les incitant à se dénouer grâce à une pression ferme et à de douces caresses. « Mmm. Un tout petit peu plus à droite, s’il te—ah ! »

Severus pouvait entendre la grimace dans la voix de Harry alors qu’il atteignait le nœud de tension et appuyait dessus, mais il continua la tache qu’il s’était assignée et sentit finalement les muscles se détendre sous ses soins. Ses mains descendirent, appliquant l’huile sur le milieu et en bas du dos, travaillant les muscles moins tendus que ceux du haut. Un doux ronflement attira son attention et il se pencha. Les yeux de Harry étaient fermés et son souffle s’était ralenti.

D’un rapide coup sur les fesses, Severus parvint à réveiller Harry de son sommeil léger. Le jeune homme se souleva sous lui et grommela qu’il n’était pas endormi et que Severus n’avait aucune raison de faire ça.

« Il y a toujours de raison pour te punir. Je n’ai pas toujours besoin d’en trouver une avant de t'administrer la punition. » Severus eut un sourire en coin et traça de ses doigts, la fente des fesses d’Harry, de haut en bas. Le moment où Harry retint son souffle fut difficile à manquer et il se poussa contre le doigt.

L’estomac de Severus se serra et il se mit à côté de Harry. Il n’avait pas reçu un accueil convenable et n’avait aucunement l’intention d’aller plus loin sans en recevoir un.

Harry roula sur le côté et regarda Severus, la question dans ses yeux était évidente, mais elle obtint rapidement réponse lorsque Severus baissa la tête pour réclamer les lèvres de son partenaire. Elles étaient siennes comme le reste de son corps, se rappela-t-il avec plaisir. Il aimait tous les goûts de Harry, de la saveur intoxicante du brandy qu’ils partageaient au chocolat qu’Harry devait avoir mangé en cachette quelque part, à la trace de baies qui était couverte par le reste. Et en dessous, le goût d’Harry. Il n’avait jamais réussi à en être rassasié depuis qu’il y avait goûté pour la première fois tant d’années auparavant. La langue de Severus joua avec celle de Harry, l’attirant dans sa bouche et le baiser s’approfondit. Il attrapa le soupir du jeune homme et le retint dans l’espace intemporel dans lequel se déroulait leur baiser. 

Severus le pressa contre le matelas sans jamais rompre le baiser. Les mains de Harry étaient serrées contre le tissu de sa chemise, menaçant de la déchirer, mais Severus l’ignora et retint son visage entre ses mains, des mèches de cheveux volages taquinant ses doigts comme des caresses fantômes alors que sa bouche bougeait sur celles de Harry.

Brisant le baiser dans un grognement, Severus posa son front contre celui de Harry le temps de retrouver le calme qu’il avait perdu et il était certain de ne pas en avoir beaucoup perdu.

« C’est ainsi que tu salues correctement un amant que tu n’as pas vu depuis un certain temps, Harry. »

« Ah. Je suppose que je devrais noter cette information quelque part pour ne pas l’oublier. »

« Ces leçons ne sont pas pour ma propre édification. »

« Bien sûr que non, » Harry ricana.

Comme d’habitude, les mains de Harry ne pouvaient pas rester inactives et Severus les sentit se glisser sous le tissu de sa chemise, courant sur ses flancs et sur sa poitrine, appuyant plus fort à certains endroits et glissant doucement sur d’autres. Connaissant son corps comme personne ne l’avait jamais connu. Le signe d’un amant précieux, selon Severus.

Il vit le dilemme dans ses yeux. Il n’avait pas d’autres moyens pour détacher les boutons qui s’alignaient devant lui que d'enlever ses mains. Ne se sentant pas pressé, il ne ressentit pas le besoin de l’aider. « Un problème, Harry ? »

« Tu me prêtes une main? »

Severus secoua la tête et frôla de ses lèvres, celles de Harry. « Depuis quand est-ce que j’arrête ce que je fais pour t’aider ? »

« Bâtard mesquin. » Harry mordit sa lèvre supérieure, une main bougea pour pincer les mamelons de Severus.

Severus grogna.

« Que ça te serve de leçon. » Mais Harry souriait et d’un rapide mouvement, souleva sa tête et prit le premier bouton entre ses dents, essayant de le faire sortir de son trou. Puis le suivant, celui d’après et un par un jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à faire passer la chemise par-dessus sa tête et il y parvint.

Ses bras menaçaient de s’effondrer alors que les lèvres de Harry travaillaient sa peau, et il regarda le sourire en coin à demi-satisfait de son visage. Il devrait être habitué à ces lèvres qui tissaient une magie particulière, mais il ne l’était pas. Et il ne le serait jamais. Fermant les yeux, il soupira alors que Harry léchait et suçait tous les points sur lesquels ses doigts avaient été un instant auparavant, dessinant des lignes invisibles sur son corps.

Si cela lui manquait après une seule semaine, ça devait manquer bien plus à Harry.

Severus roula pour se trouver sur le côté, ses mains parcouraient le corps de Harry et ses lèvres pinçaient, léchaient et suçaient la peau salée, laissant des traînées de petites marques, certaines plus rouges que d’autres, mais toutes ces marques étaient les seules qu’il pouvait avoir.

Posséder Harry ne lui avait jamais semblé si important avant. Les doigts normalement habiles essayaient d’attraper à tâtons l’autre fiole. L’odeur d’herbes et d’huile s’échappa quand Severus retira le bouchon. Laissant des gouttes tomber sur l’abdomen de Harry, il traça son chemin vers les poils épais et souples qui entouraient son pénis, entourant de ses doigts le membre dont il enduisit la chair d’huile avant qu'une pression ferme obligea Harry à aspirer l’air entre ses dents.

Pressant, tirant, faisant courir un pouce sur le gland, Severus observa la plus petite réaction, son estomac se contractant avec l’érection et son pénis devenant dur et lourd. S’allongeant, il embrassa un point derrière l’oreille de Harry, sachant qu’il obtenait toujours des frissons et des grognements de sa part.

« Es-tu certain que tu ne préfères pas que je reste? Tu ne sembles pas vraiment détendu en ma présence. » Souffla Severus.

Harry entoura de sa main autour de celle de Severus et la poussa en une longue caresse. « Ne veux pas me détendre Sev. Je te veux toi. » Harry tourna la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Severus, l’attirant dans un long baiser jusqu’à ce que leurs deux mains s’immobilisent sur le membre de Harry et, quand ce dernier brisa le baiser ce ne fut que pour rouler sur ses genoux.

Severus glissa ses mains sur le dos et les côtes de son amant, les enlevant seulement pour défaire un fermoir et les glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon et de son caleçon, les faisant descendre. Severus pouvait entendre les calmes gloussements de Harry alors qu’il se tortillait et tournait dans le lit pour essayer de se libérer du reste de ses vêtements.

« Répugnant champignon, » Marmonna Severus, mais l’affection faisait vibrer sa voix et quand ses mains glissèrent à nouveau le long de la peau de Harry, il n’y avait pas la moindre tension ou la moindre colère entre eux.

« Moi aussi je t’aime Sev. » Harry souriait d’un air satisfait par-dessus son épaule.

Severus ignora le terme affectueux, prit la fiole, l’inclina et laissa l’épaisse nappe d’huile s’égoutter sur la fente de Harry.

Ecartant les fesses de Harry, Severus glissa un doigt entre elles. Appuyant contre l’anneau tendu du muscle jusqu’à ce que le doigt glisse à l’intérieur puis il mit un autre, détendant les muscles de Harry autant qu’il le pouvait, sachant qu’il le rendait fou à chaque nouvelle intrusion.

« Severus… arrête. Non, n’arr… mais arrête. »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire alors qu’il faisait glisser ses doigts hors de la fente. Il savait très bien ce que Harry voulait dire. Il encercla sa taille d’un bras, pressa sa poitrine contre son dos et ses lèvres contre son cou tout en caressant son membre avec de l’huile et se positionna.

Harry se tendit au premier coup, mais se détendit quand Severus commença à aller et venir en rythme. Severus respira l’odeur de son Harry, révélée à chaque contraction et relaxation du muscle qu’il pouvait sentir à chaque fois que leurs corps se touchaient, avalant les grognements et les grondements de Harry alors qu’il avançait et se rapprochait de sa propre libération, aspirant en un souffle la vue de Harry, la tête tournée et ses doigts qui plissaient le duvet à en blanchir ses phalanges. Les sens de Severus se noyaient à chaque petit signe de plaisir, ses propres ondulations le long de sa peau provoquaient une vibration semblable à celle de l’électricité et il sentit les petits poils couvrant ses bras et ses jambes faire frissonner sa colonne vertébrale.

Il bougea plus vite, ayant l’impression d’être presque essoufflé, ses poumons se serraient, cherchant l’air qu’il retenait, mais tout sentait Harry. Son Harry. C’était comme s’il en était affamé. Grognant, il entra plus profondément et donna un coup plus fort, bougeant sa main pour entourer le pénis de Harry et tirer jusqu’à ce que les grondements et grognements inintelligibles se transforment en un son doux et intense et qu’il sache que Harry était proche de la libération.

« Severus, seigneur, s’il te plaît, Sev. »

Un dernier coup, Severus se perdit lui-même, ses mains bougeaient toujours avec passion sur Harry lorsqu’il vînt. A travers le brouillard qui recouvrait ses sens, il entendit Harry crier et sentit le liquide chaud, gluant sortir et couvrir sa main, la poitrine de Harry et le lit. Severus s’effondra sur le dos de son amant. La main de celui-ci remonta ; il faufila ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Severus, le retenant. Respirant bruyamment pendant un temps, Severus roula sur le côté, prenant Harry avec lui, le tenant contre sa poitrine.

« Ca m’a manqué, » Marmonna Harry. « Cela. L’autre chose aussi, mais ça, plus. »

Severus acquiesça et sachant que Harry ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu, il embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« Je sais que ça t’a manqué à toi aussi. Tu n’as pas besoin de me le dire. » Harry remua jusqu’à ce que leurs jambes soient emmêlées. Severus aurait un problème pour se dégager, mais il ne voulait pas s’en soucier pour l’instant.

Courbant le dos, Harry se tortilla pour attraper les lèvres de Severus dans un rapide baiser. « Mmm. Fatigué ? »

Severus acquiesça. Harry se détendit contre lui, bientôt de doux ronflements atteignirent ses oreilles et Severus ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Hpsshpss

Harry se pelotonna contre le corps chaud à côté de lui et inspira profondément. Severus. Maison. Se réveillant doucement, il ouvrit un oeil pour être sûr qu’il ne rêvait pas. Il détestait que son subconscient lui joue des tours et lui fasse croire qu’il était chez lui avec Severus alors qu'il n’y était pas.

Mais Severus était là, assis sur le lit à lire un livre. Son livre préféré de potions, en fait. Celui que Harry avait emprunté à la bibliothèque un jour où il avait le mal du pays et qu'il avait caché sur l’étagère parmi ses livres quand il s'était rendu compte quel idiot il était de faire une chose pareille. Il se dit que Severus avait dû le trouver.

« B’jour. Bon livre? » Lui demanda Harry en baillant.

Severus le regarda, une expression douloureuse sur le visage, mais il n’y fit pas attention. Severus pouvait traduire ses marmonnements matinaux sans son aide. Il le faisait depuis des années et continuerait à le faire dans les années à venir.

Severus était collé à lui.

« Tu demandes seulement pour être poli. Tu sais parfaitement bien ce que je pense de ce livre. »

« Tu préfères que je sois impoli? Je peux l’être aussi ? » Harry sourit et bougea pour s’asseoir et poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Severus. Et l’embêter en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Du moins, c’est ainsi que ça paraissait.

Severus claqua le livre. « Arrête. »

« Oui, Sev. »

« Morveux. »

Le sourire de Harry s’agrandit mais il ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas.

« J’ai apporté des réserves de potions pour la tête. Ta petite expérience n’a pas marché on dirait. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je pense que ce que Pompom concocte est encore plus faible que ce qu’elle a maintenant. » Il s’arrêta. « C’est compréhensible. Je veux dire… » Harry grogna. « Seigneur, je n’arrive pas à être cohérent aussi tôt le matin. »

« Tu es rarement cohérent. Ce n’est pas nouveau ; cependant, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ce n’est pas surprenant parce que tu prends cette potion depuis longtemps. Il te faudrait un certain temps pour être capable de ressentir un effet avec une dose réduite. Je n’avais pas pensé que ton expérience fonctionnerait alors que tu dois enseigner. » Une pause. « Je suppose qu'élèves, nous étions horribles. Autant que toi tu l'étais. »

Harry ferma les yeux alors que la retenue de la nuit dernière lui revenait en mémoire. Severus avait fait s’envoler toute pensée sur cette horrible expérience la nuit dernière, mais maintenant, elles revenaient de toutes leurs forces. « Seigneur, horrible. » Non qu’il ait su affronter la situation puisqu’il s’était enfui.

« Harry? »

« Hmm? » Il se secoua et pencha la tête pour regarder Severus. « Oh. Je pensais à la retenue de la nuit dernière. »

« Est-ce qu’elle implique une quantité ridicule de craies roses? »

« Malheureusement. » Harry posa son menton sur l’épaule de Severus. « Severus… » Il ne savait pas comment lui poser la question. Il savait que même s’il avait su quoi lui demander, Severus aurait probablement refusé de lui répondre. Et il aurait raison de le faire pour de nombreuses raisons. 

« J’étais un idiot plein d’hormones à seize ans. Plutôt incapable de contrôler mes émotions. J’ai presque piqué une crise quand tu es parti furieux contre moi cette nuit-là. » Severus cligna des yeux et un rire surpris lui échappa. « Un sacré petit idiot. »

« Severus—»

« Je suppose que tu vas me dire de ne pas être aussi dur avec mon jeune moi ? »

« J’allais te dire que tu es trop dur avec toi, mais je suppose… Mais alors—»

Severus mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry. « Ca suffit. Je ne souhaite pas en parler. Nous devrions prendre du thé et des toasts, parler et ensuite je devrais faire mon rapport à Albus. Satisfait ? »

« Ton programme me satisfait toujours, mais ne t’attends pas à ce que je te suive. » Harry rit et bougea pour arracher un baiser à son amant. Il poussa Severus contre la tête du lit et attendit les protestations. Quand Severus ouvrit la bouche pour le faire, Harry le réduisit au silence.


	7. Le passage du temps

Les vacances de Noël passèrent à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Harry aurait préféré que ce soit l’année scolaire qui se termine. Fini le rouleau et fini les élèves. Mais il n’avait terminé avec aucun des deux.

Au moins Snape et son béguin étaient partis pendant les vacances.

Il n’y avait eu qu’Harry, le directeur, certains membres du personnel et une poignée d’élèves. Et le rouleau. C’était avec lui qu’Harry avait passé le plus de temps. Sans les corvées liées à ses cours ou les copies à corriger et - seigneur aidez-le - les retenues, Harry avait pu avancer sa traduction.

La présence de son père et de ses amis lui avaient presque manquée. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait ça normal qu’ils ne restent pas à l’école pendant les vacances ; après tout, contrairement à lui, ils avaient une famille dans laquelle retourner. Il était étrange de voir à quel point les choses avaient aussi drastiquement changé en une seule génération.

Harry avait essayé de ne pas ruminer tout cela.

Ce fut plus facile lorsque les élèves réapparurent et que tous les cours reprirent. Bien entendu, puisque les cours avaient repris, Harry eut moins de temps à consacrer au rouleau et le sentiment qu’il n’aurait jamais dû le faire l’envahit. S’il avait le moindre retard, tout risquait de changer. Et il continuait à ressasser cela encore et encore même s’il savait que cette pensée l’inquiétait et le stressait encore plus.

Mais Severus n’était pas là pour lui dire d’arrêter.

Le jeune M. Snape, lui, était là, au grand damne de Harry. Au milieu du premier cours, Harry s’arrêta et informa les élèves qu’il les modifiait la disposition de la classe. Snape et Black étaient désormais au dernier rang. Il était possible que ce nouvel arrangement conduise Black à lui causer des problèmes, mais au moins, ses nerfs étaient moins à vif puisqu’il n’avait plus à regarder l’expression sur le visage du jeune Snape de seize ans.

Snape était beaucoup plus calme depuis qu’il était revenu de vacances et Harry ne savait qu'en penser. Bien sûr, il était soulagé, mais après avoir passé tant d’années avec la version adulte, il savait que l’adolescent n’abandonnait jamais aussi facilement. C’était un trait de caractère profondément ancré en Severus et ce Severus-là n’était probablement pas différent.

Ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme réfléchissait. Les pensées de Severus pouvaient lui causer des ennuis. Ennuis auxquels Harry ne voulait pas penser, alors il les laissait de côté au profit de choses plus amusantes. Comme parler avec son père, son parrain, Remus, et même Peter.

Ca avait commencé avec les histoires qu'il leur racontait en cours. Il n’y avait rien de spectaculaire et elles étaient même vagues, mais il était un de ces rares professeurs qui avaient vraiment ‘fait’ autre chose que de l’enseignement. En y repensant, il se rendit compte qu’avoir des professeurs ayant une connaissance pratique du terrain était assez rare, même pour lui et c’était ces professeurs et ces histoires qu’il préférait le plus. Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il enseignait ainsi.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que James, Sirius et Peter veuillent devenir Aurors, en revanche, le fait qu’ils viennent le voir pour lui demander son opinion sur les livres sur lesquels ils travaillaient pour préparer l’examen et pour lui poser des questions sur le programme d’entrée le surprit. 

Les aider ne le dérangeait pas du tout, et se réunir à la fin des cours était devenu une habitude. Même sa mère s’était jointe à eux une fois, au plus grand plaisir de son père. Ce fut la seule fois qu’il ne vit pas ses parents se disputer et Harry put voir qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Même si Remus et Sirius continuaient à dire que James n’avait aucune chance.

Une fois que Lily eut rejoint le petit groupe, Remus (qui était toujours là, mais participait rarement) vint moins souvent. Au début Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu’il vit le jeune homme se promener seul un soir, il aborda le sujet.

Remus était un jeune homme assez différent de l'homme que Harry connaissait. Ce Remus n’était pas aussi agile que celui qu’il connaissait dans le futur. Il allait encore beaucoup grandir, Harry le savait, mais il fut surpris de découvrir que ce Remus n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il ferait une fois qu’il quitterait la sécurité de Poudlard.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Je finirai ma scolarité et je devrais tout aussi bien… » Remus soupira. « ne rien faire. »

Harry secoua la tête et posa une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme. « Tu les laisses te battre. Ne les laisse jamais gagner. »

Hpsshpss

« …Et puis parce que tu es de si bonne humeur quand tous tes élèves reviennent, tout le monde pense que tu as passé tes vacances dans un bordel de l’Allée des Embrumes. La moitié des Serpentards insistent sur le fait qu’ils t’ont vu là-bas. »

Harry secoua la tête et s’appuya contre sa chaise. « Ouais, c’est exactement ce que ce professeur a fait de ses vacances. »

Sirius ricana. « Eh bien, c’était normal à cette époque. »

« Bien sûr, les jeunes de seize ans ne pensent à rien d’autre qu’au sexe. Ils rêvent de ce genre de chose : tout le monde couche avec quelqu’un. »

« Et toi? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. De plus, je ne me souviens pas. Il y a bien longtemps que j’ai eu seize ans. »

Les visites mensuelles de Sirius, Severus ou Drago illuminaient la vie de Harry. Plus il était loin de chez lui, plus ça lui manquait et, qu’importe combien ça lui manquait, il n’avait pas la possibilité d’y retourner avant la fin de l’année et avant que ses obligations pour l’Ordre ne soient terminées. Les petits cancans de ceux qui venaient le voir étaient un rayon de soleil et il en était reconnaissant jusqu’à la prochaine visite.

Il avait besoin de cette ligne de vie qui le reliait à son temps et à sa vie parce qu’à chaque jour qui passait, il se sentait de plus en plus lié aux vies de ceux de son passé. C’était comme si le Filet du Diable s’était enroulé autour de ses jambes et qu'il le poussait étroitement contre quelque chose. Le temps. C’était une chose tangible pour Harry. Quelque chose dont il souhaitait pouvoir s’échapper.

Hpsshpss

Harry laissa tomber sa plume et mit le parchemin dans sa manche puis se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il n’était pas allé très loin qu’il fut reconduit dans la petite pièce qu’il utilisait pour travailler sur le rouleau.

« Vous semblez agité, Octavian. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ? »

Harry déglutit pour essayer de faire passer la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas expliquer au directeur pourquoi il était aussi ennuyé qu’il l’était, mais il avait besoin de divulguer l’information. « Harold Potter. Il va y avoir une attaque, monsieur. Elle n’est pas comme les autres. Il a l’intention de ‘faire un exemple. »


	8. Attaquer une cuisine – Attaquer un cœur

Levant la tête de son bureau, Harry regarda de ses yeux bouffis la montre qu’il avait enlevée et posée sur son bureau. Il était deux heures du matin. Severus allait le tuer. Un jour il apprendrait à ne pas corriger ses copies aussi tard.

Il frotta ses yeux d’une main et posa ses copies sur un coin du bureau puis descendit à la cuisine. Peut-être que les elfes de maison auraient quelque chose à lui donner à manger avant qu'il ne se mette au lit. Une nouvelle leçon de morale lui serait peut-être épargnée--

Harry s’arrêta et s’appuya contre le mur. Severus ne l’attendait pas dans les escaliers menant aux cachots. Il n’avait pas à se préparer à une leçon de morale parce qu’il s’était endormi sur ses copies, ratant le dîner et mangeant à deux heures du matin avant d’aller se coucher. Il n’était pas le professeur Potter, mais le professeur Tyler et était coincé dans le passé pour effectuer un travail qu’il n’avait plus envie de faire.

Sa maison lui manquait. Ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient. Severus lui manquait. Et le fait qu’il se soit réveillé en pensant qu’il était de retour chez lui rendait la douleur plus vive encore.

La main de Harry était sur le portrait dont il devait chatouiller la poire pour pouvoir entrer dans la cuisine, lorsque le bruit de pas traînants lui parvint aux oreilles, il s’arrêta. Remuant légèrement, il tourna la tête vers le son. Respirer. Peur de respirer, rapide et peu profond. Puis le morceau de tissu. C’était étonnant tout ce qu’il pouvait entendre quand il écoutait vraiment. Severus avait raison.

Prenant l’expression qui ressemblait le plus à celle de Severus qui disait, ‘Vous êtes debout après le couvre-feu, que faites-vous ?’, Harry avança, sentant le tissu délicat de la cape d’invisibilité, l’attrapa et tira dessus, ce qui surprit les garçons.

« Bonsoir jeunes hommes, ou devrais-je dire bonjour? Un peu tard pour se promener dans le château, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Remus ferma simplement les yeux et soupira alors que Potter le regardait, les dents serrées et un air de défi évident de part sa posture. Eh bien, au moins, Harry savait d’où il tenait cela. Black faisait un bon travail d’indécision, déchiré entre le défi et l’envie de pouvoir se cacher. Et Peter qui jetait des coups d’œil autour de lui pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s’échapper.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Harry les regarda. « Au moins, vous vous souvenez de notre rendez-vous. »

Les garçons le regardèrent d’un air ébahi.

« Cette discussion que nous devions avoir. Sur les balades non autorisées dans l’enceinte de l’école. »

Harry prit une pomme du tas de nourriture qu’ils avaient dans leurs bras et renvoya le reste dans la cuisine d’un geste de baguette. Les maraudeurs grognèrent mais ne dirent rien d’autre.

Harry croqua dedans, sourit d’un air satisfait et leur fit signe de le suivre. « Je devrais vous remercier de vous être souvenu que j’avais manqué le dîner. Allons, venez. »

Il n’était pas allé bien loin quand il sentit un frôlement d’un tissu. Il s’arrêta une fois de plus et tira sur une autre cape d’invisibilité derrière laquelle il découvrit plus d’élèves non avertis. 

« Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait tant d’élèves possédant ce genre de cape. Peut-être devrais-je prévenir le directeur. Quelqu’un devrait regarder les males des élèves. Peut-être Rusard. »

Snape blêmit et Malfoy n’avait pas l’air plus ravi à la pensée de voir le concierge fouiller dans leurs affaires. Bien entendu la même chose aurait rendu Harry terriblement mal à l’aise.

« Eh bien, on dirait que nous aurons de la compagnie, les garçons. Et si vous vous joigniez à nous pour une petite discussion ? »

Hpsshpss

Il montra son bureau et ordonna aux garçons de rester debout sans parler. « Votre balade dans le château m’a interrompu au milieu d’un travail très important que j’ai dû laisser de côté pour venir vous chercher. » Ce n’était pas du tout le cas, mais c’était un stratagème qui fonctionnait toujours. On s’attendait à ce que les professeurs soient omniscients, comme il l’avait appris. 

Maintenant qu’il était dans son bureau, Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il allait faire d’eux. Il voulait leur donner une vraie punition, et pas seulement leur faire copier des lignes dans le bureau du professeur Tyler. Et il ne voulait pas se dégager de ses responsabilités en leur donnant une retenue avec un autre professeur.

Les regardant, il étudia le groupe devant lui. Les Gryffondors d’un côté, les Serpentards le plus loin possible. Ils ne s’ennuyaient pas les uns les autres, mais les deux groupes se regardaient avec des yeux noirs.

Harry soupira. Il aurait toujours sur les bras des problèmes à cause des préjudices entre les maisons ;

Il prit une décision. Pressant le bout de ses doigts ensemble, il toussa légèrement. Les garçons, en retour, commencèrent à gigoter, Harry en tira un peu de contentement fatigué.

« M. Lupin, M. Pettitgrew, puisque vous n’êtes ni l’un ni l’autre venus dans mon bureau le mois dernier, vous êtes libres. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour chacun de vous et vous irez voir Mme Pince à la bibliothèque pour votre retenue demain. Vous pouvez partir. »

Ils acquiescèrent simplement et regardèrent brièvement leurs amis d’un air contrit, avant de quitter la salle.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué de vous voir dans mon bureau. Le mois dernier, j’ai empêché plus de bagarres et de blagues que je ne l’ai fait depuis que j’ai commencé à enseigner. Je ne trouve pas cela amusant du tout.

Les quatre garçons regardèrent le sol sans rien dire.

« Je ne confisquerai pas ces capes même si en le faisant je serais dans mon droit. Cependant, je ne veux plus les voir, suis-je clair ? »

Une cacophonie de « oui, professeur » atteignit ses oreilles.

« Le système des maisons, bien qu’il ait ses qualités, a aussi des défauts. Je pense que c’est le bon moment pour vous montrer que le fait que vous soyez dans des maisons différentes ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas… travailler ensemble. »

Harry ouvrit un tiroir et sortit des cordes avant de se mettre devant le bureau et de s’appuyer dessus. « Je pense… oui, M. Black, pourquoi ne changeriez-vous pas de place avec M. Snape ? » Il attendit que les deux jeunes hommes s’exécutent. La consternation se lisait dans tous les traits de leurs visages.

Peut-être que ce serait à la limite de la cruauté, mais Harry ne s’en souciait pas pour l’instant. C’était ses élèves. Ils n’étaient pas les adultes qu’il aimait tant. La culpabilité qu’il ressentait était mal placée. Il avait appris à ses dépends que les leçons de la vie étaient souvent cruelles, mais nécessaires.

Il s’approcha d’abord de Malfoy et de Black. « Donnez-moi vos mains. L’autre M. Malfoy. Merci. » L’instant suivant leurs bras furent attachés du poignet à l’épaule à l’aide d’une fine corde grise. Puis il s’approcha de son père et de Snape et leurs bras furent attachés de la même façon. Les quatre garçons avaient une expression d’horreur sur le visage.

« Je me demandais ce que j’allais faire de vous quand ceci m’a traversé l’esprit. Vous voyez, vous partagerez la vie de l’autre de huit heures cinq tous les matins jusqu’au dîner. Lundi et mercredi vous irez au cours des Serpentards de M. Malfoy et de M. Snape. Le mardi et le jeudi, vous irez au cours des Gryffondors. Vendredi, » Harry s’arrêta pour y réfléchir. « Oh, je suppose votre homologue pourra vous convaincre de ceux auxquels participer. Et le week-end, eh bien, vous devrez le passer ensemble. »

Potter regardait fixement la corde qui liait son bras à Snape avec dégoût. « Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine. Sept jours entiers. Et elle commence demain matin. »

Il sortit sa baguette, murmura une incantation latine et toucha du bout de sa baguette, les cordes. On aurait dit qu’elle se mélangeait à la peau des élèves, et, il se dit que dans un sens, c'était ce qui se passait.

Dès que les cordes eurent disparu, les garçons se séparèrent aussi rapidement que possible.

« C’est une blague. Ca doit l’être ! »

« Ce n’est pas une blague, M. Malfoy. J’ai peur que vous n'ayez été assujettis à mes caprices diaboliques. »

« Quand mon père entendra parler de cela… »

« Ouais, » Poursuivit James. « J’en parlerai à mon père ! »

Harry sourit. « Je vous assure que le directeur me soutient entièrement dans l’attribution de cette punition. » Et même si ce n’était pas le cas, ce ne serait pas trop difficile de faire que cela le soit. Albus, peu importe l’époque, verrait l’humour d’une punition telle que celle-ci. « Je n’ai pas peur de vos pères. »

Malfoy et Potter grognèrent mais ne firent pas d’autres commentaires. Il était plutôt choquant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être semblables. C’était vraiment perturbant.

« Avant que j’oublie, je vais vous donner un conseil. Le petit-déjeuner n’est pas fait pour dormir. Profitez du reste de votre nuit, les garçons. »

Il se détourna des quatre grincheux et baissa les yeux sur son bureau. Il savait qu’ils se détestaient et il savait que cette punition ne les empêcherait pas de se détester, mais avec un peu de chance, ça leur apprendrait une leçon qui leur permettrait de rester loin des ennuis et de lui, pour le restant de l’année.

Ca n’avait aucune chance de réussir.

« Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça? »

« Je crois que je vous ai donné la même punition qu'aux trois autres, M. Snape. » Harry serra les poings, ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans le bois du bureau. Il n’aurait pas dû être surpris. Il serait aussi furieux. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner et faire face au jeune Snape, même s’il savait qu’il le devrait.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi moi ? »

« Je ne vois pas de différence. Vous n’aviez aucune raison d’être hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu. Vous avez été pris. C’est fini. »

« Vous n’avez puni ni Lupin ni Petitgrew. »

Soupirant, Harry se tourna vers Severus. « Je leur ai enlevé des points et je leur ai donné une retenue qu’ils feront avec Pince. »

« Mais ils n’ont pas été punis comme nous! »

Harry serra les dents. Il savait ce qu’il y avait derrière tout ça et il savait que ça ne le conduirait nulle part. Le concept de justice de Severus n’avait apparemment pas changé.

« Vous avez raison, c’est vrai. » Il était très fatigué et avoir une conversation sur l’idéologie avec un adolescent de seize ans en colère le rendait agressif. Il le savait, mais il ne retint pas les mots qui suivirent. « Ce n’est pas votre problème. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Ce n’est pas juste ! Les professeurs ne sont pas censés faire du favoritisme. En fait, vous êtes exactement comme les autres professeurs. Et bien sûr, ce sont des Gryffondors. Je pensais que vous étiez différent. »  
«Vous pensez que tous les professeurs font du favoritisme? Je dois admettre que certains en font dont les directeurs de maison. Ils favorisent leur maison. Alors mis à part ces exceptions, vous pensez toujours que TOUS les professeurs favorisent les Gryffondors. Pourquoi ? »

Harry aurait dû prévoir la réponse, au moins en partie. Il ne fut pas aussi surpris qu’il aurait dû l’être quand il entendit Snape marmonner, « Potter. »

Qu’importe, Severus croirait les choses qu’il pensait avoir vu et il continuerait ainsi jusqu’à ce que la haine aveugle qu’il ressentait pour un nom traverse les générations. Harry ne prétendrait pas espérer que cela change dès maintenant.

« Alors l’école tout entière tourne autour de Potter et de ses amis? Intéressant. Mais je ne suis pas d’accord. » Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi ne renvoyait-il pas Snape dans son dortoir avant de lui donner une autre détention.

Parce qu’il était Severus et que son Severus lui manquait. Jeune ou vieux, à trois heures du matin, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Harry se détestait pour cela.

« C’est vrai. Tout le monde le favorise. Même vous! »

Harry ne vit que les joues de Severus rougissantes avant que le jeune homme ne se détourne et regarde le sol.

Severus Snape était jaloux, il en était certain, mais la raison lui en échappait.

« Alors vous ‘pensez’ que je favorise Potter et cela… vous met en colère, M. Snape ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quelle manière je le favorise. »

Severus refusa de le regarder. « Après les cours, vous discutez toujours avec lui et les autres Gryffondors idiots. »

Severus Snape était en train de bouder. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux noirs lançant des flammes, avachit sur une chaise, il ressemblait tant au Severus plus vieux que l’estomac de Harry se retourna. Bien sûr, son Severus n’aurait pas ajouté le geignement irascible. Il devait toujours deviner par lui-même d’où venait le problème. Et, aussi énervant que ça puisse l'être, c’était pour lui beaucoup plus facile.

« Ils m'ont posé des questions. »

« Quoi? »

« Ils m'ont demandé des histoires. Après les cours, ils viennent me demander s’il y a d’autres choses intéressantes que j’ai vues ou faites qui pourraient se rapporter au cours. Et puisque je ne vois aucune raison de me moquer d’eux, parfois, je leur en raconte. » Harry s’arrêta et regarda l’expression confuse qui colora le visage de Severus. « Parfois, ils me demandent des conseils et en tant que professeur je me considère dans l’obligation de leur donner. Je le ferais pour n’importe qui. »

L’irascibilité perdit de sa force, mais il continuait à bouder. Il continuait toujours à bouder.

« M. Snape, je n’ai pas de préférence. Je n’ai pas à joué ce jeu-là depuis que j’enseigne. Pas depuis que j’ai eu votre âge, si vous voulez savoir. Le fait que je ne vous ai pas jeté hors de mon bureau le prouve. »

« Alors pourquoi n’avez-vous pas puni Lupin comme nous? Est-ce à cause de ce qu’il est ? »

Harry aurait dû être habitué à ce que tous ses actes soient remis en question, mais de la part de ce ‘jeune’ homme, ça le dérangeait. Il savait qu’il pourrait simplement refuser de répondre. Il devrait refuser de répondre, mais… une part de lui le voulait. Il voulait prouver à ce Snape au moins qu’il y avait une justice dans ses actes, même s’il ne la voyait pas. 

« Non. Je n’ai pas dispensé Lupin de cette punition à cause de sa lycanthropie. Ce dont vous n’êtes pas censé parler. »

Severus ne tressaillit même pas quand il lui rappela qu’il ne devait pas discuter de la ‘maladie’ de Remus avec une autre personne, professeur ou élève, qu’ils soient ou non au courant.

« Alors comment le justifiez-vous? »

« Comme je vous l’ai dit. Le mois dernier vous avez tous les quatre atterri dans mon bureau pour une raison ou pour une autre. On s’est bien plus plaint de vos sorts, batailles et autres que vous ne le pensez et que je n’ai envie de compter. Vous vous recherchez constamment et j’en suis fatigué. Alors je vous ai donné une punition qui je l’espère pourra améliorer votre comportement. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en souciez? Ce n’est pas comme si vous étiez directeur d’une de nos maisons ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous êtes mes élèves. C’est une raison suffisante pour que je fasse en sorte que vous ne vous blessiez pas ou ne mettiez un autre élève en danger. L’un de vous pourrait blesser grièvement une autre personne. » Harry plissa les yeux et captura le regard de Severus. « Mais vous le savez déjà, non ? »

Snape tourna rapidement la tête.

« De plus, je suis fatigué d’entendre mes collègues se chamailler à force de se demander ce qu’ils vont faire de vous. Je leur ai dit que je m’occuperai de votre groupe. Et c’est la manière dont j’ai choisi de le faire. »

« Alors vous vous en fichez? C’est juste parce que vous vous sentez responsable de nous ? Vous vous fichez éperdument de nous ! »

Harry était pris de court. « Je m'en fiche ? C’est un peu présomptueux de votre part, je dirais. »

Severus haussa les épaules mais après une minute son corps se détendit et il parut sur le point de s’effondrer. « Je m’en soucie. »

Les mots étaient si calmes qu’Harry crus les avoir imaginés l’espace d’un instant.

« Je me soucie que vous vous en souciiez. Je veux que vous vous souciez… »La voix de Severus baissa de plus en plus, mais il ne s’arrêta pas. « de moi. »

Harry déglutit. Il aurait pu mettre un terme à cette conversation de nombreuses fois. Severus aurait pu être renvoyé dans son dortoir et il l’aurait détesté pour être un connard injuste. Mais Harry avait laissé la conversation continuer jusqu’à en perdre le contrôle. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Ce n’était certainement pas le moment de faire ce genre de concession au jeune M. Snape.

« Bien sûr que je me soucie de vous. Vous êtes mon élève et ce qui vous arrive m’intéresse. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire! Je veux que vous vous souciiez de moi en tant que personne ! Comme je me soucie de vous ! »

Il s’arma de courage et mentit. « Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qui sort de votre bouche, M.Snape. »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda, la détermination se lisant dans chaque ligne de son corps. « Je vous aime, Prof - Octavian. »

Et Merde.

Il n’était pas suffisamment fort pour faire face à cela maintenant. On lui proposait quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir. Jamais.

Harry voulait s’avancer et prendre tout ce qui lui était offert. Il pouvait sentir en lui le désir de toucher Severus au moment où il était jeune, vulnérable, ouvert et ici. Devant lui. Ce n’était pas son Severus, mais un jour, il le serait, et Harry le voulait. Mais il n’y avait aucune grande émotion derrière et il le savait.

Ce n’était pas de l’amour. Pas pour lui, et pas pour ce Severus Snape.

« Vous ne m’aimez pas. »

« Si! Je pense constamment à vous. Je suis jaloux quand je vous vois discuter de trop près avec une autre personne. Je veux être cette personne, peu importe qui elle est. Je veux que vous fassiez attention à moi. Seulement à moi. »

« Ce n’est pas de l’amour. C’est un béguin d'adolescent. » Harry ne pouvait pas fuir. Il devait s’en occuper. S’il s’en était occupé après cette fameuse retenue alors peut-être qu’il ne serait pas dans cette position à je ne sais quelle heure du matin. « Vous ne savez pas ce qu’est l’amour. »

Severus fit un pas en avant et pendant une minute, Harry pensa à se reculer, mais bêtement, il resta à sa place.

« Alors montrez-moi, » Murmura Severus en posant ses lèvres contre celles de Harry.


	9. la discution

Harry ne retourna pas le baiser, même si une petite partie de lui en avait envi. S’accrochant aux épaules de Severus, il détacha sa bouche de la sienne et le repoussa. Le jeune homme trébucha et tomba sur une chaise.

Le souffle rapide et irrégulier, Harry le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Il n’était pas en colère contre Severus, pas du tout. Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre la situation et la perte de contrôle qui lui était si familière. C’était cela qu’il détestait.

Severus Snape retournerait dans son dortoir. Et Harry se maudirait d’avoir répondu aux questions du jeune Snape lorsqu’il serait enfermé dans ses quartiers, en sécurité.

Harry le regarda cacher son visage dans ses mains. C’était juste un jeune homme. Un garçon qui se croyait amoureux d’un professeur. La situation était mauvaise.

« J’ai tout gâché. J’ai tout gâché. » La voix de Severus était calme et déchirée.

« Il n’y avait rien à gâcher. »

« Les chances que j’avais se sont envolées. »

« Vous n’en aviez aucune. »

Le corps tout entier de Harry était tendu. Dans quelques minutes, il ressentirait la douleur au niveau de ses épaules et de ses mollets. Même de ses doigts. Severus devait partir. Mais il venait de montrer à quel point il était mauvais. Pourquoi Severus Snape, n’importe quel Severus Snape ne pouvait-il pas être docile ? 

Harry supposait que ça faisait partie de son charme.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Comment pouvez-vous penser qu’il n’y a rien entre nous ? »

« Parce qu’il n’y a rien et qu’il n’y aura jamais rien. » Il se sentait un peu coupable de ce dernier mensonge. « Vous êtes mon élève, je suis votre professeur. C’est la seule relation que nous pouvons avoir et qui existera jamais entre nous. »

Aux oreilles de Harry, ce discours était bien trop familier. Et bien que les résultats aient été bénéfiques pour lui la dernière fois qu’il avait eu une telle conversation, il voulait que cette fois-ci la fin soit différente. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d’un peu de chance. Et de mensonges.

« Vous pouvez être avec moi si vous le voulez. Il n’y a aucune règle qui l’interdise. »

« Cependant, vous partez du principe que je veux être avec vous, M. Snape. D’après ce que vous en savez, une femme pourrait m’attendre quelque part. » Peu de chance qu'il avale cela, mais ça valait le coup d’essayer.

Severus le dévisagea sans émotion. C’était comme si l’idée ne lui était jamais venue à l’esprit. « Vous… Non. Vous n’aimez pas les femmes. J’en suis certain. »

« Vraiment? »

Severus acquiesça. « Si vous aviez eu cette tendance… » Il s’arrêta et l’espace d’un instant, Harry pensa qu’il avait gagné.

« Vous êtes parti. Après ma retenue, vous êtes parti. Vous n’avez pas ri et dit que vous aimiez les femmes. Vous êtes parti. Vous n’êtes pas plus hétéro que moi. »

Serrant les poings, Harry jura. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit de se comporter ainsi, de cacher son homosexualité, et comme son Severus l’avait toujours fait, celui-ci avait deviné les motifs cachés derrière ses actes.

« Vous marquez un point. Cependant vous n’avez pas prouvé votre point principal. Je n’ai pas envie d’être avec un enfant. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Vous ne savez rien de moi. Rien de ma vie ! » Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je ne suis pas un enfant. »

Les lèvres de Harry se tordirent en un sourire froid. « Et vous, M. Snape, ne savez, ‘rien’ de moi. Vouloir poursuivre une relation avec moi vous rend suffisamment téméraire pour vous placer à Gryffondor. »

Severus se recula sur sa chaise et, les yeux écarquillés et sans cligner, il regarda Harry.

« Je ne suis pas gentil. Je ne suis pas compréhensif. Je ne suis pas patient. Et en certaines occasions, on a pu me traiter de connard sans cœur. » Il s’arrêta. Il ne mentait pas vraiment, mais il exagérait un peu la vérité. Qu’importe. Ce Severus Snape n’avait pas besoin de savoir qui il était. Ca n’avait pas d’importance. Ce serait mieux s’il ne savait jamais qui il était.

« Vous avez tord, vous jouez la comédie. » Harry le vit déglutir rapidement et mouiller sa lèvre supérieure avec sa langue. Le jeune homme n’était plus aussi sûr de lui. « Vous êtes simplement en colère. L’Octavian Tyler que j’ai vu n’est rien de cela. » Severus se leva. « Vous dites que je ne vous connais pas et que si je vous connaissais je ne voudrais pas poursuivre une telle relation avec vous. Alors laissez-moi vous connaître. L’Octavian Tyler que j’ai vu est la plus juste et la plus impartiale des personnes que j’ai rencontrées. Si je me trompe et que vous avez raison alors je ne voudrais pas d’une telle relation. Quel mal cela peut-il faire ? »

« Non. » Un mot qui mettait fin à la conversation la pire de sa vie.

Mais Severus ne s’avoua pas vaincu. « Pourquoi pas ? Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne serez pas d’accord. » Severus haussa les épaules. « Ce sera très difficile d’expliquer pourquoi je suis ici aussi tard dans la nuit, voire pourquoi je suis resté toute la nuit. Ca pourrait ruiner votre réputation auprès des professeurs comme des élèves. »

Harry fléchit les doigts en imaginant ce qu’il ressentirait s’il étranglait ce petit connard. Severus Snape ne devrait pas lui faire du chantage à cet âge. Qu’il le veuille ou non, c’était quelque chose que ‘son’ Severus faisait.

« Une fois par semaine, vous pourrez venir dans mon bureau pendant une heure pour une leçon particulière. Tant qu'un autre élève ou professeur ne réclame pas mon attention, vous pourrez vous asseoir et terminer vos devoirs. » Harry mordit chaque mot entre ses dents serrées. « Ou, si vous insistez, nous pourrons discuter. Maintenant, sortez . »

Severus sourit avant de se retourner et de sortir de son bureau.

Un petit presse-papier de verre, en forme de prisme éclata contre la porte quelques secondes après. Glissant sur sa chaise, Harry fit un geste de la main pour rassembler les débris et les faire venir à lui pour les regarder.

Severus lui avait donné ce prisme quand il avait commencé à enseigner. C’était un cadeau pratique. La plupart des cadeaux de Severus étaient pratiques. Il les regarda et jeta un mince rayon de lumière pure pour voir la lumière se briser en de nombreuses couleurs. 

Le Severus de cette époque… Harry ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Hpsshpss

*Futur: Début de la 7eme année de Harry*

Serrant le verre froid étroitement dans ses mains, Harry attendait. La pièce était silencieuse, on n’entendait que le crépitement du feu. L’atmosphère était parfaite pour réfléchir et c’est ce qu’il essayait de faire, mais il était trop nerveux.

Venir en douce dans les quartiers de Severus n’avait pas été sa meilleure idée, surtout qu’il aurait pu être grièvement blessé s’il avait donné le mauvais mot de passe quand il avait violé les barrières magiques de Severus. Mais sa chance avait tenu bon et le mot de passe était le même que celui que le maître des potions utilisait à la fin de l’été.

Il était maintenant assis et attendait l’explosion de colère qui se produirait dès qu’il serait découvert. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses rester en l’état. Severus ne pouvait pas continuer à l’ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que rien ne s’était passé cet été. Il y avait eu quelque chose et c’était encore là. Harry savait qu’il avait besoin de savoir ce que ça signifiait.

Pour Severus.

Il était sûr de ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Peu importe que Severus pense qu’il est trop jeune, idiot ou autre chose. Il savait ce qu’il ressentait et s’il devait obliger Severus à le croire, il le ferait. Il n’abandonnerait pas sans se battre.

Le claquement de la porte qui se refermait surpris Harry et le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se redressa et resserra légèrement sa prise sur le brandy qu’il avait volé. Et ne regarda pas la porte.

Même sans cela, il sentit la seconde où Severus l’aperçut, assis dans la chaise à côté de la sienne ; un picotement entre ses omoplates lui donna envie de gigoter et de se gratter. Il se massa le cou sans oser se retourner pour voir si Severus le regardait effectivement. Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si Severus l'ignorait.

« Alors c’est ici que le Célèbre Harry Potter se cache du monde. »

Harry tressaillit au manque d’inflexion dans le ton de Severus—ou peut-être était-ce Snape. Le ton froid et monocorde le mit plus mal à l’aise que s’il avait crié comme il le faisait d’habitude. Severus. Les cris de Severus.

« Je ne me cache pas. »

« Vraiment? Le sale clébard qui ose prétendre qu'il est un homme vient de passer les quinze dernières minutes à me menacer parce qu’il croit que je vous ai tué au cours de l’été. »

Severus se rapprocha. Harry entendit le froissement de sa robe tandis qu'il traversait la salle, mais il garda les yeux fixés sur le feu.

« Il fouille le château afin de trouver votre corps sans vie pendant que nous parlons. Il ne voulait pas prendre pour argent comptant les paroles de vos ‘amis’, » Severus lui jeta le mot à la tête, « Qui lui ont pourtant dit que vous êtes vivant et qu’ils ont passé la semaine entière en votre compagnie. »

Harry éclata de rire, mais le son sonna faux à ses propres oreilles. Essayant de sourire, il se tourna finalement pour regarder Severus qui s’était assis à côté de lui et le regardait. Passivement.

Harry déglutit. « Nous avons… Je pense que nous devrions discuter. Alors je suis venu ici. Je ne me cache pas. Mais il est vrai que je n’ai dit à personne où j’allais. »

Severus acquiesça brièvement. « Vous ne devriez pas boire. »

« Vous n’auriez pas dû me laisser essayer cet été. J’ai découvert que j’aimais le brandy. »

Severus ne dit rien pendant un temps et Harry se demanda s’il avait fait une erreur. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû faire cette blague. Il se demanda si tout ce qu’il faisait n'était pas une erreur. Il secoua la tête et se remit à contempler le feu tout en essayant de savoir ce qu’il était censé dire et faire maintenant.

« N’êtes-vous pas un peu inquiet pour votre parrain qui erre dans le château à votre recherche ? Toutes sortes de démons peuvent lui tomber dessus. Vous devriez y aller. »

Harry haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de brandy. « Il sait que je vais bien. Il essaye juste d’être difficile. Je lui ai dit que j’avais passé un été ‘tolérable’. J’aurais dû lui dire que passer du temps avec vous ne m’avait pas dérangé sauf que j’apprécie assez d'avoir un parrain et je ne voulais pas le tuer. »

« Dommage. Le monde aurait été bien meilleur. »

Harry lui fit un demi-sourire. Severus et Sirius ne s’apprécieraient jamais. Pas avant la fin du monde. Mais Harry ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il en soit autrement. Ce ne serait pas eux, sinon, et il les aimait vraiment tels qu’ils étaient. 

« C’est vrai vous savez. Ce que j’ai dit. »

Severus ne le regardait pas. « Vous avez dit beaucoup de choses, M. Potter et je suis certain que vous ne les pensiez pas toutes. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre quand il entendit ‘M. Potter’, et continua à la mordiller en essayant de savoir ce qu’il allait faire ensuite. Severus était impossible.

Harry n’avait pas trente-six solutions pour continuer cette conservation.

« Je le pensais quand j’ai dit que je vous aimais. C’est vrai. »

Les doigts de Severus s’enfoncèrent dans le rembourrage de la chaise et Harry regarda ses phalanges pâles devenir rouges. Il ne savait pas si c’était bon ou mauvais signe. 

« Ne dites pas de telles choses, Potter. »

Mauvais signe, alors. « C’était ‘Harry’ cet été. »

« Nous ne sommes plus en été. Vous avez repris les cours et je suis un enseignant. Peu importe les idioties qui se sont passées cet été, elles ne doivent pas se poursuivre. »

Harry n’avait plus d’arguments face à un refus absolu de Severus de continuer leur relation. Surtout qu’il ne s’agissait pas vraiment d’une relation, juste d’un espoir entretenu par le jeune homme. Mais il ne partirait pas sans savoir au moins une chose.

« Pourquoi? »

« C’est relativement simple. Vous êtes redevenu mon élève. »

« J’ai toujours été votre élève. Rien n’a changé. »

« Cet été, Potter, vous agissiez en tant que membre de l’Ordre du Phœnix et Albus Dumbledore vous avez donné pour mission de travailler avec moi. »

« Harry. Si vous voulez que j’écoute ce que vous avez à dire alors vous devez m’appeler Harry. S’il vous plaît, Severus. »

« La situation était différente cet été. J’étais votre mentor, ‘Harry’, pas votre professeur. Maintenant que nous sommes revenus à l’école, je suis une fois de plus votre professeur et vous êtes redevenu Potter, celui qui m’empoisonne la vie. »

Harry s’appuya contre le dos de la chaise et soupira. Une victoire et une défaite. Il ne gagnait pas de terrain. « Ce n’est pas une excuse. Vous vous cachez derrière des prétextes. J’aimerais que vous arrêtiez. »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Je ne fais rien de tel. Maintenant j’insiste pour que vous quittiez mes quartiers immédiatement. Et ne vous donnez pas la peine de revenir. Le mot de passe sera changé dès que la porte se sera refermée derrière vous. »

Harry ferma les yeux une minute. Le verre n’était plus froid. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait glisser de ses mains tant ses paumes étaient moites. Il le posa sur une petite table et descendit de sa chaise pour se mettre à genoux. 

« Ne me mettez pas dehors. »

« Je n’ai pas prévu de m’embarrasser de vous. Vous allez sortir. Même si je dois pour cela utiliser la magie. »

« Pas vos appartements. Non… » Harry serra les dents et inspira difficilement. « Nous avons partagé beaucoup cet été, Severus. »

« Et qu’avons-nous partagé? »

« Des secrets. Des émotions. Nos âmes. »

Severus renifla. « Nos âmes ? Vous devez plaisanter. Où avez-vous trouvé cette idée? »

Harry ne dit rien; il n’en avait pas besoin. Il regarda simplement Severus qui, apparemment, sans y penser, leva le verre de brandy et en but une gorgée.

« Nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés la vie. Vous avez craqué et vous avez décidé de vous confier à moi. Je suis certain que si quelqu'un d’autre avait été là, c'est à cette personne que vous auriez parlé. Il en a été de même pour moi. Vous parler à vous était juste pratique. »

La poitrine de Harry se serra en entendant ce déni. « Menteur. »

Harry regarda Severus se raidir et plisser les yeux. Il devait être allé trop loin, mais il s’en foutait. Il devait le dire. Si ça devait le conduire à être jeté à la porte, qu’il en soit ainsi.

Il avait le sentiment que ça ne se terminerait pas ainsi.

« Vous ne vous confiez pas simplement aux gens parce qu'ils pratiques. Vous préféreriez mourir d’abord. »

Il prit le verre des doigts de Severus et le vida. Il le vit se retenir pour ne pas lui faire méchamment remarquer qu’il ne savait pas boire correctement un bon brandy. ‘On doit le savourer,’ lui avait-il dit auparavant.

« Juste… comme… vous. » Harry sourit quand il vit Severus hausser un sourcil. Heureusement qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il venait de murmurer. Il le rejetterait en disant que c'était son côté sentimental, sans aucun doute. 

« J’ai passé tout l’été à briser vos murs pour mieux vous connaître » Harry agrippa un bras du fauteuil, faisant en sorte de ne pas toucher Severus. Il n’avait pas l’intention de le rendre plus capricieux. Il aimait être là où il était. « Vous n’allez pas reconstruire ces murs. Je ne me suis pas confié à vous parce que vous étiez là et ce malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser. Je savais que vous me comprendriez d’une manière dont les autres sont incapables. Et c’est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes confié à moi. Nous avons partagé nos âmes. »

Severus remua pour ne plus avoir à regarder Harry et se plaça pour voir la cheminée par-dessus de l’épaule du jeune homme. « Borné comme toujours. J’imagine qu’il ne vous est pas venu à l’esprit qu’il existe des règles contre une relation aussi scandaleuse ? » Le regard de Severus se posa sur le visage de Harry puis s’en détourna à nouveau. « Des règles que nous devons respecter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que cela fera simplement une entorse de plus au règlement pour le Survivant. Vous dites toujours que je pense que les règles ne s’appliquent pas à moi de toute façon. »

Les doigts de Severus frôlèrent le bras de Harry quand il serra le poing. « Gamin insupportable. Il y a des raisons -»

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Sans aucun doute. Mais ce n’est pas comme si vous alliez changer votre façon de me noter. J’ai toujours été nul en Potions et je le serai toujours. Je serais contrarié si vous commenciez à me mettre des bonnes notes dans votre matière. Ou à être gentil avec moi. Vous ne seriez pas Severus alors. »

Severus allait dire quelque chose, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas dire un mot: il couvrit ses lèvres de deux de ses doigts.

« Vous vous souciez aussi peu des règles que moi. C’est juste une autre excuse que vous utilisez. Je vous connais maintenant. Ne jouez pas à ce genre de jeu. Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour tomber dedans. » Harry laissa tomber ses doigts et se rassit sur ses talons.

« Je n’ai jamais pensé que vous étiez stupide. » Severus parlait à voix basse et il ne le regardait pas ; sa tête était complètement tournée. « Mais, je ne pense pas que vous vous appliquiez autant que vous le devriez. »

L’admission était suffisante pour immobiliser Harry qui enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans ses hanches pour s’empêcher de faire une bêtise. Severus ne le détestait pas. Il ne l’aimait peut-être pas, il était probablement à la limite de l’aimer, mais il ne le détestait pas.

« Vous avez raison. Mais pourquoi devrais-je m’en inquiéter? Ma vie est prédéterminée depuis que je suis bébé. Laissons les choses se faire. Après tout, je ne contrôle pas ma vie. »

Severus redressa la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. D’une main, il inclina la tête de Harry. « Vous pouvez contrôler votre vie, Harry. Vous faites vos propres choix, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Si vous choisissiez de partir du château avant d’avoir terminé vos études sans regarder en arrière, je ne vous le reprocherais pas. Ne dites jamais que vous ne contrôlez pas votre vie. Ne donnez à personne un tel pouvoir sur vous. » Le visage de Severus se durcit et sa voix prit une intonation amère. « Le monde sorcier vous a trop demandé et n’a pas su assumer ses responsabilités envers vous. Moi y compris. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m’avez très bien compris. Je n’ai pas su prendre mes responsabilités. En tant que professeur. En tant que mentor. En tant qu’adulte. J’aurais dû m’éloigner de vous. » Il baissa sa voix. « Même si c’est difficile de vouloir faire ça. »

Harry se redressa et secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Ce n’est pas vrai. »

Severus posa une main sur l’épaule de Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher. »

« Regardez-moi. »

Ils se regardèrent jusqu’à ce que Harry brise le contact en se levant. Redressant les épaules, il se tourna vers la porte et se dirigea vers elle.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Harry sourit. Il l’avait. « Je croyais que vous m’aviez jeté dehors. »

« Vous prenez la fuite? Vous abandonnez au beau milieu de la partie? Ce n’est pas la réaction d’un Potter. »

« Préfèreriez-vous que je reste, Severus ? »

Harry compta les inspirations et expirations entre le moment où il posa sa question et le moment où Severus répondit. Il y en eut presque trop. Il fit pratiquement un autre pas vers la porte.

« Si vous voulez. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se tourna et se rapprocha de Severus. « Vous n’allez pas changer le mot de passe pour m’empêcher de revenir ? »

Severus fit un geste de la main pour écarter la question et Harry sourit. Severus n’avait jamais été aussi prêt d’admettre que sa compagnie ne le dérangeait pas.

Harry se rapprocha et captura les lèvres de Severus. Il se rendit compte du moment exact où Severus s’abandonna au baiser. Il sentit sa raideur disparaître alors que ses doigts rencontraient ceux d’Harry. Il sentit l’autre main de Severus remonter le long de son bras et ses doigts se refermer autour de son cou. Et même sans ces petits signes physiques, il savait, comme il savait tant d’autres choses. Il en était sûr, d’instinct. Et il avait raison. 

Il se rapprocha et posa un genou sur la chaise entre les jambes de Severus. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu de la robe du maître des potions, au niveau de sa taille et Harry approfondit le baiser, mais Severus le brisa.

Severus sursauta, Harry le regarda. Il était si sûr de lui. Il savait.

Les lignes autour des yeux de Severus se creusèrent et il fronça les sourcils, creusant un sillon sur son front. Harry l’avait peut-être su, mais Severus, lui, n’en était toujours pas certain.

Harry lâcha la robe et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il remua un peu pour pouvoir le regarder et essayer de savoir ce qu’il devrait dire. « Je le veux Severus. J’y ai déjà réfléchi et j’en suis sûr. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je n’y ai pas réfléchi, pas quand ma tête est embrumée par d’autres pensées. » Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. « Des pensées beaucoup moins convenables. Qu’importe ce qui se passe, qu’importe les décisions que nous prendrons dans le futur, je veux que tu comprennes que c’est ce que je veux. Pas seulement du sexe. Quelque chose de plus consistant. Maintenant, je pourrais te donner tout ce que j’ai et être heureux que tu le prennes. »

S’arrêtant, il pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Severus puis se recula avant d’approfondir le baiser. Il avait encore d’autres choses à dire. « Ce n’est pas gratuit. Parce que je veux la même chose de ta part. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Severus ne bougeait pas, ne clignait pas des yeux et on aurait dit qu’il avait arrêté de respirer. Trop. Harry était allé trop loin. Il ne pourrait pas accepter la plus petite victoire; il avait continué à le pousser jusqu’à ce qu’il ait ce qu’il voulait.

Harry savait qu’un jour ça provoquerait sa chute, mais pourquoi aujourd’hui?

Un battement de cœur, puis un autre et encore un autre. La main de Harry glissa de la joue à son épaule, ses doigts se relâchèrent et sa poitrine se serra.

Mais Severus enveloppa sa main autour du cou de Harry, le rapprochant pour un baiser et Harry sut qu’il n’avait peut-être pas gagné la bataille, mais il ne l’avait pas perdu non plus. Peut-être était-ce un tirage.


	10. une semaine d’enfer

*Passé*

Remus et Peter regardaient James et Sirius la bouche grande ouverte. Ils venaient de terminer de leur raconter, avec moult grognements, ce qui s’était passé quand ils avaient été renvoyés dans leur dortoir.

« Et quand la porte s’est refermée nous avons entendu Snivellus hurler que ce n’était pas juste ! Comme s’il méritait un traitement de faveur parce qu’il a un gros nez. » Sirius retira ses chaussures d’un coup de pied.

« Sept jours liés à ce connard graisseux. » James regardait dans le vide. « Je préfèrerais nettoyer des pots de chambre. »

« Toi ! Je dois me traîner autour du paon le plus suffisant de l’école. Je pense que je vais émincer les cheveux de Malfoy. »

« Le second paon le plus suffisant de l’école. » Marmonna Remus. « C’est une blague. Tyler ne ferait pas une telle chose, c’est… Ce ne serait pas juste. Vous allez rater des cours. Vous avez monté ça de toute pièce. »

James se gratta le bras. « J’aimerais que ce soit une blague. Que va penser Lily ? Traîner ainsi avec Snape. » Il grogna et se recoucha sur son lit. « Elle ne me parlera plus jamais. »

« Elle t’adresse à peine la parole tu sais. »

« Tais-toi Sirius. »

Le regard de Remus passa d’un blagueur à l’autre pour essayer de trouver dans leur expression une trace qui prouverait que c’était une blague. Il n’y avait rien. Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Tyler les avait battus à leur propre jeu cette fois.

Hpsshpss

Le lendemain matin on vit l’impossible. Sirius Black prenait son petit-déjeuner de bonne heure. Et non seulement il était descendu tôt, mais en plus il était bien réveillé, jouait avec la manche de sa robe et regardait les portes de la grande salle sans cligner des paupières.

Remus lui donna un coup de coude pour qu’il tourne son attention vers son assiette, mais il n’en fit rien. Peter continuait à lui demander ce qui était arrivé à son appétit légendaire, mais il ne répondait qu’en renversant des gouttes de sauce sur lui.

Lorsque Snape et Malfoy passèrent les portes, la tête de Sirius se redressa rapidement suivie du reste de son corps. Il plissa les yeux avec colère mais ne fit pas un mouvement. James se leva également et passant devant Sirius, il dit bonjour aux deux Serpentards.

Ils attirèrent rapidement l’attention de tous les élèves (et de presque tous les professeurs).

Snape fit un rapide signe de tête et suivit James à sa table où ils s’assirent. Les commentaires s’élevèrent dans un bourdonnement de la table des Gryffondors et se propagea rapidement dans toute la salle. C’était certainement l’une des choses les plus étrange que les élèves aient jamais vue.

Alors les rumeurs commencèrent à se propager. On entendit d’abord qu’il s’agissait d’une blague jouée par les Gryffondors au reste de l’école. Ils allaient faire quelque chose de complètement inattendu et faisaient semblant de se lier d’amitié avec les Serpentards pour s’en servir comme couverture. Puis la vérité éclata, mais personne ne lui accorda crédit. Que Tyler lie les Gryffondors aux Serpentards était trop gros.

Mais l’était-ce ?

Malfoy se tenait toujours à l’entrée de la Grande Salle et Sirius le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. C’est alors que cela arriva.

Ce fut comme s’ils avaient été frappés par un sort d’anti-gravité. Leurs corps s’élevèrent au-dessus du sol pour se rapprocher l’un de l’autre, se rencontrèrent au-dessus de la table des Poufsouffles et perdirent le contrôle. Sirius toucha durement le sol et fut tiré sous la table sous laquelle avait atterri Malfoy.

Des grognements identiques leur échappèrent alors qu’ils continuaient à se dévisager. De la table des professeurs on entendit le rire de Tyler même s’il se calma rapidement

L’histoire du lien n’était peut-être pas aussi tirée par les cheveux qu’on aurait pu le croire, après tout.

Hpsshpss

Le jour suivant l’école toute entière décida que Potter et Snape étaient beaux avec des cheveux pourpres. Certains élèves s’arrêtèrent même pour leur dire qu’ils avaient l’air de jumeaux. Surtout quand ils lançaient des regards noirs.

Bien entendu cela provoquait encore plus de regards noirs et quand ils s’en rendaient compte, Potter et Snape essayaient de cacher leur expression. Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Alors il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de se moquer d’eux et ce quelqu'un finissait toujours sur les fesses quinze mètres plus loin.

Les élèves s’amusaient autant que Tyler de cette blague. Il était toujours en train d’observer les garçons et riait doucement sous cape. C’était comme si cette punition avait un sens caché que lui seul comprenait.

A l’heure du déjeuner, tout le monde avait entendu parler de ce qui s’était passé. Snape avait renversé une potion dans le jus de citrouille de James au petit-déjeuner, potion qui était censée changer la couleur de ses cheveux, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, avait également changé la couleur de ses propres cheveux.

Dumbledore riait lui aussi, complimentant les garçons sur leur fabuleux sens de la mode et il décida qu’ajouter de la couleur et de la classe à certaines personnes serait une merveilleuse idée. Tyler était l’une des personnes concernées et c'est de lui que tous rirent quand Dumbledore, d’un coup de baguette, obligea les cheveux de Tyler à prendre une surprenante couleur verte ‘pour aller avec ses yeux’.

Souriant, Tyler retourna la situation. Les cheveux et la barbe de Albus devinrent d’un bleu électrique qui paraissait en plus scintiller quand il riait.

« Pour aller avec vos yeux. » Dit Tyler.

Ce fut plus drôle encore le lendemain lorsque les cheveux de Tyler reprirent leur couleur naturelle tandis que ceux de Dumbledore restaient bleus.

Hpsshpss

La situation devait exploser tôt ou tard. La moitié de l’école fut surprise qu’il ait fallu aussi longtemps. Personne ne savait à quel sujet Malfoy et Sirius se disputaient mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Ce qui était important fut le sort que lança Sirius.

Il rendit Malfoy complètement chauve et la Grande Salle muette.

Sauf Tyler qui se tourna vers Albus. « N’y pensez même pas. »

Tout le monde attendait les représailles de Malfoy et les virent au déjeuner. Ou du moins, ils crurent que c’était Malfoy qui rendait à Sirius la monnaie de sa pièce. Malfoy semblait s’en amuser de toute façon.

Les cheveux de Sirius rallongeaient jusqu'à tomber sur ses chevilles. Tour à tour, Remus et Lily tiraient dessus ou tapaient dessus avec leurs baguettes alors que Sirius grimaçaient et leur disait d’arrêter cette croissance capillaire. Rien ne parvenait à couper les longues mèches noires et au fur et à mesure qu’on le complimentait sur ses cheveux, Sirius devenait plus noir encore que son nom.

A l’heure du dîner, ses cheveux étaient devenus encore plus longs que ce que l'on avait imaginé. Un elfe de maison s’était même empêtré dedans. Sirius faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les cris de la petite créature, mais il n’y parvenait visiblement pas : son cou et son visage étaient rouge vif et ses oreilles étaient également en train de rougir.

Le premier garçon qui lui dit qu’il était beau quand il rougissait parvint de justesse à éviter le poing de Sirius.

Secouant la tête, Tyler s’approcha de la table des Gryffondors où les garçons étaient assis et dit à Sirius que ses cheveux seraient beaucoup plus faciles à coiffer s’il prenait le temps de les tresser. Sirius croisa les bras sur la poitrine et grimaça.

D’un coup de baguette et d’un sort murmuré, Tyler rendit aux cheveux de Sirius leur taille normale. Et fit de même pour Malfoy - même si les siens n’étaient ni ébouriffés ni en pétard - il put finalement enlever le chapeau qu’il avait mis sur sa tête nue.

Hpsshpss

Personne n’était préparé à voir James entrer dans la salle en pleurant conduit par Mme Pince et suivit de Snape qui malgré son calme n’avait plus de bras. Les membres manquants flottaient à côté du trio alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’infirmerie.

Jamais auparavant Pompom n’avait eu de si gentils patients mais elle continua à réprimander James qui pleurait. Ce n’était pas comme si c'était ses bras qui avaient été coupés après tout.

Hpsshpss

Personne ne vit ce qui se passa le jour suivant parce que les quatre garçons passèrent leur temps dehors près des serres, incapable de bouger.

Ils furent ramenés à l’école par Hagrid qui les conduisit auprès d'un Professeur Tyler énervé.

« Je pensais que vous auriez d’ores et déjà abandonné. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. » Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et regarda les quatre corps qui étaient sur le sol. « Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes battus, mais je ne veux pas savoir qui a jeté ce sort, je laisse le soin de le découvrir à vos directeurs de maison. »

Les Gryffondors l’entendirent rire jusqu’à ce que MacGonagall les ait fait sortir de la salle en les tirant par les oreilles.

Hpsshpss

Personne ne vit ni Malfoy ni Sirius au dîner les deux soirs suivants. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des rumeurs ne commencent à circuler dans la salle : chacun se demandait de quelle manière ils s’étaient entretués. Les rumeurs changèrent rapidement quand ils virent Malfoy entrer dans la grande salle quelques minutes après huit heures, portant un gros livre sous le bras et une expression suffisante sur le visage.

Repose en paix, Sirius Black.

Son éloge funèbre était presque entièrement terminé quand Sirius entra dans le dortoir cette nuit-là pour maudire tous les Malfoy - présents, passés et futurs - ainsi que le Filet du Diable de Chourave.

Une heure après, sentant la colle utilisée pour soigner les bleus et continuant à maudire Malfoy, Sirius se mit dans son lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Hpsshpssh

Le jour suivant personne ne savait quoi faire de Sirius Black qui, ne portant rien d’autre que son caleçon, arriva en volant à travers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il avait les yeux bouffis et paraissait très éprouvé. Il avait entraîné avec lui la jambe d’une armure. Ou de Malfoy qui fut frappé par la jambe de l’armure alors qu’il s’envolait du siège où il prenait son petit-déjeuner pour entrer en collision avec Sirius au-dessus de la table des Poufsouffles.

Les Poufsouffles déplorèrent la perte de leur petit-déjeuner pour la deuxième fois cette semaine.

Hpsshpss

Harry contempla les quatre garçons assis devant lui cette nuit-là. Ils s’étaient rués dans sa salle de classe à huit heures tapantes et tendaient leurs bras. Au lieu de défaire immédiatement le lien, il leur ordonna de s’asseoir. Ce qu’ils firent.

Il se demandait s’il pouvait leur demander de sauter à travers un cerceau pour se défaire de leurs liens. C’était possible, mais ils l’avaient suffisamment diverti cette semaine sans les obliger à faire autre chose.

« Vous vous rendez tous compte que ça aurait été plus facile si vous vous étiez comportés civilement et aviez fait un effort cette semaine. »

L’expression sur leurs visages lui fit savoir qu’ils pensaient tous les quatre que ‘cette’ idée était impossible et folle.

Harry soupira. Au moins ce beau gâchis lui aurait procuré d’agréables fous rires.


	11. Apprendre à connaître l’autre toi

*Le passé*

Harry entra dans son bureau et s’arrêta lorsqu’il vit un jeune homme assis sur une chaise. Comme il était dans l’ombre, il ne put pas l’identifier immédiatement, mais plus il le regardait et plus il avait une impression de déjà-vu.

La silhouette lui semblait à la fois familière et inconnue.

Il se souvint alors. C’était il y a des années – il avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée, ce qui n’était pas le cas – Harry avait l’habitude de se recroqueviller devant la cheminée de la salle Commune des Gryffondors quand il voulait rester seul. Et comme ce jeune homme sur la chaise, il enlevait ses chaussures et remontait ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Sa tête était appuyée contre ses genoux et des touffes de cheveux s’en allaient dans toutes les directions. Harry ne parvenait pas à réconcilier l’image de ce garçon avec celle de son père. Aucun autre enfant à Poudlard ne pouvait lui faire davantage penser à lui-même.

« Puis-je vous aider M. Potter ? »

James releva la tête, ses yeux marrons cherchant ceux de son professeur. « Pense pas. »

Harry le regarda fixement et s’assit. En attendant que son père continue, il essayait de le comprendre un peu mieux. James, à cet instant, n’était pas le jeune homme turbulent et le fauteur de troubles qu’il était habituellement. Il paraissait ennuyé.

« Eh bien, » Dit Harry quand il devint évident que le jeune homme ne continuerait pas, « si vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous aider, alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Mon père. »

Harry s’arrêta. Le père de James. Son grand-père. Le concept était si abstrait qu’il s’interrompit, mais il devait dire quelque chose.

« Vos notes se sont nettement améliorées dans mon cours. Il est certainement trop tard pour qu’il vous réprimande. »

James essaya de sourire, mais ne parvint qu’à en esquisser un, au mieux. « Non, » dit-il en étirant le mot bien plus qu’il n’aurait du le faire. « Ce n’est pas la raison de ma présence ici, Professeur Tyler. »

« Il semble que je sois donc condamné à jouer aux devinettes. »

« Je voulais simplement parler à quelqu’un. »

Il ne pouvait pas s’occuper de son père. Il ne pouvait même pas concevoir de s’occuper de lui. Pourtant, en mettant de côté cet aspect des choses, il devrait y arriver. Parler à un élève en colère n’était pas difficile et il le faisait régulièrement.

« Pourquoi moi ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt en discuter avec votre Directrice de maison ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » James haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. « Le professeur MacGonagall me dorloterait simplement. Je sais qu’elle a l’air sévère, mais avec ses Gryffondors elle est comme une deuxième mère. »

Harry sourit en se rappelant le nombre de fois où il s’était tourné vers Minerva précisément pour cette raison. Même après ses études. On pouvait toujours trouver chez elle des gâteaux sablés et une oreille attentive. Ses conseils étaient souvent acérés et francs, mais Harry savait qu’ils étaient toujours bons.

« Et je ne pouvais pas parler à mes amis. Remus doit gérer beaucoup trop de choses, quant à Sirius… » James s’arrêta et regarda Harry avant de poursuivre. « Sirius a ses propres problèmes familiaux. Il n’a pas besoin des miens. Ma famille est censée être son refuge. » James soupira. « J’ai pensé à en parler à Peter, mais je ne peux pas. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui et je ne… peux pas. Ca semble stupide, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. Suivre ses instincts est très important, M.Potter. » Oh, dire cela maintenant était encore plus étrange que de le dire en cours.

« Enfin, j’ai pensé que je pouvais vous en parler. Vous êtes une espèce de médiateur impartial. »

« Impartial ? Suis-je impliqué dans une situation dont je ne sais rien ? »

« Vous connaissez la situation, mais ce n’est pas ce dont je désire parler. » James libéra ses genoux et se redressa. « J’ai vu le directeur aujourd’hui. Mon père et ma mère étaient également présents. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mon père veut me retirer de Poudlard. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas tout – mais j’en sais beaucoup. Mon père a parlé d’une attaque prévue par Vous-Savez-Qui que *vous* auriez découverte. »

Ce qui était assez vrai. Harry avait donné cette traduction à Albus deux mois plus tôt.

« Mon père ne fait que de répéter qu’on ne peut pas vous faire confiance et que vous êtes très certainement un espion à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui. » En répétant ‘mon père’, James avait retrouvé un peu d’arrogance, mais elle retomba aux mots suivants, « Vous ne l’êtes pas, hein ? »

« Ce n’est pas une question à poser, M. Potter. Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais vous mentir. »

James écarquilla les yeux et serra les lèvres. Son regard se fixa sur Harry.

« Mais pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne le suis pas. »

L’espace d’un instant, Harry crut que James allait s’enfuir, convaincu que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était bel et bien un espion. Mais James haussa les épaules comme si ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance.

« Et bien mon père pense que les informations que vous donnez à Dumbledore sont un piège pour empêcher les gens importants de combattre Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Entendre ce nom – ou plutôt ne pas vraiment l’entendre – était en train de lui taper sur les nerfs, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Dire à son père de l’appeler Voldemort n’était pas une bonne idée.

« Il veut nous envoyer, ma mère et moi, dans une maison protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas, mais moi, je veux rester à l’école. Je ne peux pas laisser Sirius avec sa famille. J’ai dit que je ne partirai pas, mais ma mère s’en va. » James regarda ses mains. « Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ou même si elle reviendra. »

« Et votre père ? »

« Il dit qu’il n’y a pas de complot contre lui. Que c’est un piège pour éloigner tous ceux qui occupent un poste de pouvoir et qui sont trop proches de Dumbledore. Il va rester où il est et continuer ce qu’il fait. » James leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Harry. « Professeur, veut-on vraiment tuer mon père ? »

Si leur position était inversée, Harry savait qu’il voudrait les informations que James désirait. Mais leur position n’était pas inversée et il était l’adulte et son père l’élève. Un jour, il grandirait, mais il ne le verrait pas, il ne verrait jamais que le jeune homme, pas l’homme qu’il allait devenir. 

« Je suis désolé James. Je ne peux pas vous divulguer cette information. Espérez que seul le meilleur arrive et priez qu’il soit en sécurité. »

James détourna le regard, déçu, mais même si Harry voulait le réconforter, il ne le pouvait pas. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui avait offert tout ce qu’il avait pu, mais il savait en que ce ne serait jamais suffisant.

Une voix calme mais qui tremblait légèrement brisa le silence. « Vous êtes donc là, M. Potter. Vos parents étaient assez fâchés que vous ayez quitté mon bureau au milieu de notre réunion. » Dumbledore posa une main sur le dos de la chaise de James et agit exactement comme le vieil homme qu’il était et n’était pas à la fois, Harry le savait. 

« Tout a été arrangé et vos parents vont quitter Pré-au-Lard demain. Nous avons demandé à M. Lupin et à ses parents si vous pouviez passer l’été chez eux. Ils ont accepté du moment que vous restez prudent. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore se diriger vers le bureau. « Je suis certain que vous apprécierez de passer quelque temps avec vos parents ce soir. Venez, M. Potter. »

Avec un signe affirmatif de la tête, James se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s’arrêta à mi-chemin. « Merci Professeur. »

Harry lui sourit alors qu’il sortait puis se tourna vers Albus qui se tenait toujours près de son bureau.

« Octavian, j’ai prévenu M. Snape qu’à cause d’un imprévu sa leçon particulière était annulée et qu’elle était reportée à demain soir après le dîner. »

Curieux, Harry inclina la tête et plissa les yeux. « Comment saviez-vous que M. Potter viendrait me parler, Monsieur ? »

« Les personnes qui se ressemblent recherchent souvent la compagnie les uns des autres. »

C'était typiquement une réponse à la Albus. Il ne répondait jamais à la question posée mais semblait toujours en savoir plus qu’il ne devrait. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Hpsshpss

 

Severus jeta un coup d’œil sur son devoir de Potions. Il était parvenu à ajouter trois mots depuis qu’il était entré dans le bureau. Il avait passé la dernière heure à observer le professeur Tyler au lieu de travailler, et comme son professeur ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui parce qu’il lisait – Severus émit un grondement de mécontentement –, il pouvait le regarder tranquille, sans s’inquiéter ni de son devoir, ni du temps perdu. Au moins, sa soirée n’était pas absolument mauvaise.

« Professeur ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pouvez-vous m’aider à faire mon devoir ? »

Tyler tourna la page de son livre sans lever la tête « Il est sur quel sujet ? »

« Potions. »

Tyler toussota. « Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes très doué en potions, M. Snape. Faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que je suis si peu doué dans ce domaine que vous en perdriez tout le respect que vous éprouvez à mon égard. »

Severus en doutait. « Vous n’êtes pas doué en Potions ? »

« Non. »

Severus était certain qu’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais Tyler venait de lui donner une des choses qu’il désirait le plus. Une information le concernant. Qu’il apprenne beaucoup de choses ou non n’avait pas d’importance. Il rassemblait les morceaux de sa vie. Plus il en apprenait et plus il devenait intéressant.

Si seulement les matières scolaires pouvaient être aussi intéressantes.

Severus barra mentalement les Potions de la liste des matières que Tyler avait pu enseigner avant de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le calme retomba le temps qu’il griffonne quelques lignes de plus et que Tyler avance dans sa lecture. Fatigué par son devoir, Severus posa sa plume.

« Qu’enseigniez-vous avant de venir ici ? »

« La Défense. »

« Vous avez dit avoir enseigné autre chose. »

« C’est exact. »

« Allez-vous me dire de quoi il s’agissait ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Tyler tourna une page et reprit sa lecture.

« Sortilèges ? »

Un rire. « Non. Merlin non. Ce n’était pas un cours obligatoire. »

La Botanique, la Métamorphose et l’Astronomie rejoignirent les Sortilèges, les Potions et les autres matières que Severus avait pu éliminer de sa liste.

« Oh. Je parie que c’était Soin aux Créatures Magiques. »

Tyler ferma son livre mais marqua la page de son doigt. « Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? »

« La manière dont vous vous êtes battu contre le dragon. »

Tyler acquiesça.

« Alors c’est cela ! »

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. J’ai simplement reconnu que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de le penser. »

« Oh. » Severus reporta son attention vers sa feuille.

« L’Etude des Moldus. Maintenant laissez-moi lire. »

« L’Etude des Moldus ? »

Inspirant profondément, le professeur Tyler referma le livre et se cala contre sa chaise. « Qu’avez-vous à reprocher à L’Etude des Moldus ? »

« Tout le monde sait que les moldus sont des créatures inutiles. »

« J’ai été élevé par des moldus. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, non, mes parents n’étaient pas moldus ; j’ai été élevé par des moldus qui agissaient comme des moldus. » Tyler regarda la pendule sur le mur et se leva. « Votre leçon est terminée. Rangez vos affaires et partez. »

Severus resta assis secouant la tête une minute de plus avant de ranger son devoir et son livre de Potions dans son sac à dos. L’Etude des Moldus…

« Passez une douce nuit, Octavian. » Severus se mordit la lèvre et se dirigea vers la porte, espérant que les choses se terminent différemment.

Mais non.

« Vous de même, M. Snape. »

Hpsshpss

 

Harry soupira et inclina la tête pour que l’eau coule sur son cou et le haut de son dos. Ce n’était pas aussi efficace pour évacuer la tension de ses muscles que d’autres méthodes comme par exemple les massages de Severus, mais ça fonctionnerait suffisamment bien. Et c’était une bonne excuse pour rater le dîner et échapper à la cacophonie d’une école pleine d’enfants en train de manger.

Peut-être devenait-il bégueule en vieillissant. Quand il était élève, le bruit ne le dérangeait pas.

Il haussa les épaules et remua sous le ruissellement de l’eau chaude. Levant la tête, il laissa l’eau couler sur son visage. Il pouvait finalement se détendre sous l’eau qui cascadait sur lui. Il ne se détendait pas souvent, même ici, dans cette époque où il savait qu’il n’avait pas à être autant sur ses gardes que chez lui. Même ici la tension et le stress continuaient à s’accumuler comme lorsqu’il était plus jeune et qu’il n’avait personne à qui parler.

Il ne pouvait parler à personne ici. Pas de Sirius, de Drago ou de Remus. Ni même de Ron ou d’Hermione. Ni de Severus.

C’était presque comme s’il pouvait sentir la chaleur et la fermeté du corps de Severus derrière lui. Il se pencha en arrière, ronronnant de satisfaction. Généralement ses rêves éveillés ne paraissaient pas aussi réels, mais Harry mit cela sur le compte de sa fatigue, de son stress et de sa solitude et l’apprécia autant qu’il le put.

Sa main glissa sur son estomac et il caressa légèrement son membre, inspirant brusquement sous la caresse. Il imaginait qu’il s’agissait de la main de Severus, de ses longs doigts. Il raffermit sa prise, essayant d’imiter son amant, mais ce n’était pas pareil. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour se perdre dans la sensation de l’eau chaude et de sa main.

Ses caresses devinrent plus longues et il y avait plus de pression contre son dos – le mur, lui affirma son cerveau peu coopératif. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit le mur, il voulait Severus et il voulait que la main qui se resserrait, tirait et l’approchait toujours plus du plaisir soit celle de Severus, parce qu’il lui manquait, qu’il se sentait seul et qu’il le voulait auprès de lui.

Il sanglotait lorsqu’il vint. Des bras l’enlacèrent et le tinrent fermement serré contre une poitrine musclée qui n’était pas un produit de son imagination. La main qui caressait son abdomen et ses côtes, la bouche contre son cou et la cuisse appuyée contre la sienne étaient bien réelles. Harry soupira et s’abandonna aux bras de Severus.

« Il était temps que tu viennes. Depuis quand me regardes-tu ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps. » La voix de Severus était chaude, basse et son souffle contre son oreille le fit frissonner. L’homme prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents pour le pincer, le lécher, le sucer jusqu’à ce qu’il grogne et exige qu’il s’arrête sans vraiment le vouloir et que Severus comprenne parfaitement bien ce qu’il veuille alors que ses paroles n’avaient plus le moindre sens.

Un petit rire et le maître des potions s’écarta. Il prit le savon et entreprit de les laver. Harry ne put s’empêcher de rire. Severus était si sérieux, il faisait toujours les choses de manière organisée lorsqu’il s’agissait de la vie de tous les jours alors que lui-même était si brouillon…

Severus pinça les lèvres de Harry puis balaya de sa langue les courbes dodues. « Comporte-toi bien, morveux, ou ce sera terminé. Nous serons obligés de passer le reste de la nuit à parler. »

Il enveloppa l’autre homme de ses bras et se laissa aller : les doigts frottaient ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses et ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas fait quelque chose de si quotidien avec Severus qu’il aimait chaque minute de cette normalité.

« Sais pas si parler est une menace, Sev. » Marmonna Harry alors que son amant se mettait à genoux pour lui laver les jambes. Les mains du Gryffondor étaient sur ses épaules pour qu’il arrive à conserver son équilibre alors que Severus faisait courir le savon sur sa plante de pied. Il était difficile pour Harry de ne pas donner un coup de pied car sa plante de pied était une zone sensible. Severus était certainement la seule personne à le savoir, pensa Harry alors qu’il baissait la tête pour frotter sa joue contre le haut de la tête de Severus.

Puis son membre fut entouré par une bouche chaude et une langue habile, ce qui le fit grogner. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Severus, soupirant, grognant et secouant la tête. Pas encore, voulait-il dire. Arrête, pensa-t-il mais les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa les sensations le submerger et le mener de nouveau à l’orgasme.

Un dernier coup de langue, une dernière succion et Severus se leva. Harry ne savait pas s’il devait l’ensorceler pour l’avoir taquiné ou s’appuyer contre lui et apprécier le fait que le Serpentard sache parfois exactement à quoi il pensait.

Severus sourit et prit le poignet droit de Harry pour y déposer un baiser. « Mien. »

Harry frissonna et lui lança un regard interrogatif mais laissa tomber pour se pencher et réclamer un baiser qui avait un goût amer, salé et pourtant doux, propre sans l’être vraiment. Il souffla contre ses lèvres, approfondissant lentement le baiser comme il l’entendait. Severus avait peut-être l’avantage d’être un Serpentard sournois, mais il n’allait pas laisser l’homme se moquer de lui et l’empêcher de s’amuser. Comme la dernière fois.

Ses doigts s’emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de Severus qu’il poussa contre le mur. Des langues s’emmêlaient et ils se collaient, s’égratignaient et se griffaient l’un l’autre voluptueusement jusqu’à ce que Severus ferme l’eau d’une main tâtonnante et pousse Harry vers la chambre.

Alors peut-être que Harry ne contrôlait pas tout, mais Severus non plus et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il trouvait qu’il était juste que le masque froid de Severus se brise autant que le sien. Ils s’effondrèrent contre le lit, doigts et lèvres touchant tout ce qu’ils pouvaient, tandis que la peau duveteuse glissait et que l’un comme l’autre laissaient échapper grognements et halètements. Harry ne s’arrêta qu’un instant pour regarder Severus.

Il aimait le regarder lorsqu’il était ainsi, abandonné, ouvert et accessible. Harry passait tant de temps à se cacher qu’il en était fatigué et les yeux, si expressifs en cet instant, de Severus lui disaient bien plus de choses que les mots, rarement – non, pas rarement, jamais – prononcés, ne le pourraient jamais.

Il s’arrêta, les mains appuyées contre la poitrine de Severus et le regarda. Les yeux noirs le suivirent et bientôt, l’homme détourna le regard, se baissant pour attraper un mamelon entre ses dents et tirer dessus.

Harry grogna et essaya de capturer à nouveau son regard, sachant qu’il le devait. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement insistant et exigeant de Severus.

« Tu es d’une humeur étrange aujourd’hui. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il caressa le bras de Harry et encercla de ses doigts son poignet. « Cela te rend mien. » La voix de Severus était emplie d’un profond respect mêlé de crainte et d‘une centaine d’autres choses qu’Harry n’entendait que de temps à autre, mais qui étaient d’autant plus précieuses qu’elles étaient rares.

Il prit le poignet de Severus dans ses mains et suivit de ses doigts la petite marque à l’intérieur de son poignet droit. « Je sais. Et cela, » Il l’égratigna légèrement, « fait que tu m’appartiens. » Harry plissa les yeux. « Je continue à dire que j’aimerai changer cela un jour si je parviens à découvrir comment faire. »

Severus tira sur son bras. Harry perdit l’équilibre et tomba sur lui. « Non. Je ne veux pas que cela change. Je t’appartiens et cela ne me dérange pas. » Sa voix était bourrue.

Se retournant, Harry se glissa à côté de son amant. « Je sais. Je ne parlais pas de cela. Juste de la marque qui scelle notre union. » Sans lâcher le poignet de Severus, il l’approcha de ses lèvres et embrassa la marque, reproduisant ce qu’il avait fait sous la douche. « Alors dis-moi, Severus. » Ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur la peau de Severus. « Est-ce qu’aujourd’hui est un de ces étranges jours où tu as besoin de te débarrasser d’un excès d’émotions ou est-ce que tu as juste trop bu ? » 

« C’est un de ses jours, » Psalmodia Severus, les yeux fermés. « Mon Serpentard. Tu l’es. Je t’ai marqué comme tel quand j’ai marqué ton poignet de l’emblème de ma famille. »

« Est-ce que ça fait de toi mon Gryffondor, alors ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Toi seul peux apprécier l’ironie des symboles qui nous marquent. »

Les coins des lèvres de Severus se relevèrent. « Peux-tu me le reprocher ? »

« Je peux essayer. » Harry posa ses lèvres contre le sternum de Severus, articulant silencieusement contre sa peau à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement contre la peau, adorant même les lignes les plus pâles qui traversaient le corps de Severus. Il avait vu certaines de ces cicatrices alors qu’elles étaient encore fraîches, rouges et gonflées ; d’autres avaient toujours été là. Il y en aurait plus et il en suivrait le contour avec le même soin que celles-ci.

Les doigts de Severus passèrent dans les cheveux de Harry appuyant contre son crâne et le long des muscles de son cou. « Nombreux sont ceux à qui tu as manqué, Harry. »

« Et à toi ? » Harry appuya ses doigts contre les hanches de Severus et pinça le muscle anguleux.

Severus inspira par à coups. « A moi comme à d’autres, je pense. »

Harry sourit et posa son menton contre l’estomac de l’autre homme et le regarda. « Suis content de savoir que tu as remarqué mon absence, Sev. »

« Bien sûr que je l’ai remarqué. Il n’y a plus de corps anguleux pour s’enfoncer dans les parties les plus tendres de mon anatomie. Je dors beaucoup mieux. »

« Espèce de pourriture, » Grommela Harry en appuyant son nez contre les poils souples entourant le pénis de Severus. « Je parie. » Il s’arrêta pour embrasser la base du membre de Severus. « Que tu » Un petit coup de langue. « N’as pas. » Un plus grand coup de langue le long du gland. « Fermé l’œil de la nuit. » Il mit le gland dans sa bouche, le suça, et tourna autour avec curiosité.

Severus grogna et jura, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de Harry pendant que ses hanches remuaient, pour s’enfoncer plus loin dans l’antre chaude et mouillée qu’était la bouche de Harry. « Exécrable gamin. » Souffla-t-il.

Harry se recula, léchant une dernière fois la fente. « Tu sais que tu m’aimes quand je suis exécrable. »

« Je ne sais rien de tel. » Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais il n’y avait pas de venin dans ce regard. C’était simplement quelque chose que Severus avait l’habitude de faire à cause de Harry, un geste familier qui lui rappelait la maison.

Un sourire traversa son visage et Harry détourna le regard, presque honteux qu’un regard noir puisse avoir un tel effet sur lui. Il roula sur le côté et sortit la bouteille que le Serpentard avait laissée la dernière fois. Elle lui fut rapidement prise des mains.

« Hé ! »

Un baiser contre son épaule et il s’effondra sur le lit, se tournant pour regarder Severus qui enduisait ses doigts. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête appuyée contre les oreillers, les jambes écartées, son pénis fièrement dressé. Il n’avait jamais vu d’homme plus beau. C’était Severus, voilà tout.

Les paupières lourdes, il regardait le doigt de Severus tracer son chemin sur sa poitrine, passer près de son membre pour arriver à son trou. Harry se lécha les lèvres, paralysé par la vue de son amant qui se préparait pour lui. Il posa son visage contre le flanc de Severus, respirant l’odeur de sa peau, du savon ainsi que des résidus de potions que rien n’arrivait à faire partir.

Harry embrassa, lécha et suça sa peau, aimant chaque spasme de Severus, chaque mouvement provoqué par ses lèvres à lui ou par les propres doigts de Severus. Du coin de l’œil, Harry vit les yeux de Severus se fermer lentement et sa mâchoire se crisper alors qu’il s’enfonçait un autre doigt avec un mouvement de ciseau. Harry appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Severus et soupira. Sa main se posa sur le genou de Severus pour lui écarter un peu plus les jambes.

Harry se blottit contre son cou et sa poitrine, murmurant à son oreille à quel point il aimait le regarder faire cela, à quel point c’était même mieux que de le préparer lui-même, à quel point voir Severus ainsi lui coupait toujours le souffle.

« Si seulement, ça te coupait le souffle, » La voix de Severus tremblait légèrement. « Tu ne bavarderais pas inutilement… » Il déglutit, « sans fin. »

Harry sourit. Il éloigna la main de Severus et se positionna devant lui. « Je peux essayer d’être silencieux. » Dit-il en le pénétrant doucement.

Severus secoua la tête. « Ne t’inquiète pas de ça. » Un grognement. « Bouge simplement, espèce de morveux. »

Harry posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus et inspira profondément. « Si tu insistes, espèce de vieux ronchon. » Il s’enfonça durement, les ongles de Severus plantés dans son dos. « Hum, j’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité, Sev. »

Le rire était forcé. « Peut-être pour toi, tu n’as pas réussi à rester silencieux plus de - » La fin de la phrase fut interrompue par un long gémissement. Le rythme d’Harry s’accéléra et sa main se referma sur le membre de Severus, le tirant et le serrant.

« Merlin » Grogna Harry, le mouvement de va et vient des fesses de Severus le rendait fou. « Tu m’as manqué, je t’aime, je te veux, tu es chez toi. Chez toi. Merlin. » Il se mordit la lèvre pour mettre fin à son babillage. Il posa sa tête contre le cou de Severus, déposant des baisers, des soupirs, des grognements au lieu de mots contre la peau de son amant. Il bougeait plus vite, voulant prolonger la sensation tout en sachant qu’il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il éjacula en grognant, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec le membre de Severus. Il sentit les élancements du membre de Severus alors que celui-ci venait aussi.

Harry retomba en grondant contre la peau moite de Severus et embrassa son épaule. Les mains de son amant caressaient son dos de haut en bas, l’apaisant comme d'habitude. Harry ne bougea pas, ne roula pas. Il resta contre lui et marmonna un sort pour les nettoyer. Il se moquait de gaspiller sa magie pour rien.

« J’espère que tu ne fais pas cela devant tes élèves. » Après le sexe, la voix de Severus était rauque et Harry l’adorait. Elle rendait la légère critique beaucoup plus facile à entendre.

« Ai-je l’air d’un idiot ? » Il posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Severus. « Ne réponds pas. »

« De la magie sans baguette pourrait provoquer des haussements de sourcils et ferait jaser. »

Harry glissa à côté de Severus, mais leurs jambes restèrent emmêlées. « Et personne ne le saura si je l’utilise dans mes quartiers. » Il soupira, posant sa tête sur la poitrine du Serpentard pour écouter le rythme régulier de son cœur.

Severus retomba dans le silence, faisant courir ses doigts le long du bras de Harry, de ses côtes, suivant le contour des cicatrices. Harry aurait tressailli s’il n’avait pas été aussi à l’aise avec Severus. Il aurait ressenti comme une envie de se reculer.

« D’où vient celle-ci ? Je ne le sais pas. » Changement de sujet.

« Elle est vieille. »

La main s’immobilisa. « Oui, d’avant. » Severus ne l’obligea pas à continuer et sa main fourragea dans ses cheveux.

« Fin de ma sixième année. Un hippogriffe déchaîné. » Harry remua. Il était fatigué et sentait ses paupières s’alourdir. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait continuer à parler. Même si c’était au sujet de ses maudites cicatrices.

« Le cours sur les hippogriffes a eu lieu au cours de ta troisième année, si ma mémoire est bonne. » La voix de Severus lui faisait comprendre qu’il s’en souvenait parfaitement. « Et ce n’est pas toi qui as été blessé, mais Drago. »

Harry sourit au souvenir. C’était méchant et cruel, mais à l’époque, leur relation était ainsi. « Non, c’était un autre hippogriffe. Un humain auquel je n’ai pas montré le respect approprié. Du moins à son avis. Nous avons arrêté le carrosse dans lequel nous étions et nous nous sommes battus. » Il haussa les épaules. « C’était il y a longtemps, mais nous avons décidé de nous en souvenir. Il a lui aussi une cicatrice. »

« Je devrais demander un jour à Drago de me la montrer. »

« Il ne le fera pas. Il est trop fier. » Un baiser. « Je l’ai amoché plus que moi, mais il m’a touché le premier. C’était drôle. » Harry bailla. Il était léthargique et il mangeait ses mots. « Tu ressstes ? »

« Un peu, peut-être. Le veux-tu ? »

Harry se pelotonna contre lui. « Question stupide. »

Presque endormi, il l’entendit dire « Peut-être. » Secouant la tête, il sombra dans l’inconscience, rassasié, enfin pour le moment.

Hpsshpss

 

Lorsque Severus se réveilla– il n’avait pourtant pas l’intention de dormir, ou même de somnoler – il s’aperçut que pendant la nuit Harry s’était pelotonné contre sa poitrine et se servait de son épaule comme oreiller. Gamin collant. Cette pensée était teintée de tendresse et du désir de voir Harry revenir chez eux, à leur époque.

Sans faire attention à ne pas réveiller Harry comme il le faisait d’ordinaire, Severus se dégagea du jeune homme et regarda la petite horloge qu’Harry gardait toujours près de son lit. Elle n’était pas là.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Harry s’assit et se frotta les yeux. « Tu m’as surpris. J’aurais pu t’assommer. »

Mettant de côté les souvenirs des temps où Harry l’avait presque fait, Severus chercha sa baguette du regard. « Je n’avais pas l’intention de dormir. » Il aurait juré l’avoir prise avec lui dans le lit.

« Bien, quelle heure est-il ? »

« C’est ce que j’essaie de déterminer, mais ton réveil semble avoir disparu. »

Harry sourit. “C’est parce que je ne l’ai pas emmené. » Se retournant, Harry prit la baguette qu’il avait posée sur sa table de nuit et jeta un rapide sort. Une horloge scintillante apparut contre son oreiller , indiquant qu’il était tout juste une heure du matin. Harry se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, en grognant et en se plaignant des amants insensés qui réveille les gens tout à fait normaux à n’importe quelle heure de la nuit.

« As-tu déjà été normal ? » Severus ponctua la question d’un rapide baiser sur la tempe.

« J’ai toujours été normal. Merci beaucoup. C’est le reste du monde qui ne l’est pas. » Harry se mit sur le dos et mit un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière qui irradiait de la baguette que Severus avait retrouvée. « Pourquoi dois-tu savoir l’heure qu’il est, et pourquoi as-tu allumé la lumière ? »

« Je dois partir. »

« Si tu voulais me réveiller, il y avait des moyens plus agréables. » Ronchonna Harry.

« Bien que te regarder te réveiller quand tu n’en as aucune envie soit amusant, Harry, je dois partir. »

« Tu es venu ici grâce à un Retourneur de Temps, non ? » Harry enlaça les épaules de Severus et posa sa tête contre son dos. « Alors pourquoi ne pas nous rendormir ? Tu repartiras demain matin. Quand le soleil sera levé. »

« Le Retourneur de Temps est entré en ma possession de manière peu honnête --»

« Tu l’as volé. »

« Et, » Poursuivit Severus en ignorant Harry, « comme je suis parti sans prévenir Albus --»

« Moins Albus en sait, mieux ça vaut, c’est ça. »

« — au milieu de la nuit --»

« Je me doutais bien que tu avais dû agir sournoisement. »

« — je crois qu’il est nécessaire que je reparte au milieu de la nuit. »

« Hum hum. Je suis certain qu’Albus le sait déjà, Sev. »

« Bien que ce soit probable, ce n’est pas la seule raison qui m’oblige à partir maintenant. » Severus remua pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Les bras de Harry le lâchèrent. « Il n’est pas très convenable que je reste ici toute la nuit alors qu’il y a des élèves dans l’école. »

« Vraiment ? »

Severus se leva, s’étira et s’éloigna du lit pour ramasser ses vêtements. « Un professeur ne devrait jamais laisser son amant rester toute la nuit. Un professeur ne devrait pas --»

« Tu te rends compte que tu as l’air plutôt ridicule. A chaque fois que je suis resté dans tes quartiers, j’y ai passé la nuit et personne ne l’a su parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas le voir. A quelques exceptions près. Techniquement mes quartiers sont un peu plus bas que les tiens. » Harry fit une pause. « Cependant je crois que je n’y ai jamais vécu. »

Severus ne dit rien.

« Les gens croient ce qu’ils veulent croire et dans notre cas, la plupart veulent croire que tout ce que j’aime, c'est t’ennuyer. »

« Exactement. »

« Je n’aurais pas pu prouver ton point de vue, j’essayais de te prouver le mien. »

Severus sourit d’un air satisfait. « La plupart des gens croient que tu as une liaison avec Drago parce que c’est ce qu’ils veulent croire. Il t’a publiquement sauvé la vie, vous êtes de proches amis et il a montré qu’il était du côté de la ‘Lumière’ contre son père. Les gens veulent te voir avec beau garçon, Harry -»

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c’est ce qu’est Drago. Et le public n’aime rien de mieux qu’un ancien pêcheur. Drago est aussi cela. »

« Severus --»

« Personne – même ceux qui connaissent notre relation – ne veulent te voir avec moi. Il y a beaucoup trop de doutes concernant ma loyauté, ce qui est parfaitement logique. Je suis assez vieux pour être ton père. Je ne suis pas considéré comme séduisant. Ces vérités… » Severus leva un doigt pour empêcher Harry de discuter. « Et le fait que nous soyons sans cesse en train de nous chamailler nous donne un alibi commode que nous avons choisi d’utiliser. »

Harry le regardait avec des yeux noirs et Severus était certain que s’il lui en laissait l’occasion, ça pourrait se transformer en dispute. Mais il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser cette discussion aller aussi loin.

« Cependant, ici, tu es dans une position précaire. Le Albus de cette époque et les membres de l’Ordre ont des doutes concernant ta loyauté. On ne te fait pas confiance. »

« Je sais. »

« Qu’un homme étrange vienne te voir au milieu de la nuit sans en avoir informé le directeur, surtout lorsque l’homme étrange en question a la Marque Noire sur son bras gauche, est une très bonne manière de se débrouiller pour que tu n’aies plus accès au rouleau que tu dois traduire. Tu le sais, je le sais et Albus le sait. Trop de choses pourraient changer si tu ne le fais pas. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il repoussa les couvertures et mit rapidement son pantalon de pyjama puis se tourna vers Severus, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Severus regarda le tatouage de Harry. Son serpent sifflait et remuait. Il sut que ce qu’il avait dit avait été entendu et accepté. Il prit sa chemise et attacha les boutons. Severus le regarda et attendit patiemment qu’Harry fasse ou dise quelque chose.

« Je sais que tu as raison, Severus. C’est juste que… Merde. » Harry soupira. « Je pense que tu avais raison toutes ces années. Je suis bête.”

Severus sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. « Tu n’es pas un idiot. Par contre, tu as la mauvaise habitude d’agir d’abord et de réfléchir ensuite. » Severus redevint sérieux et perdit son sourire. Harry avait un autre fardeau à porter cette année en plus de tous ceux qu’il portait constamment. Et il devait le porter seul.

Pas seulement le rouleau, bien que ce soit évidemment le fardeau le plus important. Non, Harry en avaient d’autres dont Severus savait qu’ils pourraient le briser. Et bien qu’il veuille le sauver, il savait qu’il ne le pouvait pas. C’est la raison pour laquelle il était là, à cette heure précise, après tout.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourire incroyable sur son visage alors qu’il essayait d’alléger l’ambiance. « Rien à me demander ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Tu n’auras pas besoin de subir un débriefing. J’ai cru comprendre que tu étais stressé. »

Son sourire se transforma en grimace. « Tu peux le dire. Et je ne veux pas en parler. »

Severus prit la première chose qui entra en contact avec ses doigts et le lança à Harry. « Allez viens. On va faire un tour. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois partir. »

« Peu importe ce que tu crois, Sev, cette déclaration n’explique pas tout. »

« Si tu dois le savoir et je suis sûr que c’est le cas, je préfère me promener dans le château avec quelqu’un que tout seul. Tu m’accompagnes jusqu’aux cachots. »

hpsshpss

 

Severus Snape était paralysé par la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Tournant un coin en revenant de la bibliothèque, il s’arrêta net en entendant des pas. Il parvint à se cacher dans l’ombre avant que le professeur Tyler et son compagnon ne s’arrêtent devant une fenêtre qui s’ouvrait sur le couloir.

Il espérait qu’ils poursuivent leur chemin sans le voir. Surtout après sa dernière punition. Severus haussa les épaules. Mais l’autre homme – Severus ne le reconnaissait pas – attrapa Tyler par le bras et se pencha pour l’embrasser.

L’homme aux cheveux noirs était beaucoup plus grand que Tyler et était habillé bizarrement, mais Severus ne s’arrêta pas vraiment aux détails. Les doigts de l’homme étaient appuyés contre le visage de Tyler et Severus observait avec fascination sa bouche bouger d’une telle façon contre celle de son professeur qu’il était évident qu’il l’avait déjà fait un million, deux millions, peut-être trois millions de fois avant.

Le cœur de Severus s’affola alors qu’il regardait les mains de Tyler – Octavian se déplacer le long du dos de l’homme et remonter jusqu’à ses cheveux noirs.

Des mèches noires contre ses joues, Octavian soupira en interrompant le baiser. Mais ses lèvres n’étaient éloignées que de l’espace d’un murmure de celles de son partenaire. L’homme le plus grand enlaça les épaules d’Octavian et le rapprocha de son corps, s’agrippant d’une main sa hanche. Il murmura quelque chose et les yeux d’Octavian s’agrandirent au moment où l’autre homme reprenait leur baiser interrompu.

Severus entendait leurs grognements sourds et il détourna le regard, tournant presque immédiatement le dos. C’était si intime qu’il savait qu’il ne devait pas regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Son cœur se serra encore plus quand ils se séparèrent finalement et que l’amant d’Ocatvian — il ne pouvait être que cela – frotta délicatement son pouce le long des joues d’Octavian en faisant de lents cercles.

Octavian avait l’air si… Severus ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il voulait qu’il le regarde ainsi et que ça n’arriverait jamais.

Severus ne remarqua même pas la disparition de l’amant d’Octavian ou le départ d’Octavian lui-même. Il avait la tête baissée sur le livre qu’il serrait dans ses mains, observant les gouttes qui tombaient sur la couverture en cuivre jusqu'à ce qu’il se rende compte qu’il s’agissait de larmes et que s’étaient les siennes.

Il s’essuya les yeux avec colère. Laissant tomber son livre, il se dirigea vers les cachots des Serpentards, ses pas lourds frappant la pierre. Sans se soucier que quelqu'un l’entende.

Sans se soucier que quelqu'un le voie.

Hpsshpss

 

Le Severus le plus âgé ramassa le livre tombé. Il passa son pouce sur les gouttes et les étala en secouant la tête.

Harry le tuerait s’il savait ce qu’il venait de faire.

Il mit le livre dans sa veste et prit le Retourneur de Temps, se glissant dans les mêmes ombres que celles dans lesquelles s’était caché le jeune Severus quelques instants auparavant.

Il était temps qu’il rende son livre à Mme Pince.

Hpsshpss

 

Severus ignora Lucius lorsqu’il entra brusquement dans la salle commune. Il monta directement les escaliers pour se cacher derrière les rideaux de son lit, mais Lucius l’arrêta avec un seul mot.

« Severus. »

Lucius Malfoy obtenait toujours ce qu’il désirait. Il valait mieux ne pas discuter avec lui.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu t’es fait attraper par Tyler et qu’il t’a donné une horrible punition ? »

Severus ne se retourna pas. Il secoua la tête et s’adossa contre le mur. « Non, mais j’aimerais qu’il aille en enfer. Va-t-en, Lucius. »

« Non. Raconte. Tu n’as pas d’ennuis avec le directeur, n’est-ce pas ? Ou pire, avec Simeon ? »

Sachant que Lucius ne le laisserait pas tranquille, Severus se retourna et s’assit sur une marche. « Non. Ni le directeur ni notre directeur de maison ne se sont rendus compte que je voulais essayer d’attirer notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans une histoire d’amour scandaleuse. »

« Alors que s’est-il passé ? »

« J’ai découvert quelque chose en revenant de la bibliothèque que j’aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Octavian Tyler a un amant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ils s’embrassaient dans un des couloirs que j’empruntais pour éviter d’être vu. »

« Tyler bécotant son amant dans les couloirs. Oh, ça c’est bien. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Non, Lucius. Ce que j’ai vu n’était ni du bécotage ni du tripotage. Rien de ce que les autres font lorsqu’ils vont en douce à la Tour d’Astronomie. C’était différent. » Severus appuya la paume de sa main contre son front. « C’était deux amants se connaissant très bien qui se disaient au revoir. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots. C’était incroyable. » Laissant ses cheveux tomber sur son visage, Severus se frotta les yeux d’une main. « Je le déteste. »

« Incroyable ? »

Lucius fit un geste de la main. « Que veux-tu dire par incroyable ? J’ai vu de nombreux baisers et je ne qualifierais aucun d’eux d’incroyable. Et qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’ils se disaient au revoir ? »

Severus suça une mèche de cheveux qu’il avait pris entre ses dents. « Tyler venait apparemment de se réveiller. Il était à moitié habillé. Son amant, » Severus cracha le mot, « était complètement habillé. Pouvons-nous laisser tomber cette discussion idiote ? »

Severus se leva et monta quelques marches avant que Lucius n’agrippe son bras pour le retenir.

« Comment sais-tu que c’était incroyable ? »

Lucius refusait de laisser tomber et plus il posait de questions plus Severus revoyait le baiser dans sa tête. Les têtes inclinées, leurs soupirs, leurs caresses. C’était trop. Il les détestait tous. Octavian, le bâtard qui l’embrassait, Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas. C’est ainsi que je le ressens. Il y avait tant de passion dans leur étreinte. C’était le genre de baiser dont tu rêves quand tu te réveilles inassouvi et que tu voudrais savoir ce qui vient après. »

« Le professeur Tyler en a de la chance. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs et le repoussa. « Tu peux le rejoindre en enfer ! »

« Arrête d’exagérer, Severus. La situation ne peut pas être aussi mauvaise. »

« Le professeur Tyler a un amant, Lucius. Je n’ai plus aucune chance maintenant. Je devrais tout simplement abandonner. »

Lucius resta silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. « Peut-être que tu dois simplement obtenir son attention. »

« Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, j’ai essayé. Il ne s’intéresse pas à ses élèves de cette façon. »

« Pas un élève. Un sorcier puissant. »

Severus fit une pause. « Je suis tout ouïe. »

Lucius lança un regard circulaire sur la salle, même s’il n’y avait personne dans la salle commune à cette heure avancée de la nuit. « Tu sais que mon père est partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Murmura-t-il.

« Tout le monde le sait. Le mien aussi. La moitié des parents des Serpentards le sont. »

Lucius s’éclaircit la gorge et tira le bras de Severus pour qu’ils s’assoient dans l’ombre des escaliers. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche des individus talentueux, des sorciers qui ont le désir de réussir. Il nous promet le pouvoir, Severus. Avec cela tu peux impressionner même le professeur Tyler. »

« C’est une raison plutôt puérile pour se prosterner devant le Seigneur Noir. » Severus secoua la tête. « Comment le sais-tu de toute façon ? »

Lucius déglutit, regarda rapidement Severus avant de tourner la tête. Il remonta sa manche.

Sur son bras était visible la Marque Noire.

« Je l’ai rejoint pendant les vacances de Noël. C’est douloureux et ça brûle pendant des jours, mais ça vaut le coup, Severus. Il pourrait t’aider et pas seulement avec Tyler. Il pourrait aussi t’aider à devenir le plus remarquable expert en potions de toute l’Angleterre. Les gens te respecteront pour tes propres mérites et pour ta force magique. Personne ne te méprisera parce que tu es un bâtard. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Lucius tressaillit mais poursuivit. « Tu serais reconnu comme son héritier, comme son seul enfant. Même s’il avait des enfants légitimes, ça ne changerait rien. Ton grand-père t’adorerait. Ton grand-père est un contemporain du Seigneur Noir. Je l’ai vu. Pense à quel point il serait fier de toi, Severus. »

Son grand-père ne lui avait jamais rien dit qui lui fasse penser qu’il voulait qu’il s’allie au Seigneur Noir auquel il était fidèle. Mais peut-être Lucius avait-il raison. Si le Seigneur Noir pouvait lui donner tout ça. Respect et pouvoir… peut-être pourrait-il obtenir l’attention d’Octavian.

« Il y a une réunion la semaine prochaine. » La voix de Lucius interrompit les pensées de Severus. « Mon père a donné une excuse pour mon absence. Je dois assister à un dîner familial. Je suis certain de pouvoir te faire inviter. Donne-moi ta réponse en milieu de semaine. »

Lucius se leva, rabaissa sa manche, monta les marches mais s’arrêta quelques marches seulement au-dessus de Severus. « Penses-y, Severus. »


	12. une Marque indélébile sur Votre Âme

*Le passé*

Harry inspira profondément, retenant l’air entre ses dents et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, sur son bureau. Chaque fois qu’il était malade, il avait l’impression d’être à nouveau un enfant incapable de contrôler les choses qui l’entourent. Un marteau dans la tête, la poitrine serrée ; il ne pouvait pas penser, pas respirer, il pouvait seulement rester assis et prétendre que la douleur allait disparaître. Ce qui n’allait pas arriver.

Quand on frappa à la porte il essaya de lever la tête mais ce faisant les lumières colorées et vives le rendirent malade. Il déglutit difficilement et laissa sa tête retomber dans ses bras dans un grognement. « Entrez. »

En entrant dans le bureau, les traits d’Albus passèrent de la jovialité à l’inquiétude. Harry était bien trop pâle. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Octavian ? »

« Pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. » Il grimaça. « Rien qu’une potion régénératrice ne pourrait soigner. »

« Hum. » Albus ne le croyait pas et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher; après tout, il avait un miroir dans sa chambre, il savait de quoi il avait l’air.

« Ne m’avez-vous pas dit la même chose la semaine dernière ? » 

Il valait mieux ignorer la question pour l’instant, décida-t-il. Il ne voulait qu’une chose : dormir. Plus tôt Dumbledore aurait eu ce qu’il voulait et partirait, plus tôt il pourrait essayer de se lever et de quitter son bureau pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici, Albus ? »

« Il semblerait que j’apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. L’attaque contre Harold Potter que vous aviez traduite vient de se produire exactement comme vous l’aviez prévue. Harold ne s’en est pas sorti. »

Harry déglutit et s’obligea à s’asseoir. « Pauvre James. » Fut tout ce qu’il put dire. L’information le troublait bien trop d’un point de vue émotionnel. Il ne savait comment y faire face.

« Le jeune M. Potter a ses amis autour de lui. Je suis certain qu’il surmontera cette épreuve. Ce n’est pas ce dont je suis venu vous parler, M. Tyler. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« J’aurais dû mettre plus d’énergie à essayer de le convaincre que nous pouvions nous fier à votre traduction Octavian. Je… » Le directeur se tut.

Harry fut surpris de reconnaître l’expression sur le visage d’Albus. Il ne l’avait vu qu’en peu d’occasions et jamais lorsqu’il parlait avec lui. Il la réservait en général à Severus, après avoir dû prendre une décision contraire aux recommandations de ce dernier parce que l’Ordre avait décidé que ses informations n’étaient pas fiables. C’était toujours quand celles-ci auraient pu sauver des vies et qu’Albus pensait qu’il aurait dû le savoir.

Albus se sentait coupable.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec lui dans son état, surtout maintenant qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’effondrer. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Mes références n’étaient pas vraiment exemplaires. »

Mais Albus n’abandonna pas. « La lettre d’Aberforth aurait du me convaincre que l’on pouvait vous faire confiance. »

Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité l’envahir. La lettre ne venait pas d’Aberforth. C’était un faux comme tous les autres documents qu’il avait donnés au directeur lorsqu’il s’était présenté pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au début de l’année. Toutes les personnes impliquées dans son voyage dans le passé comptaient sur le fait que le frère d’Albus n’avait pas toute sa tête et que s’il ne se souviendrait évidemment pas avoir écrit une telle lettre si Albus décidait de lui en parler, il ne pourrait pas non plus nier l’avoir écrite.

« Il ne s’est pas souvenu de moi quand vous l’avez contacté. »

« Mon frère ne se rappelle pas non plus qu’il doit mettre des chaussettes. » Albus fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Il ne se rappelle pas non plus des noms des gens. Mais ce n’est pas la question à l’heure actuelle, mon garçon. J’aurais dû prendre cette traduction au sérieux. La plupart de vos autres traductions se sont après tout avérées, mais je pense que je voulais que vous vous trompiez sur celle-ci et que je me suis donc laissé convaincre qu’il était possible que vous essayiez de nous inspirer un faux sentiment de sécurité. J’en suis vraiment désolé. »

« Monsieur le directeur… »

« L’Ordre a décidé de vous laisser libre accès au rouleau, sans restriction. Nous voulons vous prendre au sérieux à partir de maintenant. Chose que nous aurions dû faire dès le début. » Albus posa une main sur l’épaule de Harry et le secoua. « Maintenant buvez cela. Nous comptons sur vous. » Il fit un geste de la main et une potion revigorante apparut devant Harry.

Albus le regarda avaler la première gorgée, fit un signe de tête satisfait et partit.

Harry ferma les yeux et grogna, mais pas de douleur cette fois. Il détestait qu’Albus – ou qui que ce soit d’autre - lui dise ce genre de choses. Il avait toujours la sensation de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et dans ces cas-là Severus ne l’aidait jamais : il lui disait que c’était vrai mais qu’il pouvait toujours faire simplement comme si de rien n’était. Il repoussa ces pensées qui le mettaient mal à l’aise et se concentra sur un sujet plus terre à terre. Sa santé. Il ne savait pas ce qui n’allait pas. Il n’était jamais longtemps malade et généralement une potion revigorante suffisait à le guérir. Peut-être n’était-ce pas du tout un rhume comme il le croyait. Severus saurait sans aucun doute ce qu’il avait.

Mais Severus n’était pas là. Il n’y avait que sa jeune version et ce Severus-là avait commencé à l’éviter autant que possible.

C'est alors qu’il comprit. Il devrait surveiller de près le jeune Severus Snape et voir s’il montrait les signes d’une Marque Noire active. La potion revigorante ne lui serait d’aucune utilité si ses soupçons se confirmaient.

Hpsshpss

 

« Si tu veux, je peux te prêter mes notes, James. »

James Potter pourrait maintenant avoir Lily, au moment précis où il ne la voulait plus, pensa Sirius alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la salle de Défense. Lily était gentille avec lui depuis qu’il était revenu en cours vendredi dernier, mais il n’y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Lily devrait simplement laisser tomber et le laisser avec son chagrin. Non que Sirius comprenne ce concept. Si lui perdait un membre de sa famille, quelqu’il soit, il ne s’en portait que mieux. 

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées en percutant Remus qui s’était arrêté à quelques mètres de la salle de cours. Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour de la porte fermée.

« Le professeur Tyler est en retard ? »

« Euh, non. Mais il est malade et nous pensions --» Un élève répondait à la question de Remus quand il fut interrompu par le claquement brutal de la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir.

« Entrez. Asseyez-vous. En silence. » Grogna Tyler avant de murmurer. « Je croyais que tous les élèves savaient comment ouvrir une maudite porte, pour l’amour de Dieu. » Et il retourna dans la salle à grands pas.

Sirius pâlit légèrement. « Malade ou furieux ? »

« Ca n’a pas d’importance, ça revient au même. Allons. Je parie que nous allons avoir un contrôle surprise. »

Remus grogna comme Peter, mais Sirius balaya le problème d’un geste insouciant de la main. Il allait aller voir Tyler pour lui dire qu’ils revenaient tous les quatre d’un enterrement, qu’ils n’avaient pas encore fini de rattraper les cours et qu’ils devraient donc être dispensés de contrôle. Qu’ils aient ou non eu le week-end pour se remmettre à jour. Ouais, c’est exactement ce qu’il allait faire.

Mais il oublia cette idée à la seconde même où, suivi de Peter qui se cachait derrière lui, la tête baissée dans l’espoir de ne pas être vu, il entra dans la salle et put voir clairement son professeur.

D’habitude, malgré ses cheveux en pétard et sa tenue négligée, Tyler avait l’air équilibré lorsqu’il donnait ses cours. Mais en cet instant, il avait l’air d’un mercenaire et paraissait vraiment dangereux. Il n’était pas étonnant que personne n’ait voulu entrer dans la salle de cours. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas attachés et ils projetaient des ombres sur son visage pâle. L’homme était livide. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites. On aurait dit qu’il n’avait pas mangé correctement depuis plusieurs jours. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il n’était pas à l’infirmerie.

Avoir un remplaçant pendant quelques jours ne dérangerait pas les élèves. Mais Sirius savait que même très malade, Tyler assurerait ses cours.

« Qu’y a-t-il Black ? »

Sirius déglutit et s’approcha du bureau, mais le discours qu’il avait préparé refusait de sortir.

« Je pense que le Professeur Tyler attend une réponse, Black, » Murmura Snape à son oreille. Le jeune homme se retourna pour affronter le garçon. Quelques jours auparavant, lui et ses amis étaient revenus pour découvrir la soudaine popularité de Snape auprès des Serpentards et de quelques autres élèves. Il était plus encore insupportable qu’avant.

Au moins, pensa Sirius alors que Snape se frottait le bras, le connard s’était fait mal. Que ça lui serve de leçon d’avoir un bleu sur le bras. Sa tête avait tellement dû gonfler qu’il n’avait pas vu où il allait et s’était cogné contre un mur. Comme il aurait aimé voir ça !

« Asseyez-vous, M. Snape. » Aboya Tyler. Le professeur plissa les yeux, le suivant des yeux comme s’il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Comme c’est intéressant.

« Quant à vous. »

Sirius le regarda fixement.

« Vous allez tous les quatre accompagner Mlle Evans à la bibliothèque. Elle vous aidera à rattraper le travail de la semaine dernière. Et vous allez faire chez vous le devoir que je vais donner aujourd’hui en classe : je veux que vous me le rendiez après-demain. J’espère que la générosité dont je fais preuve en ne vous faisant pas faire ce devoir en classe sera récompensée : je ne veux pas entendre Mme Pince se plaindre, ne serait-ce qu’une fois, de votre comportement. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Tyler hocha la tête et se détourna. « Un instant s’il vous plait, James. Les autres, allez l’attendre dehors. Ensuite vous pourrez partir. »

Sirius regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que Tyler posait sa main sur l’épaule de James et lui parlait doucement.

Hpsshpss

 

« Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances, James. Personne ne devrait perdre son père dans ces conditions. Je sais que ces mots ne signifient pas grand chose venant d’un professeur que vous connaissez à peine et qui n’a pas connu votre père… Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Il doit terriblement vous manquer. »

Harry enleva sa main de l’épaule de son père et croisa les yeux du garçon qui le regardait aussi. James acquiesça rapidement, les lèvres serrées pour s’empêcher de dire quelque chose, quoi, Harry ne le savait pas. Il se retourna ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il s’était certainement mal exprimé, mais c'était le mieux qu’il avait pu faire dans son état.

Se retournant vers ses élèves, il s’effondra sur sa chaise et les regarda fixement. L’école toute entière savait maintenant que ses cours n’étaient pas comme d’habitude.

« Parchemin, plume et je ne veux pas voir un seul livre. »

Les élèves restèrent silencieux. Ils firent ce qui leur était demandé et seuls quelques élèves hésitaient encore, ne sachant s’ils devaient être sûrs d’eux ou inquiets. Il ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir que Severus le regardait avec fierté et inquiétude à la fois. 

L’inquiétude s’effaça alors qu’il frottait de sa main droite son avant-bras gauche. Harry soupira discrètement. Il avait observé Severus ces derniers jours et il n’aimait pas ce qu’il avait vu. Severus réagissait encore à la brûlure et à la douleur de sentir la magie s’écouler de lui, mais ce n’était pas lui qui souffrait réellement de cet écoulement de magie.

C'était Harry qui en souffrait.

En grognant, Harry ordonna à ses élèves de se mettre au travail, oubliant qu’il ne leur avait pas encore donné leur devoir. D’un coup de baguette, il fit léviter une craie qui se trouvait sur son bureau et écrivit la consigne. Toutes les têtes se penchèrent sur le papier pour commencer à rédiger.

Harry aurait lui aussi souhaité pouvoir baisser la tête, pour se reposer ne serait-ce qu’un moment et faire simplement comme si, en allant remonter la manche de Severus Snape, il n’allait pas voir la Marque Noire défigurer la peau pâle de son bras. Saloperie. 

Il se frotta la nuque et regarda un parchemin vierge posé devant lui, trempa une plume dans de l’encre et commença à dessiner des lignes et des gribouillis. Sa tête était bien trop embrumée pour qu’il puisse faire quelque chose de plus productif comme corriger un de ces horribles devoirs que les élèves de la classe précédente avaient laissés sur son bureau en partant. 

Un toussotement à la porte attira son attention et il vit Minerva dans l’encadrement, bloquant le passage à quelqu'un qui essayait anxieusement de passer devant elle. Ses yeux étaient emplis d’inquiétude et Harry ressentit une pointe de culpabilité pour le souci qu’il causait à tout le monde. 

« Bonjour professeur. Que puis-je pour vous? »

« J’espérais que vous pourriez me dire si je dois ou non croire cet homme qui prétend vous connaître. » Minerva fit un pas sur le côté et un homme grand aux cheveux blond-roux s’avança de quelques pas .

Harry plissa les yeux afin de mieux le voir. Oui, il lui était familier. Il était grand, bien bâti et des lignes profondes creusaient son visage preuve qu’il fronçait trop souvent les sourcils ou alors qu’il passait trop de temps à rire. Sentant les regards de ses élèves sur l’étranger, il leur ordonna de se concentrer sur leur devoir.

La lueur de bravade et de fierté qui apparut dans les yeux gris lui permit de comprendre.

« Oui. Nous enseignions dans le même établissement. »

« C’est ce que m’a dit M. Hearst. Je vous le laisse alors, Tyler. »

Harry pencha la tête alors que Minerva partait. « Soyez sages pendant que je conduis M. Hearst dans mon bureau ou vous le paierez cher. » Harry conduisit son visiteur dans le bureau qui était rattaché à sa salle de classe.

« Tu fais confiance à ces petits couillons ? »

« Pour l’instant je ne trouve pas l’énergie de me soucier qu’ils puissent tricher. » Harry sortit un mouchoir en lin de sa poche et toussa. Il jura lorsqu’il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

La porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd et Harry se retourna vers son visiteur qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec des yeux noirs.

« Bon sang ms qu’est-ce qui t’arrive Harry ? »

Harry grimaça. « Rien. Ce n’est rien, Sirius. Je suis juste malade. » Il soupira, sentant la toux revenir mais il refréna le désir de tousser. « Je reviens après mon cours. Je ne leur fais pas autant confiance. »

Sirius posa ses mains autour des épaules de Harry et l’obligea à s’asseoir sur une chaise. « Même moi je suis capable de surveiller un devoir ou quel que soit ce qu’ils font. N’oublie pas qui t’a appris tout ce que tu sais. »

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre « Severus » comme il en mourrait d’envie.

« Reste assis. Je vais m’occuper de ta classe. » Sirius se dirigea vers la porte. A travers la porte fermée, Harry l’entendit annoncer à la classe qu’il les surveillerait jusqu’à la fin de l’heure et que s’ils pensaient que Tyler était méchant, ils feraient mieux d’attendre et de le voir à l’œuvre.

Harry toussa à nouveau dans son mouchoir. Sirius se comportait comme un chiot en matière de discipline. Il aboyait et grognait tout le temps ; mais un compliment, et il se roulait par terre et vous laissait lui gratter le ventre.

Harry fit venir à lui un verre d’eau et s’effondra dans un fauteuil. Il sombra dans un sommeil léger en attendant la fin du cours, le retour de Sirius et le début de son interrogatoire.

Hpsshpss

 

« Bien, » Dit Sirius en s’asseyant. « MacGonagall a dit qu’elle assurerait ce cours et elle a demandé à un autre professeur de se charger du suivant. Elle paraissait soulagée de voir que quelqu’un était capable de te convaincre de ne pas assurer tes cours un jour ou deux, le temps de te remettre. »

« Tu ne m’as pas convaincu, tu es juste entré et tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux, sans me demander mon avis. »

« Eh ! Ne sois pas hargneux. Je sais que tu passe tout ton temps avec ce bâtard et qu’il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Sirius soupira et s’effondra sur la chaise à côté de Harry. « Tu es malade. Je suis ton parrain et je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. »

« Et je n’irai pas mieux dans un jour ou deux. Cela, » Harry fit un geste de la main, « ne va pas s’en aller si je reste couché deux ou trois jours. Je ferais mieux de continuer à donner mes cours. »

Sirius plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi pas ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi malade. Est-ce l’un de ces étranges trucs contre lequel tout le monde est immunisé mais contre lequel toi tu ne l’es pas parce que, tu sais, tu n’es pas d’ici ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Sev t’a-t-il donné des potions ? »

« Potions contre la migraine, Potions de Sommeil sans rêve et tout ce que tu peux bien ingurgiter d’autre. Je pense que j’ai pris aussi une potion stimulante ou deux. Nous devons vraiment discuter. Sais-tu que ce stupide connard a essayé de me faire la morale en me disant que lorsque j’étais élève je t’exaspérais et te rendais malade. Je veux dire, si une personne était vraiment lourde, c’était bien Sni- Snape ! »

« Tais-toi, Sirius. » Harry secoua la tête et s’avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise. « N’insulte pas Severus. » Une petite toux. « Et oui, je lui dis à lui aussi de ne pas t’insulter toi. Donc c’est juste. Seigneur, je pense parfois quede nous trois c'est moi le plus mûr, le plus responsable et le plus âgé. »

« Hé, ne m’insulte pas non plus! »

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire, mais fut interrompu par une crise de toux. Cette toux, crise près crise, l’empêchait de respirer et irritait douloureusement ses poumons. Il détestait cette sensation. Mais il devrait la supporter jusqu’à ce qu’on lui amène les potions dont il avait besoin.

Il avait la nausée. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir un mois de plus dans ces conditions. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver les livres et faire lui-même la potion, mais Albus, celui du passé, comprendrait et l’Albus du futur saurait….

Il grogna alors que la toux s’apaisait.

Sirius le regardait. « Pourquoi craches-tu du sang, Harry ? »

« Saloperie. » Son mouchoir était tombé au sol pendant qu’il toussait. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Sirius. Pourquoi devait-il le découvrir alors qu’il avait l’impression que sa tête était sur le point d’exploser et qu’il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à gérer cette situation ?

Remarque, peut-être que ne pas être en état de gérer cette situation était une bénédiction.

Il sortit un autre tissu de lin de sa poche et essuya le sang qui couvrait sa lèvre inférieure et son menton. Il avala, grimaça et se tourna vers Sirius, déterminé à lui raconter son histoire pour l’amadouer. Mais le regard de Sirius lui fit comprendre que cela ne marcherait pas.

« Le lien agit. Il ne le devrait pas, mais il le fait. »

« Je ne connais aucun lien qui agisse de cette façon-là. Pas même la Marque de Snape. » Sirius secoua la tête. « Les liens qui unissent les âmes n’ont pas ce genre d’effet Harry. »

Harry se massa le front et ferma les yeux. Il était tellement las. « Severus et moi n’avons pas uni nos âmes. Nous nous sommes liés par le sang, à la vie à la mort. »

Sirius pâlit purement et simplement d’horreur avant de blémir de fureur et de colère. Sirius se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers Harry d’un air menaçant. « Ce fils de pute t’a transformé en puits ! Je jure que je vais le tuer ! Quand je -»

« Sirius ! Le lien est réciproque. C’est mutuel. »

Sirius retomba sur sa chaise. Sa colère retomba et l’air lui manquait. « Quand tu disais que vous étiez unis je pensais que c’était par le mariage. Comme si je me retrouvais avec un homme que je n’appréciais vraiment pas comme filleul par alliance. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Mariés ? Severus et moi? La béatitude conjugale éternelle ? » Un rire à moitié forcé. « Oh, ça c’est drôle Sirius. » Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Nous nous sommes liés pour ne faire qu’un, en unissant directement nos vies grâce à notre magie. Ce n’est pas tout à fait le concept d’un puits ou plutôt si ça l’est, mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Je peux drainer sa ‘vie magique’ , je ne trouve pas d’autre mot, et il peut drainer la mienne. » 

« Mais je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi malade avant et je sais que vous êtes liés depuis presque cinq ans, Harry. Je sais que je l’aurais remarqué si tu avais été malade comme ça. Je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point. Et comment peux-tu être aussi malade alors qu’il n’est même pas là ? »

« C’est arrivé, une seule fois, mais Severus a découvert et fabriqué une potion qui affaiblit le lien, enfin jusqu'à un certain point. » Harry pouvait lire les questions dans les yeux de Sirius et quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour les poser, Harry secoua simplement la tête. « Je vais tout te raconter, Sirius, mais tu dois me promettre de rester assis et de ne pas dire un seul mot. Comprends-tu ? »

Harry attendit que Sirius promette pour poursuivre. « Notre lien unit notre sang. Il s’agit d’un sort assez complexe de magie noire. Quand l’un de nous a une baisse de sa magie vitale, cela lui permet de se servir du lien pour rééquilibrer sa magie et ainsi renforcer ses pouvoirs personnels. C’est le côté puits dont tu as parlé. » Harry plissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Il n’était pas certain de donner les bonnes explications, mais ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Severus avait toujours été plus doué que lui pour expliquer ce genre de choses. Harry savait comment ça fonctionnait, mais il n’avait jamais pu l’expliquer correctement. « De toute façon, il y a eu un effet secondaire imprévu à cause de la Marque Noire de Severus. Pour conserver ses forces, Voldemort peut puiser la magie de vie de ses partisans, qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Ca vide Sev – même si c'est d’une façon différente – et Severus finit par me prendre ma magie. » Harry soupira. « Quand on en arrive là, je prends la potion pour affaiblir suffisamment le lien pour que Severus puisse le contrôler consciemment et ne pas le laisser déséquilibrer notre magie. »

« Tu laisses ce bâtard te faire ça ?! » Sirius s’était levé et faisait les cents pas. 

Harry serra les dents. « Sirius. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne resterai pas assis là en te laissant insulter mon amant. » Le choix des mots était délibéré. « Je t’ai déjà prévenu. Essaye encore une seule fois et… Si tu veux savoir ce qui se passe, je te suggère de te taire. »

Sirius referma la bouche et se rassit. Il boudait, il était en colère. Harry s’en fichait. Sirius devrait maintenant savoir qu’il ne le laisserait pas parler de Severus de cette façon, qu’il soit ou non en faute. Et Severus n’était certainement pas en faute cette fois-ci. 

« Très bien. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que le lien s’active ici pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas uni au Severus de cette époque. Mais notre hypothèse à Severus et à moi n’était pas bonne. Ce Severus peut inconsciemment se servir du lien même sans en connaître l’existence. Il puise de petites quantités de magie, ce qui fait que les effets sont apparus plus lentement que d'habitude : il m’a fallu une semaine pour arriver à ce stade ; mais je suis aussi atteint que je l’ai été. Je vais avoir besoin de la potion pour aller mieux. »

Sirius acquiesça, bien qu’il paraisse toujours aussi mécontent et furieux mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. 

« Je repars et j’explique la situation à Albus --»

« Tu ne diras pas un mot de cela à Albus ! » L’interrompit Harry. « Tu vas voir Severus. Pas Albus. »

« Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Je suis sûr que --»

Harry secoua la tête. « Il n’est pas au courant, Sirius. Et il ne doit JAMAIS le savoir. S’il découvre que nous n’avons pas lié nos âmes comme il le croit mais que Severus et moi avons mis en place un lien de sang à la vie à la mort il nous obligera à le couper. Et nous n’avons pas l’intention de faire une chose pareille. »

« Il approuve le fait que vous soyez ensemble, alors que moi non. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il vous forcer à couper ce lien ? »

Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer. C’était l’une des réactions de son parrain qu’il ne voulait pas voir. « Parce que nous pourrions nous entretuer, intentionnellement ou non. » Il soupira. « Si Voldemort découvre un jour que Severus l’espionne ou que nous nous sommes liés ainsi et décide de tuer Severus, alors je mourrai avec lui, et ce sera douloureux. Et l’inverse est vrai. Lorsque Voldemort m’a vidé de mon énergie, Severus en a souffert autant que moi. »

« Très bien, je n’en parlerai pas à Albus. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux parce que Sirius avait parlé calmement, mais il le regretta rapidement : tout le reste de son corps disait sa colère froide. Et Harry ne voulait pas être prêt de Sirius quand sa colère exploserait. 

« Je ne peux cependant pas garantir que ton amant, » Sirius lui renvoya le mot avec toute la force avec laquelle Harry le lui avait envoyé. « s’en sortira sans un visage ensanglanté et tuméfié. »

« Ne lève pas le petit doigt contre Severus, Sirius. »

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Et tandis qu’il regardait Harry, Sirius sentit sa colère s’amoindrir. Il était toujours furieux mais il ne paraissait plus d’humeur meurtrière.

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous jamais faire comme tout le monde tous les deux ? Vous ne pouviez pas échanger une bague et réciter de la poésie romanesque, non, vous avez fait en sorte de pouvoir faire de la vie de l’autre un enfer. »

hpsshpss

 

Une ombre recouvrit la page que lisait Severus. Potter se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec des yeux noirs, presque hargneux. C’était ainsi depuis le retour de Potter un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. C’était fatigant. Il décida que les Gryffondors n’avaient pas de très bonnes manières. Le professeur MacGonagall avait dû les laisser faire n’importe quoi ces sept dernières années. Il était persuadé que cette promotion n’accomplirait rien de bon une fois dans le monde. 

Severus le regard un moment sans parler puis retourna à son livre.

« Je parie que ça te fait plaisir, Snape. Après tout, mon père n’ennuiera plus ta famille. » Gronda Potter les dents serrées.

Severus soupira longuement et fit appel à tout ce que son grand-père lui avait appris pour être poli et traiter même les personnes les plus méprisantes avec respect, n’importe quand. « Je te présente mes condoléances, Potter. »

« Tu t’en fiches ! » Potter avait raison mais ce n’était pas une raison pour ne pas présenter ses condoléances, si ? « Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que d’avoir une famille ! »

« La ferme, Potter. » Severus regardait fixement les pages de son livre, sans relever les yeux, même lorsque les coins des pages rougirent.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » James s’accroupit à côté de lui, et murmura froidement : « C’est probablement ton père qui en est responsable. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour se débarrasser du mien. »

« Bien que ta théorie soit probable, ça ne me concerne pas. Je n’y suis pour rien. Je ne suis pas responsable des actions de mon père. »

« Laisse-tomber, Potter. Tu n’as aucune raison de le harceler. » Lucius était venu se mettre entre eux. Il croisa les yeux de Severus et en une silencieuse réprimande lui intima de se calmer.

Potter se releva. « Comment le sais-tu ? Il pourrait l’avoir fait ! »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Non. »

Potter plissa les yeux et s’approcha de Malfoy. « Alors ça pourrait être toi. »

« Je t’assure que ce n’est pas moi. Je ne suis pas non plus désolé de ce qui t’arrive alors ne t’attends pas à ce que je te présente mes condoléances. » Malfoy posa une main sur l’épaule de Potter et le poussa légèrement pour qu’il ne soit plus face à lui. « Arrête d’essayer de trouver un coupable. »

« Quelqu’un l’a tué. »

Severus referma son livre et se leva. « Et les Aurors découvriront l’auteur de ce meurtre. Arrête d’essayer de faire leur travail, Potter. Je t’assure que tu n’es pas très doué. »

« Le coupable n’est pas dans l’enceinte de l’école. » Ajouta Malfoy.

James serra les poings. « Tout le monde sait où va la loyauté de ta famille, Malfoy. Je dirais la même chose de Snape, mais nous ne connaissons que la moitié de la sienne. »

Serrant les dents jusqu’à ce que sa mâchoire soit douloureuse, Severus fulminait. Il sentait sa colère bouillonner sous sa peau et ses doigts le démangeaient de se refermer autour de la gorge de Potter et de la serrer jusqu’à ce que son attitude supérieure et son sourire satisfait disparaisse avec son dernier souffle. 

« Arrête James. » Evans se dirigeait vers le petit groupe. « Laisse Snape tranquille. Il n’a rien fait. » Elle prit Potter par le coude et essaya de l’emmener plus loin, mais il se dégagea.

« Va-t-en. »

« Oui, Sang-de-bourbe, va-t-en et prends ton chiot avec toi. » Malfoy sourit d’un air satisfait à Potter et à Evans.

Potter gronda et son corps se contracta. Il cherchait la bagarre. Severus le sentait.

« Arrêtez. Cette dispute est stupide. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de voir le graisseux et maigre Snivellus harceler un gars qui vient juste de perdre son père ? »

Bien entendu Black ne pouvait qu’arriver au moment le plus inopportun. « La ferme, Black. »

Black secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. Laisse James tranquille. Il n’a rien fait pour mériter de s’occuper de gars dans votre genre. »

« Si ton copain pouvait fermer sa grande gueule, j’aurais fait en sorte de ne pas accorder d’attention à sa présence peu spectaculaire, espèce d’imbécile débile. »

« Bâtard ! » Black se rapprocha jusqu’à ce qu’il soit tout près de Severus. « J’ai entendu ce que ton copain a dit à Lily et je suis sûr que tu étais occupé à insulter James, comme d’habitude. Je ne laisse personne parler à mes amis de cette façon, Snape ! » Black projeta Severus contre l’arbre, et sa tête frappa violemment le tronc.

Snape se débattit en grognant,et attrapa le poing de Black qui se dirigeait droit sur son nez. « Tu devrais faire réviser ton audition. Comme d’habitude tu n’as pas entendu un traître mot et tu as sauté aux conclusions, les mauvaises. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tu sois qu’à moitié un homme ? »

Black le renversa sur le sol et utilisa son corps imposant pour le clouer au sol avant de lever les poings pour frapper Severus qui eut un mouvement de recul et se débattit contre le poids de Black, repoussant ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’il bouge et pose ses genoux sur ses bras. Black était maintenant assis sur sa poitrine et Snape sentait ses poumons se contracter mais il ne pouvait ni bouger ni respirer. Il aurait dû jeter un sort contre cet homme de Neandertal la première fois qu’il l’avait vu.

Une main puissante s’abattit sur l’épaule de Black et le repoussa loin de Snape. Black se balançait à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Hagrid le retenait.

“Ici maint’nant. Que s’passe-t-il ?”

Puis on entendit la voix aiguë du professeur MacGonagall. Elle tenait sa jupe dans ses mains pour mieux courir vers les élèves. « Black ! Snape ! Que signifie tout ceci ? »

On avait dû avertir tous les professeurs parce que Snape voyait son directeur de maison presser le pas pour venir vers eux. Ce n’était pas bon.

Simeon Amygdalus releva durement Snape et le maintint fortement par le bras. Avec une force qu’une personne de plus de quatre-vingt ans ne devrait pas avoir, pensa Severus.

MacGonagall les regardait, secouant la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec vous. Aucune punition ne semble avoir de l’effet. Et même si je pourrais vous virer - » Amygdalus acquiesça. « Je ne le ferai pas. Bien que je n’en ai pas vraiment envie dans la mesure où il ne se sent pas bien, je pense que je vais demander son opinion au professeur Tyler. »

Les garçons grognèrent. Malade, Tyler était pire qu’en bonne santé et ses punitions étaient déjà suffisamment horribles alors.

« Qu’en dites-vous Simeon? »

« Ouais. Il a le chic pour trouver les punitions. Ca fonctionnerait encore mieux s’il ajoutait un fouet. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Lupin, allez chercher le professeur Tyler. Je crois qu’il est dans son bureau. »

hpsshpss

 

Remus s’arrêta à la porte du bureau de Tyler, une main sur le chambranle. « Professeur Tyler. »

Tyler se tourna vers lui. Il était appuyé contre un bureau sur lequel un homme brun était assis. « Oui, M. Lupin ? »

Détournant son regard du visiteur, Remus le regarda et ferma la bouche. Tyler avait l’air bien. Et bien, il n’avait en tout cas plus l’air malade. Ses yeux étaient toujours un peu cernés mais il avait l’air d’aller bien mieux. Se léchant les lèvres, il essaya de reprendre depuis le début. « Le professeur MacGonagall m’a demandé de venir vous chercher. Sirius et Snape ont essayé de s’entretuer. »

Tyler soupira. « Vraiment ? Très bien. Dites au professeur MacGonagall que j’arrive. »

Remus acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. La mâchoire de l’autre homme était ouverte et il avait l’air choqué. Peut-être aurait-il dû trouver une autre façon de présenter la situation.

« Partez devant, M. Lupin. »

« Oh, ouais, d’accord. Désolé. » Remus se reprit, lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Tyler se rapprochait de son invité et lui disait calmement quelque chose tandis que ce dernier secouait la tête.

Remus ne pensait pas que Tyler apprécie le fait qu’on interrompe son entrevue avec son invité. Sirius avait intérêt à trouver une bonne raison pour s’être battu. 

hpsshpss

Drago descendit du bureau et épousseta sa veste. « Si tu penses que je vais partir pendant que tu t’amuses tout seul à tourmenter nos bourreaux alors tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil, Potter. »

« Drago - »

« Non. Je parie que te regarder t’interposer entre Sirius et Severus lorsqu’ils sont enfants et ne peuvent rien répliquer doit être cinquante fois plus amusant que te regarder t’interposer entre eux adultes. Tu ne vas pas m’empêcher de m’amuser. » Drago passa devant Harry . « Allons Harry, ne fais pas attendre leur punition à ces fauteurs de trouble. »

Etouffant un soupir, Harry prit sa robe et l’enfila en suivant Drago hors du château.

Savoir où aller n’était pas difficile. Il y avait un rassemblement important d’élèves qui regardaient et attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer pour les deux d’entre eux qui s’étaient battus. Qu’ils soient virés n’étaient exclu par aucune des deux parties, mais Harry avait une meilleure idée.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il allait apprendre aux élèves que regarder une bagarre n’était pas aussi drôle qu’ils le pensaient.

Drago fraya un chemin parmi les élèves à Harry. Il était un peu trop excité par l’idée de le regarder jouer son rôle de professeur. Harry secoua la tête et passa devant Drago pour voir la scène.

« Simeon, Hagrid, je pense que vous pouvez les lâcher. Je ne pense pas qu’ils vont immédiatement recommencer, n’est-ce pas les garçons ? »

Ils secouèrent immédiatement la tête et marmonnèrent que non, et on les lâcha par terre.

Harry entendit Drago rire derrière lui, mais il l’ignora.

« Alors qui va me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs, mais ne donnèrent aucune explication. Ils avaient dû faire quelque chose d’idiot et ne voulaient pas empirer les choses. Ils n’apprendraient jamais, pensa Harry en secouant la tête. Il en était bien conscient.

« Très bien. Minerva, Messieurs. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire de ces garçons. Vous n’avez aucune raison de rester ici. Je suis certain que vous avez d’autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. »

Les professeurs et le garde-chasse partirent, mais Harry arrêta les nombreux élèves qui faisaient de même. « Je ne vous ai pas dit de partir, bande de badauds. Vous allez tous rester ici. En fait, » Il poursuivit, sans que ses yeux ne quittent les deux garçons qui essayaient furtivement de se mêler à la foule. « Je veux que vous formiez un cercle autour d’eux. Faites en sorte de pouvoir tous assister convenablement au spectacle. »

Harry posa une main sur l’épaule de Severus et l’autre sur celle de Sirius. « Ce n’est pas le moment de partir. Vous êtes le clou su spectacle. » Ils blêmirent et se débattirent mais la prise de Harry se resserra.

« Très bien, maintenant écoutez ! Si M. Snape et M. Black veulent se battre jusqu’au sang, je pense que nous devons les laisser faire. »

La foule ne paraissait pas vraiment d’accord. Les élèves se jetèrent des regards choqués et ils commencèrent à reculer.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous êtes pas rassemblés pour les regarder se battre avant que les professeurs n’arrivent ? »

Quelques-uns donnèrent des coups de pieds par terre, d’autres détournèrent les yeux. Au moins ils étaient honteux. Ils ne feraient rien pour empêcher une bagarre, mais quand un professeur les surprenait…

« Allez tous les deux, allez-y. »

Drago se précipita vers lui. « Ha - Octavian, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? Ils vont s’entretuer ! »

« Je suis d’accord avec M. -- » MacGonagall était revenue et regardait Drago qui évita son regard.

« Voici… » Commença Harry d’un air incertain.

« Jason. Jason Devonshire. J’ai entendu dire qu’Octavian était malade et je suis venu voir si je pouvais l’aider. Je l’avais déjà fait dans le passé. »

« M. Devonshire. » MacGonagall le regarda étrangement. « Je vous suis contente que vous le connaissiez suffisamment bien pour pouvoir l’aider. Mais comme je disais. » Elle se retourna vers Harry. « Ce n’est pas ce à quoi je m’attendais en vous envoyant chercher. »

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire. « Faites-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais, Minerva. Les garçons ne se feront aucun mal irréparable. »

MacGonagall restait prudente. « Bien, si vous êtes sûr de vous. Dumbledore a l'habitude d’approuver vos méthodes en général. » Elle inclina la tête et recula.

Harry haussa à nouveau la voix. « Tous les élèves qui quitteront ce noble champ de bataille auront une détention avec moi. »

Les élèves qui étaient partis revinrent. Ils avaient voulu voir les garçons se faire du mal, ils le verront. Et ils se sentiront mal tout le temps. La présence d’un professeur avait cet effet.

Severus et Sirius regardaient simplement Harry et les autres discuter, mais ne faisaient rien d’autre. Ils attendaient.

« Qu’attendez-vous? Allez-y. Donnez-vous des coups de poing, tirez-vous les cheveux, cassez-vous les doigts. »

Drago tirait sur sa chemise. « Octavian. »

Harry se retourna en claquant de la langue. « Quoi ? Je suis en train de donner une punition. Ca ne peut pas attendre? »

« Ce. N’est. Pas. Une. Bonne. Idée. »

Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à lui, se poussa sur le côté et envoya des étincelles avec sa baguette.

Severus et Sirius attendirent encore quelques secondes et comme si leur énergie les avait quittés d’un coup, se foncèrent dessus, les poings volants et les dents serrées.

Harry les observa les yeux plissés. Une bonne bagarre laisse des bleus. La douleur devrait les éloigner des problèmes quelques temps. Acquiesçant d’un air satisfait, il ne détourna pas le regard des deux garçons qui se battaient. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise idée ? »

Drago bégaya avant de retrouver l’usage de sa langue. « Tu me poses la question ? Et s’ils utilisaient leurs baguettes ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ils ne le feront pas. Ils ont été trop stupides pour y penser la première fois et ils sont toujours trop stupides maintenant. Si la baguette n’est pas la première chose sortie, il leur faut recevoir un bon coup pour penser à l’utiliser. Au moins quand ils se battent. » Harry secoua la tête. « De plus, je le leur ai prise. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Bâtard sournois. »

« J’ai eu le meilleur des professeurs. »

Les garçons avaient arrêté de rouler et regardaient leurs baguettes dans les mains de Harry. Du sang ruisselait du nez de Severus. Sirius lui avait apparemment donné un fort coup de poing et Harry eut à peine le temps de cacher son tressaillement. Grimaçant, Sirius ferma le poing et regarda un de ses doigts qui formait un angle bizarre. Harry savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais le soigner correctement.

Poussant Severus loin de lui, Sirius se remit sur ses pieds et baissa le bras. « Stop. Je.. » Il haletait et respirait bruyamment. « Stop. »

« Bien. Je suis content de voir que vous avez repris vos esprits. »

Severus se relevait et époussetait ses vêtements. Il tressaillit lorsque ses mains passèrent sur les nombreuses égratignures de son visage et de ses bras. Haussant les épaules, il s’éloigna de Sirius en boitant. 

Harry se tourna vers le groupe d’élèves toujours rassemblés. « Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous honteux, vous pouvez aller dîner. La prochaine fois vous ferez quelque chose au lieu de rester et de regarder comme un tas de lampadaires inutiles, hum ? »

Les élèves partirent en traînant des pieds, lançant des regards par-dessus leurs épaules vers Harry et les deux élèves toujours devant lui.

« J’espère que vous avez appris la leçon. »

Drago plissa les yeux et regarda Harry d’un air horrifié. « Il y avait une raison à ta folie ? »

« Es-tu obligé de saper mon autorité, espèce de balourd sans charme ? »

« Ouais. Dès que j’en ai l’occasion. » Il sourit d’un air satisfait. « J’aurais pu mieux faire. »

Croisant les bras, Harry le regarda, le défiant de revenir sur ses paroles, ce qu’il ne fit pas. « Bien. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse avec eux ? »

Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent d’une lueur de folie. « Fais en sorte qu’ils se soignent mutuellement. Pas de médicomage. Voilà. » Drago fit une pause pour créer un effet dramatique et regarder les garçons. « A seize ans ils doivent connaître au moins les sortilèges de guérison standards. »

Harry se frotta le menton du pouce. Il aurait dû s’y attendre. « Très bien. Vous l’avez entendu. Soignez-vous du mieux que vous pouvez. Si vous faites le travail à moitié, vous aurez une retenue. »

Ils tressaillirent et se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs, mais se mirent finalement au travail. Amusé, Harry vit que Sirius tenait fermement sa baguette et son mouvement le fit soupçonner qu’il avait pensé envoyer un sort au lieu du sortilège de soin.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils attendirent dans un silence boudeur qu’Harry examine leurs bras, leur cou et leur nuque. Le nez de Severus était toujours recourbé et le doigt de Sirius blessé, alors il haussa les épaules et les libéra. S’ils n’avaient pas été aussi rapides à se battre, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Au moins maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi Sirius ne parvenait jamais à replier complètement son doigt.

« Veux-tu aller prendre un verre au pub, Devonshire? » Harry combattit le désir de secouer la tête en utilisant le faux nom.

Drago sembla y réfléchir puis accepta. « J’ai une nouvelle dague à te montrer, rempli d’un charmant poison. » Il sourit d’un air méprisant aux deux garçons qui se trouvaient toujours derrière Harry. « Dis-moi Octavian, menaces-tu les petits morveux avec des couteaux et des dagues ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Arrête d’essayer de les terrifier. Tu es aussi méchant que… l’un de nos anciens professeurs. »

Drago éclata de rire. « Je pense que je devrais prendre ça pour un compliment. Oui, je crois que c’est ce que je vais faire. » Voyant les garçons blêmir, Drago sourit. « J’ai découvert un ou deux charmants poisons dernièrement, tu sais. Je t’en parlerai en allant au pub. »

Harry acquiesça sans trouver la conversation étrange. Il ne cligna même pas des paupières lorsque Drago sortit la dague de verre pour la lui montrer en marchant, il la lui prit simplement des mains, l’inclina et regarda le liquide bleu gluant qui la remplissait glisser d’un côté puis de l’autre.

Drago marchait à reculons devant lui, et ses yeux étincelaient d’amusement. Harry le tira quand il faillit rentrer dans un arbre.

« Ca aiderait si tu regardais où tu vas, espèce d’idiot. »

« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! »

« Oh que si. »

Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs et sortit un morceau de métal carré de la manche de Harry. « Tu les enduis toujours de poison ? » Il s’arrêta et regarda attentivement le groupe qui les observait puis prit la main de Harry et lui ouvrit la paume avec le métal tranchant.

Harry retint son souffle et repoussa brutalement Drago. « Espèce de connard ! Ca fait mal. »

« Je veux savoir avec quoi tu l’as enduit. »

« Tu aurais pu demander. »

« Pas aussi drôle. » Drago passa son pouce sur la plaie, étalant le sang qu’il attaqua avec sa langue. « Solanacée américaine ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je n’aime pas ses effets. » Harry s’arrêta, goûta le sang sur sa main. « Non, ce n’est pas ça. Solanacée noire. »

« Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les poisons qui provoquent la paralysie et presque la mort. »

« Ca aurait pu être pire. Ceux dans ma botte sont couverts d’un poison à base de laurier-rose. »

« N’as-tu pas failli mourir suffisamment souvent à cause de ce truc ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et prit un mouchoir qu’il enroula autour de sa main. « J’ai pensé que je rendais à certains la monnaie de leur pièce. »

« N’es-tu pas gentil ? » Drago sourit d’un air satisfait et leva une main pour arrêter Harry et lui demander de se retourner. « Du bois ! » Et il éclata de rire alors que Peter Petitgrew tombait sur le sol. « Oh. Les pauvres bébés. Ils ne savent pas de quoi leur professeur est capable. »

« Sale fouine. » Harry prit Drago par le bras et l’emmena loin du groupe et des garçons pâles et tremblants.

hpsshpss

*Futur : Harry, à vingt ans*

Severus regardait la panoplie d’objets posés sur la table. Aucun ne ressemblait aux autres et pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ça avait l’air d’objets sortis pêle-même de malles et de placards. Avec une arme de plus pour la collection de Harry.

Quand ce serait terminé il dirait à ce foutu clébard que son filleul n’avait pas besoin de plus d’armes. Sa baguette devrait lui suffire. Mais Severus savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Il y avait des moments où il devait compter sur d’autres armes que sa baguette, des armes qu’il devait utiliser pour défendre des gens, des gens innocents qui ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait.

Des cordes et un stylet, ou du poison pour mettre gentiment fin à ce qui ne serait plus que douleur, encore et encore.

Il savait ce qu’il défendait. Il savait quoi ou plutôt qui il voulait protéger.

Et il connaissait le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir.

Il prit le stylet. Ce n’était pas le préféré de Harry, il le savait, mais c’était petit, tranchant et faisait exactement ce qu’il avait besoin de faire.

S’il pouvait se convaincre de le faire.

Trancher la peau ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités. Jamais, et certainement pas pendant l’amour.

« Severus, que fais-tu ? »

Severus se coupa au bout du doigt et se regarda saigner avant de mettre son doigt dans sa bouche.

Il sentit les doigts de Harry ouvrir sa main, prendre le couteau et le poser sur la table.

« Sev. Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois. Que fais-tu ? »

Enlevant le doigt de sa bouche en faisant attention à ne pas le regarder, il se plaça derrière Harry et regarda par-dessus son épaule les objets dont la disposition avait attiré l’attention du jeune homme.

« A quoi ça ressemble, Potter ? »

Il sentit Harry se tendre et devenir mal à l’aise.

« On dirait la préparation d’un rituel auquel tu ne devrais pas penser. »

« Je peux t’assurer que je ne pensais pas au rituel en plaçant les choses de cette façon. »

« J’ai lu ce paragraphe en long, en large et en travers. Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

Harry se retourna pour le regarder. Il n’avait pas eu l’air aussi mal en point depuis des semaines et Severus aurait aimé penser qu’il était ainsi à cause de ce qu’il faisait avec Albus et de ses plaintes à propos de ce que le Ministère lui faisait. Les Serpentards prennent soin des leurs.

« C’est une idée stupide. Nous ne le ferons pas. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu changes de raisonnement constamment. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Au moins tu n’as pas l’occasion de trouver un argument pendant le peu de temps que nous avons. »

Severus remua pour pouvoir poser sa main sur la taille de Harry. « Et maintenant comment sais-tu que je n’ai pas déjà préparé des contre-arguments pour parer à tous les tiens. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Severus, je ne t’aurais jamais, jamais demandé de te couper. Ca te met mal à l’aise et c’est parfaitement compréhensible. Le dernier endroit où je veux que tu sois mal à l’aise c’est lorsque tu es avec moi. » Sa main glissa de son bras jusqu’à son épaule avant de se loger dans sa nuque. « Dis-moi que tu comprends et que tu vas abandonner ton idée folle. »

« Je prends cela comme un affront personnel. J’ai utilisé un raisonnement fondé sur une logique parfaite pour arriver à cette conclusion. »

Harry soupira et rapprocha sa tête. « Nous en parlons depuis des mois et aucun de nous n’a réussi à convaincre l’autre. Ne peut-on pas tomber d’accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas d’accord et en fnir avec ça ? »

« Donne-moi une seule raison valable pour ton refus. »

« Donne-moi toi une seule raison valable pour vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec quelqu’un qui – comment dis-tu déjà ? — “passera le reste de sa vie à jouer avec la mort, qui, quand elle l’attrapera, le fera de la plus horrible et de la plus douloureuse des manières.” Et il ne faut pas oublier la suite de la phrase : “Rappelle-toi bien de ce que je te dis, Potter, un jour tu parviendras à te faire tuer et ça ne me surprendrais pas que si cela arrivait demain”. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je t’ai donné ma raison. »

« Et c'était une bonne raison. Ne crois pas que je ne t’ai pas entendu et que je ne chérirais pas ce souvenir. Seigneur, Severus, cela représente tout pour moi, mais je pourrais te perdre à cause de cela et je n’aurais que moi à blâmer. Et quels seront les effets secondaires ? »

« Il n’y en a pas. »

« Tu n’en sais rien. Nous avons tous les deux des liens dont nous ne voulons peut-être pas, mais ils sont là. Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait les affecter ? »

Severus contourna Harry et prit le couteau. Faisant courir la lame contre le bras du jeune homme, il inspira profondément. « C’est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Bien sûr, je comprends que tu ne préfères pas. C’est horriblement risqué et dangereux… »

« Ce n’est pas juste. »

Il haussa une épaule. « On se demande comment on a réussi à te répartir. Je pense que je comprends finalement pourquoi tu te dis sans maison. »

« Tu es un abruti. »

« C’est un fait. » Bougeant la main à peine une fraction de seconde, la lame coupa la peau de Harry et une ligne rouge vif apparut.

« Arrête. »

« Tu m’as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas, et que c’était plutôt intéressant. »

« Mais toi ça te dérange. »

Severus haussa les épaules et baissa la tête vers la coupure. Sa langue lécha le bord de la plaie. Il avala le sang, le goût métallique le rendant un peu malade. Surtout parce que c’était le sang d’une autre personne. Le sang de Harry.

« Severus, arrête. » Harry dégagea son bras de la prise de Severus et se dirigea vers la table. « Nous ne le ferons pas. Je ne te laisserai pas me couper une nouvelle fois et je te jure que je ne te toucherai pas avec un couteau. Nous ne mélangerons pas notre sang. Non. Tu détestes tout de ce rituel à part le résultat final. »

« Le résultat final est ce qui importe. Le reste ne sera plus qu’un souvenir suffisamment tôt. »

« Arrête de faire l’idiot. »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Je ne suis pas un idiot. » Il avança vers Harry d’un air menaçant, leva sa main et la posa sur sa nuque. « De sang à sang, pour mélanger et unir - »

Harry se recula brusquement et secoua la tête. « Arrête. » Fermant les yeux il regarda le sol. « Severus, es-tu sûr de toi ? »

Il acquiesça. « Et toi ? »

« Autant que je le puisse. » Harry détacha les fermoirs de sa robe et la jeta dans un coin. « Nous le ferons correctement. Puisqu’il est évident que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de faire autrement. » Jetant sa chemise il se dirigea vers Severus et commença à s’occuper de la longue rangée de boutons. « Tu peux m’aider, tu sais. »

Les doigts s’emmêlaient et se gênaient plus qu’ils ne s’aidaient. Ils parvinrent néanmoins finalement à détacher la longue robe de cérémonie et la lancèrent sur une chaise.

« Tu as l’air d’une sombre humeur. »

Harry ne leva pas les yeux. Il s’occupa des boutons de manchette de Severus. « Ce n’est pas tous les jours que je laisse quelqu’un m’ouvrir les poignets. »

Severus passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry. « Je ne te demande pas grand chose --»

Harry se moqua de lui, mais Severus choisit de l’ignorer.

« - mais cela, je le veux. »

Harry acquiesça et porta la main de Severus à ses lèvres pr déposer un baiser sur la paume avant d’enlacer leurs doigts et de le conduire dans la chambre. Il s’arrêta, regarda par-dessus son épaule le bric-à-brac de leur vie à deux. « Je suppose que nous avons besoin de tout ça. »

« Pour que ça fonctionne correctement, oui. Ils doivent être transformer en cendres. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « J’aimais cette plume. Accio objets devant être brûlés. » Harry fit un geste de la main vers la pile et retourna dans la chambre. 

« Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller ton énergie ainsi. Le rituel en absorbera une grande part. »

« Si l’un de nous a de l’énergie à gaspiller, c’est moi. Je suis le plus jeune. »

Severus grogna en regardant la pile qu’il avait attentivement constituée s’écraser en un tas informe sur le sol.

« Quoi ? Il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre objet en verre puisque nous avons besoin de cendres et que nous devons prendre une bassine en argent pour recueillir le sang. Rien qui ne puisse se casser. »

Severus le regarda simplement avec des yeux noirs.

« Je sais, un travail difficile et moi j’ai tout désorganisé. Est-ce que ça te surprend ? »

« C’est un rituel très important, Harry, je pensais --»

« Que nous pourrions en faire tout un plat. Je ne préfère pas. Vraiment. Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite je pourrai dormir une nuit complète sans me demander si tu es toujours en colère parce que je n’arrive pas à me décider pour savoir s’il faut ou non que nous le fassions. »

« Si tu n’es pas sûr --»

Harry referma ses lèvres sur celles de Severus et l’attira dans un baiser. Severus sentit ses doigts défaire les boutons de sa chemise, ses mains caresser la peau et enlever la chemise de ses épaules avant de la jeter au loin.

« Ai-je un jour été sûr de quelque chose ? »

« Ce n’est pas réconfortant. »

« Non, ça ne l’est pas, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je peux t’apporter un quelconque réconfort de toute façon. »

« Tu ne le peux pas. Tu es un morveux -- »

« J’ai vingt ans ! C'est trop vieux pour être un morveux. »

« Peu importe, tu l’es. Tu es aussi constamment agaçant et tu es incapable d’éviter les ennuis dans lesquels tu ne devrais pas te trouver. »

« Tous les doutes que j’ai pu avoir sur notre relation viennent de s’envoler. » Dit Harry sèchement.

« Tais-toi. » Il prit la main de Harry et passa les siennes sur ses bras.

« Je sais, Sev. C’est important pour moi parce que ça l’est pour toi. Je n’aime pas la manière dont c’est décrit dans le livre, c’est tout. »

« Bien sûr que non. Ce livre a été écrit pour décourager les gens de tenter d’accomplir ce genre de rituels, c'est la même logique que celles des livres de Défense. Les livres d’un niveau supérieur décrivent -- » Severus enroula une mèche de cheveux de Harry autour de son doigt jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme tressaille. « Ne te moque pas de moi en bâillant, espèce d’insupportable -- »

Harry éclata de rire. « Je sais que ce n’est pas juste. Aucun de tes élèves n’écoutent tes leçons de morale, le moins que je puisse faire est de prétendre faire attention. »

« Pouvons-nous continuer ? »

Harry déglutit et se calma. « Ouais. Mais je n’utiliserais pas ce truc que tu as trouvé. »

« Quel truc ? »

« Le couteau. »

« Nous n’utiliserons pas la dague que t’as donnée ton parrain inutile et plein de puces -- »

« Non. Je…» Harry se lécha les lèvres. « J’ai trouvé quelque chose. Exprès pour ça. Il n’a pas servi aux combats qui ont eu lieu à l’extérieur. Quelque chose que l’on utilise pour se battre ne devrait pas… Tu sais… »

Severus acquiesça. « Alors tu fais simplement ton difficile. »

« Quand ne le fais-je pas ? »

Harry se dirigea vers le haut de l’armoire, en sortit une fine boite noire et la tint fermement entre ses mains. Expirant, il la tendit à Severus.

« Tu commences. Allons-nous ? » Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le lit.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non. Nous --» Il s’arrêta, regardant la lame posée contre le velours. « Un athamé ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas idiot et je suis parfaitement capable de lire les conseils donnés pour accomplir le rite correctement. Sans l’aide d’Hermione. Sans l’aide de qui que ce soit. »

« Alors tu sais qu’elles doivent être spécialement forgées pour le rituel ? »

Harry acquiesça, se mit à terre près des objets qu’il avait fait venir à lui et commença à enlever ses bottes. « Je l’ai fait forgé spécialement. Il ne posera pas de questions parce qu’il ne se souvient pas l’avoir fait. »

Severus ne dit rien. Il prit simplement le couteau et s’agenouilla pour faire face à Harry.

« Severus ? »

« Hum ? »

Harry l’observait réorganiser le tout en petits tas et poser la bassine au centre.

« Rien. C’est simplement… Quand ce sera fait… »

« Quand ce sera fait, tu seras mien, je te défenderai et je te protègerai. »

« Et tu m’aime -- ? » Harry acquiesça, semblant avoir pris une décision. « Et tu seras mien. » Il tendit son poignet droit au-dessus de la bassine, les veines bleues contre la peau blanche.

Severus suivit légèrement le bras de Harry de ses doigts. « Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que… » Severus chercha les mots qui refusaient pour une fois de venir.

« Ce que ma confiance folle en toi signifie. Tu as tort, je le sais. Je ne le ferais pas autrement. Maintenant allons-y. » Dit Harry d’un ton bourru.

Severus posa le couteau sur la peau et l’athamé sur la veine de Harry, attirant le sang qui se mélangerait et se lierait au sien.


	13. Ne me repousse pas quand j’essaie de me soucier de toi

*Le Futur*

On frappa à la porte de Severus. Le bruit le sortit de sa contemplation du feu. Il resta un instant de plus à regarder les flammes crépitantes tout en se demandant s’il devait ou non répondre. Mais seulement pour claquer la porte au nez de la dite personne. Il n’était pas d’humeur à avoir de la compagnie. Mais il finit par se lever. Il posa son verre de vin et se dirigea vers la porte qu’il ouvrit bruyamment. 

« Lupin. »

« Severus. Justement l’homme que je voulais voir. Puis-je entrer ? »

Ouvrant largement la porte, Severus tourna les talons, reprit son verre, sa chaise et sa contemplation du feu. « Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t’arrêter. »

« Ah, moi, je verrais plusieurs moyens. J’aurais compris un ‘non’ par exemple. Ou si tu m’avais refermé la porte au nez. » Remus s’approcha des chaises et fit un geste de la main, demandant silencieusement la permission de s’asseoir dans celle en face de Severus.

La chaise de Harry.

Il secoua la tête d’un mouvement plus brusque qu’il ne l’avait voulu et se leva pour prendre la chaise désignée par Remus. Il lui offrit la sienne à la place.

Remus acquiesça curieusement et s’assit. « Je suis certain que tu veux connaître la raison de ma présence ici. »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Et bien, tu avais l’air bizarre… au dîner ce soir. » Poursuivit Remus. « J’ai pensé te rendre une courte visite pour savoir ce qui n’allait pas. »

Severus fit venir à lui une deuxième bouteille avec un grognement et remplit un verre de vin à son hôte. « Puisque tu as perturbé ma solitude, tu devrais aussi boire un peu de vin. Je suis certain que tu apprécies le vin. »

Remus fit tourner le liquide dans le verre et le regarda sans l’approcher de ses lèvres.

« Je t’assure qu’il n’est ni drogué ni empoisonné. »

Remus acquiesça rapidement et but une gorgée. « Il est très bon. C'est un vin que Harry achète pour boire avec moi, en fait. Je le reconnais. Tu es censé penser que c'est de la piquette et refuser de le boire en affirmant préférer le brandy aux vins italiens ou français. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Harry n’est pas là. » C’était vraiment une explication parfaite.

Remus ne dit rien au grand embarras de Severus. Si l’homme avait envahi son espace vital, il pouvait au moins discuter sans fin comme il le faisait d’habitude. S’il avait su ce qu’il resterait assis sans parler, il lui aurait fermé la porte au nez et ça aurait été terminé. Peut-être.

« Je comprends que tu n’aies pas envie de penser à Harry. »

« J’ai surtout très envie de savoir si je suis ou non un bâtard égoïste. Harry n’occupe qu’une toute petite partie de mes pensées. » Ca c’était un mensonge flagrant. Il ravala une soudaine nausée. Si Harry n’occupait qu’une toute petite partie de ses pensées, il boirait du brandy et corrigerait des copies au lieu de boire du vin et de regarder le feu.

« Très bien. Je peux te suivre dans cette voie. Comment… Pourquoi essayes-tu de savoir si tu n’es qu’un bâtard égoïste ? »

« Je suis allé voir Harry il y a trois nuits. »

« Ah. Bien. » Il s’arrêta. Severus observa Remus prendre une nouvelle gorgée pour cacher le fait qu’il fronçait les sourcils et qu’une question brillait dans son regard. « Attends. Attends. Tu n’étais pas censé aller voir Harry il y a trois nuits. Sirius devait y aller aujourd’hui. »

« Le Retourneur de Temps… est arrivé entre mes mains et je n’ai vu aucune raison pour ne pas l’utiliser pendant qu’il était en ma possession. »

« Bien sûr. » Remus se mordit la lèvre. « Et comment cela t’amène-t-il à te demander si tu es ou non un bâtard égoïste ? »

Severus haussa les épaules et regarda le feu en attendant que Remus dise quelque chose d’autre ou change de sujet. Mais rien ne fut dit et personne ne changea de sujet. 

« J’aurais pu changer les choses. » Déclara Severus. « Peut-être pour le mieux, peut-être pour le pire. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais est que j’ai fait en sorte que tout se passe comme dans mon souvenir parce que je ne veux pas perdre Harry. »

Severus vit les yeux de Remus faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose et se poser sur la petite fiole que Severus avait laissée sur le manteau de la cheminée un peu plus tôt lorsqu’il avait commencé sa quête insensée sur ses motivations profondes.

« Qu’y avait-il dans cette fiole, Severus ? »

« Un sérum de vérité allégé. »

Remus secoua la tête, ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se décider à dire quelque chose. « Pourquoi en prendrais-tu ? »

« Pour une raison plutôt pathétique. Pour ne pas pouvoir me mentir. »

« Tu n’en es pas arrivé là tout seul. Non, pas toi. »

« Tu as raison, je ne l’ai pas fait. Au début c’était une idée lumineuse de Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de l’écouter la première fois, mais je l’ai fait. Et ça semble fonctionner. Je finis par m’avouer la vérité, même si je ne le veux pas. »

« Sois content que je sois là et non Sirius. »

« Black n’aurait jamais franchi le seuil de la porte. »

Un hochement de tête. « Je n’en doute pas. » Remus but une nouvelle gorgée de vin avant de poser son verre sur la table. « Qu’a dit Albus quand tu lui as rendu le Retourneur de Temps ? »

Un sourire amer étira le coin des lèvres de Severus. « Il était assis ici et a tendu la main quand je suis revenu dans mes quartiers. Il m’a simplement regardé et m’a demandé comment allait mon mari. »

Remus se frappa la poitrine pour ne pas s’étouffer. « Albus a appelé Harry ton mari ? »

« Il nous appelle comme ça tous les deux, et assez souvent. Je l’étranglerais volontiers à chaque fois. »

« Et je ne t’en voudrais pas. » Remus se mordit la lèvre. « Alors… Que s’est-il passé avec Harry ? »

Severus se frotta les yeux et respira bruyamment. « Je l’ai conduit au milieu du château afin de lui dire au revoir en lui donnant un baiser mémorable devant quelqu’un. »

« La vérité, Severus. »

« Si je te mentais maintenant, je devrais ravaler une nausée soudaine. » Severus lui montra la fiole. « Tu te souviens ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça ? »

« Je devais embrasser notre professeur de Défense là où mon moi de seize ans puisse sans problème me voir faire, afin que mon jeune moi fasse quelque chose de complètement stupide. Et pour que moi, le moi de cette époque-ci, je puisse égoïstement garder ce que je veux. »

Remus se renfonça dans sa chaise et joignit les bouts de ses doigts. « Egoïste ? Peut-être. Mais pas plus que moi ou que Harry, je pense. »

« Ce qui signifie, Lupin ? »

« Ce qui veut dire qu’Octavian Tyler a influencé ta vie comme la mienne, celle de Sirius, de James et de bien d’autres, j’en suis sûr. Je ne veux pas que cela change et si ça veut dire aller rendre une visite surprise à Harry dans le passé et faire quelque chose qui aura de terribles conséquences, je l’aurais probablement fait. Si les choses changeaient, beaucoup des choses que j’ai faites auraient été vaines. » Remus se lécha les lèvres, et regarda fixement le feu, comme Severus l’avait fait un peu plus tôt. « Si les choses changeaient, je n’aurais pas fait tout ce que j’ai fait. Etre seul, le seul Maraudeur restant, à me focaliser sur ma vie. Ca paraît égoïste et ça l’est peut-être. » Il secoua la tête et s’arrêta. « J’ai pensé à ce qui serait arrivé si James et Lily étaient toujours en vie, si Sirius n’avait jamais été incarcéré. Après y avoir réfléchi, je me suis rendu compte que même s’ils avaient été là, ma vie n’aurait pas été plus facile. Elle aurait peut-être même été plus difficile, en fait, parce que je n’aurais jamais quitté l’Angleterre. »

« Qu’as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ? On n’a plus entendu parler de toi avant que tu ne reviennes enseigner ici. »

Il haussa les épaules. « J’ai suivi le conseil du professeur Tyler. »

Severus avala son vin. « Son conseil ? Il n’a pas pu être aussi bon, c’est de Harry dont nous parlons. »

« Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis. Ne te rends pas malade parce que tu veux me montrer ton côté irascible, Severus. Harry n’est pas un idiot et il a su quoi me dire quand il m’a vu pleurer près du lac en jetant des cailloux au calamar. »

« Je suppose qu’il t’a conseillé d’avoir ‘un but dans la vie’? Seul Black aurait trouvé que cette conversation avait pu changer une vie. »

Remus renifla. « Un peu plus. Il m’a dit de suivre mes passions et que si c’était la Défense alors je devrais me jeter dedans et la maîtriser que les autres pensent que ce soit bien ou non. Que je trouverais un moyen de faire mon chemin dans la vie si je le faisais. Et c’est ce que j’ai fait. »

« Ca n’explique pas comment tu as suivi son conseil. »

« J’ai voyagé et appris tout ce que je pouvais sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans les pays que j’ai visités et quand j’ai au terminé, j’ai écrit des livres. Un grand nombre en fait. »

« Dommage qu’ils n’aient pas été publiés. Je suis certain qu’ils auraient été divertissants, Lupin. »

Remus haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers les étagères qui abritaient ses livres. Pas ceux de Harry, pas ses chers manuels mais la collection personnelle de Severus. Certains faisaient partie de ses possessions les plus précieuses. Il regarda les doigts de Remus glisser sur les tranches jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve le livre qu’il cherchait. Il le tira et le tendit à Severus.

« Techniques Renforcés de Défense, par Rupert Knight. Tu penses que je vais croire que tu es Rupert Knight ? »

« L’un des écrivains contemporains les plus mystérieux. » Un sourire. « Et oui, je le crois. Je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour écrire sans pseudonyme. Personne ne publierait le livre d’un loup-garou. Je le sais bien. »

Severus parcourut les pages déjà pas mal usées. C’était un livre qu’il utilisait souvent comme livre de référence, l’une des meilleures publications récentes, l’un des livres qu’il utilisait pour enseigner à Harry. Il baissa la tête en signe de respect. « Je suis impressionné, Lupin. »

« Nous sommes tous égoïstes Severus, de temps en temps. Regarde les choses de cette façon. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière le professeur Tyler a affecté ta vie et je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu me le dises. Je ferais une simple hypothèse si ça ne te dérange pas. Aucune confirmation n’est nécessaire. » Remus plissa les yeux et regarda Severus qui s’empêcha de tressaillir. « Si tu n’avais pas rejoint les mangemorts, notre côté n’aurait pas eu l’un de ses meilleurs espions. Harry n’aurait pas eu le confident dont il avait tant besoin. Et je n’aurais pas eu un bon ami. »

« Tu deviens sentimental, Remus. »

Il sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais on frappa violemment à la porte et il fut coupé.

« Je me fiche de la manière dont tu t’y prends, Drago. Arrache ces saletés de barrières si tu le dois ! Fais-moi simplement entrer ! » La voix de Sirius traversa l’épaisseur de la porte en bois.

Severus se leva et ouvrit la porte plus rapidement que d’habitude. Drago vacilla quand les barrières s’effacèrent et Black entra en trombe, le contourna et le poussa contre le mur.

« Puis-je t’aider ? » Gronda Severus.

« Comment oses-tu ?! »

« Comment j’ose quoi ? » Severus avait sa baguette en main et la leva contre la poitrine de Black, le défiant de lui donner une raison de lui envoyer un sort si violent qu’il en traverserait la salle.

Sirius referma sa main autour de la gorge de Severus. « Tu as transformé mon filleul en un putain de puits ! »

« Merde. » Souffla Drago en s’effondrant sur le canapé.

Black se précipita vers le jeune blond. « Tu savais ? » Ses dents étaient découvertes et l’espace d’un instant il eut l’air d’un sinistros sous sa forme humaine. Drago se recula parmi les coussins et leva sa main devant lui.

« Tu savais ce qu’ils ont fait et tu ne me l’as pas dit ! »

« Sirius -- »

« Harry est ton ami et tu n’as rien dit ! »

Remus posa une main sur le bras de Black et le poussa sur le côté. Severus avait quitté le mur mais il tenait toujours sa baguette serrée fermement dans sa main. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Drago et le vit acquiescer rapidement et hausser de sourcil. Severus secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. Il reporta son attention sur Black qui bouillonnait toujours de colère.

« Je pense que vous pourriez m’expliquer ce qui se passe. » Remus regarda tour à tour Severus et Drago. Ce fut Drago qui répondit.

« Il parle de leur lien. »

Un rire amer et rauque échappa à Black.

« Il y a plus, non ? » S’avança Remus.

Drago regarda Severus qui acquiesça légèrement. Il poursuivit. « Le lien entre Severus et Harry… N’est pas celui que tu penses. Ils ont fait un lien de sang, à la vie à la mort. »

Severus regarda les deux Gryffondors, les yeux plissés. Black semblait prêt à sauter sur Severus et Remus était si choqué que pour une fois ça se voyait. Les yeux noirs, Black repoussa le bras de Remus mais n’attaqua pas. Severus n’était cependant pas assez bête pour baisser sa garde.

« Nous n’avons pas le temps d’en discuter. Harry a besoin de potions. Il est malade et tout est de la faute de ce bâtard ! »

Debout au milieu de la salle, Severus respirait à peine. Il vit Drago du coin de l’œil se lever et faire ce qu’il faisait toujours lorsque Harry était malade à cause du lien et que Severus souffrait trop à cause des sévices de Voldemort pour pouvoir l’aider. Il rassembla les potions dont Harry avait besoin.

« Tu ne -» Severus toussa pour s’éclaircir la voix. « Tu ne les trouveras pas Drago. Elles ont été déplacées. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers un petit placard fermé. « Rends-toi utile, va dans mon bureau et prends une boîte à potions à compartiments. » dit Severus d’un ton sec.

Drago ne tressaillit pas en recevant l’ordre. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule vers Remus, silencieux et Black, blanc comme un linge.

Une fois Drago parti, ce fut comme si un brouillard épais enveloppait Severus. Il entendait les murmures de Remus et de Black, mais ils étaient lointains et incompréhensibles. La seule chose qui parvenait à traverser le brouillard était le cliquetis des bouteilles qu’il sortait du placard fermé. Il savait de quelles fioles il aurait besoin et où elles se trouvaient. Ses doigts se fermaient rythmiquement autour des bouteilles et des fioles, les déposant par terre en rangs serrés. Tant d’effets secondaires et aucun moyen de savoir lesquels Harry ressentait. Black ne serait pas capable de le savoir et si Harry était effectivement malade, il n’avait certainement pas donné à Black une liste de ce dont il avait besoin. Si le clébard était resté assis suffisamment longtemps pour l’écouter, ce dont il doutait.

Severus se maudit entre les dents. Il était effectivement un sale bâtard égoïste.

Une légère pression sur son coude et il se retourna. Drago avait posé la boîte à côté des bouteilles et des fioles qu’il rangeait silencieusement dans chaque compartiment. Severus croisa des yeux d’une teinte semblable à celle de Lucius mais sans la méchanceté. Il acquiesça et se recula, laissant le jeune Malfoy terminer.

« Nous devons en parler à Albus, Severus. »

« Non. Tu le fais et j’empoisonne ta prochaine dose de potion Tue-loup malgré le fait que je te considère comme un ami. »

Black gronda, mais Remus posa une main sur sa poitrine. « Je ne suis pas d’accord. »

« Je m’en fous. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Laisse tomber, Remus. Sirius, arrête de gronder. » Drago avait placé la boîte sous son bras et pointait sa baguette sur sa tempe. « Tu ne pars pas non plus, Severus. Je suis ce qui ressemble le plus à un vrai médicomage dans cette pièce, c'est moi qui vais y aller. » Il marmonna un sort et ses cheveux devinrent noirs et retombèrent sur ses yeux. « Où est le Retourneur de Temps ? »

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

*Le passé*

Passant par une porte à peine entrouverte, Severus se glissa dans l’infirmerie et chercha Mme Pomfresh. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de l’infirmière, espérant qu’elle soit là, mais non. A trois heures du matin, ce n’était pas étonnant ; il y avait des charmes placés sur la porte qui l’informait si on avait besoin d’elle.

Au moins, elle ne posait pas de questions quand elle lui donnait une potion pour dormir. Généralement Severus n’avait pas de problème à aller voir son directeur de Maison, mais depuis peu, il ne parvenait plus à lui parler de ce qui le dérangeait. Il frotta son bras et marcha le long des lits. Il n’était pas vraiment dans cette pièce ou même aux environs, non, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers sa Marque et son nouveau maître. La Marque le brûlait sans arrêt, en un rappel constant du choix qu’il avait fait. Et pourtant, Severus ne savait toujours pas si c'était le bon.

Bien sûr que c’était le bon. Il n’y avait pas de meilleur choix. Voldemort était fort et puissant. Personne ne pouvait discuter ce point. Même Dumbledore s’inquiétait du destin du monde sorcier. Personne d’autre n’avait réussi cela du moins à cette époque.

« Snape ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Severus retint son souffle avant qu’il ne lui échappe et rétorqua. « Je pourrais te poser la même question, mais nous connaissons déjà la réponse, non ? »

Lupin acquiesça. Un court instant il plissa ses yeux en une question silencieuse, mais ensuite son expression disparut.

« Etait-ce une transformation douloureuse ? » Severus ne savait pas ce qui l’avait poussé à poser la question à part le fait qu’une part de lui était curieuse. Il n’avait jamais détesté Lupin même s’il avait très mauvais goût en matière d’amis. L’incident avec le Saule Cogneur n’avait rien changé sauf qu’il était plus prudent et qu’il craignait davantage Lupin. Qu’il garde ses distances avec le loup-garou du château était compréhensible.

« Un peu plus que d’habitude, mais je m’en suis bien remis. Merci de poser la question. Je suis toujours curieux de savoir ce qui t’amène dans le royaume de la torture, autrement connu sous le nom d’infirmerie de Poudlard ? »

« Madame Pomfresh n’est pas si méchante. »

Remus acquiesça. « Je suppose. Elle est gentille avec moi, mais moi ce n’est pas de ma faute si j’ai mal. » Une pause et Severus déglutit face au souvenir évoqué. « Cependant si tu te blesses et que tu aurais pu l’éviter, alors tu as intérêt à bien te comporter. Sinon pourquoi serait-elle aussi dure avec les joueurs de Quidditch, hein ? Ils pourraient éviter de se faire mal s’ils arrêtaient de jouer. » Remus sourit.

« Tu es horriblement bavard ce soir, Lupin. »

« Ca fait deux jours que je me repose dans ce lit. Je commence à m’ennuyer et tout ce que je peux faire c'est dormir. Tout ça pour guérir. Bien sûr, au milieu de la nuit, je suis complètement réveillé. Tu es simplement le pauvre malheureux qui vient au milieu de la nuit au moment où mon livre devient barbant. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là, Snape ? »

Une part de lui savait que le moyen le plus rapide pour terminer cette conversation indésirable était de répondre tout simplement à sa question, alors Severus repoussa le désir de lui dire d’aller se faire voir, et s’obligea à répondre. « Potion pour dormir. »

« Une potion pour dormir ? J’étais persuadé que tu étais là à cause de ton bras. Tu le frottais quand tu es arrivé et tu le fais sans arrêt depuis plusieurs jours. T’es-tu fait mal ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Lupin. »

Remus ignora le ton coupant. « Je suis désolé d’essayer de faire la conversation, Snape. J’essayais simplement d’être poli. » Remus reprit son livre, l’ouvrit et feuilleta les pages, mais Severus l’entendit marmonner. « Ce n’est pas étonnant que Sirius ait mis fin à votre camaraderie aussi rapidement. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. » La voix de Severus était froide. « A cause de mon amitié avec Lucius et d’autres Serpentards dont il aurait préféré oublier l’existence. Comme Regulus. »

Le regardant par-dessus son livre, Lupin secoua la tête. « Non. Il n’aime pas Lucius et il ne supporte pas son frère pour toutes sortes de raisons, mais il pensait vraiment que tu étais intéressant. Au moins au début. »

« Au début ? Bien sûr, comment puis-je oublier que dès que Black se lasse – ce qui arrive très souvent – il devient un connard qui s’amuse à torturer les autres. »

« Pas vraiment. Il ne se moque pas de toutes ses anciennes connaissances, juste de certaines. Ce n’est pas l’un de ces traits de caractère les plus agréables. »

« Si on admet qu’il en a d’agréables. »

« Il en a. Mais il n’a pas mis fin à cela parce qu’il était fatigué de toi. »

« J’en doute, mais pour le bien de la discussion, je suppose que j’accepterai la possibilité. Ses amis. Vous tous, vous ne pouviez pas me sentir. »

« Ce n’est pas non plus tout à fait vrai. James ne peut pas te sentir. Au cas où tu ne le savais pas. Je te tolérais ainsi que Peter. J’ai choisi de continuer à le faire. Tu n’es pas aussi méchant que tu l’étais lorsque tu étais plus jeune, même si ton côté âne bâté semble revenir. »

C’était la seule personne du groupe de James qui avait recours aux mots plutôt qu’à la violence. Lupin était le seul du groupe qui savait comment échanger des piques, même s’il n’était pas aussi bon que lui, songea Severus. C’était dommage qu’il n’ait personne d’intelligent avec qui s’entraîner. « Alors dis-moi pourquoi le noble et l’honnête M. Black n’a plus rien voulu avoir à faire avec moi après si peu de temps. »

« Tu ne lui parlais jamais. »

« Nous parlions. »

« D’après Sirius vous ne parliez que de sujets insignifiants. Vous ne discutiez jamais de rien d’important. Alors il s’ennuyait. C’est toi qui as dit qu’il se lassait vite. Est-ce étonnant ? »

« Et pourquoi aurais-je dit à cet ignare quelque chose d’important ? Si j’avais voulu que mes secrets soient connus de toute l’école alors peut-être lui en aurais-je confié certains. »

« Sirius n’est pas comme ça. Il ne nous a jamais dit de quoi vous parliez ou si vous parliez. En général vous vous disputiez. Sirius garde les secrets qu’on lui confie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois. »

« Si tu le dis. » Severus haussa les épaules. « D’après moi, il n’y a de place dans son petit esprit que pour un seul secret et c’est là où se trouve le tien, Lupin. Le reste passe directement de son cerveau à sa bouche. »

Remus le regarda fixement, les yeux emplis d’une pitié dont Severus ne voulait pas et dont il n’avait pas besoin. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour le lui dire, Remus prit la parole. « Tu as vraiment besoin d’apprendre à faire confiance à quelqu’un Severus. Sinon à qui vas-tu te confier lorsque la pression deviendra trop forte ? » Sans attendre de réponse, Lupin se retourna et tira les couvertures sur sa tête. Il grommela un ‘nox’ et le cercle de lumière disparut.

Severus regarda encore un peu la silhouette sur le lit avant de se secouer et de partir, en oubliant sa potion pour dormir. La conversation avec Lupin lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Il n’était plus question de dormir. 

Il ne s’aperçut jamais qu’à la fin, Remus avait utilisé son prénom.


	14. Une rivière d’âme

*Le passé*

En sécurité sous la cape d’invisibilité de Lucius, Severus se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche d’une porte : celle qui le conduirait aux appartements d’un certain professeur. En temps normal, il ne contournerait pas le règlement ainsi mais puisqu’il avait appris que d’autres le faisaient, violer les règles ne le dérangeait plus autant qu’avant : surtout si ça le conduisait au professeur Tyler.

Severus avait réfléchi à ce que Lupin lui avait dit cette nuit-là à l’infirmerie. Peut-être avait-il raison. Il devait faire confiance à quelqu’un et s’il voulait entretenir une relation avec le professeur Tyler, quoi de mieux que d’aller discuter avec lui quand il en avait besoin ? De cette façon il n’aurait à raconter l’histoire qu’une seule fois et à une seule personne.

Il tourna à une intersection et suivit le chemin que le professeur Tyler empruntait toujours pour se rendre à ses quartiers ; du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait. L’autre chemin que Tyler prenait ne conduisait nulle part : on arrivait juste à un vestibule, pas de porte, pas de couloir. Le château était vraiment un endroit étrange. Il en eut la preuve lorsqu’il essaya d’ouvrir la première porte qu’il trouva dans le corridor. Eh bien, essayer n’était pas le mot correct. La porte s’était effectivement ouverte – sur un mur de briques. La suivante était vide et lorsqu’il ouvrit la troisième, toute sorte d’objets de nettoyage tombèrent. Heureusement, il put refermer la porte avant que le balai, le sceau et le reste ne tombent bruyamment sur le sol et ne le trahissent.

Sur la dernière porte du couloir se trouvait une plaque sur laquelle on pouvait lire, « Professeur Octavian Tyler ». C’était si évident qu’il pensa de prime abord que ça devait être une blague. Aucun professeur n’annonçait à ses élèves (dont la majorité ne l’aimaient vraiment pas s’ils ne le détestaient carrément pas) où il dormait. C’était demander une myriade de blagues. Il décida tout de même de prendre le risque et posa ses doigts sur la poignée, recevant une décharge électrique pour prix de ses efforts.

Frapper serait bien sûr plus sage qu’essayer d’entrer subrepticement, surtout si les conséquences étaient pires la seconde fois. Il frappa trois fois et attendit que la porte s’ouvre pour lui permettre d’entrer. Du moins l’espérait-il. 

Les secondes devinrent des minutes et pour passer le temps, il joua avec le coin de sa cape. Cette porte était peut-être un piège, mais son instinct lui disait que ça ne l’était pas et qu’il devait attendre – patiemment – qu’elle s’ouvre. Tyler ne laisserait pas quelqu’un devant sa porte toute la nuit. C’était inconcevable. Non ?

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la porte s’ouvrit sur un professeur Tyler aux yeux bouffis. Severus déglutit, deux pensées lui traversèrent l’esprit. La première est qu’il l’avait réveillé, la seconde suivit de près : il allait mourir dans d’horribles souffrances.

« Enlevez cette cape ensorcelée. Je vous ai entendu à travers cette maudite porte. »

Severus poussa un petit cri, et maudit son indiscipline. Il enleva la cape.

« Bon sang, n’auriez- vous pas pu être au moins une personne normale pour vouloir discuter au milieu de la nuit ? »

Severus entendit les mots marmonnés et se rendit compte de son erreur. Il reprit confiance en lui rapidement. Il n’avait pas réveillé Tyler. Il était bourré. Lui parler quand il était soûl serait peut-être plus facile que s’il était à moitié endormi.

Les longs cheveux de son professeur n’étaient pas attachés. Ils tombaient en une cascade désordonnée sur son visage. Une mèche s’était collée contre sa lèvre inférieure et les doigts de Severus le démangeaient tant il avait envie de la remettre en place, mais il préféra se retenir. Il ne fallait jamais mettre des doigts ou des mains à portée d’animaux dangereux. Il risquait de se faire mordre. Severus détacha son regard du visage de Tyler et regarda ailleurs, ses yeux se posèrent sur une cicatrice depuis longtemps soignée qui décorait le biceps du bras de son professeur. Il déglutit et posa les yeux sur ses pieds nus. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement intime à voir une personne pieds nus. Son visage devint cramoisi et il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« En avez-vous assez vu? »

« Hum- »

Un acquiescement. « Que faites-vous ici, M. Snape? »

« Euh, je, euh, j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un et vous me paraissiez le meilleur candidat. » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche les uns après les autres, pêle-mêle. C’en était presque embarrassant.

« A trois heures du matin ? Ne pouviez-vous pas venir à une heure décente ? »

Severus était à court de mots alors il haussa les épaules, tournant son visage et ses yeux vers le sol. Cette réaction était seulement à moitié naturelle. Il savait que pour avoir ce qu’il voulait, il valait mieux paraître timide et anxieux. Même s’il l’était effectivement aussi. « Je… Je ne pouvais pas dormir. »

« Et vous avez tout naturellement pensé que le reste du château serait réveillé parce que vous aviez le caprice de parler à quelqu’un à cette heure-ci ? Typique. » Tyler paraissait ennuyé et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait quitté la salle commune sous la cape d’invisibilité de Lucius, Severus pensa que ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée d’être venu voir Tyler après tout.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je --»

« Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon manque de patience. » Tyler se frotta les yeux. Il soupira. « J’admets que ce n’est pas le meilleur moment mais si vous avez vraiment besoin de parler, j’écouterai. » Il fit un pas en arrière pour lui permettre d’entrer. Le jeune homme s’avança, refusant de lui laisser le temps de revenir sur sa proposition.

« Asseyez-vous. »Tyler lui désigna une chaise près du canapé. Elle avait l’air beaucoup plus confortable que les meubles de la salle commune de Serpentard et il s’effondra dessus avec un soupir de bien-être. Son bras entra en contact avec un livre posé sur le bras de la chaise. Curieux, il le prit et le feuilleta. Toutes les pages étaient blanches.

« Il n’y a rien d’intéressant là-dedans. » Tyler le regardait les yeux plissés. Il s’était installé sur le canapé.

Severus le dévisagea. Il déglutit et le regarda à nouveau. Tyler avait un pied sous lui et l’autre était étendu sous le siège. Un de ses bras était posé le long du canapé et ses doigts brossait rythmiquement le tissu en les fléchissant. Ce qu’il allait dire lui sortit de la tête quand Tyler porta un verre à demi rempli d’un liquide couleur ambre à ses lèvres. Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda Tyler soupirer et se détendre.

« Vous avez dit vouloir me parler. Alors parlez. »

Severus toussa. Sa bouche était sèche et les mots ne sortaient pas, mais il s’obligea à prononcer la première phrase. Les mots vinrent ensuite plus facilement jusqu’à ce qu’il ait terminé l’histoire qui l’avait conduit ici au milieu de la nuit. Il lui dévoila chaque peur, chaque inquiétude, chaque question qu’il s’était posée encore et encore. Il lui parla de la brûlure de la Marque noire qui flétrissait sa peau. Il lui parla des raisons qui l’avaient poussé à rejoindre les mangemorts. Toutes les raisons, sauf une. Le fait que Tyler ait été l’impulsion finale ne passa pas ses lèvres. Elle resta informulée dans un coin de son esprit.

Tyler, de son côté, n’avait pas bougé. Son visage était un masque blanc, pas une seule émotion – pas même le dégoût auquel Severus s’attendait – ne traversa son visage. Severus en était content. Il semblerait que les rumeurs le concernant soient vraies. Que la guerre fasse rage autour d’eux ne semblait pas l’affecter. Qu’importe qui serait vainqueur, Voldemort, Dumbledore ou le Ministère de la magie. Tyler n’était ni d’un côté ni de l’autre. Cette impartialité attirait Severus. Il n’était pas venu pour être jugé. Du moins c’est ce qu’il croyait. 

Mais chaque mot qui sortait de ses lèvres demandait au professeur Tyler de le faire.

Hpsshpss

 

Harry s’appuya contre les coussins, buvant une gorgée d’un autre verre de firewhisky tout en écoutant l’histoire sortir de la bouche de Severus. Il ne se souvenait pas du nombre exact de verres qu’il avait ingurgités. Cette pensée s’effaça alors que l’histoire lui était contée. Il fit en sorte que son regard n’exprime rien et écouta, fasciné, les raisons qui avaient conduit Severus à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur Noir.

C’était un sujet que son Severus évitait à tout prix. Harry ne l’avait jamais obligé à en parler, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être curieux et de vouloir tout connaître de l’homme auquel il s’était uni. Harry n’interrogerait pas Severus et en retour Severus ne mettrait pas son nez dans sa vie. Ils ne forçaient pas l’autre à révéler des choses qu’ils valaient mieux oublier et s’ils mouraient sans tout connaître de l’autre, alors il en serait ainsi. Il pouvait l’accepter. Ce n’était pas nécessaire. Ce qu’ils savaient l’un de l’autre n’était pas important parce que ce qui comptait était qu’ils se comprennent.

Peut-être maintenant allait-il céder et révéler certains faits dont il n’avait jamais évoqué l’existence. Ce serait juste, après tout, maintenant que ce jeune homme avait divulgué l’un des secrets les mieux gardés de Severus.

Harry se demanda si Severus, son Severus, s’était rendu compte à quel point il était aveugle à l’âge de seize ans. Presque immédiatement, Harry s’admonesta. Bien sûr que Severus savait. Il serait certainement le premier à l’admettre, s’il admettait un jour ce genre de choses.

Ce jeune homme était inconscient de toutes les horreurs qu’avaient commises Voldemort. Il était impétueux, jeune, idiot et Harry faisait tout pour que ses yeux n’expriment aucune critique. Ce n’était pas totalement de la faute de Severus. Seulement en partie sa faute. S’il devait en croire les mots qui sortaient difficilement de sa bouche pour raconter une histoire que Harry était presque certain d’avoir le droit d’entendre.

Il semblerait que M. Jédusor aime à convaincre ses partisans de sa moralité avant de leur montrer le côté le plus brutal de son régime. Les joies de la torture et du meurtre des Sang-mêlés et des moldus étaient cachées aux jeunes gens impressionnables comme Severus (et à l’occasion aux femmes). Alors au lieu d’une histoire remplie de soupirs horrifiés – Harry devait admettre qu’il les attendait à moitié – , il avait été régalé de toutes les bonnes choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait d’accomplir. Severus était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on pourrait vouloir s’opposer à lui et comment on pouvait croire ces épouvantables mensonges : les enlèvements et les tortures dont on parlait ne pouvaient être que faux.

La poitrine d’Harry se serra en entendant ces paroles. La tristesse menaça un bref instant de prendre le dessus, de le submerger mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Son esprit ressassait toutes les conversations qu’il avait eues avec le Severus plus âgé. Son Severus se sentait ridicule. Il critiquait toutes les décisions qu’il avait prises en grandissant sans jamais lui dire ce qu’elles étaient, simplement qu’elles étaient mauvaises, mauvaises, mauvaises. Et qu’elles ne valaient pas la peine de les répéter. Harry connaissait tant de choses à son sujet, mais pas cela. Pas ce qu’il découvrait en écoutant ce que disait la jeune version de son amant.

L’aveuglement de ce jeune Severus était une faiblesse et son Severus détestait montrer toute forme de faiblesse à qui que ce soit et en particulier à Harry. Même si Severus n’était plus aveugle, il l’avait été et c’était suffisant pour le cacher à Harry. Du moins c’est ce que Harry pensait. Son Severus regardait toujours une situation sous toutes ses coutures et ne mettait jamais les pieds quelque part, ailleurs que dans les réunions de mangemorts, sans savoir exactement où ils les mettaient. Dans l’avenir, Severus verrait ces réunions comme une punition. Harry avait toujours pensé que c’était une punition pour avoir choisi de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais maintenant, à écouter la jeune version de son amant, il n’était plus certain d’avoir raison.

L’esprit de Harry n’était pas concentré sur une seule chose ; tant de conversations lui traversaient l’esprit qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’établir des corrélations qu’il n’aurait jamais faites s’il avait été plus sobre et s’il avait parfaitement contrôlé ses pensées.

Le jeune Severus arrêta de parler et inclina la tête, attendant que son professeur dise quelque chose. Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et décida qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il devrait dire. Ce qu’il voulait dire était “reste loin de cet horrible monstre !” mais Severus n’avait pas besoin de ce conseil. Il avait besoin de parvenir par lui-même à la conclusion que Voldemort était bel et bien un monstre et non l’homme qu’il prétendait être aux yeux de ses partisans. Harry devait pourtant dire quelque chose et décida de dire ce qu’il avait toujours cru.

« M. Snape, vous semblez essayer de vous convaincre, vous, que vous avez pris la bonne décision. Pas de me convaincre moi. » Il s’arrêta. « Tout ce que j’ai à dire est qu’aussi longtemps que vous le faites pour de bonnes raisons, aussi longtemps que c’est une cause à laquelle vous croyez et aussi longtemps que vous pouvez agir pour cette cause et continuer de vous regarder dans une glace, alors c'est une décision que vous devez assumer. Personne d’autre ne peut choisir pour vous la vie que vous devez mener. Après tout c'est vous qui devrez vivre avec la personne que vous deviendrez, et ce le reste de votre vie. Et si vous ne supportez pas la personne que vous avez décidé de devenir alors votre vie sera un véritable enfer. »

Harry était arrivé au bout de sa capacité à rester cohérent. Il remua donc légèrement et essaya de se lever pour escorter le jeune M. Snape à la porte. Il ferma les yeux et étira les bras tout en courbant le dos. Il expira lentement, baissa les bras et ouvrit les yeux. Severus avait les yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient emplis d’émotions conflictuelles et manquaient de la confiance qu’il associait à son Severus. Harry haussa les épaules et passa ses jambes sur le rebord du canapé.

Severus détourna le regard. « Vous devez penser que je suis un idiot, professeur. Il semblerait que tout le monde me voie comme une personne incapable de prendre ses propres décisions. Je pense que j’étais simplement inquiet d’avoir pris une décision trop hâtive. » Severus déglutit. « Je sais que mon Seigneur essaye de changer les choses pour le mieux et je sais que tout ira probablement pour le mieux. Il doit être mieux renseigné que je ne le suis. Je ne suis qu’un sixième année, et pourtant… » Les yeux de Severus oscillaient entre Harry et le sol.

Harry était presque certain que Severus ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il parlait pour ne rien dire. C’était un changement rafraîchissant par rapport à son Severus qui pesait chaque mot avec soin. Un vrai sourire éclaira le visage de Harry et Severus cessa de babiller. 

Harry pencha la tête pour le regarder. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour dire ce qu’il voulait. Quand il buvait trop de firewhisky – et il était presque sûr d’en avoir trop bu – il se ridiculisait. Ce qu’il était déterminé à éviter ce soir.

« Je ne vous avais jamais vu sourire avant, professeur. Même lorsque votre ami est venu vous voir. Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez sourire ainsi. »

Le sourire de Harry ne s’effaça pas, il s’agrandit. Peut-être Albus avait-il raison, pensa-t-il, ce voyage ressemblait presque à des vacances. Passer du temps avec un Severus qui n’avait pas autant de soucis que le sien était un changement bienvenu. Aussi longtemps que rien ne se passait entre eux, il était parfaitement acceptable de parler à ce jeune homme, n’est-ce pas ?

« Tout le monde se laisse aller de temps à autre, je pense. Je crois que vous m’avez vu dans un de ces moments-là. » Harry se leva et chancela légèrement alors que le sang lui montait au cerveau. Etant sobre, Severus se précipita pour prendre Harry par le coude et l’empêcher de tomber. Un hochement de tête. « Bien, je pense que vous devriez partir, M. Severus. »

« Peut-être devriez-vous vous allonger, professeur. Vous n’avez pas l’air bien. » La main de Severus tira Harry, essayant de l’emmener vers le canapé pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir, mais Harry ne voulait pas s’asseoir alors il tirait pour se libérer et tomba sur Severus.

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus se tourna vers lui et Harry posa une main sur sa joue. La confusion voila les traits à la fois familiers et étrangers du visage du Serpentard et Harry fronça à son tour les sourcils. « Tant de perdu. De si beaux yeux emplis d’émotion. Je suis -- » Harry se rapprocha. « Désolé. » Sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes, il couvrit l’espace qui les séparait et couvrit de ses lèvres celles de Severus.

Hpsshpss

Severus s’étira quand il se réveilla, savourant la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Il était endolori à certains endroits mais c’était une sensation plaisante. Il avait passé la nuit avec le professeur Tyler – Non. Octavian. Un sourire endormi étira ses lèvres et il roula pour pouvoir voir son professeur. Son sourire s’accentua, il aimait le son de ces mots. Son professeur.

Octavian, pourtant, n’était pas dans la pièce. Il descendit du lit et s’approcha de ses vêtements, empilés sur une chaise près de la porte qui conduisait à la salle de bains. L’eau coulait.

Il savait maintenant où était son professeur.

Toutes pensées concernant Octavian sous la douche s’évanouirent lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la note posée sur la pile de vêtements.

*//M. S Snape,

Je vous conseille de quitter mes appartements immédiatement. Vous voyez, je suis à nouveau sobre. Pour votre propre sécurité, je vous suggère de rester aussi loin de moi que possible pour le restant de l’année.

J’espère que vous serez parti avant mon retour. Sinon, vous risquez pire qu’une retenue avec Rusard.

Professeur O Tyler//*

Il froissa le papier, regarda la salle de bains avec des yeux noirs et jeta le papier roulé en boule. Il se serait senti mieux si le papier avait fait un son satisfaisant mais même pas, et Severus ne put que bouillonner intérieurement. Comme un enfant. La pensée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche alors qu’il mettait ses vêtements.

Ce n’était pas terminé. Tyler le désirait, il en était sûr. Il ne l’aurait pas pris s’il ne l’avait pas voulu. Maintenant qu’il savait ce qu’il lui fallait pour passer outre ses défenses (une grande quantité d’alcool pour l’enivrer) il avait prévu de lui rendre une autre visite tardive.

Tyler n’avait jamais rencontré un Severus déterminé auparavant.

Hpsspss

 

Harry entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, suivie de peu par un son étouffé : la porte d’entrée avait aussi été claquée. Il était seul.

Il se laissa lentement glisser sur le carrelage et grogna. Qu’il avait été stupide de boire autant. Plus qu’il ne l’aurait fait si Severus avait été là, mais c’était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait bu : Severus – son Severus n’était pas là.

Même s’ils n’avaient jamais célébré leur anniversaire, ils ne l’avaient jamais ignoré non plus. C’était ainsi, comme tout ce qui était entre eux. Et la nuit dernière, c'était leur anniversaire. Harry soupira et gratta de ses ongles la marque à l’intérieur de son poignet droit.

Tout ce serait bien passé si le jeune Severus n’était pas apparu à sa porte. Il aurait simplement fini la bouteille de whisky et se serait probablement endormi en lisant sur le canapé, tout en pensant que Severus lui manquait et en essayant de ne pas y penser. Mais rien de cela ne s’était passé. Harry avait écouté le jeune Severus parler de ce qu’il avait fait et il avait fait quelque chose d’idiot.

Ses yeux le piquaient, mais il refusait de pleurer. C’était facile sous la douche avec l’eau qui tombait sur sa tête, le long de son visage en longs ruisselets. Il était furieux et en colère contre lui et contre la situation mais il n’allait pas verser une larme pour ça. Il gratta sa peau, souhaitant laver la culpabilité mais il ne le pouvait pas. La culpabilité ne partait pas ainsi. Elle tachait sa peau d’une manière que lui seul pouvait voir.

Bien sûr, l’ironie était que son Severus savait exactement ce qui allait se passer entre ‘le professeur Tyler’ et son jeune lui, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression de l’avoir trompé. C'était un cercle vicieux, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter d’y penser. Chaque fois qu’il regardait sa cicatrice, il se sentait coupable et en colère contre lui-même. Puis ses pensées revenaient à son Severus et il se demandait s’il était furieux contre lui d’avoir manqué de self-control et pour s’être donné au Severus de seize ans.

L’eau refroidissait, mais il resta où il était, tête basse, laissant l’eau la marteler, agrippant de sa main gauche son poignet droit où la marque de leur union semblait l’accuser. 

Hpsshpss

*Le futur : été entre la sixième et la septième année de Harry*

« Arrêtez de faire l’enfant. »

« Je ne fais pas l’enfant. » Un sifflement aigu remplit la petite salle. « Ca fait mal ! »

« Je vous ai à peine touché. Vous savez, ce serait beaucoup moins douloureux si vous restiez tranquillement assis. »

« Votre comportement avec les malades laisse à désirer, Potter. » Severus essaya de s’éloigner de la main qui se rapprochait de lui.

Levant les bras au ciel de frustration, Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Voulez-vous arrêter de bouger ?! Ce n’est qu’un baume sans ingrédients risquant d’être douloureux. Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous l’avez FAIT ! » Il agrippa l’épaule de Severus avant qu’il ne puisse se reculer brusquement, mais l’homme le plus âgé remua pour se libérer.

« Ca piquait la dernière fois. » C'était un fait. « Qu’essayez-vous d’appliquer dessus de toute façon ? D’après ce que je sais ça pourrait être tout à fait inapproprié pour une plaie. Et -- »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’y avait pas de pire patient au monde que Severus Snape. Et il était coincé avec lui.

« — je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi. En fait, je le faisais avant même votre naissance, alors si vous vouliez gentiment laisser tomber, je m’occuperai de ça moi-même. »

Alors c'était comme ça ?, décida Harry. Il agrippa le bras de Severus, le tira vers lui, provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part de l’autre homme dont il massa l’épaule tuméfiée de ses doigts enduits de pommade.

« Pour répondre à votre question, » Lui dit Harry en reculant et en relâchant son bras. « Ce baume endort la douleur et désinfecte. Et c’est votre écriture bien soignée, monsieur. Quant à la douleur la première fois, vous ne vouliez pas rester assis et ouvriez la plaie en tirant sur la chair et le muscle. Je ne vous aide que parce que vous ne pouvez pas atteindre l’entaille. Si vous le pouviez, je vous laisserais lécher vos blessures comme l’animal blessé que vous êtes. Monsieur. »

Il contourna Severus et se pencha pour regarder la dilation de ses pupilles.

« Que faites-vous maintenant ? » Il ne ferma pas les yeux malgré la sécheresse de la voix. Probablement parce qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pensa Harry amèrement.

« Votre vision est-elle floue ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. » Harry se leva, prit un tissu propre sur la table et essuya l’excès de pommade qui n’avait pas été absorbée par la peau. Jetant un charme de guérison, il regarda la peau se recoudre - le seul signe qu’il y avait effectivement eu une plaie fut la ligne rouge qui commençait à s’effacer mais ne partirait jamais complètement. Une cicatrice de plus sur un homme qui en avait déjà tant.

Harry suivit la ligne de ses doigts pour être sûr que le sort avait refermé la plaie proprement mais aussi parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en détourner. Quelques instants de plus et Severus l’ensorcellerait, l’envoyant valser à travers la salle, mais pour l’instant, Harry pouvait poser ses doigts sur la peau tendre et le muscle tant qu’il prétendait que c'était pour vérifier la cicatrisation de la plaie.

Severus n’arrêta pas de se plaindre et Harry ne s’en étonna pas. Il ignora simplement toutes les insultes, les grognements et les plaintes concernant le fait qu’il ne fasse rien correctement. C’était ainsi que Severus gérait la douleur. C’était à l’opposé de la manière dont Harry gérait la sienne.

La première fois que Severus l’avait sorti du pétrin, Harry avait cinq entailles parallèles le long de sa poitrine et une plaie au couteau sur le côté. Il s’était automatiquement roulé en boule et avait fermé les yeux pour essayer d’arrêter même de respirer. Il avait haleter de douleur quand Severus l’avait porté et mit en sécurité. Une fois guéri, Severus s’en était pris à lui parce qu’il lui avait fait croire qu’il était mort.

Bien entendu c’était probablement simplement parce qu’il avait pensé que la mort d’Harry signifiait l’échec de la mission.

« Etait-ce si affreux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pouvais voir l’os mais c’était l’omoplate et une partie que l’on voyait de toute façon à travers le muscle. Je n’en sais pas suffisamment pour vous dire si le muscle a été gravement endommagé. » Les doigts et les mains de Harry parcoururent le dos de Severus une dernière fois. « C’est guéri maintenant, et – j’ai pu me tromper. »

« Hum ? »

« J’ai cru sentir l’odeur du laurier-rose, mais vous n’avez aucun symptôme de son poison. » Harry fit une pause. « Qui aurait pensé que j’apprendrais un jour quelque chose de vaguement intéressant sur les potions ? »

« Gamin. »

« Ce que vous venez de dire est horriblement puéril, professeur. Je pensais que vous gardiez ce genre de commentaires pour mon parrain. »

Severus plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il prit la main de Harry et la tira pour qu’il se place devant lui. Harry gigota pour libérer sa main de Severus et se recula.

« Nous devrions regarder cette plaie ouverte, Potter. »

« Je peux le faire moi-même. » Harry se frotta les yeux. Il avait regardé trop longtemps la blessure de Severus. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et l’épuisement dû au manque de sommeil devait commencer à se faire sentir : il se sentait hagard.

Severus le regardait fixement. Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et quand Severus ouvrit la bouche, les mots étaient brutaux et durs : « Vous avez dit avoir senti l’odeur du laurier-rose ? »

Lorsque Harry hocha la tête, il fut pris de vertige et se cogna contre la table. Il se releva d’une main et de l’autre se frotta les yeux tout en soupirant. Il était simplement fatigué.

« Ne vous est-il pas venu à l’esprit que vous pourriez avoir été empoisonné ? »

Harry perdit l’équilibre quand il inclina la tête pour regarder Severus et tomba en avant. Severus le rattrapa avant qu’il ne touche le sol.

Hpsshpss

 

Les premières choses qu’Harry vit en se réveillant furent les craquelures familières du plafond : il les avait vues si souvent en se réveillant dans le passé. Il soupira et jura avant de se lever. Il fit des yeux le tour de l’infirmerie.

« Vous, M. Potter venez de me prouver que vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne l’avais pensé. Je vous assure que si, sur mon échelle de valeur, vous étiez auparavant juste au-dessus du manque total d’intelligence, vous êtes maintenant définitivement tout en bas, même si Longdubat est peut-être encore juste en-dessous de vous. »

Harry déglutit, pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. « Je vous ai dit que j’avais cru sentir l’odeur du laurier-rose. Ce n’est pas moi le maître des potions qui aurait pu l’identifier à un kilomètre. » Il se tourna sur le flanc et regarda Severus. Il fut surpris de le voir assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, un livre à la main. Il était apparemment là depuis longtemps. Une émotion douce-amère qu’il ne voulait pas examiner le submergea. « Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? »

« Une semaine. » Court et brutal. Le ton de Severus était à la limite de la colère.

« Désolé, » Dit Harry immédiatement sur un ton penaud. « Je n’aurais pas du réagir ainsi. J’aurais dû pouvoir vous dire que j’avais été empoisonné. »

Severus acquiesça. « Je vous ai enfoncé les symptômes dans la tête et vous trouvez encore le moyen d’être empoisonné et de ne pas en reconnaître les effets. » Severus expira, les dents serrées. « Vous avez de la chance que j’ai été là, espèce d’idiot. J’ai apparemment complètement perdu mon temps en vous entraînant à identifier les poisons les plus dangereux grâce à leur odeur. »

« Ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez fait cela par pure bonté d’âme, espèce de chauve-souris géante ! Non que vous en ayez une. Dumbledore vous a demandé de m’entraîner. » Harry se retourna, tourna le dos à Severus et ferma les yeux.

« Vous êtes le gamin le plus impertinent que j’ai jamais rencontré, Potter. »

« Où nous envoie le Directeur la prochaine fois ? Je veux sortir d’ici. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous rend si sûr que vous travaillerez encore avec moi ? »

Harry n’entendit que le venin de sa voix. « Eh bien il ne va pas me laisser y aller seul. Et ce n’est pas parce que j’ai fait quelque chose de stupide qu’il va rappeler Sirius ou Remus de mission pour ‘jouer les baby-sitters’ comme vous dites si bien. J’ai peur que cet honneur ne vous revienne. »

Severus l’ignora. « Nous reprendrons où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Entre vos visions et ma marque nous devrions pouvoir suivre Voldemort jusqu’à son nouveau quartier général. »

« Planque. » Harry plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Du coin de l’œil il vit Severus lever les yeux au ciel et réprimer un soupir.

« Très bien, Potter, sa planque. Puisque vos visions se renforcent quand on s’approche de lui et que la douleur associée à votre cicatrice et à ma marque augmente, nous devrions être capables de déterminer l’endroit où il se cache. »

« C’est stupide, stupide, stupide. Nous devrions construire des défenses et non planifier une attaque. On est toujours plus fort quand on joue sur son propre terrain. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je comprenais les décisions du Directeur. » Severus se releva en un mouvement fluide. « Quand vous serez prêt, je vous attendrai devant la grande porte. »

La porte de l’infirmerie claqua derrière lui et Harry sauta du lit. Il n’était pas pressé de retourner sur le terrain avec Severus, mais il préférait éviter un sermon de plus sur la ponctualité. Il prit sa chemise et sentit l’odeur des épices et des ingrédients de potions. Son sac devait être planqué dans les quartiers privés de Severus. Il soupira et se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir pu passer lui aussi la semaine dans les quartiers de Severus. Même si Severus, lui, ne le voulait pas, bien entendu.

En se dirigeant vers le hall d’entrée, les pensées de Harry restèrent focalisées sur son étrange relation avec Severus. Ils suivaient tous les deux le plan idiot – d’après lui – de Dumbledore depuis la fin de l’année scolaire et à chaque semaine de plus passée ensemble Harry tombait de plus en plus amoureux de Severus. Lorsqu’il était optimiste, il pensait que peut-être Severus le trouvait un peu attirant, mais ces moments étaient courts et rares.

Et quand il arriva en bas de l’escalier principal, Harry n’eut pas de raison d’être optimiste. Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs et lui demanda d’arrêter de traîner. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et allongea le pas. Il s’arrêta devant Dumbledore qui lui tapota gentiment l’épaule et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Harry le voua, lui et son sourire bienveillant, aux gémonies. 

Hpsshpss

 

« Potter. » Severus voulut donner une petite fiole à Harry, mais le jeune homme ne leva pas les yeux de la page qu’il regardait. « Potter. »

 

Le Gryffondor soupira d’un air désintéressé, garda ses yeux collés sur le livre et l’ignora, les lèvres pincées de dégoût.

« Potter. » Le ton de Severus passa de l’impatience à l’énervement et la fiole fut brusquement posée à côté du dîner auquel Harry n’avait pas touché.

« Arrêtez de m’appeler Potter. Je vous assure que la façon dont vous prononcez ce nom avec dégoût ne m’atteint pas puisque je ne sais presque rien sur ma famille ; je refuse de considérer mes gardiens comme membres de ma famille. Ils ne sont déjà pas terribles comme gardiens, alors comme famille ! » 

« Potter. »

« Si vous voulez une réponse, essayez avec un nom différent. » Harry tourna une page. « Vous pouvez m’appeler Harry, mais non, vous ne le faites jamais, professeur. Alors pourquoi pas Black, Weasley ou Lupin ? Au moins j’ai l’impression d’appartenir à ces familles. » Se plaignit Harry. « Mais je doute que vous utilisiez l’un de ces noms. »

« Buvez cette putain de potion, Pot – Harry, » Grogna Severus. « Il reste du laurier-rose dans votre organisme et c'est pour ça que vous êtes déprimé. »

« Merci, professeur. » Répondit-il en hochant la tête, avant de retourner à son livre. Severus était certain qu’il ne lisait pas un traître mot mais il continuait à ignorer la fiole et la potion. Néanmoins, il prit une cuillerée de cet horrible hachis parmentier quand Severus poussa l’assiette contre son coude pour la cinquième fois. Il ne devrait pas dorloter le gamin, mais Dumbledore lui avait confié Harry et il n’allait pas manquer à son devoir.

« Normalement on bouge les yeux quand on lit un livre. »

« Pas si le livre n’est qu’un prétexte pour éviter une conversation. »

Severus tapota contre le bois de la table et réprima un grognement. Maudit gamin. Il agissait comme un enfant qui n’aime pas le goût des médicaments. « Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas la potion ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna la page. « C’est ainsi que je devrais me sentir. »

« Développez. »

« Je ne suis pas un essai sur lequel vous pouvez écrire vos commentaires alors vous n’avez qu’à vous débrouillez avec ce que je dis, que j’en dise beaucoup ou non. » Il referma sèchement le livre et se leva pour partir mais Severus lui attrapa le coude fermement et ne le relâcha pas. « Laissez-moi partir, professeur. »

« Si je dois passer le reste de ce satané été en votre compagnie, je mérite de savoir ce qui vous rend insupportable, et vous le serez, M. Potter, si vous ne buvez pas cette fichue potion. »

« Vous me trouvez déjà insupportable de toute façon. Vous me l’avez dit de mille façons différentes depuis que j’ai onze ans. De plus, » Poursuivit Harry, « qu’est-ce qui vous donne le droit de savoir quoi que ce soit à mon sujet ? Ce n’est pas comme si ça vous intéressait. Vous me le faites clairement comprendre chaque jour ! » Il dégagea son bras et passa la porte de la petite chambre d’hôtel.

Severus prit brusquement la fiole et se leva pour suivre Potter, faisant grincer la chaise contre le sol et la laissant tomber à terre dans un mouvement de colère. S’il arrivait à mettre les mains autour du cou du garçon, il le secouerait suffisamment pour --

Severus s’arrêta en entrant dans la chambre, écoutant la porte claquer avec une grande satisfaction. 

Potter était sur son lit, allongé nonchalamment sur le ventre, ce maudit livre sur son oreiller à la page qu’il ne lisait pas depuis vingt minutes. Le gamin ne pouvait même pas lire les pages dans l’ordre. Il était inutile de se demander pourquoi il était aussi nul dans ses cours.

« Ne savez-vous pas déjà tout ce que ces livres ont à offrir, Potter ? » Grogna Severus. « Vous avez oublié votre fiole. »

Harry l’ignora. Severus s’abandonna à sa nervosité et fit les cents pas. Chaque pas résonnait contre le sol. Il ne jeta certainement pas de coups d’œil vers la courbe des fesses de Harry dont le pantalon trop serré aurait été plus utile pour étrangler le cabot qui le lui avait donné. Après que Severus l’ait poignardé avec la dague attachée à la cuisse de Harry, encore un cadeau dont le garçon n’avait pas besoin.

« Mme Pomfresh a exigé que je vous donne cette potion pendant le dîner. Je vous conseille de la prendre. Je n’ai aucune envie de voir la maîtresse de l’infirmerie de Poudlard me tomber dessus pour se venger. »

« Et en quoi cela me concerne, exactement ? » Il roula sur le dos et regarda Severus en plissant à moitié les yeux.

Severus avait l’impression que la pièce était trop petite et la température trop élevée. S’occuper de Potter lui provoquerait un anévrisme avant la fin du mois, et pourtant, l’espace d’un court moment, il avait pensé qu’il pourrait passer l’été entier avec un Potter étonnement supportable.

Enlevant une mèche de son visage pour la énième fois, Severus abandonna. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Potter et par-dessus tout, il n’avait pas encore compris comment se comporter avec lui depuis l’incident qui s’était produit aux alentours de Noël dernier.

Des pensées comme celles-ci l’emmenaient sur un terrain dangereux et il censura l’image qui lui venait à l’esprit d’Harry devant lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, sur le point de l’embrasser, en secouant brusquement la tête. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et lui tendit la fiole.

Harry la prit et en avala le contenu en une gorgée.

« Pourquoi me laissez-vous faire tout ce que je veux ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que je vous permets cela ? J’avais l’impression que j’étais constamment en train de vous empêcher de le faire. » Severus se tourna pour le regarder et Harry soutint son regard.

« Ca dépend. En tant que professeur vous êtes complètement merdique. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais Harry ne tressaillit pas. « A Noël dernier, Dumbledore vous a demandé de vous occuper de moi et depuis lors vous êtes mon mentor dans l’Ordre. En tant que tel vous me laissez faire ce que je veux. Je vous ai crié après, vous ai traité de tous les noms auxquels j’ai pu penser et j’en ai même cherché d’autres dans un livre -»

« Quel livre? »

« Les 1001 manières d’insulter Votre Maître des Potions par Fred et Georges Weasley. Il y a un chapitre bonus sur les autres professeurs. »

Severus grimaça. « Pourquoi me dites-vous ça, vous vous rendez compte -»

« Qu’allez-vous faire? La plupart des insultes sont assez faciles à mémoriser et même si vous demandez à MacGonagall de confisquer tous les exemplaires de la salle commune, vous ne pouvez pas prendre les exemplaires individuels à moins que els élèves ne les apportent en cours et ils seraient vraiment stupides de faire une telle chose. Sans mentionner le fait que Fred et Georges enverraient immédiatement de nouveaux exemplaires. » Harry haussa les épaules. « De plus, je suis le seul à vous insulter en face. Presque tous les autres ont bien trop peur pour le faire, ou sont trop occupés à vous lécher les bottes. »

« Laissez mes Serpentards en dehors de ça. » Il ferma le poing contre sa cuisse et jura. « Vais-je un jour échapper à ces deux fléaux ? »

« Non. »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et se détourna. « Parce que vous êtes suffisamment grand pour prendre vos propres décisions. »

La réponse fut longue à venir et il savait que ce changement brutal de sujet en était de toute évidence la cause. « Et si je prends la décision de vous insulter et de vous rendre malheureux ? »

« C’est votre choix et je sais que c'est vous qui l’aurez fait. »

« Comment savez-vous que Sirius ne me récompense pas à chaque fois que je vous insulte ? »

« Bien que ça ressemble à ce que ferait votre corniaud de parrain, j’en doute. J’apprécierais cependant que vous me donniez la raison de votre soudaine hostilité envers moi. Vous avez été… supportable jusque-là cet été et j’avais espéré que ça continue ainsi, aussi peu probable que ça paraisse. »

« J’ai décidé que je ne voulais plus que l’on ait confiance en moi. » La réponse était calme et Severus ne savait que dire. Il ne s’attendait pas à cela et n’avait jamais très bien su faire face aux imprévus. Qui arrivaient souvent dès qu’il était question de Potter.

Severus inspira profondément alors qu’Harry remuait pour changer de position sur le lit. Il était habitué à son incapacité à rester tranquille ; il bougeait tout le temps en cours et ça n’aurait pas dû lui faire de l’effet, mais pour une raison ou une autre, cela lui en faisait et Severus ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il regarda les doigts de Harry frôler le sol en essayant de chasser des particules de poussière. « Et qu’y a-t-il de mal à ce que les gens aient foi en vous ? »

« Je finirai par faire défaut à quelqu’un. Je ne veux pas être ce que l’on attend de moi. »

« Et à votre avis, qu’attend-on de vous? »

« Que je sois un Gryffondor tout le temps. »

Severus ne dit tout d’abord rien. Qu’y avait-il à dire ? « Excusez-moi ? »

« Il y a des qualités en moi qui ne sont distinctement pas Gryffondor par nature. »

« Vos qualités Serpentard. » Severus acquiesça mais conserva prudemment une expression aussi neutre que possible. Il avait remarqué ces qualités il y a des années. La capacité de Harry à se fondre dans l’ombre et à se faire oublier, la ruse qu’il montrait dans certaines situations. Il avait un cerveau et semblait même parfois l’utiliser, même si Severus ne voulait pas l’admettre. Il n’avait pas l’ambition d’un Serpentard, et gardait des tendances Gryffondors dans la vie de tous les jours. 

On devait regarder attentivement pour voir ces traits puisque Harry les cachait derrière sa témérité Gryffondoresque.

« Vous saviez ? Vous saviez que le choixpeau avait voulu me placer à Serpentard ? »

« Je le remercie tous les jours qu’il ne l’ait pas fait. Un Lion né dans la Maison des Serpents ? J’aurais perdu toute crédibilité en tant que Directeur des Serpentards. »

Harry sourit d’un air satisfait. « Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Vous auriez appris à vivre avec moi. Vous êtes un Serpentard, vous savez vous adapter. »

« Magnifique. » Un autre trait Serpentard qu’Harry possédait en quantité industrielle. Peu importe ce qu’il devait subir, Severus savait qu’il s’adapterait à la situation et en sortirait relativement indemne.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais ne regarda pas dehors. Il n’y avait rien à voir puisque la première chose qu’avait fait Severus en arrivant avait été de fermer les volets.

« Faire défaut à autrui ne devrait pas être important du moment que vous ne vous faites pas défaut à vous-même. »

Harry se retourna et s’appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre. « Parfois je suis plus Serpentard que Gryffondor, mais dans ce cas-là, je suis plus Gryffondor que Serpentard. Un Serpentard recherche avant tout son propre intérêt. Un Gryffondor fait passer l’intérêt d’autrui avant le sien. Vous êtes comme moi à ce niveau-là, » Une pause, « Severus. » Severus ne dit rien quand il utilisa son prénom. Il ne fit qu’hausser un sourcil devant son audace. Harry baissa un peu la tête et poursuivit. « Je reconnais que j’ai les qualités des deux Maisons en moi, mais personnellement je ne veux pas choisir à laquelle j’appartiens le plus. Je préfère être Sans Maison plutôt que d’être considéré comme l’archétype d’une Maison. Je sais que les gens veulent me voir choisir et qu’ils s’attendent à ce que je choisisse Gryffondor. Comment puis-je être l’un ou l’autre quand je peux sentir que je suis les deux ? »

Severus se leva et se plaça devant Harry. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et inclina son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Vous n’êtes d’aucune et des deux. La réponse à votre question est en vous. Soyez ce que cela, » Severus posa sa main libre sur le cœur de Harry, « vous dit d’être. » Severus voulait être brusque, abrupte et cruel. Il se maudit dix fois de paraître bêtement se soucier de lui. 

Severus voulut se reculer mais avant qu’il ait pu le faire, Harry avait posé une main sur la sienne ; « Et voilà le problème. Je veux être libre d’être moi-même, mais je sais que certaines personnes proches de moi n’accepteront pas la manière dont je me vois et les personnes avec lesquelles j’ai choisi de m’associer. » Il baisa la main et recula. « Je veux aimer qui je veux. »

Severus acquiesça, les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent. « Alors faites-le, » Gronda-t-il. « Ne laissez personne vous arrêter. »

« Ce n’est pas si facile. Vous voyez, je pense que je vous aime, mais vous, vous allez m’arrêter. »

« Il n’y a aucun avantage pour moi là-dedans. » Severus avait commencé à reculer, mais il s’arrêta. Leur place était inversée, Severus n’aurait jamais admis ce qu’Harry avait dit ; savoir que le rejet était imminent lui aurait scellé les lèvres.

Severus était certain que tout cela était une erreur. Il était simplement l’objet d’un béguin mal placé. Harry finirait par le comprendre et par avancer.

Harry déglutit, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. « J’avais raison. » Il secoua la tête, leva des yeux brillants d’insubordination et d’insolence. Exactement ce à quoi Severus s’attendait de sa part après des années passées à être son professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules et essaya de passer devant lui, mais il lui attrapa le bras et le tordit jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse à nouveau face. « Vous devriez savoir qu’avec moi vous n’avez jamais raison, Potter. »

« Vraiment ? » Il n’y avait aucun défi dans les yeux de Harry, juste de la lassitude et du renoncement. Ce fait dérangeait Severus, mais il ne l’admettrait jamais. Jamais.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Severus laissa sa main libre caresser la joue de Harry avant d’incliner la tête et de couvrir de ses lèvres celles du jeune homme. Une petite voix lui disait qu’il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier surtout lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son baiser.

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Une chose tangible qui existait, faisait son chemin autour d’eux et les liait à un niveau complètement inapproprié. Severus l’aurait empêché, s’il avait su comment et s’il n’avait pas voulu garder cela. C’était de la folie, une folie douce et amère et il s’agrippait à elle alors qu’il rapprochait Harry de lui et approfondissait le baiser.


	15. Chute dans la folie

*Le passé*

Une succession rapide de coups frappés à sa porte se fit à nouveau entendre. Harry se leva le regard mauvais et posa le livre qu’il lisait sur le bras de sa chaise. Il ouvrit la porte sèchement, et retint de justesse la riposte qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue.

Sirius se tenait devant lui, les cheveux d’un horrible blond, et un pas ou deux derrière lui se trouvait Severus. Severus avec des cheveux rouges. Severus avec des cheveux aussi rouges que du vin. Et ils ne se disputaient pas. Ils étaient simplement là. Harry se frotta les yeux, certain de s’être trompé. Mais lorsqu’il les rouvrit, Sirius et Severus étaient toujours là et semblaient bien s’entendre.

Les démons de l’enfer allaient bientôt construire des bonhommes de neige ensemble.

« As-tu prévu de bouger ou dois-je te chatouiller ? » Sourit Sirius.

Harry les laissa entrer, se remettant doucement du choc. « Vous ne vous êtes pas entretués. »

Severus ne lança pas son habituelle remarque caustique sur le fait que Harry énonçait une évidence et son estomac se noua.

Sirius ne le remarqua pas. « Etonnant, non ? Nous avons eu une charmante conversation, en fait. » Sirius regarda Severus par-dessus son épaule. « Nous avons parlé du fait qu’il était stupéfiant avec les cheveux rouges. » Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda autour de lui. « De toute façon, je ne devais pas être là puisque je suis venu la dernière fois. En fait, Albus allait envoyer Snape, mais Snape m’a invité à l’accompagner. Reconnaissant une occasion en or, j’ai accepté à condition qu’il vienne sous un sort de dissimulation. Plutôt brillant de ma part, non ? »

Harry blêmit. Severus ne voulait pas le voir seul. Bien sûr : il savait ce qui s’était passé puisqu’il l’avait déjà vécu et maintenant il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il déglutit et détacha son regard de Severus pour se tourner vers Sirius. « Ca ne ressemble vraiment pas à Severus. »

« Ouais, eh bien, j’ai été effectivement surpris de sa demande. On aurait pu penser qu’il voudrait faire ce que vous faites tous les deux en temps normal. » Il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. « Mais quand je lui ai demandé tout ce qu’il a dit est qu’il -»

Severus fit en sorte de marcher sur les pieds de Sirius en passant devant lui.

« Putain de connard graisseux ! » Sirius plissa les yeux.

« Sirius ! » Aboya Harry.

Son parrain tourna rapidement la tête pour le regarder.

Après un regard rapide vers Severus qui ne l’avait pas encore regardé, Harry laissa tomber sa leçon de morale. Sirius ne l’écoutait jamais de toute façon et il n’en avait pas l’énergie pour l’instant. « Rien d’intéressant n’est arrivé ? »

Au bout de trois phrases qui aurait pu se résumer simplement en ‘Aller chercher les potions de Harry avant qu’Albus ne se doute de quelque chose’ Harry décrocha. Sirius adorait entendre ses propres histoires et d'habitude Harry lui passait ça. Avec le temps, ça devenait même plus facile de penser à ce à quoi il voulait penser pendant que Sirius parlait. Cette fois, Harry pensait au fait qu’il était évident que Severus ne voulait pas rester seul avec lui. Ou peut-être qu’il ne voulait plus du tout le voir. Soupirant avec mélancolie, Harry s’effondra sur une chaise. Il se tourna quand Severus tapota son épaule et prit le verre qu’il lui tendait, avec un sourire.

Du scotch. Il contenait du scotch. Pas leur boisson. Le brandy était dans un coin du bar et Severus ne l’avait pas touché. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Severus qui s’installait dans la chaise à l’opposé de la pièce, celle sur laquelle il avait laissé le livre. Il avait une excuse pour aller vers lui. Il pouvait reprendre son livre et… Mais la pensée mourut avec un soupir. Il se tourna pour marmonner un charme de verrouillage et d’insonorisation puis regarda son parrain.

Il arrêta l’histoire suivante en plein milieu d’une phrase et sourit à Harry avant de regarder Severus avec des yeux noirs. « Tu aurais pu m’en servir un. Ca ne t’aurait pas tué, Snape. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Il n’a pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je pense qu’il essaye de faire son difficile. Qu’en penses-tu, Harry ? Personnellement, je suis content que ce petit merdeux n’ait pas encore parlé. »

« Sirius…» Grogna Harry. « Severus est toujours difficile. » Il tourna son verre dans ses mains puis but une gorgée. « Il est ainsi mais tu le sais. Tu as été à l’école avec lui. »

Sirius négligea le commentaire, se redressa et reprit la parole. « Albus voudrait savoir les mêmes choses que d’habitude. Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tout le monde sait que tu vas faire ton boulot. »

Sa concentration fut ébranlée. Harry inclina la tête pour regarder le plafond. Son cerveau refusait de penser à ce qu’il avait à mettre dans ce rapport. Il aurait préféré parler à Severus –seul - mais en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. La présence de Sirius empêchait toute conversation entre eux.

Il était presque sûr que c’était la raison pour laquelle Severus était venu avec Sirius. Les deux hommes se détestaient et pourtant ils s’étaient montrés à sa porte sans effusion de sang et aucun des deux ne boitait. Il n’était pas utile de demander à Severus s’il avait raison, il ne le lui dirait pas et Sirius ne savait rien de plus sur la situation, comme d’habitude.

Harry fit donc la seule chose qu’il pouvait : il fit son rapport de mission. « Comme je l’ai dit à Drago, Voldemort à réussi son coup contre Harold Potter. Donc, l’Ordre d’ici fait davantage confiance à ma traduction, du moins jusqu’à présent. » Sa voix reprit le ton qu’il avait toujours lorsqu’il faisait son rapport. Elle était froide et indifférente. C’était comme si rien ne pouvait plus dérouter Harry et ça pouvait très bien être vrai. « Des actions ont été menées pour contrecarrer les attaques que j’ai découvertes. Dans la plupart des cas, elles ont été bien organisées et on n’avait pas l’impression qu’elles étaient connues d’avance. J’ai traduit une attaque qui ne s’est pas produite. La famille est toujours sous protection, juste au cas où. »

Sirius bailla. « C’est parfait, comme d’habitude. »

« Simple d’esprit comme toujours, Black. » Le ton coupant de Severus lui fit lever les yeux. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait la parole depuis son arrivée. « Ce qui était toujours apparu comme des attaques sans importance était en fait des déplacements stratégiques, prévus des mois, si ce n’est des années à l’avance. Penses-y comme à un jeu d’échec. Nous avons réussi jusqu’à présent à bloquer leurs mouvements. Le fait qu’Harry soit ici nous permet de gagner le premier tour. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot, espèce de bon à rien de merde de Serpentard. » Gronda Sirius, les dents serrées. « Que vois-tu en lui, » Dit Sirius en montrant Severus de la tête. « de toute façon, Harry ? »

« Tu réfrènes tes paroles, Black ? Ou tu n’as rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire ? »

« Est-ce que j’ai l’air de vouloir énerver mon filleul ? »

« Ca ne t’a jamais arrêté avant. Je suis étonné de te voir agir en ayant réfléchi aux conséquences. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dit en inspirant profondément. « Severus, arrête d’embêter Sirius. Tu sais qu’il te répondra. Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre lui si tu le pousses à t’insulter. »

« Mais c’est divertissant de te regarder flanquer une raclée à ton cabot de parrain sous prétexte de vous ‘entraîner’. »

Sirius sauta de sa chaise, et tira Harry par le bras. « Nous n’avons pas fait ça depuis longtemps, Harry ! Un match d’entraînement. »

Le regard de Harry tomba sur Severus qui souriait de satisfaction. Il avait un plan et tout se déroulait selon ses désirs. « Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu veuilles me voir donner des coups à Sirius, Sev ? »

« Depuis quand ai-je besoin d’une raison pour vouloir voir cet ignare écrasé ? Mais si tu en as besoin d’une, je pense que tu peux en trouver une. » Severus regarda ses ongles avec ce qui semblait être son indifférence habituelle. « Nous ne pouvons laisser ta musculature se détériorer, si ? »

Harry but tranquillement une gorgée de scotch pendant que Sirius finissait son verre en une gorgée. Suivant son parrain des yeux, il posa son verre. « Peut-être as-tu raison. »

Ainsi, il ne penserait pas que sa relation avait mal tourné, pensa-t-il. Si effectivement quelque chose n’allait pas. Harry ne savait pas ce que Severus pensait parce qu’il ne lui laissait pas le voir. Il en était très énervé, mais il avait l’habitude. Il le regarda une dernière fois et soupira. Il se demandait s’il le découvrirait un jour.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus observa Harry de sa chaise, en toute sécurité. Il but son scotch tout en admirant les muscles du jeune homme qui s’étirait avant son combat avec Black.

Connaissant Harry depuis aussi longtemps et aussi intimement que Harry lui-même, il voyait les signes de stress dans son attitude. Il avait été renfermé et nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas ; en général, il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de l’inciter à se battre. Peu de choses parvenait à le convaincre. Il aurait dû le savoir. C’est lui qui lui avait appris à rester calme en toutes circonstances. Même s’il savait ce qui pouvait amener le jeune homme à entamer un combat physique ou verbal, il ne profitait pas souvent de ce savoir. Ca demandait trop de temps et d’énergie. De plus, Harry avait tendance à essayer de l’ignorer. Drago, par contre, parvenait à l’entraîner dans une dispute sans même avoir à cligner des yeux.

Harry lui avait un jour dit qu’il laissait toujours ses disputes avec Drago dégénérer parce que se battre avec lui était ‘relaxant’. Il était plus facile pour le jeune homme de se battre avec une personne de la même constitution que lui, comme Drago. Bien sûr, aucun de ses adversaires n’était de sa taille. Enfin peu. Voldemort, malgré tout ce qu’il disait sur le fait que seules les prouesses magiques comptaient, préférait toujours les muscles, et dans certains cas le don magique naturel, au cerveau. 

Le stress et la tension empêchaient Harry de se battre avec lui ou Black. Il savait que le jeune homme serrait tendu en les voyant ce soir, c’est pourquoi il était venu avec des piques plus mordantes qu’à l’ordinaire. Il n’en avait pas eu besoin et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda les deux hommes. Il savait quelles armes ils utiliseraient et comment ils combattraient. Il savait qu’aucune n’était nécessaire. Au final, le gagnant serait celui qui désirait le plus la victoire. Black était détendu. On aurait dit qu’il s’amusait avec un ami au lieu d’essayer d’assommer Harry. Le jeune homme en revanche était prêt. Ses muscles étaient tendus et il était prêt à se battre.

Si Severus avait été du genre à se sentir désolé pour quelqu’un, il l’aurait été pour Black.

« Tu deviens lent, vieillard ? »

« Qui traites-tu lent, gamin ? »

« Tu admets que tu es vieux, alors ? »

Les insultes étaient une routine. Elles devaient énerver l’autre même si le plus souvent, elles n’atteignaient pas leur but. Ca pouvait durer des heures. Les calomnies descendaient en spirales, devenaient fondées et humiliantes. Tout se passait comme il l’avait prévu. Harry perdrait au moins une heure à combattre le clébard et Severus pourrait penser à la personne à laquelle il était lié et à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, sans qu’aucun d’entre eux, en particulier Harry, ne soit le plus sage. Harry et Black essayeraient de se tailler en pièces et Severus pourrait éviter la conversation qui devait arriver.

Elle pourrait ne jamais avoir lieu. Ce serait peut-être la décision la plus sage, mais Seeverus avait eu besoin de voir Harry, si ce n’est de lui parler. De voir comment il réagirait en sa présence. Voir s’il agirait comme un homme coupable ou comme un homme condamné.

Il n’était pas certain d’avoir vu l’un ou l’autre.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et s’arrêta pour laisser le scotch brûler sa langue et sa gorge. Pendant des années, il avait nié qu’Harry soit ‘Octavian’. Il était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus le nier. La réalisation lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n’avait pas voulu qu’Harry soit ‘Octavian’ parce que s’il l’était ça voulait dire qu’Harry et son jeune lui avaient eu une relation. Il avait presque immédiatement enfermé la pensée dans un coin de son esprit et n’avait ouvert cette porte qu’en quelques occasions, lorsqu’il doutait.

Pourquoi Harry aurait-il fait quelque chose d’aussi mal?

Severus ne prendrait jamais un autre amant, mais ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’Harry avait fait.

Bien qu’il ne laissât jamais certaines choses passer ses lèvres, il pouvait les admettre en son for intérieur . Ce n’était pas toujours facile, mais il le pouvait. L’une de ces choses était qu’il aimait Harry. Heureusement, Harry pouvait prononcer ces mots beaucoup plus facilement que lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Severus ne ressentait rien parce qu’il lui avait prouvé ses sentiments de nombreuses fois, s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il ne les disait pas aussi souvent que le jeune homme et il n’en avait pas besoin. Harry savait ce qu’il ressentait. Il lui avait même dit une fois, cinq ans auparavant, mais ça ne rendait pas la déclaration moins vraie.

La bataille verbale avait commencé à descendre dans le domaine du dégoûtant et du grossier. Tout se passait comme il s’y était attendu. Il ne put cependant s’empêcher de secouer légèrement la tête en remplissant son verre de scotch.

« Alors, Sirius, as-tu trouvé un partenaire sexuel la dernière fois que tu as été sous ta forme d’animagus ? »

« Eh bien, il y a eu ce caniche… »

« C’est dégoûtant. »

« C'est toi qui as posé la question. »

Severus grimaça, se laissa aller sur sa chaise et fit semblant d’observer le match. Il regarda effectivement un moment, observant le muscle du bras de Harry se tendre alors qu’il essayait de faire lâcher à Black le couteau qu’il tenait. Mais lorsque celui-ci relâcha sa prise, il bloqua la vue de Severus qui ne vit que les galeuses fesses de Black.

Les deux adversaires tombèrent sur le sol et Harry roula sur Black, la main sur sa gorge et ses genoux entre ses hanches, mais Severus ne le remarqua pas. Il voyait Octavian Tyler le regarder ou plutôt regarder son jeune lui.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il pris son jeune lui comme amant ? Il est vrai que lorsqu’il était étudiant, il avait profité sans honte du fait que le ‘professeur Tyler’ était soûl. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu’il n’avait jamais bu et qu’il ne boirait jamais au point de coucher avec quelqu'un d’autre, et c’est ce qui le dérangeait. Si ça avait été le cas, Harry et Drago auraient dépassé ce point depuis longtemps. Severus savait qu’ils étaient mutuellement attirés l’un par l’autre, au moins un peu. Le pire qu’il ait fait était de s’endormir dans la même chambre après une beuverie spectaculaire.

Il plissa les yeux alors qu’il regardait son scotch. Harry était à lui. Pas à son jeune lui. A personne d’autre. Mais coucher avec son jeune lui ou avec quelqu'un d’autre était-ce la même chose ? Il savait que ce n’était pas la même chose, mais en même temps, ça l’était et malgré sa grande intelligence, Severus avait bien du mal à séparer les deux. Il voulait connaître la raison qui avait poussé Harry à agir ainsi.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas avoir cette conversation avec lui. Pas maintenant. Ca se terminerait en dispute. Une grosse dispute. Et rien que penser à cela lui donnait la migraine. Il savait que par rapport à la situation et au problème, il devrait simplement partir et laisser Harry bouillonner, mais il ne pouvait pas. Cela blesserait Harry et si Harry était blessé qui sait ce qui changerait ?

Pour conserver l’équilibre de la ligne du temps, les voyageurs devaient marcher sur un chemin précaire. Cette mission était celle d’Harry et celle de ses visiteurs. C’est pourquoi Harry ne devait pas connaître les évènements qui s’étaient déroulés dans le passé - le futur de Tyler. Severus aurait voulu plus que tout le changer. Il voulait dire à Harry tout ce qu’il s’était passé entre lui et son ancien professeur. Il avait eu un désir désespéré de changer le passé – et par la même occasion son futur. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ait réfléchi à ce que ça signifiait : changer le passé, et le futur, pourrait lui faire perdre Harry.

Le risque était trop grand. Il aimait Harry plus que tout. Mais il ne le lui dirait jamais. Que Harry le déduise par lui-même était une chose, mais il ne confirmerait jamais une telle allégation. Il avait donc tû le passé, sans jamais en dire un mot et en établissant un équilibre précaire. Sa colère contre la situation, contre son amant et contre lui-même rompait cette équilibre. Il n’arrêterait pas de sentir son estomac se tordre et sa poitrine se comprimer tant qu’il ne se serait pas disputer avec Harry, comme il le sentait venir.

Mais il s’arrêta de lui-même. Quand ils en arrivaient là, Severus connaissait les réactions et la personnalité de Harry. Il savait comment il répondrait. Harry n’était pas certain des réactions de Severus. C’était évident : chaque regard que le jeune homme jetait dans sa direction, la tension que Severus voyait dans son corps depuis qu’il avait ouvert la porte le prouvait. 

Harry avait besoin d’être rassuré. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas le faire pour l’instant.

Le plus simple aurait été d’éviter toute visite. Il aurait voulu laisser Black ou Drago venir. Albus cependant, avait d’autres plans – ce vieux fou qui se mêlait de tout !

Au lieu de travailler dans son laboratoire particulier, il était assis là, des années dans le passé à se demander ce que son amant pouvait bien voir en son lui de seize ans. Il était un enfant gâté, un Monsieur-je-sais-tout, presque aussi insupportable que Drago et Granger réunis. Pas aussi gâté que James Potter, bien sûr, mais son grand-père lui avait tout de même donné tout ce qu’il voulait. Oui, il devait admettre qu’enfant, il était faible. Harry n’était pas attiré par les individus faibles ; il s’entourait d’amis à la forte volonté qui pensaient par eux-mêmes et prenaient leurs propres décisions. Sauf dans le cas de Weasley, mais on ne pouvait éviter les flagorneurs, supposa Severus. Il ne leur dirait peut-être pas, mais Harry pouvait être fier d’être entouré par de tels individus. 

Alors qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris?

Ses souvenirs en tant qu’élève ‘d’Octavian Tyler’ étaient pour la plupart inappropriés et il préférait ne pas y penser. Il resserra la pression sur son verre et essaya de repousser les souvenirs du jour où il avait couché avec son professeur, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais les images lui restaient à l’esprit.

Harry était à lui. Adulte, Severus avait combattu pour protéger ce jeune homme. Il avait combattu avec lui en tant qu’amant et en tant qu’ami. Il avait combattu pour Harry parce qu’il l’aimait. Il était à lui et son jeune lui n’avait rien fait, rien, pour le mériter.

Une douleur aiguë lui traversa la main.

« Severus ? » La voix de Harry était ferme. Il leva les yeux et rencontra des yeux verts emplis d’inquiétude. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? T’es-tu coupé lorsque le verre s’est brisé ? »

Severus regarda sa main. Il y avait de nombreuses coupures dans sa paume. Le prix à payer pour cacher sa colère. Il referma la main et rendit son regard à Harry. « Non, Harry, je ne me suis pas coupé. Je vais bien. »

« Es-tu -- » Il acquiesça.

« Si vous avez terminé votre petite escarmouche, je pense que nous devrions retourner d’où nous venons. » Severus sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sort : le verre cassé disparut. D’un autre mouvement, il remit les meubles en place.

Harry le regardait toujours comme si quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

Black plissa les yeux et son regard passa de l’un à l’autre. Il était évident que le crétin réfléchissait. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent lentement en place et il comprit qu’il y avait un problème entre Harry et Severus. Severus détestait ce maudit cabot.

« Eh bien, nous allons y aller, mais si vous avez besoin d’une minute -- » Black s’interrompit après avoir regardé Severus avec un air plein de mépris, mais ne s’arrêta pas. « J’ai besoin d’aller aux toilettes. C’est par ici, hein ? » Sirius n’attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Sev ? »

« Non. Nous n’aurons pas cette conversation maintenant. Ca attendra ton retour.» Severus déglutit. « Nous ne pouvons pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. » Il fit un geste de la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre, se détournant de Harry et de son expression douloureuse et confuse. Il haussa la voix. « Black ! Arrête d’écouter aux portes. Nous partons. »

Sirius regarda Harry d’un air désolé et sortit le Retourneur du Temps de sous sa chemise. Il donna un morceau de la chaîne à Severus et avec une grimace, le maître des potions la mit autour de son cou, réprimant le désir de tirer dessus brutalement pour étouffer Black. Ils murmurèrent une incantation et ils disparurent du passé.

Hpsshpssshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry s’effondra sur le canapé et fit venir à lui la bouteille de scotch que Severus avait ouverte, renonçant à utiliser un verre. Severus avait mis en place son masque impassible, mais pas assez vite. Harry avait pu avoir un aperçu des émotions en regardant ses yeux avant qu’ils ne s’assombrissent et ne deviennent illisibles. Severus était blessé. Blessé et extrêmement en colère.

Harry ne pouvait en vouloir à personne d’autre qu’à lui-même.

Une longue gorgée fut suivie d’une seconde et d’une troisième. La nuit allait être longue. Dormir était hors de question. Ces problèmes avec Severus… Et bien, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il noyerait ce genre de problèmes dans l’alcool ou dans autre chose, pensa-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée. Il avait évidemment choisi d’oublier que c’était précisément parce qu’il avait bu à la base qu’il avait ce problème.

On frappa à sa porte un peu plus tard. Harry fut surpris. Il était étendu devant la cheminée. Il eut un frisson. Il savait qu’il n’aimait pas ce qui allait se produire, mais il s’obligea à aller répondre à la porte.

La dernière personne qu’il voulait voir se tenait là et il referma la porte. Le regard noir, il attendit qu’on frappe à nouveau. Il n’était pas facile de se débarrasser du jeune Severus Snape. Il frappa plus fort que la première fois et Harry rouvrit la porte et regarda le visage de la jeune version de son amant.

« Allez-vous en, M. Snape. Je ne suis pas en état de me distraire ce soir. »

« Vous avez l’air d’aller très bien, professeur. »

Harry inspira. « Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester loin de moi. »

« C’est ce que vous avez dit, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. J’avais besoin de vous parler de ce qui s’est passé entre nous. »

Harry ne bougea pas. Il bloquait toujours la porte. « C’est dommage parce que je n’ai nullement l’intention d’en discuter avec vous. Retournez d’où vous venez, M. Snape. Je n’ai aucun désir de vous voir. »

Severus s’avança et par pur réflexe, Harry recula. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour que Severus passe par-dessous son bras et entre dans le salon. Harry réprima un grognement et regarda le gamin.

Il réprima le désir de tressaillir lorsque le jeune homme lui retourna son regard. Severus observa chaque cicatrice, chaque trait de son visage pour les mémoriser et Harry détestait ça. Il détestait que Severus puisse tout connaître de lui. Des choses qu’ils cachaient aux personnes à qui il ne faisait pas confiance et il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ce jeune homme. Le regard de Severus s’arrêta quand il vit les lettres T.M.R gravées dans la peau de son muscle pectoral. Ca suffisait.

« Que pensez-vous faire, M. Snape ? »

Severus détacha son regard de la poitrine de Harry et rencontra ses yeux. « Je suis venu vous voir. » Il déglutit. « Professeur ? Vous n’avez pas l’air de tenir très bien debout. Peut-être devrais-je vous aider à vous allonger ? » Severus fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur le bras de Harry qui tressaillit mais son mouvement ne fut pas suffisant pour se libérer de la main de Severus.

« Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi. » Continua Severus. « J’espérais pouvoir changer cela. » Il regarda Harry, avec une fausse expression d’excuse sur le visage. Harry avait passé des années avec Severus et il avait appris à savoir quand il mentait. Cette jeune version de son amant n’était pas aussi douée. « Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en colère contre moi. » Cela au moins était vrai.

« Alors partez. »

« Je ne peux pas ! S’il vous plait, Octavian, asseyez-vous. »

Harry plissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il libéra son bras mais perdit l’équilibre et chancela. « Je ne boirai jamais plus. » Grommela-t-il. 

Severus l’attrapa avant qu’il ne tombe. La reconnaissance étincela dans les yeux de Harry mais disparut dès que les lèvres de Severus recouvrirent les siennes pour un baiser exigeant. Harry détestait cela. Il détestait trouver ces lèvres familières et reconnaître l’odeur de ce jeune Snape. Le baiser dura un temps infini puis ce fut terminé. « Je vais aller en enfer. »

« Alors j’irai avec vous. »

La voix de Harry était mortellement calme. « Sortez d’ici. »

« Non. Vous savez que vous voulez cela autant que moi. »

Ils ne surent pas lequel des deux initia le baiser suivant ni celui d’après. Et ils ne s’en souciaient pas.

Harry commença à s’en préoccuper lorsque des mains froides se refermèrent sur ses hanches. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Severus, souhaitant désespérement arriver à réfléchir, mais son esprit était trop embrumé par l’alcool et le désir animal qui enflammait son corps. Le corps pressé contre le sien était dur et si plein de désir qu’il voulait simplement le prendre mais si c’était mal.

La main qui avait attiré son attention était sur ses côtes, retraçant ses cicatrices. Harry se tendit. Ce n’était pas son Severus. Ce garçon n’avait aucun droit de toucher ses cicatrices d’une telle façon. Il se recula et regarda le jeune homme.

Les yeux noirs étaient remplis de détermination. Harry savait qu’il ne le dissuaderait pas. Une part de lui se demanda s’il le voulait. La main de Severus se posa sur sa poitrine et Harry regarda les doigts blancs, légèrement plus petits que ceux auxquels il était habitué. Severus le poussa et il tomba sur sa chaise, suivi par le jeune homme qui se dressa au-dessus de lui.

« N’essayez pas de vous débarrasser de moi. Vous n’y arriverez pas. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Vos pensées se lisent sur votre visage, Octavian. »

Harry inspira profondément et essaya de le repousser, mais échoua. L’équilibre de Severus était bien meilleur que le sien à cet instant et une part de lui voulait échouer. C’était une part qu’il détestait vraiment. Des lèvres douces, fines se posèrent sur sa mâchoire et déposèrent des baisers en descendant jusqu’à sa gorge, mordillant légèrement de temps à autre. Harry ne put que respirer. Il lui vint à l’esprit qu’il aurait peut-être dû jouer l’indifférence.

Il était impossible de l’être alors que la bouche descendait, atteignant sa poitrine nue. La langue toucha son mamelon gauche. Harry haleta. Il allait définitivement finir en enfer.

Severus glissa de la chaise et se mit par terre devant lui. Il commença à tâtonner maladroitement pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Harry n’était peut-être pas capable de jouer l’indifférence mais il n’allait pas l’aider. Peut-être que la frustration le déciderait à le laisser tranquille. Cette pensée fit faiblir son érection au moment-même où le jeune homme parvint à ouvrir son pantalon. Un soupir démoralisé échappa à Severus et Harry l’utilisa brutalement à son avantage.

« Croyez-le ou non, je ne veux pas de vous, M. Snape. Maintenant, partez. »

Mais Severus se contenta de sourire et baissa la tête pour ranimer l’érection de Harry avec sa bouche. Il n’y avait vraiment aucun espoir. Harry se sentit durcir alors que Severus suçait et léchait. Son souffle s’accéléra et il ferma les yeux lorsque Severus se concentra sur la tête de son érection, tenant la hampe d’une main fluide beaucoup trop immobile. Il ne voulait pas voir son corps le trahir en réagissant alors qu’il glissait aussi loin que possible dans la bouche chaude et mouillée. Ses hanches tressaillirent et Harry grogna avant de pouvoir s’arrêter. Lorsque Severus s’arrêta, Harry commit l’erreur de soupirer de soulagement. 

La main de Severus s’enroula autour de son poignet, étonnamment forte. Il tira Harry pour qu’il soit au-dessus de lui. L’érection de Severus était appuyée contre sa hanche et le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps, il embrassa sa mâchoire, son cou et sa colonne vertébrale. Harry sentait l’odeur de sa propre érection se mélanger à l’odeur de Severus. Presque comme avec son Severus, simplement un tout petit peu différent. Il avait une odeur de bois plus âcre, mais il n’en était pas, malheureusement, moins désirable pour ça. Harry grogna et abandonna. Il parcourut de ses mains le corps de Severus. Trop doux à certains endroits, trop dur à d’autres et pourtant exactement le même à d’autres. Ce serait comme baiser une personne qui lui ressemblait presque. Simplement un corps consentant. Oui, c’était tout ce que le jeune Severus Snape pouvait être pour Harry, un corps consentant.

Harry enleva la robe de Severus, l’obligeant à s’asseoir alors qu’il la faisait passer par-dessus sa tête et la jetait sur le côté. Il passa ses mains sur la peau pâle et douce, sans cicatrice, semblable, mais pas tout à fait identique. Les cicatrices manquantes le désarçonnèrent un instant, mais il posa sa bouche entre le cou et l’épaule et le mordit jusqu’à ce que la peau soit rouge et qu’elle ait l’air en colère. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans les hanches de Severus alors qu’il répétait le processus sur sa colonne vertébrale puis sur sa poitrine. Severus gémissait et criait doucement, réclamant plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’en demander davantage. Ses hanches s’enfonçaient dans celles de Harry et ses doigts tenaient fermement ses bras. Si réceptif, si désireux, si jeune, si désespéré.

Harry prit sa baguette et fit venir la bouteille de lubrifiant de l’autre pièce et se força à ne pas penser à la personne qui l’avait amené. « Tourne-toi. »

Severus le fit sans hésitations et Harry prit un moment pour regarder les membres dégingandés alors que Severus se mettait à quatre pattes. Il mit ses mains autour de ses hanches et mit le jeune homme à genoux. Il refusait de le prendre en le regardant. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le préparer. Il détestait vouloir cela, mais il ne le ferait pas souffrir. Pas physiquement. Pas ainsi.

Il inspira profondément l’odeur de sexe et entra en lui d’un rapide mouvement. Il s’immobilisa ensuite, laissant la chaleur se répandre hors de son corps. Il ne bougea plus du tout, même quand Severus couina sous lui. Serrant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, il commença finalement le mouvement.

Il perdit rapidement le contrôle et prit le membre de Severus dans sa main en suivant le rythme de ses propres mouvements. Il sentit Severus venir chaud et gluant dans sa main alors qu’il bougeait une dernière fois. Il posa sa tête entre les omoplates de Severus et sanglota, pleurant à la fois de soulagement et de haine contre lui-même. 

Harry roula sur le côté et se couvrit les yeux de son bras. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit. Si son Severus ne le tuait pas en premier, il laisserait Voldemort le faire.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

 

*//…Alors vous voyez, nous le voulions tous les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier, Octavian. N’essayez pas. Cette fois, j’ai eu le dernier mot. Severus Snape//*

Harry jeta le parchemin dans le feu. Le petit crétin était parti pendant qu’il dormait pour ne pas avoir à faire face à un professeur en colère. Il serra les dents et jura de faire de la vie de Severus un enfer. Il allait vraiment le faire.

Mais l’instant d’après, sa rage retomba. Il ne pouvait pas être trop en colère contre Severus. En tant qu’adulte, son Severus était manipulateur, et parvenait à obtenir ce qu’il voulait de n’importe qui, à l’exception peut-être de Dumbledore, de Voldemort et parfois de Harry. Severus avait visiblement été exactement pareil lorsqu’il était jeune.

C’était pourquoi Harry était en réalité en colère et déçu contre lui-même. Il connaissait Severus et pourtant il lui avait permis de le manipuler.

Saleté d’alcool. Boire provoquait plus de problèmes que ça n’en résolvait. 

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

*Futur : Harry, septième année*

Harry laissa tomber ses livres sur la table, s’affala sur une chaise et mit sa tête entre ses bras. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque Severus fit son entrée, de façon aussi théâtrale que d'habitude, dans la salle de classe. En temps normal, il aurait fait en sorte de lui montrer plus de respect, mais aujourd’hui, il ne s’en souciait pas. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour s’en soucier.

Il s’était réveillé peu de temps après s’être endormi. Sa cicatrice le lançait et des vagues de douleur martelaient sa tête et ses yeux, l’empêchant de voir. De la glace incandescente coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale le faisant à la fois frissonner et transpirer. Il s’était mordu la lèvre pour s’empêcher de crier et de réveiller quelqu’un. Il savait par expérience que ni les potions ni les sortilèges anti-douleur ne marcheraient. La douleur faisait autant partie de lui que sa cicatrice. Voldemort avait torturé une personne – Harry était content d’avoir appris à bloquer ses rêves – et il voulait qu’Harry le sache.

Ce n’était pas le manque de sommeil qui rendait Harry léthargique et incapable de bouger. Il avait l’habitude de ne pas dormir et il avait prit l'habitude de la douleur liée à sa cicatrice. En revanche, les nouvelles que lui avaient données Dumbledore avant que le cours ne commence sortaient de l’ordinaire. 

Le directeur l’avait pris à part pour lui parler de son parrain. Sirius avait disparu un mois plus tôt et aucun membre de l’Ordre ne l’avait revu depuis. Son inquiétude s’était amoindrie lorsque l’Ordre avait accepté d’envoyer Remus le chercher, mais ils avaient aussi perdu le contact avec lui.

Severus avait été appelé la nuit dernière et était revenu au matin avec des informations concernant son parrain et Remus. Voldemort les avait trouvés et avait demandé aux mangemorts de se charger d’eux. De jouer avec eux. Ils n’avaient réussi à s’échapper que grâce à la pleine lune et au fait qu’aucun mangemort n’avait voulu affronter un loup-garou en colère.

Sirius s’était transformé et avait guidé Remus loin des mangemorts. Ils avaient à nouveau disparu et étaient très certainement blessés. Et personne ne pouvait partir à leur recherche.

« Et le professeur Snape, monsieur? » Lui avait demandé Harry. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Harry. Il est revenu et assurera ses cours. »

« Mais ça ne – » Dumbledore était parti, laissant Harry sans réponse dans le couloir. Il était inutile de se demander si Severus avait été affreusement torturé ou non. Il gardait ses murailles fermement en place en public. Harry avait jeté un dernier coup d’œil en direction de Dumbledore et s’était dirigé vers sa salle de classe.

Une douleur aiguë venant de sa cicatrice traversa sa colonne vertébrale mais il n’avait pas l’énergie de déplacer sa main à sa tête. Il garda simplement la tête baissée. Il se demanda fébrilement comment on pouvait souffrir autant sans en montrer aucun signe. Il grogna presque mais savait qu’il ne devait pas attirer davantage l’attention sur lui.

Le timide espoir qu’il avait eu que Severus soit gentil avec lui pendant le cours s’évanouit dès que le Professeur Snape ouvrit la bouche.

« M. Potter, je ne tolérerai pas une inattention aussi évidente dans ma salle de classe. Si vous ne pouvez pas rester éveiller pendant les cours, je vous suggère de faire comme nous autres pauvres mortels et de dormir la nuit. »

Ce n’était pas tant ce que Severus avait dit que le ton qu’il avait utilisé. Harry était maintenant capable de saisir les subtiles nuances de sa voix et aujourd’hui elle contenait un mépris qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et se força à s’asseoir. Il regarda le maître des potions. Des yeux froids se plissèrent lorsqu’il rencontra son regard. Harry tressaillit comme s’il avait été frappé. Il ne comprenait pas l’humeur de Severus et décida qu’il valait mieux rassembler ses forces et être le plus attentif possible. Mais sa résolution de faire attention faiblit et bientôt sa tête retrouva la table. Le manque de sommeil et la douleur mélangée au bruit des fioles qui se heurtaient et des étudiants qui discutaient aggravait son mal de tête.

« M. Potter ! Je sais que vous n’avez pas eu de très bonnes influences dans votre vie. Un oncle incapable de contrôler ses pulsions et qui devrait être enfermé dans un zoo moldu puisque c’est la seule place où il pourrait être utile à la société. Sans oublier votre ‘père’, bien sûr. Un fainéant, un bon à rien qui ne vaut pas mieux qu’un cabot enragé. Si on prend en compte qui vous êtes, on devrait s’attendre à mieux de votre part. Puisque vous n’avez apparemment aucun cerveau et que vous êtes incapable d’accomplir la plus petite tache, vous pourriez au moins rester réveillé ! »

Harry avait perdu le peu de couleur qu’il avait au milieu du sermon de Severus. La plupart des élèves n’avaient aucune idée de ce dont Severus parlait mais quelques-uns le savaient. Severus ne parlait ni de James Potter ni de Vernon Dursley, mais de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin. 

Harry pouvait à peine réfléchir. Il savait ce que Severus sous-entendait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n’avait plus insulté sa famille depuis la fin de sa sixième année. Cela le blessait comme aucune autre insulte n’arrivait à le faire. Pourquoi son amant ferait une chose pareille ? C’était une chose d’insulter les Dursley et même James Potter (Combler le fossé entre Severus et James était impossible et Harry avait appris à ignorer beaucoup plus facilement les insultes contre son père), mais Sirius et Remus étaient la seule famille qui lui restait. Severus était délibérément cruel et Harry voulait désespérément le frapper.

La classe toute entière le regardait, attendant qu’il explose, de façon spectaculaire, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Au lieu de ça, Harry rassembla silencieusement ses livres et se leva. Il chancela pour se mettre debout et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière pour voir comment Severus prenait sa fuite.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

« Il n’était pas en Sortilèges. »

« Ni en Divination. » Ron jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette, chose inhabituelle pour lui, mais Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« L’un de vous l’a-t-il vu ? » Murmura Dean à la table.

« Non. Il n’était pas dans la Tour avant le dîner. » Hermione croisa le regard de Ron. Celui-ci avait voulu aller voir dans la zone d’entraînement de l’Ordre mais il n’avait pas le mot de passe pour entrer et il n’allait certainement pas le demander à Malfoy.

Les choses n’allaient pas beaucoup mieux à la table des Serpentards. Drago s’était isolé des autres Serpentards et n’avait pas encore touché à son repas. Dumbledore l’avait fait venir dans son bureau alors qu’il se rendait en Arithmancie pour le prévenir que son mentor, Sirius, n’avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Le reste des évènements de la journée se mit en place. La colère de Harry contre Severus. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler et ne s’aimaient que très peu, mais Draco les avait vus travailler ensemble et il était presque sûr qu’ils éprouvaient un respect mutuel l’un pour l’autre. Son regard se promena sur la table des Gryffondors. Après avoir quitté Dumbledore, il s’était dirigé vers la salle d’entraînement pour voir si Harry y était, mais il ne l’y avait pas trouvé. Weasley et Granger pourraient lui dire s’il était dans la Tour des Gryffondors.

Une sorte d’amitié s’était développée entre lui et Harry, pensa-t-il. Il était la seule personne de son âge avec qui il pouvait parler et il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas divulguer ses dires et il avait besoin de quelqu’un avec qui parler de Sirius. Déterminé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Weasley, Granger. »

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent brusquement pour le regarder. Le visage d’Hermione exprimait l’incrédulité, et Ron était persuadé que le sien reflétait le même sentiment.

« Avez-vous vu Potter? »

« Tire-toi, Malfoy. » Ron se retourna, sachant que son visage était rouge de colère. La simple présence de Malfoy était capable d’énerver Ron.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Malfoy. Il n’a pas besoin de personnes telles que toi pour rendre sa vie plus difficile encore. » Hermione allait se retourner mais arrêta son mouvement en regardant les portes. « Harry. »

« Laisse-les tranquille, Malfoy. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. « Regarde ce que le chat à récupérer. Tu as une mine épouvantable, Potter. Tu es parti pleurer à cause des vilaines choses que t’a dites le professeur ? » Drago regardait Harry, en particulier les signes de tension autour de ses yeux et ses lèvres serrées de douleur. Mais ses yeux étaient moins éteints que lorsqu’il avait quitté les cachots et il souriait. 

« Où étais-tu ? » Hermione lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et il répondit à l’embrassade.

« J’ai passé la journée auprès de Hagrid. Il se remet doucement de la morsure de cette acromentule malade dont il s’occupait. Nous avons discuté un peu. J’ai dormi. Puis mon chien Sniffle m’a retrouvé. On dirait qu’il a couru tout le long depuis Londres. Le professeur Lupin l’a trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite. Lupin dit qu’il va le garder dans ses quartiers. » Harry se tourna vers Drago. « Que fais-tu encore là, Malfoy ? Je m’occuperai de toi tout à l’heure. »

« J’aimerais te voir essayer, Potter. » Drago hocha la tête et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

« Non, Harry, arrête. N’utilise pas tout ton poids. Pour ce type de mouvement, utilise simplement ton bras et ton poignet. Drago, si tu continues à bouger ainsi et que tu n’assures pas correctement ton poids sur tes pieds, Harry va t’assommer et tu ne sauras pas d’où est venu le coup. » Sirius s’éloigna du mur contre lequel il s’était appuyé pour observer l’entraînement des deux garçons. Ils avaient amélioré leur technique du maniement des armes même s’il aurait préféré leur apprendre la boxe. Savoir comment donner un coup, surtout sur les gros nez des professeurs qui jouaient les tyrans lui aurait plu mais ils avaient dépassé le stade du combat à mains nues depuis longtemps et s’ils voulaient frapper un professeur particulièrement graisseux et méchant, ils en étaient capables sans qu’il les entraîne.

Sirius avait toujours aimé jouer avec les armes moldues mais ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’on lui demande d’entraîner Drago et Harry à les utiliser. Mais lorsque Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, il avait sauté sur l’occasion de leur apprendre le combat à mains nues et le maniement des armes. Ils savaient tous les deux se servir d’un revolver. Dumbledore avait peut-être perdu un ou deux boulon mais il avait raison de dire que les mangemorts ne s’attendraient jamais à ce qu’on utilise un revolver et qu’on leur tire dessus.

Normalement Ron aurait du s’entraîner avec eux et Sirius l’avait espéré, mais Ron voulait absolument devenir Auror et après tous les problèmes que Dumbledore avait eus avec le Ministère, il s’y était opposé. Si Ron voulait rejoindre les Aurors en quittant Poudlard, Dumbledore lui donnait sa bénédiction, mais il n’accepterait pas que sa loyauté envers lui ne soit pas absolue. Ron n’avait pas pu entrer dans l’Ordre. Il y avait quelques exceptions : Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que Kingsley Shcklebot, mais personne d’autre.

Harry se recula et sortit du ring. Il leva une main pour demander une pause.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? Suis-je trop dur avec toi ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Sirius vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel. « Non, je dois prendre quelque chose. » Il se frotta la tête et chercha quelque chose dans le sac qu’il avait laissé aux pieds de Sirius. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry acquiesça mais ne le regarda pas. « J’ai juste besoin de quelques minutes. S’il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il s’éloigna de Harry et se dirigea vers Drago qui s’étirait les bras. « Une crampe ? »

« Une petite. » Sirius prit un des coudes de Drago et tira sur son bras. Drago le remercia en grognant et tourna la tête vers Harry. « Qu’a-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-il en le voyant boire le contenu d’une fiole.

« Migraines, j’imagine. »

« Mais les potions et les sortilèges ne servent à rien quand il s’agit de douleurs provoquées par sa cicatrice. Même moi je sais cela. »

Harry avait remis la fiole dans son sac et s’était appuyé contre le mur.

« C’est vrai mais d’après ce que Ron m’a dit, Harry ne dort pas la nuit alors il est fatigué et faible dans la journée. Lorsque sa cicatrice est moins douloureuse, il a un mal de tête ordinaire. Le manque de sommeil ne l’aide pas non plus. » Sirius lâcha le bras de Drago et prit l’autre, répétant l’étirement. « Harry allait mieux cette année et ça a soudain recommencé. Ron pense qu’il avait un petit ami qui l’empêchait d’y penser et peut-être » Sirius toussa « qu’il faisait d’autres choses avec lui, mais maintenant c’est terminé. Harry est dans la salle commune avant le couvre-feu toutes les nuits depuis au moins deux semaines. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu’il aille mieux. »

« Severus ne peut-il pas lui préparer de la potion Sans Rêve ? »

« Ce ne sont pas les rêves qui le maintiennent éveillés. C’est son lien avec Voldemort. Il a encore des visions de temps à autre. Il les bloque, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de souffrir. La potion Sans Rêve ne sert à rien. La seule potion qui fonctionne est la Goutte du Mort Vivant et il refuse d’en prendre et ce peu importe la douleur. »

« Parce qu’elle crée une grande dépendance ? »

« Exactement. Harry prend certainement des potions revigorantes et des potions pour engourdir la douleur. » Sirius s’éloigna de Drago. Harry revenait vers eux. « A la fin de la semaine, je l’emmène voir Pompom. »

Sirius retourna s’appuyer contre le mur, s’arrêtant pour poser une main sur l’épaule de Harry.

« Prêt à te retrouver à terre, Malfoy. »

« Tu ne penses pas pouvoir gagner, Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous verrons bien. »

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

« Quelle potion prépares-tu ? » Drago s’appuya contre la table sur laquelle Severus avait installé ses ingrédients.

« Tu veux faire des potions ton métier, pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? »

« Sans regarder, je dirais que c’est une potion anti-douleur et une potion revigorante. Ai-je raison ? »

« C’est ça. Pompom m’a dit qu’elle n’en avait plus beaucoup. Je lui en ai pourtant préparé une fournée le mois dernier. Ca aurait dû durer trois mois. Puisque tu es là, tu peux m’aider. Tourne ce qu’il y a dans ce chaudron. Quin -»

« Je sais Severus, quinze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre puis cinq fois en formant un huit. » Le maître des potions acquiesça et les deux hommes travaillèrent patiemment pendant quelques minutes.

« Comment l’as-tu su ? Tu n’as pas examiné les ingrédients. Je doute que tu aies pu deviner à l’odeur. » Severus fit le tour de son laboratoire des yeux. Il avait préparé quinze potions en un seul jour. Même lui ne pourrait pas dire ce qu’il avait préparé rien qu’à l’odeur.

« Non. Je viens de terminer mon entraînement avec Sirius et Harry. Harry se noie dans ce genre de choses depuis deux semaines ; il souffre énormément. Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? Tu es son mentor, après tout. Drago vit l’homme le plus âgé se crisper. Drago avait le sentiment qu’Harry ne venait plus à ses rendez-vous avec Severus ; après tout, sinon il aurait dû tombé sur eux en pleine discussion en allant voir son Directeur de Maison et il l’avait fait assez souvent depuis que l’école avait repris des mois auparavant. « Je ne pense pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous entendez plus ces derniers temps. »

« Non que ce soit tes affaires Drago, mais Harry a décidé que nous ne pouvions plus travailler ensemble. »

« Est-ce à cause de ce que tu as dit? » Severus ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi as-tu dit cela pendant le cours de potions d’il y a deux semaines ? Tu savais que ça le blesserait. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais le faire souffrir. »

L’homme le plus âgé resta obstinément muet mais Drago savait qu’il avait touché un point sensible. Changer de sujet ne ferait pas de mal. « De toute façon, Harry a bien travaillé ses muscles. Je veux dire d’une façon que le Quidditch ne permet pas. C’est un beau gosse ; même moi je dois l’admettre. Avoir une aventure avec lui ne me dérangerait as. » Drago regarda Severus avec espièglerie.

« Trop de monde l’utilise déjà, Drago. Il n’a pas besoin de t’ajouter à cette liste. Reste loin de Potter. »

Drago fut pris de court par le ton coupant. Severus avait toujours eu la langue acérée, mais en général, il faisait attention quand il était là. « Tu penses que j’utiliserais Harry ? » Savoir que Severus ne lui faisait pas confiance était douloureux. Il le connaissait depuis qu’il était enfant ; il ne lui avait jamais montré si peu de confiance. C’était comme si Severus avait toujours su qu’il faisait ce qu’il fallait. « Pourquoi ferais-je souffrir un ami ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’en avais beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

Severus ne le regarda pas. « Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez devenus amis. »

« Nous commençons à le devenir. Quand il aura arrêté de m’appeler Malfoy, je saurai que nous le serons. »

« Et pourquoi arrêterait-il de t’appeler ainsi ? »

« Parce que je le lui ai demandé. » Drago soupira et coupa un des ingrédients dont il manquait. « Ce n’est pas le problème. J’ai dit que j’aimerais avoir une aventure avec Harry, pas que j’allais en avoir une. Je passe suffisamment de temps avec lui pour savoir qu’il voit quelqu’un. » Drago arrêta son mouvement. « Mais il semble que personne ne sache de qui il s’agit. Le sais-tu ? »

« Et pourquoi le saurai-je ? »

« Parce que tu discutais tout le temps avec lui. » Lorsque Severus le regarda avec froideur, Drago retourna son attention vers le chaudron et se remit à touiller. « Ce n’est pas grave. Je suis certain que s’il voulait en parler à quelqu’un, il l’aurait fait. Il faudra refroidir cette potion dans une minute. Veux-tu que j’applique un sort de rafraîchissement ? »

« Non, ce sera bientôt le couvre-feu. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton dortoir, Drago. Je vais terminer. »

Drago termina son mouvement et plaça la cuillère à côté du chaudron. Il défroissa sa robe et se tourna vers le maître des potions. « Bonsoir, professeur. »

« Bonsoir, M. Malfoy. » Le retour aux formalités le détendit. La porte du laboratoire se referma derrière le jeune homme. Severus fronça les sourcils. Trop de choses dans cette discussion l’avait dérangé. Beaucoup trop de choses. 

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry attendit la dernière minute pour entrer dans la salle de réunion de l’Ordre. Mais même attendre la dernière minute ne fut pas suffisant puisqu’il manquait encore quelques personnes et que la réunion ne commencerait pas sans elles. Il soupira et observa Dumbledore terminer sa conversation avec M. Weasley et décida qu’il était temps de parler au Directeur.

« Tu souhaites me parler Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça rapidement. « Je me demandais si vous aviez pensé à la demande que je vous ai faite en début de semaine, monsieur. » Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui et prit Harry par le coude, l’éloignant du groupe qui discutait près d’eux. « Harry, je pense que tu travailles bien mieux avec Severus qu’avec aucun autre membre de l’Ordre, même Remus. »

« Mais je ne peux pas travailler avec Severus. » Harry donna un coup sur le sol avec le bout de sa basket. « Je ne peux simplement pas, monsieur le directeur. Vous devez me laisser travailler avec Remus. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et le regarda. « Peut-être ai-je présumé trop de choses. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre au sujet de ton mentor, Harry. » Harry s’empêcha de lui dire qu’il comprenait tout à fait Severus, merci. « Il est parfois sur la défensive et j’ai bien peur qu’il ne lâche la bride à sa mauvaise humeur avec certaines personnes au mauvais moment. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, mais ce n’est une surprise pour aucun de ses élèves. »

Dumbledore tapota sa lèvre de son doigt et sourit légèrement. La seule personne à part Sirius qui sourirait à sa pique. « Peut-être as-tu raison mais je pense différemment, Harry. Tu n’es pas seulement l’élève de Severus. »

Son cœur s’arrêta de battre un instant. Si le directeur savait….

Mais s’il savait, Dumbledore ne le mentionna pas. « Il y a des moments où Voldemort n’utilise pas des techniques magiques pour torturer une personne. Je suis certain que tu te le sais. »

« Oui. Il aime laisser des marques alors il utilise parfois les méthodes moldues, mais pas toujours. »

« Non, pas toujours. »

Le directeur le regardait, attendant qu’Harry rassemble les morceaux du puzzle comme il le faisait toujours. « Il – Voldemort - il a torturé Severus cette nuit-là, n’est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi ne me l’avez-vous pas dit ! » Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de murmurer.

« Ca ne te concernait pas, Harry. »

« Ca ne me concernait pas ? Le bien-être de mon mentor, mon gardien dans l’Ordre ne me concernait pas ? » Mon amant ? Ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Harry inspira et fit un pas en arrière tout en se redressant. « Je ne travaillerai pas avec Severus. Ce n’est pas possible. S’il ne me fait pas suffisamment confiance pour me dire qu’il a été battu…. »

« Harry --»

Harry secoua la tête. « Non ; de plus, je ne peux pas travailler avec une personne qui insulte ma famille simplement parce qu’il a eu une mauvaise journée. C’était une chose avant qu’il ne devienne mon mentor, mais maintenant… Pas devant toute la classe. Je ne l’ai jamais traité avec si peu de respect. »

« J’en ai discuté avec lui et il sait que ce qu’il a fait n’était pas approprié --»

« Il n’est pas un enfant que l’on admoneste et moi non plus, monsieur le directeur. »

« Si tu lui parlais --»

« Je ne discuterai ni ne verrai Severus avant qu’il ne s’excuse. » Le calamar irait en cours avant que cela n’arrive.

« Harry, comment peux-tu t’attendre à ce que Severus s’excuse si tu ne le rencontres pas et que tu ne lui parles pas? »

« Précisément. »

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

« Merde. » Harry regarda avec des yeux noirs la bride de son sac qui s’était à nouveau brisée. Pour la troisième fois le même jour. Soit Goyle avait soudain appris à pointer sa baguette ou le sort de Harry était soudain devenu de très mauvaise qualité. Il mit tous ses livres dans son sac et essaya d’attraper la bouteille d’encre qui roulait.

Il s’étira pour l’attraper, se leva, déterminé à la pourchasser lorsqu’une main sortit de l’ombre, l’attrapa et le tira dans un couloir caché. Dans la seconde, Harry avait sa main sur sa baguette, et lorsqu’il jeta le sort de Lumos, sa baguette était pointée contre la poitrine de Severus.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais ignora la baguette. « Potter, nous devons parler. »

Harry jeta sa baguette dans son sac et essaya de partir, mais Severus ne le laissa pas faire. Les doigts de Severus s’enfoncèrent dans son bras et Harry sut sans regarder qu’il y aurait des marques rouges.

« Je ne veux pas vous parler, professeur. S’il vous plait, lâchez mon bras. »

« Non. »

« Lâche mon bras, Severus. Je dois retourner à mon dortoir. C’est presque l’heure du couvre-feu. »

Une fois de plus, Severus haussa un sourcil. « Depuis quand respectes-tu les règles de l’école, Potter. Peu importe, tu ne vas nulle part tant que tu n’auras pas écouté ce que j’ai à dire. »

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment d’humeur à rester ici à t’écouter. » Il fit un brusque mouvement avec son bras mais il savait que ce serait inutile et que Severus ne le lâcherait pas.

« Je n’aurais pas du me comporter comme je l’ai fait. »

« Et qu’as-tu fait ? »

« Descends et nous parlerons. »

« Non. »

« Harry, je veux » Severus chercha ses mots un instant, « régler nos différents. »

« Non. J’ai dit au directeur que je ne te parlerais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé et je le maintiens. » Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. La colère menaçait de le submerger. « Ils t’ont battu et tu ne m’as rien dit ! Tu t’en es pris à moi sans aucune raison. Et j’aurais dû savoir. Je pouvais sentir le déséquilibre harmonique qui signifie qu’il y avait eu torture mais j’ai pensé que tu m’en parlerais et tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Tu ne me respectes pas. Tu ne te soucies pas du tout de moi. En fait, je parie --» Harry s’arrêta. Il regarda Severus avec des yeux noirs, tira sur son bras pour se libérer de la prise soudain molle de Severus et tourna les talons, prêt à quitter le couloir.

Les doigts de Severus se refermèrent sur le col de sa robe. « Harry, je suis… »

« Un connard graisseux. Je le sais depuis que j’ai mis les pieds ici. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Le directeur t’a obligé à le dire parce qu’il ne voulait pas que je travaille avec Remus. »

« Non, espèce de gamin impertinent, le directeur ne m’a pas obligé à prononcer ses mots. J’essaye de te donner une retenue depuis la semaine passée --»

« Pervers. »

« Une grossièreté de plus et je --»

« Ca devrait être intéressant. »

Severus se retourna brusquement, le plaqua contre le mur, une main sur sa bouche. « La ferme Potter. »

Harry cligna des paupières.

« J’essaye de me racheter depuis une semaine mais Granger est venue à chaque cours avec un mot de notre très estimée infirmière me disant que tu étais encore malade et que venir à mes cours empirerait ton état. Tu ne viens plus du tout aux entraînements et Black, cet insupportable bâtard n’a pas daigné me prêter main forte. Maintenant tu vas écouter ce que j’ai à dire que tu le veuilles ou non. Comprends-tu ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas être aussi brusque que je l’ai été. Il n’y a aucune excuse pour ce que j’ai dit et nous devons trouver un compromis. Tu travailleras en cours et j’éviterai d’insulter ta famille. Même si tu es sur le point de baver dans ton chaudron.

« Cependant, on a pointé du doigt le fait que j’aurais dû t’informer de ce qui s’était passé pendant cette réunion. J’essaierais de garder cela aussi à l’esprit. Es-tu content ? » Severus enleva la main de la bouche de Harry.

« Tu me diras s’ils t’ont blessé ? »

Severus acquiesça même si c’était à contrecœur.

« Je suis toujours en colère. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’étais furieux contre toi. »

Severus l’ignora et passa son doigt sur sa cicatrice. « Etait-ce douloureux ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Severus ferma les yeux. « Suis-je -»

« Je suppose. Mais si tu refais une chose pareille, je te rendrai les choses plus difficiles encore. » Harry se pencha et de ses lèvres frôla celles de Severus. « Oui. Je dois partir. Je ne veux pas d’une retenue avec Rusard. J’ai des cours de rattrapage en potions et mon professeur sera furieux si je les rate à cause d’une retenue. Même si c’est de la faute du dit professeur. »

« Ce n’est jamais la faute du professeur. » Severus embrassa à nouveau Harry avant de le laisser partir.

« Bonne nuit, Sev. »


	16. Je parle mais tu n’écoutes pas

*Le Futur : Vers la fin de la septième année de Harry*

Severus observa la porte après qu’elle se soit refermée derrière Harry, puis détacha son regard de la planche de chêne et, des yeux, fit le tour de la pièce, s’arrêtant sur tout. Les draps en bataille, les deux verres sur la table, les chaises, la pile de copies qu’il n’avait pas encore corrigées, un livre qu’Harry n’avait pas terminé, la plume qu’Harry continuait à ‘oublier’ et qui lui servait d’excuse pour revenir. Tant de petites choses qui n’étaient pas à leur place.

Le lit devrait être fait ; il était un peu plus de minuit et Severus ne se couchait jamais aussi tôt. Il ne devrait y avoir qu’un seul verre sur la table ; Harry ne devrait pas boire pendant l’entraînement. Les copies devraient être corrigées depuis des heures. La plume de Harry et son livre ne devraient pas traîner dans ses quartiers.

Mais il ne voulait rien changer à cela. Il aimait qu’Harry semble appartenir à ses cachots. Et ça le dérangeait. Un homme à la fin de la trentaine ne devrait pas aimer qu’un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans trouve sa place dans sa vie.

Il n’aimait pas la manière dont Harry s’était insinué dans sa vie. Dans son cœur. Et pourtant ce gamin l’avait fait. Et pire, Severus l’avait laissé faire.

Severus avait abandonné. Il avait besoin d’être avec une personne qui le comprenne, qui comprenne à la fois l’obscurité qui recouvrait son âme et la lumière dans laquelle il se tenait. Harry le comprenait et même mieux, il ne le jugeait jamais.

Severus se demandait s’il devait autant s’investir émotionnellement avec une personne de seulement dix-sept ans. Le cœur est étrange à cet âge ; il est inconstant.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le bureau, prit une plume, s’assit et commença à corriger les copies qu’il avait laissées de côté quand Harry était arrivé. Après un moment, il remarqua que la plume qu’il utilisait n’était pas une des siennes, droite, rigide, de corbeau. Elle était flexible, colorée et le bout en avait été mâchonné. Chose que Severus ne faisait jamais, mais Harry si.

Il ferma les yeux et tapa du poing sur la table. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

Il se leva lentement, quitta le bureau, les copies et les restes de la plume et s’enferma dans son laboratoire.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

« Monsieur le directeur ? » Severus entra dans le bureau d’Albus. Il était vide.

« Dans le cabinet, Severus. » Changeant de direction, Severus entra dans le salon puis dans la salle d’étude. Albus était assis à un bureau massif sur lequel étaient posés des jeux d’échecs de tailles et de formes variées. Certains flottaient au-dessus des autres ou étaient inclinés en des angles étranges. Aucune des pièces, qui ne ressemblaient pas à des pièces d’échecs, ne tombait. Un charme fixatif, sans doute. Personne, par contre, ne savait comment jouer à ce jeu et Albus n’expliquait jamais les règles. Parfois on pouvait surprendre le directeur bouger l’une des quatre-vingt pièces d’un côté à l’autre.

« Du thé ? » Une seule tasse flotta vers eux. Sachant qu’il était inutile de refuser, Severus attrapa la tasse.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour prendre le thé, Albus. Je suis venu vous présenter ma démission. »

Albus leva les yeux de son jeu. « Comment se déroule l’entraînement de M. Potter, Severus ? »

« Bien. » Claqua-t-il. « M’avez-vous entendu, Albus ? »

« Avez-vous dit quelque chose ? »

Severus serra les lèvres en une fine ligne et le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Albus faisait exprès d’être difficile. Une fois de plus. Il l’observa prendre une pièce noire et la déplacer. « J’ai dit que j’étais venu vous présenter ma démission. » Répéta Severus en articulant chaque mot comme s’il parlait à un mal entendant. Ce qui semblait être le rôle qu’Albus jouait. 

« Harry montre-t-il les signes ? » Albus le regarda les yeux écarquillés, trop innocents pour être honnêtes. « Signes de quoi, mon cher enfant ? »

« Potter n’a rien à voir avec cette discussion. »

« Comment pouvons-nous parler de l’entraînement de Harry sans parler de lui ? »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s’obligea à la refermer lorsque Albus reprit la parole.

« Sirius trouve qu’il se débrouille très bien. Le jeune M. Malfoy aussi. » Albus s’arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour reprendre sa respiration mais pas assez pour que Severus puisse l’interrompre. « Son entraînement magique se passe-t-il aussi bien, Severus ? »

« Oui. Je crois vous l’avoir déjà dit, Albus. Ce qui montre que vous n’écoutez pas. »

« Mon ouïe est parfaite. Vous êtes venu me parler de l’entraînement de Harry. »

Severus pouvait sentir tressaillir sa joue droite, un tic nerveux. L’image de ses mains se resserrant autour de la gorge d’Albus lui traversa l’esprit. « En fait, Albus - »

« Il y a un problème avec l’entraînement de Harry ? » Albus parut déconfit. « Je voulais l’envoyer en mission pendant les vacances de Pâques. Il serait d’une aide inestimable quand nous essaierons de prendre la forteresse de Voldemort. »

Ce commentaire surprit Severus et le sortit de son rêve éveillé d’étrangler Albus. « Quoi ? » Albus ne pouvait pas envoyer Harry faire face à un danger pareil. Non - « Il n’est pas prêt, Albus ! »

Le regard d’Albus se posa sur Severus. Albus fit venir un plateau de biscuits. « En voulez-vous un, Severus ? Les elfes de maison les ont faits spécialement pour moi. »

Severus secoua la tête pour refuser. « Albus, Ha - Potter n’est pas prêt à être envoyé sur le terrain, pas pour une telle mission. »

« Sirius semble penser qu’Harry est prêt. »

Severus releva sa lèvre en signe de dégoût. « Ce n’est qu’un bon à rien de bâtard galeux. »

« Qu’avez-vous dit ? » Les yeux de Albus étincelaient d’amusement. « Je n’ai pas très bien compris. »

« Oh, vous m’avez très bien compris. Vous avez dit vous-même que votre ouïe était irréprochable. » Dit Severus d’une voix coupante.

Des miettes tombèrent sur la barbe d’Albus tandis qu’il mangeait un gâteau. « J’ai décidé qu’Harry devrait faire sa première vraie mission. »

Severus soupira. Cela ne cesserait jamais de l’étonner : Albus pouvait parler de quelque chose de très sérieux et avoir l’air ridicule. Du thé dégoulinait sur son menton et se mélangeait aux miettes. « Je suis certain que Sirius et Remus peuvent garder un œil sur lui. »

« Ces deux canins ? » De l’amertume commençait à s’entendre dans la voix de Severus. « Ils risquent de le faire tuer plus qu’autre chose. »

« Severus. » Le ton d’Albus était chargé de reproche. « Vous savez parfaitement bien que Remus et Sirius ne feraient jamais rien contre ce garçon. » Il fit tomber les miettes de sa barbe et appuyant ses coudes contre les bras de la chaise, il entrelaça ses doigts. « Harry fait des progrès extraordinaires. » Il fit un geste en direction de la chaise vide près de lui, pour inciter Severus à s’asseoir.

Severus secoua la tête.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Et Severus le fit. Il avait toujours l’impression d’être un petit garçon lorsqu’Albus utilisait ce ton et il détestait ce sentiment.

« Alors Severus, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas comment il s’est débrouillé hier soir. Je crois que vous travailliez sur les boucliers. »

« Il métamorphose ses boucliers bien mieux qu’avant. Ils apparaissent avec fluidité et de façon presque impeccable. »

« Bien. Je suis content qu’il soit arrivé jusque là. » Albus s’arrêta pour croquer dans un autre gâteau. « L’entraîner n’a pas été un problème ? Il a dit que vous aviez été un peu… rude avec lui la semaine dernière. Lorsqu’il avait des problèmes à métamorphoser ses sorts ».

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ; il avait perdu le contrôle de la conversation à la seconde où Albus avait ouvert la bouche. Il but son thé chaud et essaya de répondre.

« Severus ? »

« Non, Harry n’a pas été trop difficile. La journée avait simplement été longue. Ce que vous lui avez dit avant notre dernière cession l’a marqué. Il a été capable d’apprendre beaucoup plus rapidement. »

Albus écarquilla les yeux. « Je lui ai simplement montré quelques petits trucs. Harry, Severus ? »

Severus sourit d’un air satisfait. « Oui. Harry est le prénom de M. Potter, non ? »

Albus mâchonna un biscuit et le regarda. « Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez en si bons termes avec le jeune Harry. Il était temps, je dois dire. »

« Harry et moi en sommes venus à nous comprendre. » Severus fit disparaître sa tasse et les restes de thé froid qu’il restait. Réussir à faire changer Albus de sujet était un miracle. « Maintenant, je suis venu vous parler de ma démission. »

« Le thé n’était pas à votre goût, Severus ? »

« Albus » Grogna Severus.

« Désirez-vous une autre tasse ? » Albus avait déjà fait venir à lui une nouvelle tasse et la remplissait de thé.

« Non, Albus. Ma démission. » Severus chercha quelque chose dans sa robe. « J’ai ma lettre ici. » Il sortit une enveloppe et tenta de la donner à Albus. Le directeur ne la prit pas.

« Rangez-la, Severus. » Le ton tranchant de Albus se métamorphosa la seconde suivante en une expression joyeuse. « Voulez-vous du pudding avec moi ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Un bonbon au citron alors ? »

Encore.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon intégrité ne me permet pas de continuer à enseigner ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Dites-lui de se taire. »

« Albus, soyez sérieux. »

« J’aime être Albus Dumbledore, merci bien. Je n’ai pas l’intention de devenir Sirius Black. » Albus lui sourit.

« Cette blague circule depuis ma première année, Albus. Ne pensez-vous pas qu’elle est un peu vieillotte ? »

Il fronça le nez. « Je suis un peu vieux. La blague est assez neuve pour moi. De plus je l’aime bien. Je la trouve drôle. »

« Ma lettre, Albus. » Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois la lettre. Albus l’ignora. « Pourquoi ne la prenez-vous pas ? »

« Vous ne m’avez pas dit pourquoi. »

« En toute conscience, je ne peux plus enseigner. »

« Voulez-vous vous expliquer? »

« Tout est dans ma lettre. » Il poussa la lettre vers Albus.

« Je touche cette lettre et vous vous dirigerez directement vers la porte. Je vous connais, Severus. Il y a une raison à cela. » Severus observa Albus réchauffer son thé et prendre un biscuit qu’il lui tendit. « Qu’est-ce qui vous trouble, mon garçon ? »

« Rien. » Severus prit le thé et se détourna d’Albus.

« Regrettez-vous d’être devenu le mentor d’Harry ? »

« Plus que vous ne le saurez jamais. » Dit-il à haute voix sans le vouloir.

« Comment donc ? »

« C’est un gamin impertinent qui ne sait pas respecter ses aînés. » Severus cracha chaque mot les dents serrées.

« Vraiment ? Je l’ai toujours trouvé extrêmement poli. »

« Peut-être n’avez-vous pas passé suffisamment de temps avec lui. » Il se leva et se dirigea de l’autre côté de la salle. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec Albus. Il ne voulait pas en parler du tout.

« Je ne pense pas que quelques heures d’entraînement de magie avancée dans la semaine soit beaucoup vous demander. »

« C’est me demander bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! Harry a sa manière - »Severus ferma brusquement la bouche et croisa les bras. Albus savait vraiment comment l’atteindre. Comme Harry.

« Sa manière de quoi ? Severus ? »

« Rien, monsieur le directeur. Prenez la lettre. »

« Non. Je ne vous laisserai pas quitter cette école. Vous partirez et votre vie sera en danger. » Albus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Les informations que vous fournissez à Voldemort sur ‘ma petite armée’ est la seule raison qui le retient de vous tuer. » Severus détourna les yeux. Le vieil homme poursuivit. « De plus, je ne pense pas qu’Harry aimerait vous voir mort. Je pense qu’il vous apprécie, Severus. »

« Un peu trop. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Severus déglutit. C’était le seul moyen de s’en sortir. « Il m’apprécie un peu trop, Albus. Je ne suis pas de pierre. »

Albus sourit avec satisfaction. « Bien sûr que non, Severus. Vous ne pourriez pas bouger si vous étiez de pierre. Ni enseigner. »

« Vous faites exprès d’être obtus. »

« Severus, je comprends que l’affection du garçon vous déstabilise. Expliquez-lui que vous n’êtes pas intéressé. Repoussez-le, durement si vous en sentez le besoin. Harry est résistant. Il rebondira. Comme un canard en caoutchouc moldu. »

Severus ne voyait pas comment un canard en plastique pouvait rebondir. « Il est trop tard pour cela, j’en ai peur. » Il se retourna pour regarder Albus en face.

« Je vois. » Il n’entendit pas une seule once d’émotion dans la réponse d’Albus.

« Alors vous comprenez les raisons qui me poussent à vous présenter ma démission ? »

« Je comprends que vous m’utilisez pour échapper à vos problèmes. »

Severus fit face à Albus.

« Je ne la prendrai pas. » Severus ne pouvait pas lire l’expression du directeur. « Vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation et vous pouvez vous en sortir. » Il y eut une légère pause. « Si vous le voulez, bien sûr. »

« Albus - » Il s’arrêta lorsque Albus leva la main.

« Je vous suggère d’en parler avec Harry. Faites-le rapidement. Il est assez occupé à préparer son départ. »

« Son départ? »

« Oui, Harry partira en Roumanie à la fin de l’année. Il veut travailler avec les dragons pendant un temps. Nous avons tout arrangé avec Charlie Weasley. » Albus s’arrêta pour prendre un biscuit et redevint excentrique. « Il ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

« Non. » Il y avait un vide quelque part dans sa tête ou dans sa poitrine. Un flou qui n’était pas là un instant auparavant.

« Eh bien, je suis certain qu’il allait le faire. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas travailler, Severus? Je suis certain que vous avez des rouleaux et des rouleaux de parchemin à corriger. » Albus le congédiait, retournant à son jeu d’échecs. Il prit une croix grise et la posa à côté d’une des pièces blanches dont Severus ne put pas voir la forme.

Severus posa sa tasse, ignora le bruit causé par le tremblement de sa main et partit.

A mi-chemin des cachots, il se rendit compte que la visite toute entière avait été atroce. Il avait toujours ce qu’il ne voulait pas – sa lettre de démission – et devait accepter de perdre ce qu’il voulait – son Harry.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Quand il eut atteint ses quartiers, Severus avait donné trois retenues, enlevé un total de 175 points aux trois autres maisons et avait même réussi à faire dégager un groupe de Serpentards de son chemin.

Mais le bruit de la porte qui claque était encore plus plaisant.

Harry partait. Severus se dirigea directement vers le bar et se servit un verre de brandy, ignorant tout le reste. Penser qu’à la fin de l’année il serait seul lui suffit pour avaler deux verres. Il s’en versa un autre et s’assit pour broyer du noir.

Il s’était dit que les enfants de cet âge étaient inconstants. La preuve lui en était jetée en plein visage.

Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu’il partait. Il allait, apparemment, partir sans lui en parler. Severus avait posé la question et Harry lui avait toujours dit qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait faire quand il partirait de Poudlard. Il lui avait laissé entendre qu’il resterait et travaillerait avec l’Ordre parce que c’est ce qu’on attendait de lui.

Severus détestait l’entendre prononcer de telles paroles. Harry était jeune et devrait pouvoir sortir et expérimenter la vie. Voir que le monde a d’autres choses à proposer que des meurtriers fous obsédés par sa mort. Il le lui avait dit. Souvent. Mais penser qu’Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé avant de prendre la décision – et ne le ferait peut-être pas du tout - le gênait. Le faisait souffrir. Harry continuait à dire qu’ils avaient une ‘relation’. Les gens qui ont une ‘relation’ ne sont-ils pas censé discuter de ces choses-là ?

Plus jeune, il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de petits amis, en fait, il n’avait fréquenté personne au cours de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait été trop occupé à essayer de racheter ses pêchés. Il le faisait encore d’ailleurs.

Il avait passé sa septième année à apprendre à espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, il n’aurait pas eu besoin de le faire s’il n’avait pas pensé le faire par amour.

Harry pensait-il être amoureux de lui ? Il le lui avait dit, mais Severus savait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’y fier. Il le savait parce qu’il avait autrefois pensé être amoureux de son professeur. Il s’était trompé.

Son cœur qui se serrait avec nervosité lorsque Tyler était près de lui, ce n’était pas de l’amour, même s’il l’avait cru pendant de nombreuses années. Tyler n’avait été que l’imagination folle d’un jeune homme qui croyait à l’amour poétique. Ça n’avait pas été un amour réel ou même proche de ce qu’était en vérité l’amour. En fait, Severus n’était toujours pas sûr que cette ‘magnifique’ émotion l’était. Il savait par contre que ce qu’il avait partagé avec Tyler était certainement une pâle imitation de ce qu’il avait avec Harry.

Sa relation avec Harry était loin d’être parfaite. Ils criaient, et parfois se détestaient vraiment. Il avait même menacé de tuer le gamin une fois ou deux. Harry souriait simplement d’un air satisfait.

Mais il sacrifierait sa vie pour Harry et il savait que le jeune homme ferait la même chose pour lui. Il n’était pas certain que ce soit de l’amour, mais c’était quelque chose et peu importe ce dont il s’agissait, c’était plus fort que ce qu’il avait eu avec Octavian Tyler.

Il lui était plus facile maintenant de comprendre son ancien professeur. Harry lui avait fait des avances comme lui l’avait fait avec Tyler. A la fin, une sorte de relation s’était développée. Elle s’était terminée par des mots et des gestes durs. Et une dure rencontre avec la réalité.

Il ne savait pas si la relation qu’il avait maintenant avec Harry était similaire à celle qu’il avait eue avec Tyler. C’était certainement différent. Il y avait des moments où il avait eu l’impression que Tyler le détestait, qu’il voulait le voir mort. Et il y avait les moments où il avait vu… quelque chose dans l’autre homme.

Peut-être avait-il confondu l’affection avec quelque chose de plus. Peut-être avait-il simplement pris ses désirs pour la réalité. Mais s’il y avait eu quelque chose, ça n’avait pas été pour Severus.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte. D’une certaine façon, il espérait qu’elle s’ouvrait et qu’on viendrait le sauver, l’empêcher de penser. Eh bien, n’importe qui, sauf Black. Ou Albus. Ou un des autres professeurs. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir les supporter. Il ne voulait pas entendre les questions incessantes de Remus ou les plaisanteries de Drago qu’il considérait comme vaines. Harry… il pourrait supporter la présence d’Harry.

Harry s’asssierait dans sa chaise – Severus ne savait pas quand la chaise dans laquelle le jeune homme s’asseyait toujours était devenue sienne – et ne parlerait pas. Il lirait, travaillerait mais ne le dérangerait pas. Il serait simplement là. A sa connaissance, la seule personne capable de faire ça.

Mais bientôt il n’aurait plus ce sursis. Maudit gamin. Et maudit soit sa nature maladroite.

Il prit le verre qu’il avait posé sur la table et frôla un morceau de papier qu’il n’avait pas remarqué. Il le prit et reconnut l’écriture brouillonne de Harry. N’apprendrait-il donc jamais à écrire proprement ?

*//Sev,

Je suis venu te parler. J’ai finalement décidé ce que je voulais faire après Poudlard. Tout est prêt. Albus – je veux dire le directeur – et moi travaillons dessus depuis des semaines. Nous avons finalisé les derniers détails hier. Je ne peux pas attendre pour tout te raconter. Tu avais raison, je devais partir d’ici. Je reviendrai tout à l’heure.

Harry

P.S. J’ai vu ma plume. Tu m’en dois une neuve.//*

Severus renifla. Peut-être devrait-il réévaluer son opinion sur la nature de Harry. Mais peut-être que non. Il aurait pu attendre son retour.

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

*Le passé*

« Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Snape. Ce travail est loin de celui que j’attendais. »

Severus leva la tête de sa copie. Le professeur Tyler se tenait devant son bureau et regardait son travail. Son travail qu’il pensait impeccable et bien ordonné. « Mais, monsieur - »

« Vous répondez, Snape ? J’enlève dix points à Serpentard. » Le professeur Tyler retourna à son bureau et s’appuya dessus. Le regardant, Severus oublia complètement sa copie. « Vous ne faites pas attention à votre devoir, M. Snape. Je pense que cette inattention mérite cinq autres points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Un morceau de parchemin frappa sa tête, mais Severus ne se retourna pas. Tyler lui enlèverait certainement encore des points, l’accusant de tricher. Ou pire, déchirerait sa copie et l’enverrait voir son directeur de maison. La journée ne se passait pas aussi bien qu’il l’avait espéré. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, il soupira de soulagement.

Trop tôt.

« Votre cravate est mal nouée, Snape. Et elle est un peu trop lâche. Les règles de l’école exigent que je vous enlève quinze points pour port d’uniforme irrégulier. » Tyler sourit plaisamment et se retira derrière son bureau.

« Je ne sais pas, Snape. Ta chemise ne me semble mal boutonnée. Qu’a dit le professeur Tyler à propos des uniformes irréguliers, Remus ? Quinze points, hein ? En tant que préfet, il est de ton devoir d’enlever ces points. » Black sourit à Severus.

« La ferme, Black ! Personne ne t’a demandé ton opinion! »

« M. Snape, on ne doit pas crier dans les couloirs. Cela vous vaudra une retenue et cinq autres points en moins. » Tyler n’était pas resté à son bureau mais était sorti pour suivre l’altercation. Ou peut-être l’altercation l’avait-elle attirée. « Attendez-moi dans ma salle de classe. »

Potter et Black se regardèrent, et l’inquiétude se lisait dans leurs yeux. Tyler était en général juste et ne supportait pas les rivalités entre Maisons.

« Vous avez l’air d’aller bien, les garçons. » Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre plus vite.

« Oui, nous allons plutôt bien, professeur. Et vous ? » Potter, comme toujours, parlait.

« Je vais très bien, merci de poser la question. Ma journée s’est améliorée. » Tyler leur fit un clin d’œil. L’estomac de Severus se nouait, comme son cœur. « De si bonnes manières méritent cinq points. Ne pensez-vous pas, M. Snape ? »

Potter et Black rayonnaient. Même Lupin derrière eux, sourit légèrement. « Merci, professeur ! »

Black ricana puis se tourna pour regarder Severus d’un air satisfait. Le jeune homme se tenait devant la porte. Severus donna un coup dedans et entra dans la salle en boitant.

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir endommagé la propriété de l’école, M. Snape. » Tyler sifflait en parcourant la salle.

Severus bouillonnait. Il plissa les yeux alors que Tyler s’asseyait derrière son bureau. Son seul espoir était que le professeur Tyler avait accepté son mot et décidait de continuer leur relation. Ça pourrait expliquait pourquoi il perdait autant de points. C’était une couverture. Et une retenue -

« Vous ferez votre retenue demain soir à 21h. » Le cœur de Severus s’accéléra. « Vous irez au bureau de Rusard. Il vous donnera du travail. Sans magie. » Puis redescendit, atteignant le plancher.

« Rusard ? »

« Rusard. Bonne journée, M. Snape. »

Severus tressaillit en voyant le sourire démoniaque du professeur Tyler. Peut-être la lettre n’avait pas été une très bonne idée. Il avait toujours eu le tort de vouloir avoir le dernier mot. « Merci, monsieur. J’espère que vous passerez vous aussi une bonne journée. »

Tyler le harcelait depuis des jours.

« Vous ne m’avez pas rendu votre devoir à l’heure. Vous deviez me le rendre il y a cinq minutes. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Snape. »

« Mais. Professeur. Le cours vient de se terminer et tout le monde n’est pas encore sorti de la salle. » Severus soupira.

« Ne répondez pas. » Tyler prit sa plume. « Allez voir Rusard pour votre retenue, à la même heure que d’habitude. »

Et à la fin de la semaine, alors que Severus et Lucius couraient dans le couloir, en retard pour une réunion de préfet, ils rencontrèrent Tyler.

« On ne court pas dans les couloirs. Cinq points en moins pour chacun de vous. » Tyler les regarda des pieds à la tête. « Vos chaussures sont abîmées, Snape. Uniforme irrégulier. Encore quinze points en moins. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lucius le tira par le bras. « Tais-toi. » Siffla-t-il les dents serrées. « Ou tu auras une autre retenue. La quatrième cette semaine. » Il le lâcha et se tourna vers le professeur Tyler. « Bonne journée, professeur. »

Tyler acquiesça simplement. Puis se retourna et se dirigea de l’autre côté.

« Qu’as-tu fait pour l’énerver autant? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir. Reposes-moi la question plus tard. »

Mais même suivre les règles à la lettre ne fonctionnait jamais.

Severus tapota des doigts contre une table, à la bibliothèque. Il travaillait un devoir qu’il devait rendre en Histoire de la Magie. Les causes de la Révolution des Gobelins de 1500 quelque chose. Il y avait vraiment trop à dire. Malheureusement, c’était un sujet qui obsédait le professeur Binns.

« M. Snape, c’est une bibliothèque, pas une salle de concert. Arrêtez de rêvasser. » Murmura le professeur Tyler à quelques mètres de là.

Il s’arrêta immédiatement et serra tant le poing que ses phalanges blanchirent.

« Oh, j’avais presque oublié. Cinq points en moins pour avoir fait du bruit. »

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus s’arrêta devant la porte. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvaient les professeurs Tyler et MacGonagall.

« Allons, Octavian, ne prenez pas mal ce que je dis. Je veux que Gryffondor gagne la coupe des Maisons, mais n’êtes-vous pas un peu dur avec Severus Snape ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Le pensez-vous, Minerva ? Je ne sais pas. »

« Ce garçon a perdu cent points en cinq jours. Et a eu quatre retenues ! »

« Ah, oui. » Tyler soupira. « M. Rusard me disait justement que les trophées et les coupes n’avaient jamais autant brillé. » Il sourit.

« Octavian, je n’ai jamais eu aucun problème avec Snape. Il est l’un des garçons les plus brillants de son année et il se comporte vraiment très bien. »

« Mais il est vaniteux. Tout le monde a besoin d’être remis à sa place de temps à autre. »

« Il est un peu égocentrique, mais tout le monde a ses défauts. » MacGonagall secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu’il faille punir les élèves simplement parce qu’ils existent. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est pas ce que je fais. » Sa voix était coupante.

« Les raisons que vous utilisez sont mesquines, Octavian ! »

« Vraiment ? Et que pensez-vous de celle-ci, alors ? » Tyler se retourna et le regarda. Severus sut qu’il avait été pris. « Snape, arrêtez de vous cacher, vous avez suffisamment écouté la conversation comme ça. Vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas appris qu’il est impoli d’écouter aux portes ? »

MacGonagall se retourna brusquement pour le voir. Elle leva la main pour empêcher les paroles de Tyler et soupira. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Snape. J’ai peur que le professeur Tyler n’ait raison. On ne doit pas écouter les conversations des professeurs. » Elle secoua la tête et partit.

Snape essaya de s’esquiver pour se cacher dans une salle de classe en attendant le départ de Tyler mais le professeur fut plus rapide et le prit par le bras avant qu’il n’ait la possibilité de partir. « Vous vous en sortez trop facilement. Pour avoir écouté ma conversation, vous aurez une retenue. Allez voir Rusard à 21h. »

« Oui, professeur. » Severus leva la tête après le départ de Tyler. Sa vie était un enfer et le professeur Tyler faisait en sorte qu’elle le reste.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry posa sa plume loin du parchemin. Il appuya son dos contre sa chaise et inclina la tête pour regarder le plafond. Il n’était pas enchanté comme celui de la Grande Salle mais les craquelures du vieux château lui permirent de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur le parchemin.

Il avait terminé. Après neuf mois de traduction, il avait terminé. Le plus triste était que la moitié du rouleau ne contenait que des bêtises. S’immerger dedans avait été difficile, très ennuyeux et pour une grande part, inutile.

Inutile parce que travailler sur les détails de chaque attaque ressemblait à chercher une baguette bien particulière chez Olivander – c’était possible, mais quand on était pas Olivander, il fallait des jours, des mois voire des années. Il avait découvert l’attaque contre les Weasley juste à temps mais il venait de commencer la traduction. Il y avait eu des attaques contre des Aurors, des Ministres, des membres de l’Ordre et d’autres personnes.

Il espérait juste qu’en ayant connaissance des attaques, il ait été possible de les arrêter.

De toutes celles qu’il avait traduites, quelques-unes lui tenaient à cœur. La première avait été celle contre les Weasley. Penser que Voldemort avait essayé de les tuer lui avait coupé le souffle, l’obligeant à haleter pour respirer. Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny, aucun d’eux n’étaient encore nés. Harry avait presque perdu sa famille adoptive avant même d’avoir la chance de les connaître.

La seconde avait été celle dirigée contre son grand-père. Il ne l’avait jamais rencontré, mais une part de lui avait toujours pensé que peut-être son grand-père l’avait connu. Mais ça n’avait pas été le cas. Il était mort longtemps avant sa naissance. L’ironie de la situation l’avait bouleversé pendant des jours. Son grand-père, de qui il tenait son prénom était mort parce qu’il n’avait pas fait confiance à la traduction de son petit-fils. Il est vrai qu’il n’avait pas su que l’homme qui traduisait le rouleau était son petit-fils mais Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si ça aurait fait une différence. S’il l’avait jugé parce qu’il était Fourchelangue et qu’il possédait un don associé au mal, alors ça n’aurait probablement rien changé. Depuis ce jour, il ne pouvait plus parler Fourchelangue devant Ron et la plupart des Weasley sans qu’ils réagissent de façon excessive. Il avait trouvé une ironie plus grande encore : son père lui avait donné le prénom de son grand-père sans savoir que son fils allait retourner dans le temps et être responsable de la mort de son homonyme.

Harry remua. Penser à ces attaques, une réussite et un échec lui fit penser à ce qu’il venait de traduire. La fin du rouleau détaillait une autre attaque, d’une grande ampleur. Le massacre en masse d’un groupe d’enfants : Voldemort pensait ainsi démoraliser la communauté sorcière. Il voulait détruire l’idée que les parents pouvaient envoyer leurs enfants à l’école en les sachant en sécurité. Il voulait détruire le Poudlard Express pendant que les enfants étaient dedans. Harry ne savait pas comment on l’arrêterait et il ne le saurait probablement jamais à moins qu’il ne pose la question à l’Albus du futur. Il n’était pas le bienvenu pour discuter stratégies avec l’Ordre de ce temps.

Et s’il n’avait pas tout traduit dans les temps ? D’après ce qu’il savait, il pouvait retourner dans son temps et trouver tout changé. S’il n’avait pas donné cette information à Albus alors Severus, son père, Remus, Sirius et tous les autres enfants qu’il avait appris à connaître seraient mort dans ce train. Et lui-même ne serait pas né. Voldemort serait toujours puissant. Le poids de cette mission pesait sur ses épaules. Il s’affala un peu plus sur sa chaise et soupira.

S’il le pouvait, il se précipiterait vers Albus immédiatement. Mais c’était inutile. Il était quatre heures du matin et Albus était certainement au lit. Enfin Harry pensait qu’il était quatre heures du matin. Il regarda autour de lui, la pièce dénuée de fenêtres. Il n’y avait rien sur les murs, aucun autre meuble que deux chaises et une table.

Il aurait encore du temps au matin. Ils étaient seulement à la mi-mai. Le train ne partirait avec sa cargaison humaine qu’à la mi-juin. Il leur restait un mois pour trouver une solution.

Ce qui signifiait aussi qu’il ne lui restait qu’un mois avant de savoir ce qui allait advenir de sa vie. Une vie qui lui semblait partir en morceaux.

La dernière fois que son Severus était venu lui revint en mémoire. Il avait voulu lui parler, lui expliquer que c’était une erreur. Qu’il n’avait pas voulu coucher avec lui. Enfin, avec son jeune lui. Seigneur, il était si confus. C’était presque comme s’ils étaient deux personnes différentes mais il pouvait voir en lui les qualités qui faisaient que les deux Severus n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne.

Il savait qu’il était différent de ce qu’il était lorsqu’il avait eu seize ou dix-sept ans. Il avait grandi et inconsciemment, il savait que Severus devait aussi l’être. Mais il avait vu Severus jeune et vulnérable, faible et ça l’avait désarçonné.

Severus avait un caractère fort qu’Harry avait toujours remarqué même lorsqu’il lui criait après à l’âge de treize ans. En grandissant, il en était venu à admirer cette qualité chez son professeur. L’admiration qu’il éprouvait pour lui couplé au fait qu’ils aient dû faire équipe l’avait conduit à le respecter et finalement à l’aimer.

Lorsqu’il voyait le jeune Severus Snape Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir une personne jeune et naïve dont l’idéal était puéril mais qui grandirait et finirait par devenir beaucoup plus avisé. Il avait aussi des qualités qui attiraient Harry vers la jeune version de son amant. Sa vulnérabilité en était justement une. 

Severus Snape à seize ans était une personne sur qui il pouvait naturellement compter. Il avait des doutes, il n’était pas sûr de tout ce qu’il faisait et parfois, Harry pensait qu’il pouvait voir de la témérité en lui. Toutes ces choses qu’il n’associait jamais avec le Severus adulte.

Et il devait admettre que c’était quelque chose qu’il voulait même si ce n’était que temporaire. Dans cette relation, il était le plus fort. Le partenaire sûr de lui. Il était l’adulte. C’était un sentiment grisant que d’être celui que l’on recherche.

Sa relation avec Severus n’avait jamais été ainsi. Au début, il avait recherché Severus. Severus était plus vieux que lui et avait plus d’expérience. C’était l’une des raisons qui l’avait poussé à partir après Poudlard. Il avait besoin d’acquérir de l’expérience. De vivre sans un fou mégalomane pour le poursuivre et essayer de le tuer.

Lorsqu’il était revenu, sa relation avec Severus avait changé. Après une année passée loin de lui, il n’était plus dépendant de son amant. Il avait appris à se débrouiller seul. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que leur relation était simple et facile. Son départ avait à la fois affaibli et renforcé leur relation.

Il l’avait affaibli parce qu’il était parti. Ils ne s’étaient pas du tout vus durant l’année. Severus lui avait envoyé des lettres, mais elles étaient bien souvent dépourvues d’émotion. Severus le laissait partir pour qu’il puisse grandir. Il avait grandi. Ce fut aussi l’année pendant laquelle sa relation avait Drago s’était transformée en amitié. Ils ne pouvaient pas s’entretuer par lettre, de toute façon. Albus avait confié à Drago la responsabilité de l’informer de ce qui se passait dans l’Ordre et c’est ce qui avait été le point de départ de leur amitié. Elle avait grandi à partir de là.

Il se souvenait d’une lettre de Severus plus que de toutes les autres. Il lui parlait de Drago. Charlie, avec qui il vivait, avait remarqué le nombre de lettres qu’il recevait de la part du blond et avait dit à ses parents qu’ils avaient une liaison. Severus l’avait d’une manière ou d’une autre découvert - certainement par Sirius ou Remus qui n’étaient pas au courant de leur relation à cette époque – et lui avait écrit un gentil mot lui faisant savoir qu’il était libre de ses choix et de la relation qu’il voulait entretenir. Qu’il ne s’opposerait pas à son bonheur. Harry avait quitté la Roumanie un mois et demi plus tôt à cause de cela.

C’est ce qui leur avait montré que leur relation s’était renforcée. Harry était revenu, et parler à Severus, lui dire qu’il avait tort ne fut pas sa première démarche. Il avait d’abord invité Drago à dîner…

hpsshpsshsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, Harry se trouva en train de frapper à l’une des portes de Poudlard. Cette fois il n’y avait personne aux alentours et il frappa et frappa jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre.

Sans donner à Severus l’occasion de placer un seul mot, il entra et jeta sa veste sur le canapé. « A quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu m’as envoyé ces foutaises ? »

La porte se referma et Severus retourna au bureau sur lequel il travaillait.

« Ne commence pas à corriger tes copies. Je suis revenu de Roumanie pour discuter avec toi. »

« Et aller au Trois Balais pour te soûler avec Drago. »

La douceur de sa voix apaisa quelque peu le vent de colère qui emportait Harry, mais sa colère revint lorsqu’il se remémora la raison pour laquelle il était parti dîner au pub avec Drago.

« C’est de ta faute. Je l’ai emmené dîner parce que je savais que si je revenais ici et que je te disais que tu n’étais qu’un connard tu m’aurais répondu quelque chose du genre ‘comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?’ Eh bien j’en suis sûr. Absolument sûr. »

« De quoi précisément ? » Il n’y avait aucune expression sur le visage de Severus et ça mit Harry encore plus en colère.

« Que tu n’es qu’un connard ! »

Severus ferma les yeux et serra le bout de son nez entre son pouce et son index. « Harry -»

« Je suis content que tu ne sois pas revenu au Potter ! Au moins je ne suis pas obligé de t’appeler monsieur. Je n’étais pas certain de pouvoir le faire de façon naturelle. » dit Harry d’une voix qui claqua sèchement.

« Tu vas te taire ?! »

Harry croisa les bras sur la poitrine et le regarda avec colère. « Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me dises que j’étais un complet idiot de partir ? J’en avais besoin, Severus ! Je ne pouvais pas rester ici et attendre de mourir. Mais je pensais… » Sa voix baissa d’un ton et devint triste. « Je pensais que tu comprendrais. Je pensais que tu serais toujours là. Même si tu ne m’aimes pas, je pensais que tu te souciais un peu de moi lorsque tu disais… »

Harry s’arrêta. Severus détourna le regard.

« Je suis un idiot. De t’avoir cru, je pense. D’avoir penser que t’aimer serait suffisant. » Les mots revenaient et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. « Tu penses certainement que je ne suis qu’un enfant stupide qui ne sait pas ce qu’il veut. Mais je le sais. Je ne veux pas Drago. Je ne veux pas vivre avec les dragons à la Réserve. Je te veux. » Il soupira. « Mais on dirait que tu ne veux pas de moi. »

« Qu’est-ce qui t’as donné cette idée ? »

« Ta lettre. » Harry regarda le sol et frappa du pied.

« Remus m’a dit que ça devait vraiment être difficile pour toi d’être séparé de ton ‘petit ami’ – Merlin, je déteste ce terme – et l’espace d’un instant, j’ai pensé que tu lui avais parlé de nous. Je cherchais déjà une réponse cinglante à t’envoyer quand il a dit que toi et Drago deviez être ensemble depuis des mois, » Dit Severus.

« Remus ne sait que dalle. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Seigneur, il ne m’a écrit que deux fois pendant que j’étais là-bas. En général, ce n’était qu’un mot à la fin de l’une des lettres de Sirius qui me disait la chance que j’avais de vivre dans le monde extérieur, et m’assurait que ne pas être enfermé dans des cachots froids et humides avec une personne telle que Severus Snape était une bonne chose. » Harry inspira profondément. « Et qu’importe le nombre de fois où j’ai voulu lui dire que j’aime passer mon temps dans des cachots humides et froids avec toi, je ne pouvais pas parce qu’il aurait perdu l’esprit, t’aurait tué et je l’aurais haï pour toujours, et je ne le veux pas ! »

« As-tu terminé? »

« Non ! » Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et fit les cents pas. « Et puis quand je crois que rien ne peut être pire entre Charlie qui m’a frappé à cause de cette histoire - je t’en ai parlé -, Drago qui m’assure que rien ne va comme il le faudrait ici, et les attaques de Sirius contre toi, tu décides de ne pas m’écrire pendant trois mois alors que je t’envoie une lettre toutes les foutues semaines, avec celle destinée à Drago. »

« Et maintenant ?”

« Non. Puis tu as l’audace de m’écrire une lettre de rupture pour que je trouve le bonheur avec cet abruti de Malfoy ! Merde, que se passe-t-il Severus ? Quelles toxines t’ont mangé le cerveau pendant que j’étais parti ? »

« Les jeunes sont --»

« Si tu as l’audace de dire que je suis inconstant, je te jette un sort. »

« — facilement influençables. »

Harry serra le poing et se rua sur Severus. « Merde. Pourquoi insistes-tu pour me repousser encore et encore ? Penses-tu que je vais simplement t’abandonner ? » Une main s’enroula autour du biceps de Severus. « Ne réponds pas. »

« Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question? »

Il ferma les yeux et se les frotta avec le dos de sa main puis grogna sans jamais lâcher le bras de Severus. « Maudis sois-tu. Pour l’instant, je suis si en colère contre toi que je suis tenté de faire quelque chose d’horrible, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Severus qui regardait les doigts de Harry s’enfoncer dans son bras.

« Ne joue pas les martyrs, Sev. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le et je partirai sans me retourner. Tu n’es plus responsable de moi, tu n’es plus mon mentor. »

« Je devrais toujours être responsable de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu le sois. » Harry posa sa main sur la nuque de Severus. « Ne penses-tu pas qu’il est temps que je m’occupe de moi tout seul ? Que je te prouve que tous les cours que toi, Albus et Sirius m’avez donnés ne sont pas entrés par une oreille et sortis par l’autre ? »

« J’aimerais. »

« Severus, ce n’est pas si difficile,-- »

« Être responsable de toi ne me dérange pas. »

Harry plissa les yeux, ses doigts relâchèrent leur pression sur le bras de Severus. « Ne peux-tu rien dire facilement ? Ce serait plus facile si tu disais, ‘Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que je me suis attaché à toi.’ Ce sui ne comporte aucun de ces mots qui ont un rapport avec l’appréciation, l’intérêt — ou même — l’amour. »

« Tu es un gamin immature. »

Harry sourit, se déplaça et appuya son visage contre le cou de Severus. Severus ne voulait pas qu’il parte. Harry soupira lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Severus se poser sur son dos. C’était bien. C’est ce qui lui avait manqué l’année dernière.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry laissa le souvenir s’échapper et soupira.

C’est ainsi que tout avait commencé. Harry avait changé. Il ne changeait plus d’avis aussi facilement. Il avait commencé à grandir, et ne réagissait plus comme un enfant. A partir de là, Severus avait commencé à le traiter davantage en adulte. Ils sont devenus plus égaux et ont pu construire leur relation là-dessus. Ni plus forte ni plus faible que l’autre.

C’était une relation qu’il chérissait. Même en cherchant bien, il n’avait pas été capable d’en trouver une semblable. Elle le comblait plus que le reste de sa vie. Avec Severus il n’était pas ‘Celui Qui a Survécu’ ni un chef des Aurors ni un membre de l’Ordre du Phœnix ni le fils de James ni aucun de ces titres qu’on lui donnait. Il était juste Harry.

Et Severus était Severus et ce, qu’importe l’époque. Peu importe que Severus l’énerve, il l’aimait. Et maintenant, il lui manquait. Il lui manquait tant qu’il cherchait son Severus dans un jeune homme de seize ans. Et il y avait retrouvé son amant jusqu'à un certain point. Ce n’était pas l’homme mûr qu’il associait avec Severus mais l’essence de son Severus était là.

Harry l’avait pris avec toutes les autres choses qui l’attiraient chez le jeune Severus Snape quand il les lui avait offertes. Sachant que c’était mal mais sans s’en soucier.

En y réfléchissant, Harry vit tout. Il savait que ce qu’il faisait était en un sens, mal. Il savait pourquoi il le faisait. Mais cela ne serait pas valable quand il devrait faire face à son Severus : il serait sur la sellette. Quand il retournerait à son époque, il aurait beaucoup de choses à expliquer. A une personne qui souffrait et était en colère contre lui.

Et en cet instant, il ne voulait rien de plus que de retourner auprès de son Severus. Le jeune Severus n’était pas celui dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de son Severus. De l’égalité, de la compréhension et de l’amour qu’il ne pouvait trouver qu’avec lui.

Il jura qu’il quitterait Poudlard dès qu’il le pourrait. Maintenant qu’il avait accompli sa mission pour l’Ordre, il voulait partir. Et il savait exactement comment faire.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry grommela le mot de passe et attendit que la gargouille se déplace. Alors qu’il s’approchait de la porte il repensa à tout ce qu’il avait l’intention de dire au directeur. Heureusement, il pourrait le faire la conscience tranquille. Enfin, la conscience presque tranquille. Il allait frapper lorsqu’il entendit une voix traverser la porte. « Entrez Octavian. »

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il était étonnamment semblable à celui que le directeur avait dans le futur. Seules quelques petites choses étaient différentes. « Monsieur le directeur ? »

« Je suis juste là, prenez un siège mon garçon. » Harry s’assit près du grand bureau de Dumbledore. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que Fumseck lissait ses plumes. Il avait toujours aimé le phénix de Dumbledore. Et pourtant le Fumseck de cette époque l’ignorait. Albus lui avait dit de ne pas trop s’en inquiéter.

Albus entra dans son bureau par la porte du fond et s’assit. Il fouilla dans une pile de papiers avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il prit un petit bol et le lui tendit. « Un bonbon au citron ? »

Harry éclata presque de rire. Albus ne lui en avait plus proposé depuis qu’il avait menacé de colorer sa peau en rouge pour une semaine s’il lui en offrait à nouveau. Mais ça avait été dans le futur. Cet Albus ne savait pas à quoi il s’exposait en lui proposant un bonbon au citron. « Non, merci, Albus. Je n’apprécie pas vraiment les bonbons au citron. »

« Des biscuits ou du thé alors? »

« Non, je vous remercie. Je suis ici pour vous parler du rouleau. J’ai terminé la traduction. »

« C’est très bien, mon garçon. » Harry observa Albus. Il faisait signe à Fumseck de venir vers lui. Le phénix déploya ses ailes et se posa sur le bras de la chaise de Albus.

« Je pense que vous voulez savoir ce qu’il dit. »

« En temps voulu. Je suis certain que ce n’est pas très urgent. » Albus caressa la tête du phénix et le regarda, les yeux pétillants. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, Albus. Je pense que vous devriez entendre cela. »

« J’en suis sûr. Vous m’en parlerez dans une minute. » Albus gratta légèrement le bec de Fumseck et le phénix ronronna. « Comment se passent vos cours jusqu’à présent ? »

“Bien. Albus, je pense que vous devriez entendre cela. » Poursuivit Harry avant d’être interrompu. « Voldemort complote pour faire exploser le train. »

« C’est bien, Octavian… » Albus se tut. « Faire exploser le train ? Quel train ? »

« Le Poudlard Express. »

« Et quand a-t-il prévu cela? »

Harry aurait voulu hurler. Quand pensait-il que Voldemort pourrait vouloir faire exploser le train ? Enervé, il en devint sarcastique. « Quand tous les élèves seront dedans, bien sûr. »

« Je ne vous suis pas, Octavian. »

« Sur le chemin pour aller à la gare de King Cross le dernier jour du semestre. »

« Ce n’est pas une très bonne nouvelle. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Je sais qu’il cherche à recruter des élèves dans l’enceinte de l’école. Il ne voudrait pas qu’ils soient pris dans l’explosion, si ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort s’en soucie, Albus. Dans le rouleau, il dit que la destruction d’une génération vaut bien la perte de quelques partisans potentiels. Cette action paralysera le monde sorcier tout entier. »

« Oh mon dieu. A-t-il dit comment il comptait s’y prendre ? »

« Non, c’était plutôt vague. Il n’y a qu’un détail signifiant : il compte le détruire entre ici et Londres. Il veut employer une sorte de bombe magique.

« Ce n’est vraiment pas bon. » Dumbledore caressait toujours les plumes de Fumseck, une expression songeuse sur le visage. « Mais je pense qu’il est possible d’éviter cette situation. »

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de reprendre son masque d’impassibilité. « Vous seul, Albus. » Le directeur le regarda avec interrogation et il élabora. « Vous seul pouvez prendre la destruction potentielle d’un train rempli d’élèves aussi calmement. » Rien ne fut dit l’espace d’une minute. Albus ne fit pas de commentaire sur ce qu’avait dit Harry. « Alors qu’allez-vous faire ? »

Albus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il continua à caresser le phénix. « A mon avis, une série complexe de charmes d’illusion devrait fonctionner. Nous retarderons la fin de l’année, je pense. » Albus déplaça sa main de l’oiseau à sa barbe, s’emmêlant les doigts dans la longueur. « Bien entendu, les élèves ne seront pas mis au courant. Nous trouverons une excuse le matin du départ et nous ferons en sorte que les élèves ne contactent pas leurs parents. »

« Gardez-les enfermés par Maisons. Ne les laissez pas quitter leurs Salles Communes, fermez les réseaux de cheminée ainsi que toutes les fenêtres. »

« C’est un peu radical, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Albus essaya de démêler ses doigts de sa barbe. « Je pensais plus à envoyer tous les hiboux au loin. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas que l’on se pose des questions. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Comme si la disparition soudaine des hiboux n’allait pas éveiller les soupçons. » Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Je reste persuadé que ma suggestion est la meilleure. Bien entendu c’est à vous et à l’Ordre de déterminer ce qu’il faut faire. »

Albus acquiesça et chercha à terminer la conversation. « Est-ce tout, Octavian ? »

Harry ne bougea pas ; ses mains se resserrèrent sur les bras de la chaise. « Je voudrais discuter avec vous d’une dernière chose, monsieur le directeur. »

« Vous disiez que vous aviez terminé le rouleau, avez-vous autre chose à me dire à ce sujet ? »

« Non. C’est tout. Maintenant que j’y pense, le rouleau se termine plutôt brutalement. C’est certainement la raison pour laquelle tant de détails restaient vagues. »

Ayant finalement libéré ses doigts, Albus enroula le bout de sa barbe autour de l’un d’eux. « C'est une possibilité. » Il prit sa baguette et fit un geste distrait. Une théière apparut sur le bureau avec deux tasses et deux soucoupes. « Mais j’y repenserais plus tard. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Octavian ? » Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre, le directeur lui proposa du thé. « Du thé ? »

« Non merci Albus. » Harry déglutit et continua. « J’ai besoin d’être mis à la porte. »

Albus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tout en remuant son thé. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent en silence avant qu’Albus ne réponde. « Je suis désolé, Octavian, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais vous jeter une porte. »

Harry savait que l’ouïe d’Albus était parfaite. Le vieil homme choisissait simplement d’entendre ce qu’il voulait entendre. « Non Albus. Mettez. Moi. A. La Porte. »

« Non, je ne pense pas non plus qu’il soit approprié de vous jeter contre la porte. Je suis certain que vous avez étudié les charmes de lévitation pendant vos études. » Albus but calmement son thé, observant le jeune homme de ses yeux pétillants.

« Albus, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous devez me mettre à la porte. Mais puisque vous ne comprenez pas le concept -»

« Je comprends très bien le concept. » Albus parut outré. « J’ai étudié les différents charmes de lévitation lorsque j’étais élève. »

Harry grogna. Il le faisait exprès. « Pour le dire autrement. » Il inspira. « Vous devez me ‘laisser partir’, ou me virer. Quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Vous laissez aller où ? » Albus lui sourit avec bienveillance. « Avez-vous besoin de quelques jours de congé ? Je peux m’arranger avec les autres professeurs pour vous remplacer quelques jours. »

Harry était à bout de patience. « Essayons une dernière fois, Albus. Mettez fin à mon contrat d’embauche à l’Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

« J’ai peur de ne pas vous suivre. »

« Qu’y a-t-il à suivre ? « 

« Et bien, le professeur Augustin construit un labyrinthe pour ses cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Les élèves doivent entraîner un boursque à atteindre la sortie. Nous pouvons toujours en suivre un. »

Harry ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer. Discuter avec Albus était un moyen indéniable d’attraper la migraine. « Albus je sais que vous comprenez ce que je vous demande. Avez-vous une raison de faire comme si vous ne compreniez pas ? »

Albus ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il remplit sa tasse et fit venir à lui un plateau de biscuits. « Un gâteau ? »

Harry voulait hurler. Il détestait discuter avec Albus. C’était frustrant, interminablement frustrant. « Bien. J’aimerais que ma démission soit immédiate. » Albus le regarda simplement, les yeux écarquillés, une expression confuse sur le visage. Ça allait être une longue conversation. « Voulez-vous une lettre de démission officielle ? »

“Cela n’a pas de sens, mon garçon. Vous n’avez aucune raison de démissionner. Vous êtes un merveilleux professeur, les élèves vous adorent. » Harry grogna. Il n’était pas certain que tous les élèves l’adorent. Albus l’ignora et continua. « De plus, nous sommes déjà à la mi-mai. Le semestre se termine dans à peine plus d’un mois. Je suis certain que vous pouvez tenir jusque là. »

« Là n’est pas la question, Albus. J’ai fait quelque chose d’impardonnable. »

« Aucun élève ne s’est plaint de ce que vous ayez essayé de jeter un sort Impardonnable sur eux pendant les cours. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour regarder Albus. « J’ai eu une aventure avec un élève. »

« Partir à l’aventure avec un élève ? Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a d’impardonnable. Hagrid m’en a parlé. »

Harry secoua la tête, confus. Il avait encore une fois perdu le fil de la conversation. « Hagrid ? »

« Oui, il a dit que vous aviez aidé une Serdaigle de première année, Mlle Tavers je crois à se rendre à l’infirmerie quand elle est tombée et qu’elle s’est esquintée le genou. C'était assez chevaleresque de votre part. »

Il se souvenait à peine de cet incident. « Bien sûr. »

« Vous voyez, vous n’avez aucune raison de démissionner. C'était un comportement exemplaire si vous voulez mon avis. »

Harry ramena la conversation au sujet initial. « Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire en parlant d’une ‘aventure.’ » Avant qu’Albus ne puisse s’éloigner du sujet, il poursuivit. « J’ai eu une relation avec un élève. »

« Bien entendu, mon garçon. » Albus croisa ses mains sur le bureau et sourit.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Tous les bons professeurs nouent des relations avec leurs élèves. » Le sourire d’Albus ne vacilla pas une seule seconde.

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour retrouver ses esprits. Certaines images qui avaient traversé sont esprit étaient dérangeantes. « Pas ce genre de relation. »

« Quel genre ? »

Harry savait que pour terminer rapidement la conversation il devait exposer les faits tels quels, il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu avant d’avoir pu placer un mot.

« Une autre tasse de thé ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Un sandwich alors, je suis affamé. »

« Non, Albus - »

« Une tarte ? J’ai toujours aimé la tarte à la crème de citron préparée par les elfes de maison. C’est délicieux. Avez-vous -»

« Arrêtez de jouer avez moi, Albus. J’ai couché avec un élève. Je pense que je devrais être viré mais puisque vous refusez de le faire, je vous présente ma démission. » Harry prononça ces mots aussi vite que possible. Il soupira lorsqu’il vit Albus renvoyer l’elfe de maison qu’il avait fait venir. Enfin.

« Je vois. Eh bien voilà ce que j’ai à dire à propos de cette situation. Il n’y a rien qui l’interdise dans le règlement de l’école. » Albus leva une main pour empêcher Octavian de l’interrompre. « Ce n’est pas contre le règlement mais ce n’est pas considéré comme convenable. Cependant, je n’ai pas à vous renvoyer à cause de cela et je choisis de ne pas le faire. » Il s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre. « Quant à votre démission, c’est assez simple. » Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux en entendant ces mots. Albus n’avait plus qu’à lui dire quoi faire. « Je ne l’accepterai pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne l’accepterai pas. Nous sommes à la fin de l’année. Je ne pourrai jamais trouver un autre professeur pour vous remplacer. Vous êtes un professeur remarquable. Vous maîtrisez votre sujet bien mieux que bon nombre de vos prédécesseurs. C’est comme si vous aviez été élevé dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Albus s’arrêta un instant pour poser des papiers devant lui. « Je ne vois rien qui vous empêche de terminer l’année. Si vous regrettez ce que vous avez fait, je vous suggère de ne pas le refaire. »

Harry leva son coude du bras de la chaise et le prit dans sa main. « Je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d’avis ? »

« Non. Pour ce soir, je vous suggère de retourner dans vos quartiers, de vous servir un verre et de vous détendre. Vous avez eu une dure journée. »

Harry savait qu’il était congédié. Il se leva pour partir. Il n’allait certainement pas faire ce qu’Albus lui suggérait, même s’il était tenté.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, une série de bruits dans son bureau alerta Albus. Il leva la tête et vit apparaître des bouteilles, les unes à la suite des autres. Albus fut surpris de voir une telle variété d’alcools. Un mot apparut finalement devant lui.

*//Albus,

J’aimerais éviter de me comporter encore comme un idiot, alors acceptez s’il vous plaît en cadeau mon stock d’alcool tout entier.

Octavian Tyler//*

Albus secoua la tête. Ce jeune homme le laissait perplexe. Il reposa le mot et se demanda comment Octavian Tyler était parvenu à passer à travers les barrières qui protégeaient son bureau pour lui envoyer ces bouteilles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il cherchait encore la réponse. ♦


	17. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Le passé

 

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

 

« Trente points en moins pour être dehors après le couvre feu, Snape » La porte allait se refermer lorsqu’elle rencontra le pied de Severus. Le professeur Tyler le regarda, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes coléreuses. Severus déglutit bruyamment. « Que voulez-vous ? »

 

« Je voulais vous voir. » N’obtenant aucune réponse, Severus essaya autre chose. « Je suis venu m’excuser. Je n’aurais jamais dû laisser ce mot. C’était assez puéril. »

 

« Il est certain que vous n’auriez pas dû, Snape. » Son froncement de sourcil se métamorphosa en un sourire grimaçant. « Continuez votre chemin. Vous ne voulez pas perdre plus de points, si ? »

 

« Mais professeur… »

 

« Oui ? Mais quoi, Snape ? » La voix du professeur Tyler était froide.

 

Severus inspira profondément. Il ne laisserait personne, pas même le professeur Tyler se moquer de lui. « Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter à l’intérieur, monsieur. Vous pourriez boire un verre pendant que nous parlerons. »

 

Le professeur Tyler répondit par un rire aigu, semblable à un aboiement. « Ca ne marchera pas Snape. Voyez-vous, j’ai fait don de tout mon stock d’alcool à une bonne cause. J’ai renoncé à boire pour un bon moment. » 

 

Le professeur Tyler regarda Severus avec un regard pénétrant, comme pour le jauger. Severus avait le sentiment de manquer sérieusement de confiance en lui. « Bonne nuit, Monsieur Snape. » La porte claqua si violemment que la porte tremba sur ses gonds. Un exploit vu que la porte était en chêne massif. 

 

Severus soupira et retourna dans le hall. Il devait trouver un autre moyen d’approcher son professeur. Il n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser partir.

 

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshss

 

« Es-tu devenu fou, Severus ? » Lucius regardait son ami d’un air horrifié.

 

« J’ai toutes mes facultés mentales, Lucius. Je te dis que ça va marcher. » Severus se tenait au-dessus d’un chaudron, remuant le contenu avec précaution. Il ne raterait sa potion sous aucun prétexte.

 

« Tu vas droguer le professeur Tyler et tu dis que tu es sain d’esprit ? »

 

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. C’était la cinquième fois que Lucius lui répétait ça depuis qu’il lui avait expliqué son plan. Il ne lui en avait parlé que parce qu’il avait besoin de son aide. Il n’avait aucun autre moyen d’obtenir de l’alcool : les réserves de Lucius étaient impressionnantes pour un simple élève. « Veux-tu parler moins fort. Je n’ai pas besoin que l’école toute entière sache ce que j’ai prévu. Je pourrais être renvoyé. »

 

« Penses-tu réellement que ça va fonctionner ? » 

 

« En fait, oui. » Severus prit un peu de potion du chaudron dans une louche, l’approcha de son nez et renifla. Il hocha la tête d’un air satisfait et l’approcha du nez de Lucius. « Tu vois ça ? » Quand Lucius acquiesça brièvement, Severus continua. « C’est la potion Inhibeo Reducto. Sais-tu de quoi il s’agit ? » Sa voix était condescendante.

 

Se redressant, Lucius défroissa sa chemise. « Bien sûr que je sais de quoi il s’agit. Elle diminue les inhibitions d’une personne. » Lucius parut offensé. « Elle est classée parmi les potions de magie noire puisqu’elle permet à une personne d’influencer les actes d’une autre. Qui fait des choses qu’elle ne ferait pas dans son était normal. »

 

« Bien. Elle permet d’influencer la personne qui en subit les effets. » Severus recommençait à remuer la potion. « Elle empêche d’analyser une situation de trop près. C’est comme si on devenait soûl sans avoir besoin de boire beaucoup d’alcool. Et puisque le professeur Tyler est connu pour boire de temps à autre… »

 

« Je pense que tu essaies simplement de te donner bonne conscience alors que tu vas droguer un professeur. »

 

Enervé, Severus arrêta son mouvement. S’il remuait la potion trop rapidement, elle perdrait ses effets et il faudrait tout recommencer depuis le début. « Vas-tu arrêter de dire ça ? Je ne veux que lui parler. Et dans son état actuel, il ne me laissera pas faire. »

 

« Alors pourquoi ne lui laisses-tu pas le temps de se calmer ? Il me semble que c’est ce qu’il y a de plus intelligent à faire. »

 

« Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps. » Severus soupira et s’assit sur un tabouret. La potion devait refroidir pendant quinze minutes. « Le professeur Tyler semble rancunier. »

 

« J’ai remarqué. » Severus savait que Lucius pensait à ces dernières semaines et à tous les points qu’il avait fait perdre aux Serpentards. « J’ai entendu des Serdaigles discuter l’autre jour et ils se demandaient ce que tu avais fait pour mettre en colère le professeur Tyler. Il semblerait qu’il ne s’en prenne qu’à toi. »

 

« Ne me le rappelle pas. » La voix de Severus était calme.

 

« Que vois-tu en lui de toute façon ? Ca ne peut pas être qu’une question de sexe. Aucune relation sexuelle ne vaut d’endurer tout ce qu’il te fait subir. »

 

« Tu ne comprends pas, Lucius. Il y a quelque chose en lui. Il se cache derrière des murs. »

 

Lucius haussa les sourcils d’une manière que Severus trouvait légèrement moqueuse. « Ne me parle pas encore de ses yeux ! C'est débile. C’est une chose que d’avoir le béguin pour lui et une autre de coucher avec lui. »

 

« Ses yeux sont toujours fascinants, certes. » Dit Severus et Lucius renifla. « Mais ce n’est que l’un des attributs physiques que je trouve attirant chez lui. »

 

« Je croyais avoir dit que ça ne pouvait pas être qu’une question de sexe. »

 

« Ca ne l’est pas. » Severus inspira profondément. « C’est une question de pouvoir. » Il n’y avait pas que le pouvoir, mais il ne lui avouerait sous aucun prétexte qu’il pensait être tombé amoureux de son professeur de défense, aussi distant et cruel qu’il puisse parfois être. Il savait qu’il pouvait changer le professeur Tyler. Il avait juste besoin d’en avoir l’opportunité.

 

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

 

« Le professeur Tyler est l’un des sorciers les plus puissants avec lesquels j’ai jamais été en contact. Je serais fou de le laisser tomber. »

 

Lucius ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de parler. « Et notre Seigneur ? »

 

« C’est pareil » Severus eut un sourire satisfait. « Mais le professeur Tyler est beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus beau à regarder. »

 

« Mais tout aussi sadique. »

 

Il le regarda Lucius. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

 

« As-tu vu la manière dont il te regarde pendant les repas ? » Il secoua la tête. Le blond poursuivit. « Il veut ta mort. D’après les regards que j’ai interceptés, il serait heureux de t’attacher avec les menottes de Rusard pendant qu’il te dépèce et qu’il t’éviscère. »

 

Severus déglutit. « Il… il ne le ferait pas. Il est juste en colère. » Mais il n’en était pas tout à fait sûr.

 

Lucius renifla. « C’est ta vie. Si tu veux prendre les choses en mains et mourir, alors je ne t’arrêterai pas. » Lucius regardait Severus retourner à sa potion. « Que veux-tu de moi ? »

 

« Une bouteille de ton firewhisky le plus fort. »

 

« C’est ainsi que tu vas lui administrer ton truc ? »

 

« La seconde dose, au moins. » Severus déversa la potion dans trois fioles différentes.

 

« La seconde dose ? »

 

Severus se retourna et regarda Lucius dont la bouche était grande ouverte.

 

« Cette expression ne te va pas bien du tout, Lucius. » Lucius referma la bouche. « C’est ce que je disais. Je ne pense pas qu’une dose suffise. »

 

« Et comment vas-tu lui donner la première ? »

 

Severus ferma les fioles et commença à nettoyer son chaudron. « Je vais soudoyer les elfes de maison pour qu’ils en glissent dans son jus de citrouille. Une dose devrait suffire pour le convaincre de boire un verre. Ce sera la seconde dose. »

 

Lucius acquiesça et les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent au dortoir des Serpentards. Severus attendit que Lucius lui donne la bouteille de firewhisky pour quitter le dortoir et mettre la bouteille dans sa valise. Quand il retourna dans la chambre de Lucius, il vit qu’il dormait sur son lit. Il prit sa baguette et s’approcha du blond. La baguette sur la tempe du blond, Severus murmura : « Oubliettes ».

 

« Désolé, Lucius. Je ne veux pas que l’on découvre ce que j’ai prévu pour demain soir. » Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il avait quelques elfes de maison à soudoyer.

 

 

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus frappa à nouveau à la porte. Il attendait devant les quartiers du professeur Tyler depuis cinq minutes mais ce dernier n’avait pas encore répondu. Il frappa une fois de plus et se recula pour attendre.

 

La porte s’ouvrit soudain brutalement. Personne n’était derrière, la porte était simplement ouverte. « Si vous comptez m’ennuyer toute la nuit alors, s’il vous plaît, faites-le à l’intérieur. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir une conversation sur le seuil aujourd’hui. »

 

Regardant à l’intérieur, Severus vit le professeur Tyler assis sur un énorme fauteuil rembourré près de la cheminée, lisant le gros livre qui était son compagnon permanent. Severus entra rapidement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Tenant fermement la bouteille de firewhisky dans une main, il s’approcha de son professeur, « Un verre, professeur ? »

 

Le professeur Tyler leva les yeux de son livre et acquiesça brièvement. Severus chercha les verres sans les trouver. « Dans le petit placard à votre droite. » Severus se déplaça rapidement et sortit un verre. Il allait verser le whisky quand le professeur Tyler l’interrompit. « Premièrement, je n’ai pas l’intention de boire mon verre d’un trait. Mettez-y des glaçons. » Severus acquiesça. « Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour boire quelque chose que vous me proposez sans vous voir boire d’abord. » Le Serpentard prit un second verre. Une dose ne devrait pas trop l’affecter. La potion était bien diluée. Il se dépêcha de préparer les verres.

 

Il garda un verre et tendit le second au professeur Tyler. Comme Severus ne buvait pas, Le professeur Tyler le regarda simplement et lui fit signe de prendre une gorgée. Severus vida la moitié de son verre d’un trait et s’étouffa. Les lèvres de Tyler se relevèrent légèrement. Au moins il était un bon divertissement. Il le vit ensuite vider le verre entier.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé au ‘ne pas boire d’un trait’. »

 

« J’ai pu sentir la potion Inhibeo Reducto dès que vous m’avez tendu le verre. Je suppose que mon jus de citrouille était tout aussi drogué ? »

 

« Oui professeur. » Severus se mordit la lèvre, il n’avait pas eu l’intention de dire cela.

 

« Je vois. Le jus de citrouille peut masquer l’odeur, pas cela. Vous n’avez jamais été sous l’influence de cette potion, si ? » Le professeur Tyler semblait détendu, contrairement à d’habitude.

 

Severus secoua la tête. « Non professeur. Et vous ? »

 

« De nombreuses fois. Avant d’avoir dix-huit ans, j’avais déjà été exposé à cette potion à peu près dix fois. » Severus écarquilla les yeux. « J’avais un ami qui trouvait ça amusant, plusieurs amis en fait. » Les yeux du professeur Tyler se glacèrent légèrement. « Je ne pense pas que ça ce soit un jour passé comme ils s’y attendaient. »

 

« Comment ça ? » Severus reconnut les effets de la potion : elle le rendait bavard. Il était certain qu’elle agissait de la même façon sur le professeur Tyler. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

 

« Je disparaissais la plupart du temps, partais loin d’eux et de leur sotte idée de jouer à Action-Vérité. Généralement, j’essayais simplement de dormir. » Le professeur Tyler posa son verre sur le coin de la table. Il s’étira avant de reprendre la parole. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici, Snape ? »

 

Severus avait porté son attention sur la manière dont la chemise du professeur Tyler s’était soulevée lorsqu’il s’était étiré et il lui fallut une minute pour répondre. « Je suis venu pour discuter. » La déclaration était certainement amoindrie par la manière dont il mouillait sa lèvre supérieure avec sa langue.

 

Le professeur Tyler se leva et se déplaça vers une table appuyée contre le mur. Un carré de velours noir était posé dessus. C’était le seul meuble qui ne paraissait pas à sa place dans la pièce. « Alors parlez. »

 

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, Severus observa le professeur Tyler enlever la dague de la gaine qu’il portait sur la hanche et la poser sur le velours. « Vous n’êtes plus en colère pour ce qui s’est passé il y a deux semaines, professeur, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« Si, je le suis. » Le professeur Tyler glissa une main dans sa botte et sortit de petits projectiles qu’il posa un par un sur le velours.

 

« Que faites-vous ? » Lui demanda Severus, suffisamment intrigué pour oublier le sujet précédent. 

 

« Je me désarme. Je dois nettoyer certaines de mes armes. » Le ton badin du professeur Tyler le fit grincer des dents. 

 

Ayant terminé avec ses bottes, Tyler releva la manche de sa chemise. Sur son avant-bras droit se trouvait une large bande dans laquelle étaient rangées cinq petites fléchettes. « Portez-vous toujours autant d’armes ? »

 

« Bien sûr. » Tyler relevait maintenant sa manche gauche. Sur son avant-bras gauche se trouvait une autre bande dans laquelle étaient rangés deux stylets. « Dans le passé, j’en portais davantage. » Le professeur dégrafa les deux gardes-armes avant d’enlever fléchettes et stylets. Tout ce qu’il faisait semblait très méthodique.

 

« Que voulez-vous dire par nettoyer? »

 

Le professeur Tyler le regarda pendant qu’il enlevait son étui à baguette. Il le posa sur la table alors qu’il rangeait sa baguette dans une poche. « Je nettoie mes armes à l’aide de différents poisons. Ca rend mon travail plus facile. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. « Vous étiez un assassin avant d’être professeur ? »

La seule réponse de Tyler fut un léger ricanement. « Certainement pas. Cependant ce que je faisais ne vous regarde pas, alors je vous conseille de laisser tomber le sujet, M. Snape. » Ses mains étaient maintenant sur ses hanches. Il tira une fine corde de sa ceinture.

« Qu’est-ce donc? »

« Un garrot. » Il le posa sur le tissu.

« A quoi ça sert ? »

Tyler se tourna et s’appuya sur la table pour lui faire face, les bras croisés. Il paraissait dangereux. « A étrangler les gens. Si vous le faites correctement, vous pouvez presque arracher la tête. » La main de Severus se posa inconsciemment sur sa gorge. Le professeur Tyler haussa un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, M. Snape ? »

Severus secoua rapidement la tête. Le professeur Tyler chercha quelque chose sous la table et pris trois pots différents. Il les ouvrit un par un et plaça un assortiment de projectiles à l‘intérieur avant de les refermer. A la fin, il lui restait quelques armes ; elles furent enroulées dans le tissu avec le garrot.

« Si vous êtes tout le temps armé, alors que faites-vous lorsque vos armes sont rangées ? »

« Je garde toujours ma dague sur moi. Je dors avec deux fléchettes sous mon oreiller, une empoisonnée, l’autre non. » Le professeur Tyler rangea le tout avant de retourner sur sa chaise. Il reprit son livre. « Bien entendu, je n’ai pas vraiment besoin d’armes. Mais comme je le disais, ça facilite mon travail. »

Severus avait la bouche sèche. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont Tyler avait prononcé la dernière phrase. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous avez fait cela en ma présence, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il tourna une page du livre. « Pourquoi ne me la donnez-vous pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. » Severus leva automatiquement le verre à sa bouche et but une gorgée du liquide. 

« Je ferais attention à ce truc si j’étais vous. » Severus regarda son verre, se rappelant qu’il se droguait avec la potion désinhibitrice et le posa rapidement sur la table la plus proche. « Vous devez comprendre qu’il ne faut pas me toucher. »

« Je dois comprendre que vous êtes dangereux ? »

« Oui. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je l’ai su dès que vous avez mis les pieds à l’école. J’étais en face de la dague lorsque vous l’avez lancée sur Lucius. »

Le professeur Tyler plissa les yeux. « Et ça ne vous fait pas peur ? »

« Pas du tout. Prendre des risques peut être intéressant. Si on ne prend pas de risques, on gagne rarement gros. » Il pensa avoir entendu le professeur Tyler marmonner le mot « Gryffondor ». Il se hérissa. « Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! »

« Vous le dites comme si être un Gryffondor était une mauvaise chose. »

« Ca l’est ! »

Le professeur Tyler croisa les doigts et se pencha en avant. « Un jour vous découvrirez qu’il y a autre chose dans le monde que la Maison dans laquelle vous avez été envoyé à l’école. Les Maisons ne sont pas importantes. »

« Dans quelle Maison avez-vous été envoyé ? »

Tyler secoua la tête. « Je n’ai pas eu de Maison. »

« Vous n’avez pas été élève à Poudlard ? » Le professeur Tyler haussa les épaules mais ne donna pas d’autres renseignements. « Mais vous avez ce tatouage. »

« En quoi mon tatouage a-t-il un rapport avec notre conversation? »

« Il montre les Maisons de Gryffondor avec le bouclier, et Serpentard, à cause du serpent. »

Le professeur Tyler s’appuya contre le dos de la chaise. « Ca n’a pas vraiment de rapport avec les Maisons mais plutôt avec ce qu’elles représentent. »

Severus plissa les yeux, confus. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Les couleurs rouge et or symbolisent la loyauté et le courage. Le serpent, la ruse et le subterfuge. » Il inspira profondément. « Le mélange de ces éléments en un seul et unique symbole sert à me rappeler que tous les quatre sont nécessaires pour survivre dans le monde dans lequel je vis. Entre autre chose. »

« Survivre dans le monde dans lequel vous vivez ? » Ca n’avait pas beaucoup de sens.

« Vous n’êtes qu’un enfant, vous vivez dans un cocon, protégé par vos parents et par l’école. »

Severus l’interrompit. « Je ne suis pas un enfant et je ne suis pas non plus protégé. »

Le professeur ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, ils semblaient plus foncés, plus troublés. « Si vous insistez. » Severus aurait juré l’avoir entendu murmurer ‘pour l’instant. ‘ « Ca ne change rien au fait que vous êtes jeune. Vous n’avez pas encore vu ce que le monde a à offrir. » Il prit sa baguette et envoya le livre sur l’étagère. « Vous n’avez pas vu les effets de la guerre, de la famine ou de la maladie. »

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’avait pas vu toutes ces choses. Il espérait ne jamais les voir. Ca n’avait pas l’air amusant.

Il était évident que Tyler n’attendait pas de réponse. Il poursuivit. « Il y a d’autres choses. Des atrocités que les humains se font entre eux et qu’ils ne devraient pas. La torture, le viol, le meurtre… » Il inspira profondément. « Avez-vous vu cela ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

Tyler opina. « Quand vous verrez ces choses-là et plus encore, alors vous comprendrez pourquoi certaines personnes portent des armes telles que les miennes. » Le professeur Tyler fit venir à lui sa dague. Severus ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir cette chose voler près de lui encore une fois. Quand il les rouvrit, le professeur Tyler la tenait dans sa main. « Je porte des armes pour me défendre et défendre les autres contre certaines personnes qui pensent avoir le droit de commettre de telles atrocités. D’autres les portent pour défendre de tels droits. » Il tourna les yeux vers Severus.

Le jeune homme tressaillit en voyant les yeux verts briller. Ils n’étaient plus paralysants mais effrayants. Quelque chose brillait en eux. Au début, il pensa que c’était de la colère, mais il n’en était pas sûr. Le professeur Tyler n’avait pas l’air en colère.

« Que défendriez-vous M. Snape si vous portiez une arme ? »

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

*Le Futur : Harry a 21 ans*

Severus entra brusquement dans ses quartiers et jeta brutalement sur son bureau ses livres et ses papiers. Ces gamins stupides, insolents et puérils. De vrais délinquants juvéniles. Il les tuerait tous, tous jusqu’au dernier.

« Quand j’aurai mis la main sur celui qui a jeté une bombàbouse dans la Potion de Force… » Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains qui se refermait l’interrompit.

C’est vrai. Harry devait venir ce soir. Severus se rappela vaguement quelque chose au sujet d’un dîner.

« J’ai cru t’entendre ronchonner. » Harry sortit de la salle de bains, ne portant qu’une serviette. « Qu’ont-ils fait exploser ? »

Severus inspira profondément. La serviette était lâchement nouée autour de la taille d’Harry et des gouttes d’eau ruisselaient sur sa peau et ses cheveux. « Trois rangées de tables. » Severus observa l’eau dégouliner des cheveux d’Harry. « Tu es tout mouillé. »

« Certes. » Harry sourit avec satisfaction lorsque Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Trois rangées de tables ? C’est un exploit puisqu’il n’y en a que six dans une classe. »

« Un exploit ? » Severus soupira et s’affala sur la chaise de son bureau. Il prit sa baguette et jeta distraitement un sort pour sécher Harry. « Devons-nous sortir ce soir ? »

« C’est juste un dîner, Severus. » Harry croisa les bras.

« Je suis certain d’avoir dit que je détestais le concept de ‘rendez-vous’. »

Harry sourit d’un air satisfait. « C’est une bonne chose que ça n’en soit pas un alors. » D’un geste, Harry nettoya l’eau qui était tombée sur le sol. « De plus, c’est toi qui as eu l’idée de commémorer mon départ de chez les Aurors. »

Severus le regarda d’un air mauvais. « J’ai certainement dû perdre momentanément l’esprit. »

« Certainement, Severus. » Harry se tourna vers la porte. « Je vais m’habiller. »

Il n’avait pas fait deux pas que Severus l’arrêta, la voix calme et tendue. « Qu’est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Il se retourna. « Qu’est-ce que c'est que quoi ? »

« Sur ton dos. »

Harry se passa une main dans le dos et gratta distraitement son tatouage. « Oh ça. Drago m’a convaincu de me le faire faire. »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines lorsque le Ministère m’a ordonné de prendre un week-end de congé. » Harry avait l’air perplexe. « Tu te souviens, Sev ? J’ai proposé de venir passer le week-end ici mais tu avais trop de travail. »

Severus acquiesça brièvement.

« Eh bien, la seule personne disponible était Drago… »

Severus termina pour lui. « Et à chaque fois que tu sors avec Drago, tu te retrouves dans les situations les plus folles. » Il se frotta les yeux. « Va t’habiller, Harry. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu n’aimes pas ? »

« Ce n’est pas cela. » Severus expira, cherchant quelque chose de raisonnable à dire. « Je ne pensais tout simplement pas que tu étais le genre de personne à te tatouer quelque chose de permanent sur la peau. »

Harry haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre pour se changer.

Severus ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Le tatouage. Le même foutu tatouage, à la même foutue place que sur le foutu dos d’Octavian Tyler.

Il avait remarqué de nombreux points communs entre son ancien et son actuel amant. La même cicatrice sur le front, la même couleur d’yeux, la même cicatrice sur le biceps droit, la même constitution et la même taille. Les similitudes physiques étaient innombrables ; les similitudes morales aussi. Mais il avait toujours refusé d’y penser. Après tout aussi longtemps qu’il y avait aussi des différences entre eux, il pouvait nier qu’Octavian Tyler et Harry Potter étaient la même personne. Il ne pensait plus pouvoir le faire.

Quand Harry était arrivé à l’école, Severus ne cherchait pas Octavian parmi ses élèves. Pour lui, il avait simplement disparu comme il l’avait dit. Avant même de savoir qui Harry était, il avait observé le groupe des premières années et avait vu des yeux vert fôret et une cicatrice en forme d’éclair cachée par une tignasse de cheveux noirs

Cette vision l’avait choqué, mais il avait pu l’oublier. Il avait pensé qu’il était peut-être le fils de Tyler, puis Potter avait été appelé et il avait vu la ressemblance entre James et Harry. Les cinq ans et demi qui suivirent, il avait enfermé le souvenir de sa relation avec Octavian Tyler dans un coin de son esprit.

Bien que la cicatrice de Harry ait été l’étincelle qui avait ranimé le souvenir d’Octavian, ce furent ses yeux qui le lui rappelèrent vraiment. Il avait observé Potter pendant les incidents et les confrontations avec le Seigneur Noir. Après chacun, il avait vu une nouvelle ombre se dessiner dans ses yeux. Elles étaient semblables à celles qu’il avait vues dans les yeux d’Octavian.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry eut terminé ses études à Poudlard que des ressemblances plus substantielles avaient émergé. Certains traits de sa personnalité étaient apparus avant mais il en avait remarqués davantage lorsque Harry avait rejoint le Ministère.

Ce qui avait le plus marqué Severus chez Tyler c'était son sens de l’humour, très sarcastique. Il ressemblait à celui pince sans rire de Severus, mais en était subtilement différent. Le sens de l’humour de Harry était le même que celui de Tyler.

Severus regarda Harry sortir de la chambre. Il portait ce genre de vêtements lorsqu’il n’était pas en mission : un pantalon de cuir, une chemise à manches longues (traduire cuffless rend la phrase bizarre, et comme c'est pas indispensacle…^^) et des bottes. Sa dague était bien sûr attachée à sa cuisse ; il était certain qu’il portait d’autres armes sur lui. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas assez longs pour être attachés. Ils s’arrêtaient juste au-dessus de ses épaules. 

Il lui rappelait Octavian Tyler et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se faisait cette remarque. Octavian ressemblait vraiment à cet Harry plus âgé. Une version de Harry qui avait vécu un peu plus de combats.

Les preuves devenaient trop nombreuses et le tatouage était la dernière en date. Harry pourrait très bien être Octavian Tyler. Et cette pensée le dérangeait beaucoup.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Le dîner avait été un rendez-vous plutôt sans histoires dans le quartier des affaires du Londres moldu. Enfin, il avait été sans histoires une fois que Severus eut réussi à convaincre Harry qu’il devait laisser sa dague dans ses quartiers à Poudlard. Harry était plutôt attaché à ce fichu truc.

Oui, le dîner avait été raisonnablement ordinaire. La conversation, par contre, avait troublé sa tranquillité d’esprit.

Ce qui l’ennuyait le plus étaient les plans de Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait appris qu’il avait accepté le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui gênait vraiment Severus. Mais le plan de cours que Harry envisageait lui rappelait un peu trop celui du professeur Tyler.

Le professeur Octavian Tyler avait marqué ses élèves. Il avait été un professeur de Défense extraordinaire et équitable envers toutes les maisons. Cependant, certaines de ses méthodes avaient été peu orthodoxes. Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il donnait des contrôles surprises. Ces tests étaient souvent dangereux.

La classe de Severus, par exemple, avait passé une grande partie de l’année à apprendre à se défendre contre des attaques physiques et des sorts de niveau supérieur. Tyler vous attaquait et si vous ne finissiez pas à l’infirmerie – vous aviez réussi.

Harry venait de mettre au point un plan de cours semblable à celui de Tyler, y compris pour les tests surprises. Severus savait qu’Harry n’avait jamais entendu parler du professeur Tyler, lui-même n’en parlait jamais et Sirius et Remus ne parlaient généralement pas des professeurs qu’Harry ne connaissait pas personnellement.

Severus inspira profondément et remua prudemment, libérant son épaule de la tête de Harry. Son amant grogna et bougea jusqu’à se retrouver allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous la tête. Severus s’assit et s’appuya contre le bois du lit. Il ne cesserait jamais d’être étonné par le jeune homme : il se réveillait au moindre bruit mais si c’était Severus qui faisait du bruit, ce sale gamin continuait sereinement à dormir.

Severus retourna ses pensées dans sa tête une fois de plus. Les preuves qu’il avait n’étaient certes pas concluantes, mais Severus pouvait parfaitement envisager la possibilité que, dans le futur, Harry soit envoyé dans le passé, très certainement par Albus. Ce qui voudrait dire qu’Harry avait eu une aventure avec son jeune lui.

Il était certain qu’avec le temps, il pourrait accepter que son ancien professeur, avec qui il avait eu une liaison, et son amant actuel, soient, selon toutes probabilités, une seule et même personne. Il se demandait pour l’instant comment cette nouvelle donne risquait d’affecter sa relation avec Harry.

Harry et lui avaient parfois des problèmes, et le plus souvent ils en étaient tous les deux responsables. Ils étaient tous les deux têtus et par moments, il était difficile de leur parler. Mais ils étaient parvenus à surmonter tous les problèmes qu’ils avaient rencontrés jusque-là. Et Severus savait qu’ils en auraient d’autres.

Que les amis de Harry découvrent leur relation ne l’inquiétait pas vraiment. Harry avait été clair. Il ne se souciait pas de l’opinion qu’auraient ses amis quant à leur relation. Il n’avait pas l’intention de choisir entre ses amis et Severus.

Il n’y avait que deux raisons qui les poussaient à ne pas en parler. Il fallait tout d’abord protéger Severus. Le monde sorcier ne devait pas savoir qu’il était en couple et encore moins qu’il était avec Celui Qui A Survécu. Ca mettrait en danger son rôle d’espion de l’Ordre. 

La seconde raison était beaucoup plus simple. Ils ne s’étaient tout simplement pas souciés d’en parler autour d’eux. Ils étaient tous les deux très secrets et pensaient que leur vie privée ne concernait personne d’autre qu’eux. Severus avait informé Albus et Drago était… tombé sur l’information, mais en dehors d’eux, personne ne savait.

Les proches de Harry et de Severus finiraient par découvrir leur relation. De la même façon que certaines personnes s’apercevraient que Harry était Octavian.

Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu’Harry soit envoyé dans le passé. Elève, Severus n’avait jamais su pourquoi Tyler était venu enseigner ni où il était si soudainement parti. Il n’avait pas réussi à le savoir, même lorsqu’il était l’amant de Tyler. Mais lui et Tyler, même pendant leur liaison, n’avaient jamais été très proches, même si, à la fin, Severus avait partagé des instants émotionnellement chargés avec son professeur. Il s’était menti à lui-même en pensant aimer cet homme.

Il le savait maintenant. Ces dernières années, il en était venu à croire que ce qu’il avait partagé avec son ancien professeur n’avait été que du désir. Le fait qu’Harry soit Tyler ne changeait pas cet état de fait. Mais il avait aussi pensé que ce n’était que du désir des deux côtés – et maintenant la situation lui apparaissait infiniment plus complexe.

Il regarda rapidement Harry qui n’avait pas bougé depuis que Severus avait abandonné son rôle d’oreiller. Il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’Harry avait pensé lorsqu’il était Tyler, pourquoi il avait couché avec lui. Harry n’avait pas encore été envoyé dans le passé et jusqu’à ce que ça se produise, Severus n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à y penser maintenant. Il tournerait en rond et il n’y avait pas de réponses. Il n’y penserait pas tant qu’Harry ne serait pas envoyé dans le passé.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil sur Harry. Il dormait toujours sur le ventre, les draps suffisamment baissés pour que Severus puisse voir son tatouage. Le serpent argenté bougeait paresseusement sur le bouclier rouge et or mais il semblait heureux. Les rares fois où Severus l’avait vu avant, sur le dos de Tyler, le serpent n’avait jamais eu l’air heureux.

Severus remua et suivit du doigt la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa. Les coins des lèvres de Severus se relevèrent : c’était ce qui s’approchait le plus chez lui d’un sourire.

Severus se leva, mit une robe, sortit de la chambre pour se diriger dans le salon. Le feu s’éteignait mais il en restait suffisamment pour ce qu’il devait faire.

Savoir ce qui allait se passait dans le futur n’aidait pas Severus à déterminer ce qu’il devait faire dans le présent. Pour cela, il devait en parler à la seule personne qui connaissait tous les détails.

Il prit une poignée de poudre sur le manteau de la cheminée et en jeta dans le feu. « Albus Dumbledore. »

La tête ensommeillée du directeur apparut dans la cheminée de Severus. « Severus ? »

« Y avait-il une raison pour qu’Octavian Tyler enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au cours de ma sixième année ? »

Une expression perplexe traversa le visage d’Albus. « Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question, Severus ? Vous rendez-vous compte que c’est le milieu de la nuit ? »

Severus déglutit. Il avait la bouche sèche. « Parce qu’“Octavian Tyler” dort dans mon lit en ce moment. »

L’expression perplexe d’Albus se transforma rapidement en une expression de surprise. Severus aimait parler à Albus quand il venait de se réveiller. Le vieil homme avait du mal à cacher ses réactions. « Je ne pense pas qu’Harry apprécierait beaucoup cela. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait Harry. »

Le sourcil broussailleux se leva sous le bonnet de nuit pourpre. « Vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Je pense que c’est très peu probable. Vous voyez, monsieur le directeur, Harry Potter est Octavian Tyler. »

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshps

« Severus ? »

La voix ensommeillée sortit Severus de ses pensées. Sa conversation avec Albus avait duré une heure. Il s’était ensuite assis dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir aux conclusions auxquelles ils avaient abouti.

« Rendors-toi, Harry. »

Celui-ci s’étira et s’assit. « Peux pas. Tu penses trop fort. A quoi penses-tu de toute façon? »

« Au futur. »

Un sourire insouciant se dessina sur le visage de Harry. Severus se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas vu ce sourire depuis longtemps. Il fronça davantage les sourcils, pensant qu’il ne le verrait plus avant longtemps. Leur vie ne leur permettait pas vraiment, ni à l’un ni à l’autre, d’être insouciants.

« M’as-tu entendu ? »

Severus secoua la tête et s’appuya contre le dos de son fauteuil. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’Harry parlait. Il entendit le jeune homme soupirer.

« Arrête d’être si sombre. Détends-toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus grommela. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, il ne s’était pas aperçu que le jeune homme était sorti du lit et qu’il s’était agenouillé à côté de lui.

Il sentit une main sur son bras et regarda son amant.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Sev ? »

Severus détourna le regard. « Rien. » Il sentit les doigts de Harry se poser sur son menton. Le jeune homme l’obligea à le regarder.

« Arrête. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. » Severus ne répondit pas. Il laisserait Harry tirer ses propres conclusions. Il ne fut pas déçu. « Nous pouvons leur dire ou leur laisser deviner la nature de notre relation. » Un autre de ces sourires qu’il n’avait pas vus depuis longtemps traversa le visage de Harry. Celui-ci était légèrement espiègle. « Je préfèrerais qu’ils cherchent pourquoi nous passons tant de temps ensemble et qu’ils se demandent ce qui a pris à Albus de me donner des quartiers situés dans les cachots. »

Severus ne put s’en empêcher : un grognement amusé lui échappa.

Harry sourit à nouveau et pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. « Ne pense pas trop. Tu dois surveiller les examens de fin d’année, la semaine prochaine. Je suis sûr que tu veux les rendre encore plus infaisables qu’ils ne le sont actuellement. »

Harry n’essaya pas de bouger lorsque Severus lui prit le poignet. Il appuya ses doigts contre la marque symbolisant leur union. La sensation de la marque sous ses doigts l’apaisa. Il tira sur le bras de Harry et le jeune homme déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Avoir un amant qui vous connaît aussi bien était un avantage certain.

Severus ne lâcha pas Harry. Il se déplaça sur son siège et tira le jeune homme vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne et s’asseoit sur ses genoux. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Harry gémit et inclina sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Severus parcourut ses côtes de haut en bas, glissant sur les hanches de son amant sans jamais entrer en contact avec autre chose que la peau.

« Tu as oublié tes vêtements, Potter ? » Maronna Severus contre sa gorge.

« Tes pantalons de pyjama sont trop longs, ils me font trébucher. » Harry déboutonnait la robe de Severus. « Je ne pensais pas passer la nuit ici. » Il glissa ses doigts sous la robe. Ses mains frôlèrent la peau de Severus.

« Je suis certain que tu en as un dans un de mes tiroirs. Tu passes suffisamment de temps ici. » Répondit Severus entre deux mordillements sur la gorge de Harry.

« Pas suffisamment. » Harry se recula. Le Serpentard le regarda et le regard de Harry se durcit. « Es-tu heureux que j’ai accepté ce poste de professeur ? »

« M’as-tu déjà vu heureux ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que ce mot veut dire. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry baissa la tête et prit le lobe de l’oreille de Severus entre les dents un instant. Il passa sa langue dans son oreille. « En es-tu sûr ? Tu n’as jamais été heureux ? »

Le souffle chaud de Harry contre son oreille fit presque frissonner Severus. Il le réprima. « Peut-être une fois ou deux. »

Harry continua à l’embrasser, descendant jusqu’à sa gorge. « Raconte-moi. »

Severus déglutit. Harry pouvait lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. « Au lit. »

Harry avait atteint sa clavicule et y déposait de petits baisers et de petites morsures. Il s’arrêta un instant. « Tu es heureux au lit ? »

Severus fit courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry qui courbait le dos, avançant les hanches. Son érection se pressa contre celle de Severus. Severus grogna. « Te mettre au lit me rendrait heureux. »

Harry rit. « Je suis bien ici, je trouve. »

Severus changea de tactique et égratigna de ses ongles le bas du dos de Harry et donc le tatouage. Harry se cambra et se leva. Severus haussa un sourcil. Le tatouage devait être sensible au toucher, Harry n’avait jamais réagi ainsi avant.

« En fait, le lit me semble plus confortable. » Il se tourna et traversa la chambre. 

Comme Harry lui tournait le dos, Severus pouvait voir son tatouage. Le serpent bougeait vite mais ne paraissait pas agité. Il paraissait plutôt excité. Severus comprit qu’il devait refléter l’humeur de Harry. Il sourit d’un air satisfait et se leva pour suivre son amant.

Il mit toutes ses réflexions de côté. Il aurait beaucoup de temps pour y songer plus tard. Pour l’instant, il avait son Harry dans son lit et personne n’allait les déranger.

Il y avait bien des avantages à avoir un amant qui vous connaissait si bien. Il était certain qu’Harry avait fait tout cela exprès.

Et il y avait aussi, une fois encore, bien des avantages à avoir un amant aussi jeune et aussi souple qu’Harry. Et en ce moment, Severus avait bien l’intention d’en profiter et d’en faire bon usage. ♦


	18. Lâcher la proie pour l’ombre

*Le passé*

Severus Snape ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Les mangemorts étaient toujours rassemblés autour du corps tremblant de l’adolescent. Celui-ci s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ils avaient déjà violé et tué sa petite sœur ; son corps gisait à quelques mètres de là. Severus ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour oublier ses cris.

C’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait des mangemorts plus âgés. Il avait été choisi, avec Lucius et quelques autres triés sur le volet, pour commencer à participer à des réunions complètes où l’on ‘faisait quelque chose’. Enfin, c’est ce qu’on lui avait dit.

Il essaya de ne pas regarder au centre du cercle, mais une fascination morbide le poussait à observer la scène. La petite fille n’avait pas plus de douze ans. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux étaient légèrement frisés. Etait, jusqu’à ce que le sang forme une mare autour de sa tête et qu’ils deviennent rouges. Elle était jolie, comme le sont les petites filles. Et maintenant elle était morte.

Les magemorts s’étaient mis à trois pour la torturer. Deux l’avaient tenue pendant qu’un troisième déchirait la jupe qu’elle portait. C’est lui qui l’avait battu jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrête de crier. Mais quand il s’était introduit en elle, elle avait hurlé. Lucius avait sourit à Severus alors qu’il retenait le garçon, l’obligeant à regarder sa sœur se faire violer. Elle était morte en silence.

Voldemort leur avait expliqué que ça devait être fait. Que c'était une moldue et donc quelqu'un d’inutile. Qu’elle était trop répugnante pour être tuée par magie. Ils avaient envoyé une photo à ses parents. Son frère allait retourner chez lui et serait rendu responsable du viol et du meurtre de sa soeur.

Ils en avaient trop fait mais il avait l’impression d’être le seul à s’en rendre compte. Son regard glissa sur le garçon qui dut le sentir. Ses yeux s’ancrèrent dans les siens. Il n’y avait plus de vie dans ces yeux. Severus frissonna.

Quelqu’un devait avoir aperçu le léger mouvement de tête du garçon. « Endoloris. » Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l’enfant qui se tordait, se convulsait de douleur. Cette dernière demi-heure, il avait subi le doloris de nombreuses fois.

Le sort se termina aussi abruptement qu’il avait commencé. Severus regarda le garçon prendre de grandes bouffées d’air. Sa poitrine se soulevait péniblement. Du sang ruisselait sur son menton, il avait dû se mordre la lèvre. Severus détourna rapidement les yeux, il ne supportait plus de regarder cette scène.

Severus reporta son attention sur Lord Voldemort. Il se tenait à l’extrémité du cercle, un sourire froid et méprisant sur le visage. Il était très différent de l’homme qu’il avait rencontré le jour de son initiation et aux réunions duquel il avait assisté par la suite. Voldemort s’était alors montré sous un jour favorable et Severus avait voulu lui plaire.

Severus se rendait maintenant compte qu’il n’avait plus d’autre choix que de lui plaire. L’échec le conduirait sans nul doute à la vision qui l’avait accueilli lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés.

Un homme avait été magiquement dépecé et écartelé. Les morceaux de son corps étaient accrochés le long du mur. Le masque blanc de mangemort était toujours sur son visage : c’est la seule chose qui avait permis à Severus de comprendre qu’il avait été l’un d’eux. 

Une fois que le cercle traditionnel avait été formé, Voldemort leur avait montré le corps. « Une leçon pour nos nouveaux amis. » Severus avait compris qu’il s’agissait d’un avertissement pour lui et pour tous ceux qui n’avaient jamais assisté à ce genre de réunion.

C’est alors qu’on avait amené la fille et son frère.

Severus avait envie de vomir. Il avait reconnu la voix qui avait jeté le dernier doloris sur le jeune garçon. C’était celle de son père. Il s’était empêché de le chercher du regard dans le cercle. Il n’aurait pas pu le reconnaître à cause de son masque de toute façon.

Il essayait d’entendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son Seigneur mais les roulements de son estomac le distrayaient. Il sentait sa salive épaissir dans sa bouche et elle avait un goût amer. Sa gorge se serrait en sentant l’odeur métallique du sang de la fille. Il déglutit ; il n’avait pas l’intention de vomir devant ces gens.

Il entendit quelqu'un lancer le sort d’oubli. Il tourna la tête et regarda l’homme agenouillé devant le garçon. Il remodelait sa mémoire. Lui disait qu’il avait enlevé sa sœur, l’avait attachée et l’avait violée. Il lui disait que lorsqu’elle avait commencé à crier, il l’avait frappée puis avait cogné sa tête contre le sol jusqu’à ce qu’elle meure. On lui disait qu’il avait pris une photo pour la montrer à ses parents.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux en tremblant et regarda sa sœur. Un son guttural lui échappa et les larmes roulèrent sur son visage. « Sarah, non ! » Il secouait la tête. « NON ! Je n’ai pas fait ça ! Non ! » Le dernier mot était à peine reconnaissable tant il pleurait.

Severus suivit le regard du garçon qui se posait sur ses mains avec horreur. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Il regarda ses vêtements. Ils étaient aussi couverts du sang de sa sœur. « Oh mon Dieu, Sarah ! » Il le leva et chancela vers la porte, abandonnant le corps de sa soeur.

Severus sut que lorsque le garçon retournerait chez lui, on trouverait la photo. Il deviendrait certainement fou de culpabilité.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le garçon éperdu, des mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Voldemort sourit simplement. Severus se dit que ce n’était pas le sourire d’un homme sain. Ce n’était pas la première fois depuis le début de la réunion qu’il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de se joindre à lui. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des raisons qui l’avaient poussé à faire une chose pareille.

La réunion se termina peu après. Severus avait hâte de s’échapper. La fille gisait toujours sur le sol, son corps oublié. Il se força à la regarder, gravant l’image de son corps brisé dans son esprit. Il avait participé à sa mort.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Pensant que c’était Lucius, il regarda derrière lui. Son père avait enlevé son masque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus vit son père lui sourire.

« Je suis fier de toi, Severus. Je sais que ton regard a fait bouger ce garçon. Tu as bien fait, mon fils. »

Severus parvint à retourner à Poudlard et à atteindre la salle de bains de son dortoir avant de vomir.

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpshpsshpsphss

Harry se réveilla brutalement en entendant frapper de manière erratique à sa porte. Une fléchette atteignit la porte de la salle de bains avant qu’il ne se rende compte que le bruit venait de la porte d’entrée.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta le sort Tempus. Il était 5h30.

Dès qu’il vit la porte, il fit un geste de la main pour l’ouvrir. Une silhouette portant une robe noire s’effondra sur le sol.

« Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? » Harry se dirigea vers le tas de membres et de tissu. Il était certain que c’était Severus Snape. « M. Snape ? » Au moment où Harry prononçait son nom, celui-ci tomba.

Il parvint à s’agenouiller. Severus s’accrochait à lui, en tremblant violemment. Il sentait les larmes ruisseler sur les joues du jeune homme qui avait enfoui son visage contre sa poitrine. Harry enveloppa le garçon de ses bras et caressa son dos de manière apaisante.

« Chuutt. » Harry inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. « Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Severus secoua la tête.

Harry s’était déjà occupé d’élèves en colère, surtout des premières années qui souffraient de l’absence de leurs parents. Ca n’avait rien à voir avec les sanglots à fendre l’âme de Severus. Harry n’avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Il repoussa légèrement Severus pour le regarder. Le jeune homme avait la tête basse, ses cheveux humides et plats tombaient en vagues autour de son visage, assombrissant ses traits. Ses épaules tremblaient. Harry l’entendait haleter.

Il le prit par le menton et l’obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Parlez-moi, Severus. Je vous écoute. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Harry enlaça à nouveau le jeune homme tremblant.

Après une minute, Severus se mit à parler d’une voix calme mais chevrotante.

Severus raconta son histoire et Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Son Severus ne lui racontait jamais ce qui se passait aux réunions de mangemorts. Et il évitait de parler de ce qu’il avait vu plus jeune.

« C’est aussi de ma faute, Professeur. Je faisais parti du groupe. J’étais là et je n’ai rien fait pour les arrêter. J’aurais très bien pu la tuer moi-même ! » La voix de Severus se brisa et il se remit à sangloter. 

Harry sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il s’obligea à les refouler. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

Harry aurait souhaité savoir quoi dire. Il continuait à murmurer de petits riens réconfortants.

Harry connaissait Severus et il savait que Severus, même jeune, ne croirait jamais qu’il n’était pas responsable de la mort de cette petite fille. Il savait aussi que ce n’était pas le moment de lui faire une leçon de morale. Il ne pouvait que réconforter la jeune version de son amant et espérer.

Harry raffermit la pression de ses bras autour de Severus et bougea pour placer ses jambes sous lui. Une fois fait, il se leva, le jeune homme de seize ans dans ses bras, et s’assit sur le canapé. Il les installa et Severus s’appuya contre lui.

Finalement, les sanglots de Severus s’arrêtèrent et son souffle se calma. Lorsqu’il sentit les muscles de Severus se détendre il sut que le jeune homme avait tant pleuré qu’il s’était endormi.

Harry soupira et fit venir à lui sa baguette puis alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

Il remercia le ciel que ce soit le week-end et que ni lui ni le jeune M. Snape ne soient attendu pour le petit-déjeuner ou en cours.

En attendant le réveil de Severus, Harry contempla le feu.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus commençait à se réveiller de son cauchemar. Il était allongé, le souffle court, essayant de comprendre la raison qui l’avait poussé à faire un rêve aussi horrible lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. La réunion de mangemorts, sa course auprès du professeur Tyler, son effondrement émotionnel. Pouvait-il avoir été aussi stupide ? La dernière chose qu’il voulait était bien de ne plus se contrôler devant son professeur.

Mais c'était ce qu’il avait fait la nuit dernière. Quand son père était venu le voir après la réunion, il avait perdu tout contrôle. L’approbation de son père était la dernière chose qu’il voulait. Il détestait cet homme. Son père l’avait ignoré toute sa vie. Il ne s’était jamais soucié de sa scolarité ou des ennuis qu’il avait eus au fil des années. Il ne se souciait de rien d’autre que de la boisson, de ses femmes, de sa position politique et de son argent. Pour son père, Severus n’avait été qu’une erreur commise par une de ses conquêtes. Une erreur qu’il avait été obligé d’adopter et d’accepter comme hériter parce que son grand-père l’avait exigé.

Severus se retourna dans le canapé et c'est là qu’il comprit où il se trouvait. Il s’assit rapidement, espérant que Tyler ne serait pas dans les environs et qu’il pourrait sortir en douce sans avoir à répondre à ses questions. Mais la chance n’avait jamais vraiment été du côté des Serpentards.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes finalement décidé à rejoindre le monde des vivants. Et moi qui commençais à croire que vous alliez dormir toute la journée. »

Severus regarda autour de lui et aperçut finalement son professeur qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pour une fois, l’homme plus âgé n’avait l’air ni sévère ni intimidant. Il y avait dans ses yeux et sur son visage une gentillesse qu’il avait du mal à associer avec l’image qu’il avait de son professeur.

Le professeur Tyler se déplaça, passa à côté du canapé et s’arrêta à côté d’une petite table. Il prit un plateau et le posa devant Severus.

« Je n’ai pas faim, professeur. »

Tyler acquiesça mais enleva le couvercle qui recouvrait le plateau. « Je m’en serais douté. Alors, il y a des tranches de pain grillé et du jus de fruit. Prenez une tranche de pain. Je veux que vous la mangiez entièrement. Quand vous aurez terminé, nous aurons une petite discussion. »

Ce n’était pas ce que Severus voulait faire. Il prit son temps, réduisit son pain en morceaux avant d’en mettre un dans sa bouche.

« Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, M. Snape. J’ai toute la journée. » Il y avait une trace de rire dans sa voix.

Severus prit son temps pour manger. Le professeur Tyler ne le regardait pas. Il était retourné dans sa chambre. Severus se demanda s’il devait jeter ce qui restait du pain dans le feu et allait le faire lorsque la voix Tyler résonna dans l’autre pièce.

« N’y pensez même pas, Snape. Je veux que vous mangiez le pain grillé, pas que vous nourrissiez le feu avec. Je n’ai jamais aimé l’odeur du pain brûlé. » Il y avait encore cette trace de rire dans sa voix.

Severus ne savait pas comment cet homme savait ce qu’il pensait. Il tournait tout à la plaisanterie. Cette facette de sa personnalité était énervante. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. C’était presque comme si son professeur s’attendait à ce qu’il agisse ainsi en se réveillant, comme s’il savait exactement comme il allait réagir. Mais ça n’avait pas de sens. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était d’arrêter de réfléchir et de manger son toast.

A la seconde même où il termina, le professeur Tyler sortit de l’autre pièce. « Comment était votre petit-déjeuner ? Dégoûtant ? J’aurais dû le savoir. Il n’y a pas moyen de faire plaisir à des gens comme vous. » Il prit le plateau et le reposa sur la petite table. Severus supposa que les elfes de maison le reprendraient plus tard.

« Les gens comme moi ? »

Tyler lui sourit complaisamment. « Vous savez bien. Sombre et ténébreux. Ceux qui pensent que s’ils regardent au fond de leur chaudron suffisamment longtemps ils comprendront pourquoi l’univers ne tourne pas comme ils pensent qu’il le devrait. »

« Préparer des potions - »

« - est un art noble et pur. Je sais. » Lorsqu’il vit le regard interrogateur de Severus, le professeur Tyler expliqua. « Je connais un ou deux Maître des Potions. » Tyler plissa les yeux. « En fait, un Maître, et quelqu'un qui pense l’être. C’est une citation tirée d’un vieux livre qu’ils aiment me jeter à la figure quand ils pensent que je suis trop ‘insolent’. » Le regard de Tyler se durcit. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Severus se sentait décontenancé. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que son professeur ait cette attitude. Mais c’était ce dont il avait besoin même s’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Tyler ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude, mais c'était comme si cela aurait dû l’être. Et c'était ce dont Severus avait besoin, un sentiment de normalité. « Eh bien, je n’ai plus l’impression que le monde ne tourne pas rond. »

« Eh bien, c’est une bonne chose, je détesterais voir ce qui arriverait à la gravité si le monde se mettait à tourner dans l’autre sens. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. « C’est la chose la plus stupide que j’ai jamais entendu. » Il savait que son dédain pouvait s’entendre mais il s’en moquait.

Son professeur lui sourit. « Maintenant je suis sûr que vous êtes redevenu vous-même. » Son sourire disparut un instant plus tard et Severus fut à nouveau du mauvais côté de l’un de ses regards inquisiteurs. « Vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez en décidant de vous joindre aux mangemorts, n’est-ce pas ? »

Ce changement brutal de sujet surprit Severus. Il se rendit compte que l’homme gentil et rieur qu’il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu et qu’il faisait maintenant face au professeur qu’il avait passé l’année à essayer de connaître. Severus voulait retrouver l’atmosphère reposante d’il y a quelques secondes. « Non, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? C'est comme si vous aviez vendu votre âme au diable ! »

Severus se lécha les lèvres. Sa bouche était soudain devenue sèche. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot, dire que ce n’était pas si mal. Il savait que Tyler avait raison.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Le professeur Tyler plissa les yeux, en colère. « Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? » Sa voix était froide, comme s’il s’était attendu à cette réponse et qu’il était fâché que Severus la lui ait donnée.

« Je ne veux pas. » Severus savait que sa voix ressemblait à celle d’un enfant. Mais après la nuit dernière, il ne pourrait jamais plus se considérer comme tel.

« Qui pensez-vous protéger en refusant de parler ? Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas vous. Ca va vous ronger de l’intérieur. »

« J’ai été stupide. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je l’ai fait. Et c’était pour une raison stupide. » Severus s’affaissa dans le canapé, rentra les épaules et croisa les bras. « Et pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse, d’abord ? »

« Parce que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Parce que vous m’avez donné le droit de mettre mon nez dans votre vie quand vous êtes venu me voir la nuit dernière. »

« Je suis venu vous voir la nuit dernière parce que je pensais que vous vous souciez de moi. »

« C’est le cas. »

« En tant qu’amant ou en tant qu’élève ? »

Le professeur Tyler détourna les yeux un instant avant de les poser une nouvelle fois sur lui. « Est-ce important ? »

« Oui. »

« En tant qu’élève. »

Severus tressaillit. Il avait eu l’impression de recevoir une gifle. « Alors qu’étais-je pour vous ? Un bouche-trou quand votre amant vous manquait ? Est-ce que ce sont ses initiales, professeur ? T.M.R, a-t-il gravé -»

« Taisez-vous ! »

Severus referma rapidement la bouche. L’homme assis en face de lui n’était pas son professeur et n’était pas non plus celui qui l’avait salué quand il s’est réveillé. Il se demanda combien le professeur Tyler avait de facettes.

« Ne parlez pas de choses dont vous ne connaissez rien. » Tyler murmurait, mais sa voix parvenait à être énergique.

Severus comprit qu’en plein combat ce serait cet homme qu’il devrait affronter. C'était cet homme qui portait toutes les armes qu'il lui avait si soigneusement montrées. Et maintenant Severus savait pourquoi. Tyler savait qu’ils n’étaient pas du même côté. Il avait su quel genre d’homme était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pourquoi ne m’en avez-vous pas empêcher ? » Murmura Severus.

« Vous empêcher de faire quoi ? »

« M’empêcher d’aller aux réunions. Quand je suis venu vous voir la première fois, je vous ai dit que j’avais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais vous n’avez rien fait. »

« Exactement. Vous l’aviez déjà rejoint, que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? »

« C’est de votre faute, Octavian ! » Severus se leva et le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je l’ai rejoint à cause de vous. C’est pour cela que j’ai ‘vendu mon âme’. Etes-vous content maintenant ? Vous savez. »

Severus se détourna et ne vit pas son professeur fermer les yeux et serrer les poings. Il ne le vit pas passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et enlever l’élastique qui les attachait. Et il ne vit pas la larme qu’il essuya avec colère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vous ai vu avec votre amant et que j’ai pensé que la seule chance que j’avais venait de disparaître. » Severus ne se retourna pas. « Parce que j’ai écouté Lucius qui m’a dit que le Seigneur Noir me donnerait le pouvoir. Et quelle personne saine d’esprit refuserait d’aimer une personne puissante ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je n’en vaux pas la peine. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d’important. Je vais partir à la fin de l’année. Vous n’avez jamais eu la moindre chance. » La voix de Tyler avait été calme au début mais avait augmenté en volume à chaque mot. 

Severus se tourna vers son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché derrière ses cheveux. « Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Si je ne vous ai pas, je n’ai plus rien. J’ai détruit ma vie et vous êtes la seule chose qu’il me reste. Je vous aime ! »

Tyler secoua la tête. Et resta silencieux un moment. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Severus. Ses yeux étaient noirs. « Je suis désolé. Mais je ne vous aime pas. »

« Alors qu’y a-t-il entre nous ? »

« Du désir et ma stupidité de m’être laissé aller au caprice d’un enfant. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. C’est à cause de ma marque, hein ? Parce que j’ai fait ça. Parce que je suis un mangemort. »

« Non, ce n’est pas pour ça. La marque noire sur votre bras ne m’aurait pas arrêté. Et il est évident que vous n’êtes pas heureux d’avoir fait ce choix. La vérité est que je ne peux pas vous aimer parce que vous êtes un enfant. Avoir un unique avant-goût de l’enfer n’est pas suffisant pour vous faire grandir en une nuit. »

Severus regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de son professeur. Mais Tyler n’avait pas bougé. « Mais je veux être avec vous. » La voix de Severus paraissait rageuse même à ses propres oreilles. 

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui serrait la poitrine dans un étau, l’empêchant de respirer. Il se détourna et courut vers la porte, la claquant derrrière lui.

 

 

Hpsshpssshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry soupira lorsque la porte claqua. Il avait su exactement comment la conversation allait se dérouler. Ils avaient eu pratiquement la même lors de sa sixième année (le pluriel est plus compréhensible en français). Il en avait détesté chaque minute et la dernière chose qu’il aurait voulue avait été d’obliger Severus à traverser cette même épreuve. Mais il l’avait fait. Parce qu’il voulait rentrer chez lui et retrouver son futur. (je sais que je transforme le texte, mais si le jeu des temps en anglais suffit, ce n’est pas le cas en français^^.)

Harry repoussa les cheveux de son visage. Des mèches tombaient toujours sur ses yeux. Mais il savait que c’était une bataille perdue d’avance, il ne pourrait jamais discipliner ses cheveux et ce, peu importe leur longueur.

Les paroles de Severus résonnaient dans sa tête. « C’est de votre faute, Octavian ! Je l’ai rejoint à cause de vous. » Il ne s’était pas attendu à cela. Ca lui avait laissé un goût amer.

Harry contempla le feu. Il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Il devait terminer l’année et ressasser la raison invoquée par Severus ne ferait que le ronger inutilement de l’intérieur. Il attendrait donc de retourner dans le futur pour y réfléchir.

Il repensa à la jeune version de son amant. Il avait été amusé par la manière dont il avait réagi à son réveil quand il avait vu comment il agissait. Le pauvre garçon n’avait pas compris ce qui était arrivé à son professeur.

Harry aurait été le premier à admettre qu’il ne savait pas tout. En fait, parfois, il croyait Severus quand il lui disait qu’il ne savait absolument rien. Mais il savait une chose. Et c’était ce dont son amant avait besoin après une réunion avec les mangemorts qui s’était particulièrement mal passée.

Severus disait toujours qu’il voulait être seul. Cependant, Harry connaissait Severus et il savait qu’il avait besoin d’être distrait. Il avait besoin que les choses soient normales. Et le seul moyen qu’Harry connaissait était de faire ce qu’il faisait toujours. L’énerver. 

Severus ne pouvait jamais avaler de nourriture le matin après une réunion mais s’il ne mangeait pas, il se retrouvait à l’infirmerie avant son premier cours. Harry avait vu cela se produire encore et encore. C’est pourquoi, quand il était venu vivre avec lui, il avait fait en sorte qu’il y ait du pain grillé tous les matins. Ca l’avait amusé de se rendre compte que ce Severus voulait jeter les toasts au feu. Harry ne pouvait se souvenir du nombre de fois où son amant avait réussi à le faire avant qu’il ne développe un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses.

Harry soupira. Il venait de jouer un rôle qui lui était familier. Celui du gamin Gryffondor impertinent. C’était celui qu’il connaissait le mieux, mais le jouer avec ce jeune Severus lui avait paru bizarre. Il ne voulait pas que ce jeune homme connaisse ce côté de sa personnalité. Il ne voulait pas qu’il le connaisse du tout.

Harry regarda à nouveau le feu. Les volutes de fumée noire formaient des formes abstraites. Il ne voulait pas blesser ce Severus. Il savait que s’il l’était, le sien le serait aussi. Et pourtant il l’avait fait. Son Severus dirait probablement quelque chose du genre ‘ce qui part dans un sens revient de l’autre’ , puis il hausserait les épaules quand Harry lui demanderait une explication. Harry pensait maintenant avoir compris ce qu’il voulait dire. Il n’avait qu’un problème : où commençait le cercle punitif ?

Il avait répété certaines paroles que Severus avait prononcées au cours de sa sixième année. « Je n’ai pas d’importance… Mais je ne vous aime pas… Parce que vous êtes encore un enfant… Vous ne pouvez pas être avec moi. » Le souvenir était douloureux. Severus avait accusé Octavian de ne pas l’aimer à cause de sa marque. Harry l’avait accusé de ne pas l’aimer à cause de sa cicatrice. Il ne se voyait pas non plus comme un enfant. Avant d’avoir seize ans, il avait eu plus qu’un ‘avant-goût de l’enfer’. Mais a posteriori il se rendait compte qu’il était alors effectivement un enfant.

Mais là, les choses s’étaient passées différemment. Harry avait dit au jeune Severus qu’il n’était qu’un enfant. Alors que Severus avait accepté qu’Harry n’en soit pas un -

Non, ce n’était pas vrai. Severus avait accepté le fait qu’Harry n’avait pas vraiment eu la chance d’avoir pu être un enfant, mais pour sa santé mentale, il avait dû le considérer comme un enfant. Avoir une enfance et être un enfant étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Harry n’avait pas eu d’enfance mais sa façon de penser était celle d’un enfant. Alors Severus avait pu lui dire en toute honnêteté qu’il avait vu des choses qu’un enfant n’aurait pas dû voir, mais qu’il en était toujours un.

Et comme un enfant, Harry avait exigé qu’il le lui prouve. Et avec une logique qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre, certainement parce qu’il discutait avec Severus, l’homme lui avait répondu : « Je n’ai rien à vous prouver M. Potter. Et c’est ce qui fait de vous un enfant. »

Harry s’appuya contre le dos de sa chaise et regarda le plafond. « Tu n’as pas pu le faire, Sev. Tu n’as pas pu me prouver que j’avais tort, sauf sur un point. Les enfants attendent des réponses et les adultes savent que les réponses n’existent pas toujours. »

hpsshpsshsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

*Le Futur : Harry a 20 ans*

« Ron, la dernière fois que j’ai regardé, mon bureau n’était pas une chaise. » Harry passa à côté d’un secrétariat départemental et entra dans le bureau du Ministère de la Magie, division des Aurors.

« La dernière fois que j’ai regardé, tes chaises n’étaient pas censées servir de placard. » Ron fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer les deux chaises sur lesquelles s’entassaient des papiers. « Et la dernière fois que je me suis assis sur ta chaise, ça t’a mis en colère. »

« Arrête ton char, Weasley. » Harry dissimula son sourire et s’assit sur sa chaise derrière le bureau.

« Tu passes trop de temps à Poudlard avec ces Serpentards visqueux. »

« Je ferais attention à ce que je dis si j’étais toi, Ron. Tu ne sais jamais qui est derrière toi. »

Ron se retourna pour voir s’il y avait quelqu’un derrière lui et tomba du bureau. L’expression du rouquin fit rire Harry.

« Très drôle, Harry. » Ron se leva et se frotta le bas du dos.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Vous ne m’avez pas donné le tableau des missions, monsieur. Je dois savoir ce que je suis censé faire cette semaine. » Harry leva la tête. La bonne humeur de Ron venait de disparaître et l’Auror Ronald Weasley réclamait son attention.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à détester son travail. « Arrête, Weasley. » Ron se détendit légèrement, mais il sentait toujours la tension qui avait mis fin à la bonne humeur qu’ils avaient partagée. « Es-tu certain qu’il n’est pas prêt ? Je sais que je l’ai mis quelque part. Attends une minute. »

Harry fouilla parmi les papiers sur son bureau.

Il finit par se lever et regarda les deux chaises. Il devait demander au chef du département quelques placards. Il trouva finalement ce qu’il cherchait, la copie du tableau des missions de la semaine. Le nom de Ron n’était pas dessus.

« Qu’ai-je prévu pour toi ? »

Ron se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de rire.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Hermione ne serait pas aussi désorganisée. »

« Je vois que tu n’as pas été dans son bureau récemment. »

Le professionnalisme de Ron s’évapora. « Tu plaisantes. Le bureau de Hermione est en pagaille ? Je ne te crois pas. »

« C’est vrai. Aha. » Harry trouva un parchemin couvert de son écriture illisible. Il le tourna plusieurs fois pour trouver le haut du bas et plissa les yeux pour le lire. « Tu dois être dans l’équipe qui va s’occuper du Manoir des Malfoy. »

« Non ! Allez Harry. Pas ça. »

« Tu es le chef d’équipe. Je t’ai assigné deux autres personnes. Tu entres chez Lucius Malfoy et tu rassembles tout ce qui peut être utilisé contre lui. » Harry plissa les yeux. « Sois sélectif, Ron. »

« Je suis dans cette équipe parce que tu veux protéger le petit bâtard, hein. »

Harry devait choisir ses mots avec prudence. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que la mauvaise personne entende ce commentaire. Il se retrouverait devant le bureau du conseiller dans la seconde. « Je veux que tu fasses ce qui est juste. »

Ron serra les dents. Harry avait déjà vu ce regard. Il bouillait. « Bien. »

« C’est tout. Je refais le tableau et je te le donne d’ici quelques heures. »

Ron tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry n’entendit que des bribes de son marmonnement. « Stupide… petit ami… tricher… bâtard… » étaient mélangés avec de nombreux grognements inintelligibles.

« Weasley n’a pas l’air d’apprécier la mission que vous lui avez confiée, Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux de son bureau et vit le Ministre qu’il appréciait le moins entrer dans son bureau. Cornelius Fudge. « Bonjour, monsieur le Ministre. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Fudge entra dans la salle et regarda autour de lui avec un regard désobligeant. Il s’arrêta sur les piles de papiers qui s’entassaient sur les chaises avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Je cherchais le tableau des missions et - »

« Je sais. Je le termine immédiatement. »

« Je suis content de le savoir, Auror Potter. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous envoyer sur le terrain pour l’instant. »

« Quoi !? »

Fudge prit un mouchoir et s‘essuya le front. « Je suis certain que vous comprenez que nous devons garder nos Aurors les plus forts ici. Ce sont des gens comme vous qui font fonctionner la division. »

« Je ne me retirerai pas du planning. On manque de bras cette semaine. On a besoin de moi. »

« Bien sûr. Ce n’est pas vraiment mon travail de vous dire ce que vous devez faire, » Dit Fudge en faisant une boule avec son mouchoir. « Je vais simplement demander à Maugrey de vous empêcher d’aller sur le terrain. »

Persuader Alastor ‘Fol Oeil’, Maugrey, de quitter sa retraite et de devenir le chef de la division d’Auror du Ministère était probablement la pire idée que Dumbledore avait eue ces dernières années. La moitié des Aurors qui travaillaient pour lui pensait que c’était un génie, l’autre moitié que c’était un vieux fou cinglé. Harry se situait entre les deux.

« Il n’y a aucune raison d’impliquer Alastor, monsieur le Ministre. »

« Au contraire. Si vous avez peu de temps alors prenez quelques juniors pour remplir les vides. Ils doivent faire l’expérience du terrain. »

Harry secoua la tête. Les Juniors n’avaient pas l’expérience nécessaire. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je n’ai pas de JA. Ce n’est pas moi qui planifie leurs missions. »

Fudge rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche et posa ses paumes grassouillettes sur le bureau. « Alors écoutez, Potter. Il vaut mieux que ce tableau soit prêt sans quoi vous allez vous retrouver devant le conseil pour insubordination. Suis-je clair ? »

« Très clair, monsieur le Ministre. Je vais informer Alastor que vous mettez votre nez un peu partout, que vous jouez à nouveau avec les emplois du temps et que c’est la raison pour laquelle mon nom n’est plus sur le tableau. »

Fudge respira bruyamment par le nez. « Il n’y a aucune raison de faire cela. Après tout, je n’ai que vos intérêts à cœur. » Fudge se dirigea vers la porte. « Je m’en vais maintenant. J’espère entendre de bonnes choses à votre sujet, Potter. Oh, une dernière chose. En plus des dossiers et des rapports, j’ai besoin de leurs copies en trois exemplaires pour la fin de la semaine. Signés par toutes les personnes concernées. » Fudge se dirigeait vers la porte mais se retourna. « J’avais presque oublié. Faites attention à inscrire toutes les informations pertinentes. J’ai tendance à m’enliser dans le travail, ça rendra ma vie beaucoup plus facile. »

Harry soupira et regarda autour de lui. Les piles sur ses chaises ne comprenaient que le tiers de la paperasse dont il devait s’occuper. Le reste était sur son bureau, le sol et même sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Avec toutes les choses que la magie pouvait faire, pensa Harry, c'était vraiment une honte que personne n’ait trouvé un sort pour accélérer le travail administratif.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

« Ecoute, Potter, je sais que tu veux aller en mission, et je sais que je t’ai dit qu’il serait préférable que tu t’en charges. Mais avec Cornelius qui fourre son nez partout comme la petite taupe qu’il est, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Alors c’est ce qu’avait ressenti Ron lorsqu’il lui avait assigné la mission. « Mais, monsieur… »

Maugrey haussa un sourcil en entendant le ton formel. Harry se détendit visiblement. « Harry, fais-en sorte que la paperasse pour Fudge soit prête pour ce soir. Et ne sois pas trop en colère lorsqu’il la jettera à la poubelle devant toi demain. »

« Alastor, à quoi ça sert ? Tous les meilleurs agents sont obligés de rester derrière un bureau pour au moins six mois. La moitié des Aurors ont peur d’avoir une bonne note. S’ils en ont trop, ils se retrouveront certainement derrière un bureau. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Fudge minimise l’importance des Aurors. Il essaye encore de convaincre la population -»

« Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que Dumbledore est un vieux fou qui panique. »

« Exactement. Reste calme pendant que je termine ce que j’ai à dire. » Maugrey tapota sur le bureau, son oeil de verre flottant librement, comme d’habitude. Harry évitait de le regarder. « Demain, quand Fudge aura eu sa paperasse, je vais te confier à toi et à d’autres une autre mission. Ce sera temporaire. Albus m’a parlé de quelque chose et il pense que l’Ordre n’aura pas le pouvoir de s’en occuper. J’envoie cinq de mes meilleurs Aurors — dont toi — rencontrer cette source anonyme. Je suis certain que tu seras capable de t’en occuper. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Maugrey fit un mouvement de baguette vers la porte qui s’ouvrit sans un bruit. « Allez Potter, vous avez de la paperasse à faire. »

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu n’as pas compris dans la phrase: ‘dîner à dix-neuf heures avec moi et Hermione ce soir’ ? »

Harry s’assit sur le canapé de Ron. Hermione avait quitté l’appartement une heure auparavant. Harry venait d’arriver, chancelant, hors de la cheminée. « Le ‘à dix-neuf heures’. » Harry soupira et prit sa tête entre les mains. Il avait une migraine.

« Il est vingt trois heures trente. »

« Je sais. »

« Que faisais-tu ? » Ron s’assit sur le repose-pieds pour pouvoir le regarder.

« De la paperasse. » Harry leva la tête. « Je suis désolé, Ron. C’est juste -»

« Tes excuses ne m’intéressent pas vraiment, Harry. Je sais que le Ministère te surcharge de travail. Je pensais pourtant qu’il te serait possible de partir en douce et de venir dîner avec tes deux meilleurs amis. » Ron se leva et fit se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Nous te voyons à peine depuis que tu as déménagé. Et c’est beaucoup dire puisque tu es à Poudlard et qu’Hermione vit à Pré-au Lard. »

Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait pas essayé de les voir : il n’avait simplement pas le temps. Par l’Enfer, il ne voyait presque plus Severus alors qu’il vivait avec lui. « Ron, Je… Je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

« Ouais, nous ne voudrions pas que le bâtard avec lequel tu vis s’inquiète pour toi. »

Harry haussa ses deux sourcils. 

« J’ai vu Drago avec une fille au Chaudron Baveur la semaine dernière. Et la semaine précédente il était avec ce gars à la Tête de Sanglier. »

« Depuis quand vas-tu à la Tête de Sanglier ? »

« C’est Sirius qui l’a vu mais il ne voulait pas te le dire. » Ron se tourna pour lui faire face. « Si vous avez encore des problèmes -»

« Ca va, Ron. Dray et moi allons bien. Je le savais déjà ; ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. S’il te plaît ne t’inquiète pas. »

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry. Bien sûr que je m’inquiète pour toi. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n’est vraiment pas ce à quoi tu penses. Drago et moi nous nous entendons bien. » Mais pas aussi bien que tu le penses, ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Bien. Souviens-toi simplement que tu peux revenir vivre ici. Avec l’emploi du temps que le Ministère te prépare, ce serait peut-être mieux. »

« Peut-être. » Harry n’avait pas particulièrement envie de revenir vivre avec Ron, mais cet arrangement avait des avantages.

« N’oublie pas de t’arrêter pour me prendre sur le chemin demain. »

« A quelle heure dois-je y être ? »

« L’équipe part à oh- cinq-heures. Ca veut dire que nous devons y être à 4h30. »

Harry soupira. Il n’allait pas encore beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Le temps qu’il transplane à Pré-au-Lard et marche jusqu’au château… « Très bien, je serai là à 4h15. A demain. »

« Aujourd’hui Harry. Il est tout juste minuit. » Dès que Ron eut prononcé ces mots, la vieille horloge sonna l’heure.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshsshpss

 

« Merde. »

Severus grogna et roula sur lui-même. Il posa ses bras à la place où devrait se trouver son amant, mais elle était vide.

« Chercher dans le noir ne te servira qu’à avoir les doigts de pieds couverts de bleus et de sang, Harry. »

Harry grogna.

Severus regarda le réveil moldu de Harry. 3h30. Il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir vu rentrer la nuit dernière. « Comment était le dîner ? »

« Tu es horriblement bavard aussi tôt le matin. »

« Tu rentres horriblement tard. Le moins que tu puisses faire est de laisser un vieil homme décrépit comme moi dormir. »

« Tu dormais quand je suis rentré à 00h30. Si je ne m’étais pas cogné le pied, tu dormirais encore. » Il jeta un faible Lumos et regarda sous le lit. « En fait, rendors-toi, Severus. Je suis déjà assez en retard. »

« En retard ? Il est 3h30 du matin et tu es en retard ? »

Harry se leva. Malgré la faible lumière, Severus vit les yeux rouges et les traits tirés de son amant. « Oui, en retard. Je dois être chez Ron à 4h15. Ce qui veut dire que je dois y être dix minutes plus tôt pour tirer Ron du lit. » Harry se retourna. « Putain, où sont mes bottes ? »

« Près de la porte, là où elles sont toujours. » Severus s’assit, les draps tombant sur sa taille. Il regarda Harry sortir de la pièce. « Pourquoi dois-tu partir aussi tôt ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c’est ce qu’on exige de moi ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil en entendant le ton coupant. « Veux-tu me répéter cela autrement, Potter ? »

Harry soupira lourdement et difficilement. « Désolé. Je dois voir une équipe sur le terrain. Faire en sorte que pendant le travail préliminaire on vérifie que… laisse tomber. »

Severus eut un sourire en coin. Harry le connaissait bien. Il aimait les détails quand il s’agissait de potions et d’espionnage, mais il n’était pas intéressé par la minutie du travail de Harry. « C’est de ta faute si tu restes aussi tard. Si tu étais revenu à la maison plus tôt, tu ne serais pas de si mauvais poil. »

Severus le vit, du coin de l’œil, lever les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je ne suis pas aller à ce dîner. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Drago m’a dit que tu l’attendais avec impatience. »

« J’avais de la paperasse à faire. Et ne sois pas en colère parce que je parle plus à Drago qu’à toi ces derniers temps. Il m’aide à organiser la rafle au Manoir Malfoy. » Harry le regarda rapidement. « C’est là que je dois aller. Je dois être certain qu’il n’y aura pas de problème ce matin. »

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il grogna plusieurs fois et le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Il avait été momentanément jaloux de Drago. Il n’avait pas aimé. « Ils te surchargent de travail, Harry. »

« Tu crois que je ne m’en rend pas compte ? » Harry boutonna rapidement sa chemise.

« Tu peux faire bien mieux que du travail de bureau. Le Ministère gâche ton talent. »

« Eh bien, dis-le à Fudge. Il m’a retiré de l’équipe de terrain hier. »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c’est un con. » Il mit une botte. « Je ne sais pas. Et Maugrey est d’accord avec lui. » Il glissa son pied dans l’autre botte. « Je n’ai pas l’impression d’être utile à quoi que ce soit. »

« Retourne travailler avec l’Ordre. »

Harry se dirigea vers le lit et mit une main sous son oreiller. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux vraiment pas enseigner la Défense. Nous en avons déjà parlé. » Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. Quand il se recula sa dague était dans sa main. Il la glissa dans sa botte. « De plus si je tiens suffisamment longtemps, je serai nommé chef du département. Alors peut-être que je pourrais faire avancer les choses. En passant par-dessus le conseil. »

« Tu veux changer officiellement les choses. Bonne chance. Mais tu n’y arriveras pas avec Fudge comme Ministre. »

Harry s’assit sur le bord du lit. Severus le vit fermer les yeux et déglutir. « Ca ne sert à rien, hein, Severus ? »

« Tu agis comme un Gryffondor stupide. N’as-tu donc rien appris ? Rien ne se fait ‘par-dessus le conseil’. Pourquoi crois-tu que la majorité des politiciens sont des Serpentards ? »

« Je suis un Serpentard. »

« D’après toi, tu es Sans Maison. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Et pour moi tu seras toujours un gamin Gryffondor impertinent et irascible. »

« Je t’aime aussi, Sev. » Harry soupira, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Je t’aime aussi. Severus ne lui avait en fait jamais dit qu’il l’aimait mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Harry répondait ainsi quand il le traitait de Gryffondor impétueux.

Severus sortit du lit et entra dans le salon. Harry fouillait dans une pile de papiers, il en sortit certains et les mit dans un cartable.

« Je ne serais peut-être plus longtemps derrière un bureau. Alastor me fait sortir. Il a parlé d’un service à rendre à Albus. » Il leva les yeux. « Tu ne sais rien là-dessus, si ? »

« Non. » Tout ce qu’il savait c'était que ce n’était pas bon et qu’il ne pourrait pas aider Harry. Il découvrirait les détails suffisamment tôt. Mais si Harry était blessé…

« Harry ? »

Harry s’arrêta pour le regarder. « Quoi ? »

Severus déglutit. « Unis-toi à moi. »

Harry renifla et referma son sac. « Je ne te croyais le genre de personne à vouloir unir ton âme. »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça. »

« Alors quoi… Pas le truc du puits ? Tu ne parles pas de ça ? » Harry posa le sac sur la table. 

« Si. »

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Harry était à peine plus forte qu’un murmure.

« Je veux être sûr que, en stupide Gryffondor que tu es, tu ne te feras pas tuer. »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je verrai -»

« C’est parce que je t’aime. » Les mots étaient sortis avant qu’il ne puisse les arrêter.

Harry se retourna et le regarda sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Unis-toi à moi, Harry. »

Harry tourna la poignée. Alors qu’il passait le pas de la porte, il regarda Severus par-dessus son épaule. « Tu es fou. » ♦


	19. Rêves, espoir et amour

*Le passé*

Harry faisait rarement attention au courrier du matin. Il ne s’était pas abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier dont les articles ne montraient pas suffisamment d’intégrité journalistique, et les magasines de Quidditch de cette époque étaient trop anciens pour lui. Il ne recevait jamais de lettres pour d’évidentes raisons. Mais ce matin-là, quelque chose attira son attention.

Un Faucon Pèlerin vola jusqu’à la table des Serpentards, un rouleau attaché à une serre. On ne voyait pas cela tous les jours. Les faucons étaient rarement utilisés pour distribuer du courrier parce qu’ils étaient peu fiables. Leur mauvais caractère n’en était pas responsable ; c'est juste qu’ils ne distribuaient pas d’eux-mêmes la lettre à la bonne personne. Le destinataire devait faire un signal au faucon. Et donc l’expéditeur et le destinataire devaient tous deux connaître le faucon.

Harry attendit.

Quelques instants après, un sifflement retentit à la table des Serpentards et le faucon se posa sur le bras tendu de Severus Snape. Harry plissa les yeux et essaya de deviner qui avait pu lui envoyer une lettre par faucon. Il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle : son grand-père.

Il le regarda dérouler le rouleau et observer les lignes. Lucius essayait de se pencher pour voir ce qui était écrit mais Severus le repoussa. Le jeune homme avait blêmi. Il se leva rapidement et quitta la Grande Salle, sa robe virevoltant derrière lui.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus courut jusqu’au lac, le parchemin qu’il avait reçu ce matin serré dans sa main. Il s’installa sous son arbre préféré, un grand hêtre près du lac. Il était suffisamment grand pour le cacher si on le cherchait. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

Sa vie tombait en morceaux.

// Severus,

Dire que je suis déçu serait en dessous de la vérité. Je suis furieux. Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais t’humilier à partager les passe-temps qui ont occupé ton père ces dernières années. Quand il m’a parlé de tes derniers exploits, je me suis demandé si c’était bien moi qui t’avais élevé. Je sais que j’ai perdu ton père ; t’ai-je aussi perdu ?

J’ai décidé de suivre Tom Jedusor longtemps avant qu’il ne soit connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Grâce à cela, j’ai une position plus stable que celle de ses serviteurs qu’il nomme mangemorts. Pour une raison quelconque, ils trouvent ce titre admirable. Je le trouve repoussant et bien loin de la respectabilité d’un sorcier. Si j’avais su alors ce que je sais maintenant sur Voldemort, je n’aurais jamais choisi de le suivre.

Je te dis maintenant que Voldemort n’est pas sain d’esprit. Il est obsédé par la destruction de tous les moldus et de tous les sorciers et sorcières qui choisissent de s’associer avec ceux qui sont au bas de l’échelle dans notre société. Bien que je sois d’accord avec lui au sujet des moldus, des sang-mêlés et des sang-de-bourbe, je pense qu’il va débarrasser le monde sorcier de leur nuisance de la mauvaise manière.

Le meurtre n’est pas un passe-temps approprié pour un gentilhomme bien né. Pourtant il y prend plaisir. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu as choisi de le suivre.

Je refuse d’avoir un meurtrier dans ma maison. C’est la raison pour laquelle ton père n’a pas le droit d’entrer dans le manoir. Cette interdiction est maintenant valable pour toi. Je ne veux ni te voir ni entendre parler de toi avant que tu n’aies trouvé un moyen de te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu te trouves.

Ton père a gracieusement accepté de t’accueillir dans sa résidence de Londres. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas rester près de lui, mais souviens-toi : ‘on récolte ce que l’on a semé’.

Solvanius Snape//

Severus froissa le parchemin.

Il n’était plus le bienvenu chez lui. Le refuge du manoir lui était refusé. En fait, il devait vivre dans l’appartement de son père. On aurait aussi bien pu l’envoyer en enfer.

Il se rappelait les dernières vacances qu’il avait passées avec son père. Il avait à peine survécu aux crises de colère de son père qui le prenaient quand il était ivre. Sans parler du fait qu’il avait dû se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse puis à Piccadilly Circus en attendant que la pute que son père avait ramenée chez lui cette nuit-là parte.

Il soupira. Il avait d’autres options. Il n’était pas obligé de passer les vacances d’été avec son père. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre sa belle-mère de le laisser rester avec elle en Italie. Il ne put réprimer un sourire ironique à cette pensée. Qui cherchait-il à tromper ? Ca n’arriverait jamais. Elle le détestait, lui et toute sa famille. Tout ça à cause de son père.

Il y avait toujours Lucius. Il était certain de pouvoir convaincre son ami de l’inviter pour une longue période, ce qui pourrait signifier l’été tout entier, ou presque. Lucius passait une grande partie de son temps seul. Ses parents voyageaient sans cesse et il partait rarement avec eux.

Mais cela l’aiderait-il ? Il avait perdu l’approbation de son grand-père. Tout ça à cause d’une erreur qu’il regrettait déjà. Rester avec Lucius ou avec son père ne l’aiderait pas à quitter le cercle des mangemorts.

Il serra les dents. Un serviteur. Voldemort pensait qu’ils étaient tous ses sous-fifres. Il n’était pas étonnant que son grand-père ne soit pas d’accord avec lui. Il avait toujours appris à Severus à être son propre maître, à n’être le subordonné de personne. Il aurait dû réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qu’il faisait.

Il n’avait aucun moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Du moins, il n’en voyait pas. Il n’y avait qu’une personne vers laquelle il aurait pu se tourner. Tyler. Mais il refusait de s’humilier en en lui demandant de l’aide. Pas après leur dernière conversation.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait entendu ses collègues dire que Severus n’avait assisté à aucun de ses cours de la journée. Personne ne l’avait vu – du moins personne ne disait l’avoir vu. Il avait l’impression que Hagrid devait le savoir mais il ne pouvait pas exiger qu’il lui dise où Severus se cachait.

Il avait réussi à ce que Severus le laisse tranquille. Ce n’était pas le meilleur moyen, mais il restait loin de lui. Et pourtant il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il ne devrait pas s’impliquer mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus ainsi, blessé.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et décida d’explorer les alentours de Poudlard.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus ne remarqua pas qu’on s’était assis à côté de lui avant d’entendre son nom. Il sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qu’il ne voulait précisément pas voir. « Professeur Tyler. »

« M. Snape. » Tyler appuya sa tête contre l’arbre et regarda le ciel. « J’ai entendu dire que vous ne trouviez pas vos cours très attirants aujourd’hui. »

« J’avais des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ne faites pas comme si ça vous intéressait, professeur. » Railla Severus.

« Mais je m’inquiète pour vous. »

« Parce que je suis simplement un autre putain d’élève ? »

Le professeur eut un regard songeur. « Pas exactement. Bien que je regrette certaines choses, vous ne pouvez plus n’être qu’un élève pour moi. » Severus leva la tête mais Tyler ne parlait plus. « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je me soucie plus de vous que d’un autre élève. Du moins pas à ce point. » Les yeux de Tyler étaient lointains comme s’il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni comment réagir. Il avait essayé de cacher la rougeur qui couvrait ses joues, en tournant la tête. Il avait une chance – pas maintenant —mais il avait encore une chance. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma rapidement.

Il ne voulait pas que Tyler lui explique pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble maintenant. Il les avait suffisamment entendues. Et il ne voulait pas compromettre ses chances pour le futur. Tyler pouvait revenir sur ses paroles. Le silence se prolongea. Severus avait besoin de dire quelque chose. Pour interrompre les pensées de Tyler. Ou pour arrêter les siennes. « Ce n’est qu’un problème de gosse, professeur. Et vous n’êtes pas intéressé par les enfants. »

« Je leur enseigne. Ou faisiez-vous référence à autre chose ? »

« Ca n’a pas d’importance. »

« Je ne suis pas d’accord. »

Un soupir douloureux. « Bien entendu que vous n’êtes pas d’accord. »

« Voulez-vous m’expliquer ce commentaire ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Severus l’entendit remuer mais il refusa de tourner la tête pour voir si Tyler se levait pour partir. Il continua à observer le lac. « Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux. »

« N’est-ce pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Une réponse puérile émanant d’un enfant ? »

L’homme à côté de lui ne répondit pas. Peut-être qu’enfin quelque chose se passerait comme il le voulait et que Tyler le laisserait tranquille.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, vous savez. »

« Vous le croyez sincèrement ? »

« J’ai seize ans. »

Il entendit un doux rire. « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous pensez comme un adulte. »

« Ce n’est pas vrai. Je pense comme un adulte. J’ai pris des décisions d’adulte, non ? »

« Que considérez-vous comme une décision d’adulte ? Devenir un mangemort ? »

Il acquiesça. C’était une décision qu’il avait prise seul, même s’il avait eu l’aide de Lucius.

« Ce n’était pas une décision d’adulte. C’était une décision stupide. » Severus pouvait pratiquement entendre le dédain dégouliner des mots.

« Je suis responsable de la mort de quelqu’un. »

« Ah. Alors être responsable d’une mort rend adulte ? Je ne pense pas. »

Severus resserra sa prise sur sa lettre. Sa voix ne fut qu’un murmure. « Si. Et ça fait aussi de moi un meurtrier. »

« Etre ‘responsable’ d’un meurtre et le commettre sont deux choses totalement différentes. Mais ça ne fait pas de vous un adulte. »

Severus jeta un oeil vers son professeur et le vit se frotter les yeux d’un air fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas comment Tyler pouvait penser que tuer une personne ne faisait pas de lui un adulte. Severus se sentait adulte après cette réunion. Et la lettre de son grand-père….

« Si être responsable d’une mort est le point de départ de l’accession à l’âge adulte, alors je le suis devenu à quelques mois. Mes parents ont été tués à cause de moi. »

« Ca n’a pas de sens. Vous ne pouviez pas vous savoir que vous étiez responsable. »

« Très bien, je vous l’accorde. La première fois que j’ai tué une personne de mes propres mains, j’avais onze ans. La fois suivante, j’étais responsable d’une mort, j’avais quatorze ans. »

Severus se tourna finalement vers Tyler et le regarda d’un air choqué. « Onze ans ? »

« Je ne le voulais pas le faire et je ne l’avais pas prévu. Mais il essayait de me tuer. » Tyler se tut et regarda le lac. « Vous vous considérez comme un adulte parce que vous avez assisté à un meurtre alors dites-moi, quand avez-vous tué une personne de vos propres mains en connaissant la portée de votre action et les conséquences qui en découlent ? »

Severus regarda le sol. « Jamais. »

« Je vois. La première fois que je l’ai fait, j’avais seize ans. J’ai utilisé le sort de mort. »

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Etre capable d’utiliser le sort mortel, de le réussir avant d’être un sorcier complet était étonnant. 

« Ne me dites pas qu’être capable de tuer une personne de sang froid est une qualification pour accéder à l’âge adulte. Ca ne l’est pas. Et je ne m’en sentais pas un après. J’avais l’impression d’être un meurtrier même si c’est arrivé parce que je me nous défendais moi et des compagnons plus jeunes. »

Severus se frotta les yeux.

« Si vous ne vous basez que là-dessus pour dire que vous êtes un adulte alors je vous suggère de reprendre le proverbe qui dit qu’il faut tout reprendre à zéro. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« C’est simplement une expression moldue. »

Ils retombèrent une fois de plus dans le silence. Les yeux de Tyler étaient toujours dans le vague.

« Et si vous deviez vous prendre en charge ? Est-ce que cela compte ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon grand-père a décidé qu’il ne pouvait pas nourrir un meurtrier. Je dois vivre avec l’autre meurtrier de la famille, mon père. »

« Et votre père n’est pas vraiment intéressé par votre bien-être. »

Ce n’était pas une question et Severus ne la prit pas comme telle. Il se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Tyler. On aurait dit qu’il pensait à quelque chose, mais à quoi ? A part ce qu’il avait laissé entrevoir après la réunion des mangemorts, Severus n’avait pas parlé de sa famille. « Mon père ne s’intéresse à personne d’autre qu’à lui. »

« Etes-vous proche de votre grand-père ? »

« Il est la seule personne que je considère comme faisant partie de ma famille. » Il lui tendit la lettre. Tyler la prit et la regarda. Il la lut silencieusement. Severus essaya de ne pas le regarder, mais ses yeux revenaient sans cesse sur l’expression songeuse et inquiète de l’homme plus âgé.

« Vous n’êtes pas un meurtrier. » La voix de Tyler était si dure que Severus en frissonna.

« Je pense que ça dépend de la personne à qui vous parlez. »

Tyler ne répondit pas. Severus espérait qu’il le ferait.

« Puis-je réparer cela ? »

« Réparer quoi ? »

« Tout. Ma vie. » Severus soupira. « Pendant que j’y suis, pensez-vous que je puisse arrêter de vous aimer ? »

« Un béguin n’est pas de l’amour. Vous aimez ce que vous pensez voir en moi, pas ce qu’il y a vraiment. » Tyler remua jusqu’à ce se retrouver accroupi sur la pointe des pieds. Ses yeux verts brillaient d’une douleur que Severus ne comprenait pas. « Quant à votre autre question, c’est votre vie. Personne, moi y compris, ne peut vous aider à la réparer. J’ai peur que vous ne soyez livré à vous-même. » Tyler se leva et Severus l’observa disparaître vers le château.

Hpsshpsshsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Cette nuit-là, Severus se promenait en haut de la Tour d’Astronomie. Les cachots des Serpentards lui paraissaient oppressants et il ne voulait pas essayer de sortir en douce du château pour s’asseoir près du lac ; la vue qu’on avait de la tour était tout aussi belle.

Il poussa la porte et regarda autour de lui. Il pensait qu’il n’y avait personne. Il avait tort. Assis sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, se trouvait le professeur Tyler.

« M. Snape. » Il avait les yeux fermés.

« Comment avez-vous su que c’était moi ? »

« Vous êtes le seul élève à sortir régulièrement après le couvre-feu. » Un œil vert s’ouvrit pour le regarder. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Severus se lécha les lèvres. Il était monté ici pour réfléchir, mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Je vois. »

Le silence régna un moment. Severus ne pouvait pas réfléchir avec Tyler appuyé contre le mur.

« Rêvez-vous? » Lui demanda Tyler d’une voix calme.

« Parfois. Je m’en souviens rarement. »

Le coin de la bouche de Tyler se releva. « Ce n’est pas ce dont je parlais, mais c’est tout de même amusant. »

Severus inclina la tête. « De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« J’ai abandonné mes rêves il y a longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Tyler sursauta comme s’il avait été ailleurs et qu’il avait oublié que Severus était dans la pièce. Comme s’il parlait à une autre personne. « Seuls les idiots ont des rêves. » Sa voix était beaucoup plus forte qu’elle ne l’avait été.

« Ce n’est pas vrai. Si vous n’avez pas de rêves, alors qu’avez-vous ? »

Tyler ne répondit pas, mais Severus ne s’était pas attendu à une réponse.

« J’ai toujours rêvé de devenir un expert en potions et de travailler avec mon grand-père. Récemment, j’ai rêvé de pouvoir et de respect, choses que je n’avais pas l’impression d’avoir. J’ai pensé que si je les avais alors vous voudriez de moi. » Severus soupira. « J’ai passé trop de temps à réfléchir à ce genre de choses. »

Tyler ouvrit les yeux; si Severus s’était attendu à une réponse, mais les yeux froids de son professeur lui firent comprendre qu’il n’y en aurait pas.

« J’espérais que vous finiriez par me remarquer. A me voir autrement que comme un élève. Me voir comme un égal. » Severus ne le quitta pas des yeux. « J’avais espéré que vous m’aimeriez. C'est cet espoir qui me fait avancer. Parce que je vous aime. »

L’expression de Tyler ne changea pas. Il continua à regarder Severus avec des yeux froids, presque dénués d’émotion.

« Et ce n’est pas non plus un béguin. Ca ne peut pas l’être. C’est trop douloureux quand vous dites que ce n’est pas de l’amour. »

Tyler plissa les yeux qui devinrent plus brillants. Severus était enfin parvenu à obtenir une réaction de cet homme, mais maintenant il n’était plus sûr d’en vouloir une. « Vous pensez que c’est douloureux ? » Tyler secoua la tête. « Vous parlez de rêves, d’espoir et d’amour. Vous ne savez pas vraiment ce que c’est. Vous pensez que tout est aussi simple ? Ca ne l’est pas. » Tyler se leva et fit face à la fenêtre ouverte. « Ne faites pas de moi votre espoir. »

Severus le regarda simplement. A cet instant, Tyler semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu’avant.

« Ne comprenez-vous pas ? La vie n’a rien à voir avec les rêves. La vie est douloureuse, obscure et futile. Et si vous avez encore quelque chose à espérer une fois que vous réaliserez ça, alors vous comprendrez ce qu’est l’espoir. »

« Mais - »

« Et l’amour. La seule chose que vous avez compris est qu’être amoureux est douloureux, mais il ne l’est pas pour les raisons que vous m’avez données. L’amour est beaucoup plus que cela. L’amour c'est se battre, s’il le faut, jusqu'au bout. C'est faire n’importe quoi pour celui qu’on aime. C'est mourir pour lui. » Tyler se retourna pour le regarder.

Et Severus se rendit compte que son professeur aimait profondément quelqu’un. Ou avait été amoureux. Même si Tyler essayait de le cacher, il voyait la douleur dans ses yeux.

« L’amour n’est pas toujours une expérience heureuse. C’est quelque chose pour lequel vous devez vous battre parce que cela ne finit pas toujours bien. Seuls les imbéciles croient aux contes de fée. »

« Professeur ? »

Tyler secoua la tête. « Ne dites rien. »

Severus acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

« Vous êtes un jeune homme brillant, Severus Snape. Vous êtes fier et, si je ne me trompe pas, résolument loyal. Vous devez simplement choisir à qui et à quoi vous voulez être loyal. »

Tyler s’éloigna de la fenêtre et s’approcha de lui. Severus ferma les yeux, ne sachant à quoi s’attendre.

Il sentit une main froide toucher sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Tyler à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je ne vous aime pas et j’en suis désolé. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais aimer l’homme que vous deviendrez un jour. »

Et avant que Severus ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Tyler posa ses lèvres contre les siennes un bref instant. Puis il brisa le baiser et partit.

hpssshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

*Le Futur : Harry a 20 ans*

Drago s’arrêta dans le couloir et regarda un groupe d’élèves qui se dispersaient à la vue de Severus. On aurait dit que celui-ci était redevenu celui qu’il était avant. Quand il n’était pas encore avec Harry.

C’était un changement assez subtil et il n’était visible que si on le connaissait bien. Les rides autour de ses yeux étaient plus profondes, comme s’il n’arrêtait jamais de menacer les gens de son regard. Il n’était pas aussi indulgent avec les élèves mais ce n’était pas nouveau. Il n’avait jamais été indulgent avec eux. Il enlevait plus de points. Drago avait entendu des rumeurs disant qu’il enlevait des points même à sa propre Maison.

Pour la plupart des résidents de Poudlard, rien n’avait l’air de sortir de l’ordinaire chez le Maître des potions. Drago doutait qu’il l’aurait lui-même remarqué s’il n’avait pas aussi bien connu l’homme.

Il observa Severus marcher avec raideur dans le couloir, et s’approcher de lui. « Severus. »

Severus s’arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Severus cligna des paupières.

Drago s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je vois. As-tu vu Harry dans les parages ? »

Ce commentaire lui valut ce que les élèves appellaient ‘le regard de la mort qui tue’ (je sais que c'est redondant, mais c'est plus familier et donc plus adapté ici) et un grognement. Severus tourna immédiatement les talons et continua son chemin.

Drago secoua la tête. Ca aurait pu mieux se passer.

Cela faisait plus d’une semaine qu’il n’avait pas vu Harry. Severus ne lui avait pas parlé de lui depuis. Si quelque chose s’était passé entre eux, Drago était certain qu’il l’aurait su. Pas de Severus. Cet homme ne parlait jamais de sa relation avec Harry à une autre personne qu’avec son amant. Mais d’Harry. Après tout, à qui d’autre qu’à son ancien camarade de classe pouvait-il se plaindre de la grande chauve-souris à laquelle il s’était attaché ?

Il était possible que rien ne se soit passé et qu’Harry soit en mission. Le Ministère le faisait travailler plus durement encore qu’auparavant et ça impliquait en général de nombreuses piles de papiers inutiles, et pas du vrai travail.

Il n’y avait qu’un moyen de découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire. Si une personne savait ce que faisait Harry, c’était la belette.

Drago descendit rapidement le hall et entra dans le bureau de Granger. Si la belette savait quelque chose alors Granger le saurait aussi.

Lorsqu’il entra, Granger leva la tête de ce qu’elle écrivait. Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant passer à côté des piles de parchemins et des placards remplis. Il s’arrêta devant son bureau, prit la pile de parchemins qui se trouvait dessus et, sans regarder autour de lui, il la laissa tomber sur le sol sans remarquer qu’ils s’étaient éparpillés. Il s’assit.

« Que veux-tu, Malfoy ? »

Drago lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. « Vous êtes absolument ravissante aujourd’hui, Mlle Granger. » Il se pencha en avant, prit une de ses mains pour la baiser, mais elle enleva brutalement sa main.

« Garde tes sales pattes loin de moi ! »

Drago essaya de paraître désolé, mais il n’avait pas encore maîtrisé cette expression. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Ne sommes-nous pas censé faire une recherche pour Albus, aujourd’hui ? »

Granger souffla d’exaspération. « Nous étions censés le faire il y a deux jours. J’ai terminé. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’informerai Dumbledore des conclusions que j’ai trouvées quand je le verrai cet après-midi. »

Drago ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu’il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter de cette recherche, il pouvait se concentrer sur le meilleur moyen d’exprimer sa requête.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de rester, » Continua-t-elle. « En fait, Malfoy, je préfèrerais que tu partes. N’as-tu personne d’autre à ennuyer ? »

Drago eut un sourire en coin. « Non pas vraiment. Je n’ai que toi. »

« Sors d’ici ! »

Parfait. « Dès que tu m’auras dit comment contacter la belette. »

Granger posa brutalement sa plume. « Je ne connais aucune belette. En fait, le seul rongeur que je connais est une fouine et elle est assise devant moi. »

« Très drôle. »

« C’est aussi mon opinion. »

Drago regrettait une fois de plus de ne pas avoir réussi à contacter Harry tout seul. « Comment puis-je parler à M. Weasley ? »

Granger lui sourit diaboliquement. « Lequel ? Ils sont nombreux tu sais. Plusieurs travaillent au même Ministère. Je suis certaine que tu peux trouver celui que tu cherches à son bureau. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Par exemple, le M. Weasley peut se trouver au bureau des Détournements de l’Artisanat Moldu. »

« Ne m’oblige pas à le dire. »

Hermione cligna des yeux d’un air innocent. « Dire quoi ? »

« Bien. » Il inspira profondément. « Comment puis-je contacter Ronald ? »

« Je suppose qu’il est resté dans le même bureau toute la semaine. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Dans le bureau de Harry. »

Drago la regarda fixement. « Que fait-il là-bas ? »

« De la paperasse j’imagine. »

« N’est-ce pas le travail de Harry ? »

Granger mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Ca le serait si quelqu'un savait où il était. »

Ca sentait mauvais. « Que veux-tu dire par là, Granger ? »

Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur son bureau. « Je veux dire qu’il a disparu. »

Drago eut l’impression de manquer d’air. Il inspira plusieurs fois. « Ca ne t’inquiète pas ? »

Les yeux d’Hermione étincelèrent. « Bien sûr que je suis inquiète ! Il est l’un de mes meilleurs amis. Et sans un – crétin comme toi, nous saurions probablement où il est. »

Il était presque sûr qu’elle avait voulu le traiter de quelque chose de pire qu’un crétin. « Qu’ai-je fait ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Laisse-moi réfléchir. Peut-être l’as-tu trompé ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quand ce n’était pas Sirius ou Remus qui lui rabâchaient qu’il avait brisé le cœur de Harry, c’était quelqu’un d’autre. Quand ces idiots allaient-il aditionner deux et deux ? Ce n’était pas si dur que ça de voir que lui et Harry n’avaient jamais été ensemble. « Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. Harry moi ne nous voyions plus aussi souvent qu’avant. Il préfère ne pas passer tout son temps libre avec moi. »

« Parce que tu l’as trompé. »

« Parce qu’il est tendu à cause de son travail. » Il se leva. « Es-tu certaine de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles ? »

Elle reprit sa plume. « Absolument. »

« Je m’en vais alors. »

« Bon débarras. »

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Drago regarda la porte du bureau que Weasley venait de lui claquer au nez. Leur conversation n’avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Apparemment, Weasley devait effectivement faire toute la paperasse de Harry. Ses yeux rouges et ses traits tirés l’attestaient. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Drago se demandait combien de kilomètres de parchemin passaient par ce bureau.

Mais ce là n’était pas la question. Weasley ne l’avait pas du tout aidé. Tout ce qu’il avait dit était, « Personne ne sait où est Harry, espèce de connard, et c’est de ta faute. » Et il avait poursuivi par, « Sors de mon bureau. »

Drago n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de répondre qu’il n’était pas dans son bureau. C’était alors qu’il avait pris la porte brutalement en pleine figure. Personne ne lui montrait aucun respect.

Il lui restait une personne à voir. Maugrey. Drago se dirigea vers son bureau avec une légère appréhension. Maugrey n’aimait pas vraiment les Malfoy, après tout.

« Entrez dans mon bureau, la fouine. » L’homme était aussi bizarre que Dumbledore et était capable de voir à travers les portes et les capes d’invisibilité. Au moins, Drago savait comment Maugrey y parvenait. Ce maudit œil.

Drago se posta en face du bureau. C’était le premier bureau dans lequel il entrait qui n’était pas couvert de parchemins éparpillés. Il pouvait voir le sol en bois.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire comment contacter Harry. »

« Vous n’abandonnez jamais, hein ? Personne n’a pu vous donner de réponses alors vous venez ici. Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley n’avaient pas les réponses ? »

« Etes-vous de la même famille que Dumbledore par hasard ? »

« Ce vieux fou ? Certainement pas. » L’œil de verre de Maugrey se déplaça à l’arrière de sa tête. Ca avait toujours dérangé Drago. « Je ne sais pas où est Potter. Et si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Il reviendra probablement. »

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Deux semaines après, Drago n’avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Harry et Severus était plus insupportable encore. Il avait essayé de prévenir Dumbledore que le Maître des Potions allait détruire Poudlard et devrait être envoyé en vacances, mais en vain.

Ca empira encore lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier en fit son scoop.

Il était assis entre Severus et Pompom pour le petit déjeuner, comme d’habitude, quand les hiboux apportèrent le courrier. Les professeurs et le personnel recevaient le leur en premier, c’est pourquoi Drago ne fut pas surpris quand la première chose qui tomba devant lui fut la Gazette. La surprise vint quand il lut les gros titres, « CELUI QUI A SURVECU A DISPARU avec quatre autres Aurors. »

« Accio, Accio, Accio Gazette du Sorcier ! » Severus ne devait pas voir ça. Il ne devait pas savoir ça. C’était mauvais. Des piles de journaux s’envolèrent vers lui ; peut-être n’était-ce pas une si bonne idée.

Enterré sous la pile de jouraux, il essaya de se rappeler le sort pour brûler le papier. Il devrait s’en souvenir, c’était si facile. « Pyro... »

On prit la Gazette qui se trouvait sur sa tête. Des yeux d’obsidiennes rencontrèrent les siens. « Incendio. » Tous les journaux prirent feu. 

Ce n’était définitivement pas l’une de ses meilleures idées.

Drago se débarrassa des cendres et s’arrêta en entendant un grésillement.

« Ne vous en faites pas mon cher, je m’en charge. » Il sentit la main de Pompom dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as mis le feu à mes cheveux. » Il tourna la tête et vit Severus lire la première page de la Gazette. Oh merde.

Sans avertissement, Severus se leva et quitta la table, abandonnant la Gazette sur son assiette vide. Drago prit le journal et allait le réduire en cendres lorsque Albus le lui prit des mains.

« Allons Drago, partagez les nouvelles. » Le scintillement des yeux du directeur s’amoindrit rapidement. C’est lui qui jeta l’Incendio.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, Drago passa devant les sabliers qui comptaient les points de chaque Maison. En temps normal, il ne leur jetait qu’un regard rapide, juste pour être sûr que Serpentard était toujours en tête, mais là il s’arrêta net. Gryffondor était à 50 points en-dessous de zéro. (je sais que je rajoute un chiffre, mais je n’ai pas trouvé une autre tournure compréhensible et française ^^) Il avait cru qu’il était impossible que les points d’une Maison tombent en-dessous de zéro, mais le sablier en était la preuve. Les Poufsouffles n’étaient pas loin devant. Ils avaient un peu plus de vingt points. Les Serdaigles soixante-dix. Et les Serpentards… les Serpentards avaient à peine cent points !

Il s’approcha et regarda le décompte. La plupart des points avait été enlevés par Snape.

Ce n’était pas bon signe. Drago avait entendu dire que Severus enlevait des points à droite et à gauche pour la plus petite infraction. Mais qu’il enlève des points à sa propre Maison ? Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. Il avait la sensation écrasante que ça avait un rapport avec la disparition de Potter.

Il était censé aller à l’infirmerie mais il décida de passer par les cachots. Il fallait arrêter ce délire. Les professeurs essayaient de compenser la rapide perte de points, mais c'était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire. Presque tous étaient restés loin de Severus cette dernière semaine – y compris Drago.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de potions et entra. Gryffondors et Poufsouffles de cinquième année. Le pire du pire. « Professeur Snape ? »

Severus tournoya et regarda Drago. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour s’empêcher de déglutir inconsciemment. Il n’allait pas laisser Severus l’intimider. « Trente points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Malfoy. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points à Serpentard à cause de moi, professeur. » Du moins il l’espérait. Il sourit presque de satisfaction mais se retint. « Je devais venir. Madame Pomfresh insiste. Elle dit qu’elle a besoin de vous à l’infirmerie. Elle était catégorique, je devais venir vous le dire immédiatement. »

« Vous dites n’importe quoi. Sortez de ma salle de classe, Malfoy. »

Il devait y avoir un moyen de faire sortir Severus de la salle de classe et de l’obliger à aller à l’infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, il ferait en sorte que Pompom lui administre un tranquillisant. Après tout, elle avait menacé de le faire toute la semaine. « Mais monsieur, elle a dit que vous aviez évité tout examen médical ces cinq dernières années et que vous deviez aller la voir. Des inspecteurs vont venir vérifier les dossiers médicaux du personnel demain. »

Severus grogna et se posta devant Drago. Le jeune homme dut incliner la tête pour le regarder en face.

« Alors que dieu vous aide, Malfoy ; si vous avez menti je vous utiliserai comme ingrédient pour potions. » Severus sortit de la salle à grands pas et Drago se remit à respirer. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait cette menace au sérieux.

Il se reprit et fit face à la classe. Ils le regardaient tous, les yeux écarquillés. « Que regardez-vous ? Je viens d’épargner à vos deux Maisons des points négatifs. » Drago prit un livre sur un bureau. Il le feuilleta et s’arrêta sur une page au hasard. « Celle-ci a l’air bien. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, mais il y a des questions page 190. Répondez-y. »

Il reposa le livre et s’assit sur la chaise de Severus. Il prit un livre et le feuilleta. C’était un livre sur les ‘Rituels Obscurs’, Severus ne lisait pas ce genre de livres d’habitude. Il le referma et regarda la couverture. « 1001 potions que chaque Maître devrait connaître. »

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Drago passa les jours suivants à éviter Severus à tout prix. Il n’aimait vraiment pas l’idée que ses organes servent à plusieurs des potions de Severus. Il préférait qu’ils restent à leur place.

Mais il allait devoir lui parler tôt ou tard. Son comportement ne pouvait pas durer. Que les élèves marchent sur des œufs avec lui était une chose, que les professeurs le fasse en était une autre. Pourtant c'était ce qu’ils faisaient tous.

De plus, s’il continuait à se comporter ainsi, on commencerait à se demander pourquoi. Et cela provoquerait beaucoup de questions que Drago n’avait pas envie que les gens se posent. Surtout pas Voldemort.

Il s’arrêta et frappa à la porte. Il ne savait pas si Severus répondrait ou non. Après tout, cet homme ne parlait à personne.

Cependant la porte s’ouvrit et il entra dans la pièce sombre. Il fallut un moment pour que ses yeux s’ajustent à la lumière mais quand ils le firent, il vit la tête de quelqu’un assis sur le canapé. Il fit le tour pour voir de qui il s’agissait.

Il s’arrêta au milieu de son avancée.

C’était Harry. Il avait l’air épuisé comme s’il avait fait traversé le Grand Lac à la nage et qu’il était passé dans la boue et les eaux usées.

« Quand es-tu revenu ? »

Un oeil s’ouvrit. Drago pouvait à peine dire qu’ils étaient verts tant les pupilles étaient dilatées. « Une demi-heure. J’essayais de dormir. Que veux-tu ? » Sa voix était rauque. On aurait dit qu’il avait reçu le Doloris trop souvent et qu’il n’avait pas eu accès aux bonnes potions après.

« Rien. Je m’en vais. »

L’autre oeil s’ouvrit. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Moi oui. J’espère que toi aussi, bye. » Il partit rapidement.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry avait sombré dans un sommeil de plomb à la seconde où la porte s’était refermée derrière Drago. Le comportement de son ami était bizarre, mais pas suffisamment bizarre pour perdre le peu de temps qu’il avait pour dormir à y penser.

Il eut l’impression qu’une seconde à peine s’était écoulée quand il fut réveillé par le claquement de la porte. Severus devait être revenu. Il remua doucement et se tourna vers son amant.

Severus le regardait fixement, les yeux froids, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ce qui rappelait beaucoup trop à Harry son comportement quand il était élève.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Il me semble que je vis ici. » Harry s’affala sur les coussins.

« Vraiment ? J’ai cru que tu avais disparu. » Il avait étrangement accentué le dernier mot, ce qu’Harry ne comprenait pas entièrement. « Où étais-tu ? »

Il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Severus était certainement en colère parce qu’il n’avait pas pu rester en contact avec lui, rien de plus. Ca passerait. « Rio. »

« Rio ? As-tu aimé observer les garçons peu vêtus sur la plage, Harry ? »

« Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’aller à la plage, alors je dois dire non. »

« Mais tu as passé trois semaines là-bas ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le ton de Severus n’avait pas changé. Il avait toujours l’air aussi énervé. « Je n’ai pas passé trois semaines à Rio. J’ai passé une journée à Rio, nous avons rencontré des représentants du Ministère de l’Amérique du Sud et le jour suivant, un guide nous a emmenés en Amazonie. J’ai passé le reste de mon temps là-bas sauf hier quand je suis retourné à Rio pour revenir ici par Portoloin. » Harry bougea mais moins prudemment. Il grogna alors que la douleur parcourait sa poitrine.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Zabini. L’idiot pensait que ce serait une bonne idée que j’adopte un foutu anaconda. » Harry imita la voix de Zabini. « Etre un Fourchelangue et tout. »

Harry regarda les mains de Severus tomber le long de son corps. « Tu étais en mission ? »

« Où aurais-je pu être d’autre ? » Et il se rendit compte que Severus avait cru qu’il avait tout fui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever.

« Je ne sais pas. » Severus le regarda. Il savait de quoi il avait l’air. Il avait fait l’erreur de se regarder dans un miroir avant de s’effondrer sur le canapé. « Quelle était exactement cette mission ? »

Harry soupira. Il avait l’impression de faire à nouveau son rapport. Peut-être que pour une fois Severus apprécierait la version courte. « Voldemort a décidé qu’il devait améliorer son pouvoir de Fourchelangue. Oublie Nagini – pourquoi se contenter d’un énorme serpent quand il peut en avoir plus ? Il a essayé de contrôler de jeunes anacondas. Suffisamment grands pour ce qu’il voulait mais pas aussi dangereux que des adultes. Mais ils n’écoutaient pas très bien. »

« Continue. »

Harry reprit sa place sur le canapé. « Presque tout ce que l’on sait sur les anacondas est faux. Il y a une grand part de mysticisme dans les connaissances des originaires de l’Amazonie. Voldemort a pris cette information telle quelle. » Harry sourit en coin. « En d’autres mots, il n’a pas fait son travail. »

Severus répondit lui aussi par un sourire en coin. Mais le moment de complicité passa rapidement.

« Il semblerait que bien que dangereux – quel grand serpent ne l’est pas – ils ne sont pas les machines à tuer que l’on croit, ils n’ont besoin de manger que quatre fois par jour. »

« Il a essayé de leur donner trop à manger ? »

« En gros. Ils sont devenus indisciplinés et, puisqu’ils ne s’occupaient pas bien de ceux qu’ils avaient attrapés, les serpents se sont effrayés et ont attaqué tout ce qui était sur leur chemin. Voldemort avait l’air content. »

« Pourquoi l’un d’eux ne l’a pas mangé ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « J’aurais bien voulu. On n’a pas eu autant de chance. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Voldemort avait commencé à faire la même chose avec des adultes. Le plus grand faisaient près de quarante pieds de long. Je pense qu’il était devenu fou. Si tant est qu’un serpent le puisse. »

« Est-ce celui que Zabini souhaitait te voir adopter ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? Il m’a presque étouffé. J’en ai encore les côtes endolories. » Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? »

« J’essaye de dormir. »

« Ici ? »

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour regarder Severus. « Il faudrait bien trop d’énergie pour aller jusqu’au lit. Y-a-t-il un problème ? » Ses yeux se refermèrent. Il sentit le canapé s’affaisser à côté de lui.

« Est-ce une si bonne idée ? »

« Je suis sûr qu’un lit serait beaucoup plus confortable, mais -»

« Non, être ici, dans les cachots. »

Il devait avoir mal entendu. Severus ne venait pas de prendre le même ton que lorsqu’il était élève, avant qu’il n’ait réussi à le convaincre qu’il l’aimait. Les nuances qu’il entendait étaient des illusions de son esprit extrêmement épuisé. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je pense que si. »

Harry abandonna l’idée d’essayer de dormir. Il n’allait pas réussir. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Severus, mit un pied sous lui et essaya de dissimuler une grimace de douleur. « Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m’unir à toi ? »

« Non. »

« Alors de quoi s’agit-il ? »

Severus détourna la tête. Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Severus n’avait jamais été…S’il ne savait pas que c’était impossible, il dirait que Severus se sentait anxieux.

Harry tendit la main et la posa sur la cuisse de Severus. Il sentit le muscle se crisper sous ses doits. « Parle-moi. »

« Je n’ai pas envie de parler à un idiot de Gryffondor pour l’instant. Je préfèrerais que tu partes. »

« Je sais que cet arrangement ne fonctionne pas. Je ne dors pas assez et je continue à te déranger quand je rentre à la maison. J’ai parlé avec Ron de l’éventualité de retourner dans son appartement. Puisque j’ai quelques jours de repos, je pensais rester ici et nous en aurions discuté plus tard. »

Severus repoussa la main de Harry et se leva. Alors ce n’était pas ce que Severus avait voulu dire et Harry venait sûrement simplement d’empirer les choses. Il se massa le front.

« Plus tôt tu partiras, mieux ce sera. »

Les ongles de Harry égratignèrent sa cicatrice et sa main se crispa en un poing. « Putain, que se passe-t-il Severus ? »

Severus allait se servir un verre, mais reposa la carafe en entendant les paroles de Harry. « Tu ne jures pas d'habitude. »

« Si quand je n’ai pas dormi plus de 20 heures en trois semaines et que je rentre pour découvrir que tu es en colère contre moi ! Qu’ai-je encore fait ? »

Severus leva son verre et but une gorgée.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Dis-le moi, s’il te plaît. »

Severus se tourna pour le regarder, les bras croisés, et s’appuya contre la table derrière lui. « Tu es un Gryffondor stupide, idiot et insolent. »

« Je t’aime, aussi…. » Harry ferma les yeux, et la fin de la conversation qu’ils avaient eue trois semaines auparavant résonna dans ses oreilles. « Je -»

« Pars. Et pour ta gouverne, Potter, » Harry tressaillit, « le seul vieux fou de ce château est Albus. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sev. » Harry se força à se lever et à s’approcher de Severus. Il lui prit les deux bras quand il fut à côté de lui. « Je t’ai entendu. Et ces trois mots m’ont permis de tenir bien mieux qu’une potion régénératrice ou qu’un autre stimulant que j’ai été obligé de prendre. Seigneur, Severus…

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Harry libéra les bras de Severus et le contourna. Il se servit un verre de whisky et l’avala. Il posa le verre sur la table et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Un puits, Severus ? Tu n’as pas besoin de devenir un Puits pour me prouver que tu m’aimes. Tu n’as pas à me protéger. Tu m’as suffisamment bien entraîné pour que j’y parvienne tout seul. »

« Et si je choisis de le faire ? Si je choisis de te montrer ma loyauté d’une telle façon ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Je vois ça d’ici : L’Auror Harry Potter s’est fait tué en mission. A des kilomètres de là, à l’école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, le professeur Severus Snape s’est effondré sur son bureau. Mort. Et personne ne comprend pourquoi. » Harry tourna le regard vers Severus. « Pourquoi me donner ce genre de pouvoir ? »

« Tu t’attends que je réponde à cette question ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as besoin de dormir. » Severus vint se mettre devant Harry. Il posa une main sur sa joue. « Tes yeux sont rouges et tu tiens à peine debout. Pourquoi n’es-tu pas resté dormir chez Weasley ? »

« Parce que je voulais te voir. » Harry ferma les yeux et s’appuya contre la main qui caressait doucement sa joue. « J’ai commencé à penser à quitter la division des Aurors. »

Il sentit l’autre main de Severus se poser sur le bas de son dos, et une gentille pression pour l’obliger à bouger. Il fit un pas en avant et sentit la main qui avait quitté sa joue lui tenir le coude. « Où est-ce que je vais ? »

« Au lit, M. Potter. »

Il s’appuya contre Severus mais n’ouvrit pas les yeux. « Alors je vais finalement dormir ? »

« Quand as-tu vraiment dormi pour la dernière fois ? »

« Une semaine avant que je ne parte en mission. »

Il se sentit pousser sur le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et prit l’oreiller de Severus, le serrant contre sa poitrine. « J’y penserai, Severus. Mais si nous nous unissons, ce sera réciproque parce que je te suis loyal aussi. » Il regarda le visage de Severus et vit les rides de contrariété s’effacer légèrement.

« Je mettrai le livre dans tes affaires quand je t’aiderai à faire ta valise pour retourner chez Ron. Tant que tu travailles pour le Ministère, tu as besoin d’un endroit plus pratique pour dormir. »

Harry acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux. La dernière chose qu’il sentit avant de s’endormir furent des lèvres contre sa cicatrice. ♦


	20. partir et retourner chez soi

*Le Passé*

Severus n’avait jamais été aussi confus de sa vie. Ses doigts suivirent la courbe des lèvres que Tyler avait embrassées. Il enleva immédiatement sa main, pensant que son geste était stupide.

Alors Tyler l’avait embrassé. Belle affaire. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils n’avaient rien fait de plus. Mais ça l’était.

Il y avait eu quelque chose dans ce baiser. Quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas entièrement. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une promesse.

Le baiser avait été chaste – il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu’ils avaient partagés avant. Juste une paire de lèvres l’une contre l’autre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres. Est-il possible de toucher l’âme de quelqu’un avec un tel baiser ?

Il avait senti la douleur de Tyler; il l’avait ressentie pendant qu’ils discutaient dans la Tour et elle était passée dans le baiser. Avec tant d’autres émotions conflictuelles. La douleur, la solitude, le bien-être, l’amour – pour n’en citer que quelques-uns. Mais cet amour lui était-il destiné ?

Il pouvait l’espérer. Alors à nouveau….

Espoir. Il frissonna en se rappelant l’expression sur le visage de Tyler.

Tyler était tout ce que Severus avait toujours souhaité. Il était puissant mais il se contrôlait ; c'était un homme de conviction ; qui connaissait sa matière et la vie. Mais à quel prix ?

Il était évident qu’à une période de sa vie Tyler avait perdu espoir, au moins un temps. Avait-il retrouvé l’espoir avec l’amour ? Tyler pensait-il à cette personne quand il l’avait embrassé ?

Severus soupira. Il se posait les mêmes questions depuis cette nuit-là, deux semaines auparavant, et il n’avait pas encore trouvé de réponse.

Demain avait lieu la cérémonie de départ et c’était sa dernière chance de faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Pour agir, il devait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d’Octavian. C’était une stratégie de base aux échecs : savoir comment son adversaire pensait. C'était une leçon que son grand-père lui avait apprise.

Son grand-père. C’était un autre problème. Qu’il ne savait pas comment résoudre. Qu’il laissait de côté pour l’instant.

Près du lac, Octavian avait dit qu’il était possible qu’il se soucie plus de Severus que d’un autre élève. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’il y avait une possibilité pour que quelque chose se développe entre eux ? Quand il aurait terminé sa scolarité ? Severus voulait plus que tout le découvrir.

Même si Octavian avait dit le contraire, Severus savait que cet homme s’intéressait à lui. Pourrait-il l’aimer ? Severus devait attendre et être patient. La patience n’était pas une de ses qualités mais il le ferait.

Parce que malgré ce qu’Octavian lui avait dit, Severus savait qu’il l’aimait.

Mais Octavian ne voudrait pas de lui tant qu’il serait au service de Voldemort. Son grand-père non plus. Les deux personnes qu’ils aimaient le plus au monde.

Il devait se sortir de là.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus parcourut la Grande Salle des yeux. Octavian n’avait pas été à la Grande Table au début de la cérémonie et il ne le voyait toujours nulle part. La fête était presque terminée et demain le train partirait pour la gare de King Cross. Ce soir, c’était sa dernière chance de lui parler.

On tira sur sa manche. Il se retourna brusquement et regarda Lucius d’un air menaçant.

« Tu ne m’as pas écouté, Severus. » Lucius poussa un soupir de tragédien. « Est-ce ainsi que tu traites un ami qui t’invite à passer la moitié de l’été chez lui ? »

« Je suis désolé Lucius. Tu disais ? » Severus jeta un coup d’œil discret vers les professeurs. Tyler n’était toujours pas là.

« Alors tu passeras les deux premières semaines et demi de l’été avec moi au Manoir des Malfoy. Mes parents préfèreront que tu sois là de toute façon, Severus. Après tout, Narcissa est censée venir me voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils pensent qu’il se passera. Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils me disent de l’épouser que je suis attiré par elle. »

« Elle n’est pas vilaine pour une fille. »

« Bien sûr que non. Penses-tu que mes parents me lieraient avec une personne qui n’aurait pas un physique attirant ? »

« Il n’y a pas que les apparences dans la vie, Lucius. »

« Apparemment. Il y a aussi la lignée. Y a-t-il quelque chose d’intéressant à la table des professeurs, Severus? »

Severus remua sur sa chaise. « Non. »

« Oh, je vois. Il manque une personne intéressante à la table des professeurs. Dis-moi, Severus, que s’est-il passé entre toi et Tyler ? Je meurs d’envie de savoir ce qui s’est passé toutes ces nuits où tu n’es revenu au dortoir qu’au petit matin. »

« Je ne te savais pas amateur de ragots. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » Lucius parut offensé, mais Severus était sûr qu’il jouait la comédie. « Mais la connaissance c’est le pouvoir. »

« Tu en as suffisamment. Pourquoi devrais-je t’en donner plus ? »

« Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami ? »

« Je t’ai parlé de mon grand-père. C’est suffisant. »

«Tu n’avais pas le choix. Tu as été obligé de m’en parler quand tu m’as demandé à passer autant de temps au Manoir cet été. » 

« Exactement. C’était un échange. »

Severus le vit plisser les yeux et il allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque Dumbledore se leva et fit cliqueter une cuillère contre son verre.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention ? » La salle se tut. « Je sais que la fête est presque terminée et que certains d’entre-vous sont impatients de retourner dans votre dortoir pour préparer vos bagages pour le voyage de demain. »

Severus regarda autour de lui et vit de nombreux visages blêmir. C’était la même chose chaque année, il culpabilisait ceux qui n’avaient pas fait leurs bagages par procrastination.

« Il est de mon devoir de vous informer que le train pour King’s Cross ne partira pas demain. »

Le bruit qui n’était jusque là que murmure s’amplifia. Dumbledore fut obligé de faire des étincelles avec sa baguette pour attirer l’attention des élèves.

« Personne ne quittera le château ou sa salle commune avant que son Directeur de Maison ne lui en ait donné la permission. Vous ne pourrez utiliser ni les hiboux ni les cheminées pour contacter des personnes en dehors du château. C’est une précaution que nous devons prendre pour votre sécurité. Les préfets et les Directeurs de Maison vont maintenant vous escorter jusqu’à votre Salle Commune. »

Severus eut de la peine à entendre les derniers mots de Dumbledore tant les élèves faisaient du bruit. Des premières années se mirent à pleurer et s’accrochèrent à la robe des plus anciens.

Les Serpentards furent conduits hors de la Grande Salle par le professeur Amygdalus.

Severus devait parler à Octavian.

Alors que son directeur de Maison prenait un couloir, Severus attrapa Lucius par la manche pour l’arrêter. « Je reviens. » Dit-il puis il prit un autre couloir et courut jusqu'aux quartiers du professeur Tyler.

Quand il fut devant la porte, il remarqua que la plaque qui la décorait avait disparu. Il ne frappa pas, il poussa juste la porte. Qui s’ouvrit.

Une pièce vide.

Severus traversa le salon aussi rapidement que possible, passa devant des meubles empilés contre un mur et arriva dans la chambre.

Il n’y avait rien non plus dans cette pièce.

Severus regarda la chambre vide puis se dirigea vers le bureau d’Octavian. Il y avait encore un espoir : il n’avait peut-être pas encore quitté l’école. Dumbledore avait dit que personne ne le pouvait. Peut-être avait-il simplement emballé toutes ses affaires.

Severus arriva devant la Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et poussa la porte. Au moins cette salle ne paraissait pas aussi vide. Il passa à côté des tables des élèves et arriva devant la porte qui conduisait au bureau d’Octavian. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais ne la tourna pas.

Il avait la gorge sèche. Il n’était pas certain de vouloir tourner la poignée et de voir une autre pièce vide.

Mais il le fit. Et elle n’était pas vide.

Il faisait face au dos d’Octavian. Qui était en train de mettre quelque chose autour de son cou. Il avit un petit sac de voyage à ses pieds. 

« Octavian ? »

Son professeur ne dit rien. Il restait là, le dos tourné. Son dos s’était légèrement raidi : seul signe qui prouvait qu’il l’avait entendu entrer.

« Vous partez ? »

Octavian hocha la tête.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Le Directeur. Je -» Severus se tut et inspira. Il avait l’air d’un idiot. « Le directeur a dit que personne ne pouvait partir. »

« Pas par train. »

« Mais Poudlard est au milieu de nulle part. Le seul moyen transport est le train. Il vous faudrait des jours pour arriver quelque part. » Il fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir. « A moins que vous n’alliez pas loin. Allez-vous à Pré-au-Lard ? Ou dans les environs, une ville moldue, peut-être ? »

Octavian se tourna vers lui. « Je ne pars pas vraiment. » Sa voix était neutre. « Ne devriez-vous pas être dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « C’est terminé. On nous a envoyés dans nos Salles Communes. Octavian -» Il s’arrêta lorsque qu’Octavian le prit par l’épaule, l’invitant à s’éloigner du bureau et à retourner dans la salle de classe.

Octavian le lâcha et s’appuya contre son bureau. « Vous êtes venu ici pour me dire quelque chose, je pense ? »

Severus déglutit et inspira. « Je… Je suis venu vous dire que j’allais essayer de quitter les mangemorts. Je… » Il regarda ses pieds. « Mais j’ai besoin de votre aide pour le faire. Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. »

« Vous êtes plus fort que vous ne le pensez, Severus. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne sais pas ce que je l’apprête à faire. Et même si je le savais, je ne saurais pas comment faire. »

Octavian passa une main sur son cou et inspira. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous devriez faire. J’aimerais le savoir. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Mais je sais ceci : vous êtes plein de ressources, vous trouverez quelque chose. » Puis sa voix se fit murmure. « Vous le faites toujours. »

Severus s’approcha de son professeur, mais Octavian se redressa et retourna dans son bureau. Il regarda Severus. « Apprenez à ne compter que sur vous, pas sur les autres. C’est votre meilleure chance. »

« Octavian ? »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne vous reverrai jamais, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non. En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous oubliez Octavian Tyler. »

C’était une étrange tournure de phrase. « Vous oublier ? »

« Vous m’avez entendu. » Octavian ferma la porte derrière lui.

Severus observa la porte sans bouger l’espace d’une minute. Puis il se précipita dessus aussi vite que possible, il avait besoin de dire quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Son estomac était noué comme s’il était déjà trop tard. Mais Tyler n’était que dans son bureau. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de sortir du château.

La porte s’ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. La salle était vide. Pas d’Octavian, pas de sac, rien.

Mais il était impossible de transplaner à l’intérieur de Poudlard. Tout le monde le savait.

« Severus ? »

Il était un idiot.

« Severus ? »

Il serra le poing. Un idiot. Seize ans et amoureux. Merlin, même le dire sembalit idiot. C’est ce qu’il se disait en ignorant la suspicieuse douleur de sa poitrine.

Qu’était que l’amour de toute façon ?

« Severus ? »

Rien ne valait le coup si à la fin voilà ce qui se passait. Pas même un ‘au revoir’. Ce connard s’était tout simplement évaporé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta. « Severus ? » Il regarda le directeur. Il vit l’inquiétude se dessiner sur les traits du vieil homme. Celui-ci lui serra gentiment l’épaule. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Severus baissa la tête. Il n’avait pas d’excuse pour ne pas être dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il secoua simplement la tête.

« Le professeur Tyler m’a dit ce matin qu’il avait prévu de partir aujourd’hui. Il devait aller quelque part. »

La main du directeur descendit et se posa sur le bas de son dos pour l’éloigner du bureau et de la salle de classe vide.

« Venez, j’ai du thé dans mon bureau et je dirai au professeur Amygdalus que je vous ai retrouvé.”

Severus bougea sans même y penser.

« Vous avez l’air troublé. Que se passe-t-il ? Je sais que vous cherchiez le professeur Tyler, mon garçon… »

Severus regarda les yeux bleus du directeur. Oui, il était inquiet, mais son expression lui rappelait celle de son grand-père. Un rien de ruse serpentarde. Il n’était pas le vieux fou radoteur que les élèves croyaient voir en lui. « Travaillait-il pour vous ? »

« Il était professeur ici. »

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Dumbledore le regarda un moment puis se mit à avancer dans le couloir. Severus le rattrapa et lui emboîta le pas.

« Monsieur le directeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si on a fait une très grosse bêtise et qu’on la regrette, qu’on veut la réparer mais qu’on ne sait pas comment faire, que faut-il faire ? »

Dumbledore passa une main ridée sur sa barbe. « Une erreur, dites-vous. De celle qui vous marque, peut-être ? »

Severus déglutit. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, mais il l’avait fait. « Oui. »

Le directeur s’arrêta pour le regarder. « Que savez-vous à propos des échecs, M. Snape ? »

« Je sais jouer. »

« Serait-il plus facile de gagner aux échecs si vous connaissiez à l’avance les mouvements de votre adversaire ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et continua à avancer.

Severus resta sur place, à réfléchir à cette conversation. Et il sut quoi faire. Il ne rentrerait pas dans les bonnes grâces de son grand-père, pas tout de suite, mais ça aiderait à débarrasser son âme de la salissure qui la ternissait depuis qu’il avait rejoint Voldemort. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le directeur.

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

*Le Futur*

Remus leva la tête de son travail en entendant des boites tomber et regarda en direction de la petit débarras attenant au bureau.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Sirius se redressa dans la chaise dans laquelle il somnolait.

« Des boites sont tombées, c’est tout. » Remus se dirigea vers le placard. « Ne vas-tu pas laisser tomber ? »

« Il revient aujourd’hui et je veux être là pour lui dire bonjour. » Sirius bailla. « De plus, je veux le voir avant que… tu sais. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’Harry aimerait t’entendre parler comme ça. » Remus tourna la poignée de la porte. Quelques boites se renversèrent. « Il m’a fallu un temps infini pour ranger ça. »

« Tu as dû les ranger il y a des années. Ne fais-tu jamais la poussière ici ? »

« Je te l’avais dit. » Sirius se dirigea vers le débarras et regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Remus. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »

« J’ai été mieux. » Harry déplaça quelques boites pour se frayer un chemin vers la porte. « J’avais oublié que tu utilisais cette pièce, Remus. Je t’aiderai à tout ranger. » Harry sourit aux deux hommes. « C’est bon d’être rentré à la maison. »

« Nous sommes contents que tu sois revenu. » Sirius embrassa Harry.

Le jeune homme tapota le dos de son parrain. « Je n’ai pas été absent si longtemps, Sirius. »

« Laisse-le respirer. Tu agis comme si ça faisait des années que tu ne l’avais pas vu. » Remus remit la dernière boite dans le débarras et referma la porte. « Bienvenue chez toi, Harry. Et j’accepte ton offre. »

« Et toi que je n’ai pas vu depuis longtemps, Remus, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien mieux. Maintenant que tu es revenu, peut-être qu’il, » Dit-il en désignant Sirius « va finalement me laisser tranquille. »

Le sourire de Harry s’agrandit. « Il a été à ce point énervant ? »

« Je suis ici, vous savez, » Grommela Sirius en se rasseyant. « Ne veux-tu pas raconter à Remus tout ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Je suis sûr qu’Harry préférerait descendre dans les cachots et se détendre, Sirius. »

Harry s’assit sur la chaise la plus proche, une vieille chaise en bois que Remus gardait pour les élèves en retenue. Elle était connue pour être la chaise la plus inconfortable de tout Poudlard. Harry ne le remarqua pas.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il descendre, il fait froid, c’est humide et -»

« Ne sois pas bête, Sirius. Il est évident qu’il veut retourner dans ses quartiers. »

« En fait, je pense que je préfèrerais rester ici. »

Remus et Sirius se retournèrent pour le regarder. Harry tenait une jambe dans ses bras et sa joue était appuyée contre son genou.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Remus s’avança vers le jeune homme.

« Je parie qu’il s’est juste rendu compte que cela signifiait retourner auprès de ce branleur. Ce n’est rien Harry, je lui dirai que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. » Sirius se leva.

« Il va me tuer. » Gémit Harry.

« Qui ? »

Harry leva brusquement la tête. « Remus, puis-je rester ici quelque temps ? »

« Rester ici ? »

Sirius s’appuya contre ke dos de sa chaise et éclata de rire. « Ne me dis pas que c’est vrai. »

Le regard de Remus passa et repassa de l’un à l’autre. « Quoi donc ? »

« C’est vrai Harry ? Tu l’as vraiment fait ? »

Harry regarda son parrain avec des yeux noirs puis appuya son front contre son genou.

« Sirius, ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens. » Remus posa une main sur l’épaule de Harry. « Veux-tu parler de ce qui s’est passé dans le passé ? Ca a dû être difficile pour toi. Je me souviens que c'était l’année où le père de James est mort. »

Harry regarda Remus un moment. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête.

Sirius continuait à rire.

« Veux-tu bien te taire, Sirius ! » Lui dit Remus d’un air menaçant.

Harry haussa une épaule et la main de l’autre homme le lâcha.

« Si tu n’es pas prêt à retourner dans les cachots, tu peux rester ici. J’allais justement travailler un peu. » Remus tourna la tête. « Tu peux t’asseoir sur la chaise de Sirius. Il allait partir. »

« J’allais partir ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n’est pas si terrible, Harry, » Dit Sirius qui gloussait toujours. « Il était beaucoup plus beau quand il avait seize ans. »

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu as, Sirius, à la fin ? Et qui était plus beau à seize ans ? »

Harry leva la tête. Drago se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Sirius sourit. « Je répondrai à la première question. Tu devrais être capable de répondre à la seconde, Drago. »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Harry a trompé Snape avec Snape. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il était évident qu’il essayait de s’empêcher de rire. « C’est classique. »

« Ca n’a aucun sens. » Dit Remus en retournant s’asseoir à son bureau.

« C’est tout à fait compréhensible, quand tu y penses. » Murmura Harry, son menton sur son genou et les yeux à demi-fermés.

« N’as-tu pas entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient à la fin de l’année ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Peut-être oui, mais je ne m’en souviens plus. De l’eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette époque. »

« Tout le monde pensait que Snape couchait avec le professeur Tyler mais on avait trop peur de ce connard de professeur pour leur poser la question à l’un ou à l’autre. » Sirius tourna la tête et regarda Harry. « Désolé. »

« Je sais ce que mes élèves pensent de moi. Quelle que soit l’époque à laquelle j’enseigne la Défense, ils pensent toujours tous que je suis un connard. »

« Toi et Severus ? Il n’avait que seize ans, Harry. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » Harry secoua la tête tristement. « Il était parfaitement évident qu’il n’avait que seize ans. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Sirius posa ses pieds sur le bureau. Remus les poussa.

« C’est entre Severus et moi. »

« En parlant de Severus, il m’a envoyé ici pour voir si Harry était revenu. Il a dit qu’ils devaient ‘parler’. » Drago s’accroupit à côté de Harry. « Bonne chance et souviens-toi que lorsqu’il te mettra dehors, tu peux toujours aller vivre avec Sirius. Je t’inviterais bien à rester avec moi mais tu me gênerais. J’ai une vie sociale, après tout. »

« Tout va bien. Je reste ici. » Harry remua sur son siège. « A mon avvis, pour le moment, je ne trouverai pas de chaise plus confortable dans tout Poudlard. Je vais métamorphoser mon livre en couverture et je serai installé. Peut-être que Severus pensera que je ne suis jamais revenu. »

« Tu sais que c’est la chaise que le professeur Amygdalus utilisait pour ses retenues ? Remus l’a sorti d’un placard quand il est venu enseigner. Crois-moi, elle est très inconfortable. »

« Et tu en sais quelque chose, vu le nombre de retenues que tu as eues, Black. »

Harry leva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de Severus.

« Ta gueule, Snape. » Grogna Sirius.

« Je n’ai jamais rencontré personne d’aussi sot que toi. Mais que peut-on attendre d’un chien ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry - ou qui que ce soit d’autre- perd son temps avec toi. »

« Et Harry mérite mieux que toi. »

Snape haussa un sourcil. « Qui suggères-tu ? »

« Drago. »

« Ne m’impliques pas là-dedans. En tant que participant involontaire à la vie amoureuse de Harry, j’exige que tu me laisses en dehors de ça. »

« Voulez-vous bien arrêter ? J’ai l’impression d’avoir à nouveau seize ans et de regarder le professeur Tyler vous demander de vous battre. »

Drago rit. « Je me souviens de ça. »

Des yeux bleus (je sais que l’auteure anglaise dit gris, mais Sirius a les yeux bleus ^^) et des yeux d’obsidienne se posèrent en même temps sur Drago. « Tais-toi. »

« Mais Harry est revenu. On peut retenter notre chance. » (franchement, je comprends rien à la phrase d’après… Il vaut mieux l’enlever à mon avis, parce que cela fait trop bizarre^^)

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et murmura à Drago. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point Severus est furieux contre moi en ce moment, selon toutes probabilités ? »

« Je reviens sur ce que j’ai dit. Vivre me semble une bien meilleure option. » Il se leva et tapota le dos de Harry. « Je suis content de t’avoir connu. Peut-être que je peux t’aider à te cacher pour que tu ne finisses pas dans un des chaudrons de Severus. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Mais peut-être pas. » Drago fit dix pas vers la porte et sortit avant qu’on ne puisse l’arrêter.

Severus se posta devant la chaise de Harry et le regarda.

« Si tu le fais souffrir, je…. » Sirius s’arrêta. « Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai bien quelque chose. »

Severus regarda vers le bureau. « Tu fais honte au monde sorcier à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, Black. » Il se retourna vers Harry. Avec un doigt, il fit tourner la tête du jeune homme jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse face. « Reviens dans les cachots. Ces… gens avec lesquels tu as choisi de traîner m’énervent. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Severus n’avait pas l’air en colère, mais il était toujours difficile de dire ce qu’il ressentait. Il avait été un espion trop longtemps. Partir avec Severus sans être sûr de son humeur n’était pas sur sa liste de priorités. Il aimait cet homme, mais il ne pouvait pas tout suuporter de sa part.

« Je suis bien, ici. »

Severus posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. D’une voix que seule Harry pouvait entendre, il lui dit : « Nous devons parler. »

Harry soupira. ♦


	21. la confusion, je connais

Harry marcha à côté de Severus, descendant le couloir désert qui menait aux cachots. Aucun des deux n'avaient ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de Remus. En général, le silence ne dérangeait pas Harry, surtout lorsqu'il était avec Severus. Mais aujourd'hui ce silence lui semblait de mauvais augure.

Severus n’avait pas l’air en colère. Il agissait comme d’habitude. Mais Harry ne savait pas si c’était pour masquer sa colère ou pas. Severus avait déjà été furieux contre lui dans le passé, mais il était parfaitement capable de le cacher. C’était dans de tels moments qu’Harry aurait aimé que Severus ne puisse pas aussi bien lire ses émotions.

Il détestait ce silence, mais ne voulait pas le briser. Il lui donnait un faux sentiment de normalité, de sécurité. 

Il ne savait pas si les choses allaient redevenir normales. Il avait appris beaucoup trop de choses sur l’homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, grâce à un jeune homme de seize ans. Avait appris des choses que Severus ne lui aurait jamais dites autrement. Harry ne parlait jamais des tortures qu’il avait subies aux mains de Voldemort et Severus ne parlait jamais de ses jeunes années de mangemort. Et maintenant Harry savait.

Il connaissait la vérité au sujet de son grand-père. Les mots de cette lettre étaient ancrés dans son esprit. Il savait que Severus avait toujours cette lettre, même s’il ne l’avait jamais vue. C’était la dernière chose que son grand-père lui avait envoyée avant sa mort. Severus avait alors vingt ans. Lors de la succession, il avait été surpris de découvrir qu’il avait hérité de tout, passant avant son père. Il n’était jamais retourné au Manoir. Une nuit, il avait amèrement dit à Harry que c'était certainement seulement parce qu’il était le moins pire des deux. Harry avait donc toujours pensé que son grand-père détestait Severus. Qu’il avait été déçu que son seul petit-fils ait été un bâtard.

Mais il s’était trompé. Severus avait été heureux avec son grand-père jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de devenir un mangemort.

Et c'est Harry qui en était entièrement responsable. Même s’il savait que Severus devait devenir ce qu’il était, il ne s’était pas le moins du monde attendu à être la raison qui l’avait poussé à se joindre à eux. 

Et Severus le savait mais il voulait toujours être avec lui. Ou attendait-il qu’Harry soit revenu, qu’il provoque l’enchaînement des faits pour pouvoir mieux lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble ?

Il posa sa main gauche sur son poignet droit, ses doigts sur la marque de leur lien. Il inspira profondément.

« As-tu prévu de faire une potion, Potter ? La seule chose qu’il y a plus loin est mon laboratoire privé de potions. Mais je pensais qu’après neuf ans, tu le savais. »

Harry s’arrêta et regarda Severus. Il se tenait devant la porte de leurs quartiers. Leurs quartiers à tous les deux.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire quelque chose sans avoir l’air encore plus idiot que d’habitude. Il passa devant Severus et entra dans le salon.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Severus le regarda fixement. Ce n’était pas comme si on pouvait les voir. Le voir regarder Harry. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, il était accompagné de Black et ils étaient dans le passé. Il avait alors décidé de ne pas discuter avec lui. Il ne savait pas encore à l’époque ce qu’il ressentait par rapport à ce que Harry avait fait.

Mais pendant les deux semaines qui venaient de s’écouler, il n’avait rien fait d’autre que d’y réfléchir. Il voulait toujours connaître ses raisons, mais il n’en avait plus vraiment besoin. Il n’avait pas besoin de connaître les raisons qui l’avaient poussé à avoir une aventure avec son jeune lui. Avec lui.

La logique lui avait permis d’accepter le fait que ‘Octavian Tyler’ et Harry Potter étaient la même personne. Il avait étudié sa relation avec Tyler sous tous les angles auxquels il avait pu penser. Sortir avec lui n’avait pas été amusant. Mais cela lui avait aussi permis de devenir l’homme qu’il était.

Il avait fait des choix fondés sur ce qu’il avait vu de Tyler et entendu sur lui. Son choix de rejoindre les mangemorts. Son choix de les quitter. Pendant de nombreuses années après le départ de Tyler, il avait été en colère. En colère contre Tyler, en colère contre lui. Mais la colère avait disparu. Et il avait appris à apprécier ce qu’il avait appris. Et il avait notamment appris ce qu’était l’amour.

Tyler avait eu raison en disant qu’il était tombé amoureux de ce qu’il pensait avoir vu et non de ce qu’il y avait vraiment.

C'était à ce moment-là qu’il avait ajouté Harry à l’équation. Maintenant, il pouvait voir tout ce que ‘Tyler’ avait caché à ses élèves. Il l’avait vu quand il était allé le voir. Il le savait parce qu’il connaissait Harry. 

Harry laissa tomber son sac et donna un coup de pied dedans pour le pousser contre le mur. C’était une habitude que Severus trouvait généralement des plus énervantes. Mais pour une fois, elle était la bienvenue. Harry était à la maison.

Il lui avait manqué.

Severus rétrécit la distance qui les séparait. Le dos de Harry lui faisait face. Severus ne le toucha pas. Au lieu de ça, il regarda les muscles se crisper et Harry se redresser.

Il était évident pour Severus que lorsqu’il était arrivé dans le bureau de Remus, Harry n’avait pas été certain de son accueil. Il était capable de voir son sentiment d’insécurité depuis sa première année. Et même s’il le cachait en ce moment derrière la bravade et la détermination, Severus le voyait.

Harry était encore trop nerveux pour entendre le discours que Severus avait prévu. Ce n’était pas le temps des mots mais celui des actes.

Il entoura de ses bras la poitrine de Harry et attira le dos du jeune homme contre lui. Celui-ci ne se détendit pas du tout. Severus baissa la tête pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l’oreille.

« Tu es mien. Tu t’en rends compte ? Je ne partage pas. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais. Sev -»

« Chut. » Severus le fit se retourner tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et regarda les yeux verts. Douleur, culpabilité et amour étaient cachés dans les ombres de ses yeux. Il passa son pouce sur sa joue. Harry ferma mes yeux.

« Arrête. » La voix de Harry était douce..

Severus haussa un sourcil, même si Harry ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

« Juste - non. Je -»

Son pouce glissa pour caresser la lèvre inférieure de Harry. « Du calme, Potter. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, empêchant Severus de le toucher. Severus bougea légèrement sa main et appuya sur le coin de sa bouche jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme libère sa lèvre. Puis Severus baissa la tête et l’attira pour l’embrasser.

Alors qu’il mettait fin au baiser, Harry tourna le visage. Severus le libéra et se recula.

« Tu es impossible. Mais une fois encore, tu l’as toujours été. » Severus se dirigea vers le canapé.

« Tu es en colère. »

Severus grogna évasivement. « Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, Harry. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Harry se posta devant lui et le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Tourmentons Potter. C’est ton jeu préféré, après tout. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Je ne m’en souviens pas. Je dois admettre que ça a l’air drôle. »

Harry s’écroula. L’indignation disparut et seule la confusion demeura. Severus tira Harry par le bras jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis à côté de lui.

« J’insiste. Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite. »

« Le devons-vous ? »

Severus soupira. « Parfois certaines choses se passent pour une raison. » Il suivit de son doigt la cicatrice sur sa joue. « Elle s’efface. Elle est plus belle que lorsque tu es parti. »

Harry repoussa la main de Severus. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Ne pouvons-nous pas en finir avec cette conversation ? »

« Les mots ne peuvent atteindre leur but qu’à un certain moment. » Severus se pencha, rapprochant leurs visages. « N’es-tu pas d’accord ? »

Harry lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne dit rien. Severus non plus.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

Harry plissa les yeux et le regarda. Severus ne sut pas ce qu’il y vit mais la tension dans le corps de Harry se dissipa légèrement. Severus se leva et lui tendit la main. 

« Tu as besoin d’un bon bain chaud. »

Harry ne bougea pas.

« Pour te détendre. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Severus s’assit derrière son bureau.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu’il s’est passé. Pas encore. Il voulait juste lui prouver que rien n’allait changer. Ce qui s’était passé entre eux au cours de sa sixième année l’avait affecté et il avait appris à le gérer et à continuer sa vie. Harry ferait de même. Il s’adaptait aux situations. Il était à moitié Serpentard, après tout.

Severus prit une pile de copies. Il lut rapidement celle qui se trouvait en haut du paquet avant de la noter et la posa sur le côté. Tout en corrigeant ses copies, il écoutait les bruits venant de la salle de bains : il entendit Harry ouvrir l’eau, la fermer, puis l’eau couler. Severus posa alors sa plume et entra dans la chambre.

Il se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte quand Harry sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette autour des hanches. Severus avait toujours apprécié son corps. Il laissa son regard s’attarder sur les courbes de son corps, sur son os iliaque, sur la courbe de sa clavicule, les courbes de son visage.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Severus se dit qu’il devait se sentir bizarre d’être à nouveau ici après avoir vécu seul une année entière. Les deux fois où Harry avait déménagé, il lui avait fallu au moins une semaine pour retrouver ses repères. Severus se dit qu’il allait à nouveau lui falloir du temps.

« Que cherches-tu? »

Harry sursauta. « J’essaie de me rappeler ce qu’il y a dans les différents tiroirs. »

« Ah. » Severus entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il déboutonna sa robe. Lorsqu’il vit le regard de Harry, il haussa les épaules. « Il est tard. J’ai corrigé assez de copies pour cette nuit. »

Harry acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. Severus se mit devant le bureau, sans robe.

Il l’observa danser d’un pied sur l’autre. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Rien. » Répondit Harry trop rapidement. Il fit un pas en avant mais s’arrêta.

Severus posa sa robe et sa chemise sur le dos de la chaise puis se tourna vers Harry. « Veux-tu arrêter de gigoter ? »

Harry acquiesça.

Severus soupira. Ca devenait ridicule. Il s’avança vers Harry et le prit par les épaules. « Rien ne va changer. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Je n’ai pas l’intention de parler d’Octavian Tyler ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre maintenant. » Sa colère se dissipa aussi rapidement qu’elle était apparue. Il relâcha son épaule. « Détends-toi, merde. »

Harry tendit la main vers Severus et repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. « Je ne sais pas si je le peux. »

« Je suis sûr que si. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Severus posa ses lèvres près de son oreille et murmura, « Es-tu mal à l’aise ? »

Harry ne bougea pas mais le maître des potions sentit une secousse parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il posa une main sur le dos du Gryffondor et caressa de haut en bas les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale. Il y en avait beaucoup plus qu’avant, ce qui prouvait une fois de plus que le passé avait du être éprouvant pour Harry. Il toucha du bout des doigts son tatouage, retraçant parfaitement les lignes qu’il ne pouvait pourtant pas voir.

Il savait qu’Harry avait vu trop de choses. Et il ne savait toujours pas quel impact il avait eu sur ses proches. Après l’aveu de Remus d’être Rupert Knight, il avait entendu d’autres histoires dont Harry était directement ou indirectement responsable. Il était certain qu’il finirait par en entendre parler. Mais pour l’instant, il voulait qu’Harry ait un peu de tranquillité.

Il continuait à caresser son dos. Il le sentit remuer sous lui, envelopper sa taille de ses bras et appuyer son visage contre son épaule. Les souffles d’air chaud se transformèrent en légers baisers. Harry l’embrassait la bouche grande ouverte. Severus expira et agrippa d’une main les cheveux toujours mouillés d’Harry. Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris.

« Désolé. » Severus desserra sa prise et Harry ferma les yeux, se collant contre sa poitrine. Severus soupira et se pencha en avant, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Il lécha les gouttes d’eau qui tombaient des cheveux mouillés.

Harry frissonna dans ses bras et Severus sourit de satisfaction. Il cherchait à atteindre un point érogène derrière l’oreille de Harry. Il respira l’odeur de bois de santal provenant de son savon et suivit la veine de sa nuque, la suçant gentiment, savourant les gémissements qui s’échappaient de la bouche de Harry et la manière dont il bougeait contre son corps. Il savait qu’Harry n’avait pas conscience d’émettre ces sons, de faire ces mouvements et ça rendait tout cela encore plus doux.

Il resserra sa prise sur la hanche de Harry et celui-ci sursauta légèrement, tout son corps se tendit et sa bouche s’ouvrit sur un léger halètement. Son corps s’arqua. Sa tête s’inclina sur le côté. Severus en profita pour poser ses dents contre la gorge dévoilée, juste assez pour faire gémir Harry, puis relâcha la prise qu’il avait sur sa serviette.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Severus, ses ongles égratignant son crâne alors qu’une main de son amant se resserrait sur sa taille, l’attirant plus près, poitrine contre poitrine. Severus prit plaisir à sentir les muscles glisser sur sa peau, les mains masser son crâne, son dos, caresser ses bras avant que des lèvres ne recouvrent les siennes pour un baiser fougeux.

La langue de Harry attaqua sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues glissèrent l’une sur l’autre. C’était plus une bataille de dominance qu’un baiser : ils se poussaient l’un l’autre, essayant d’avoir le dessus, sans qu’aucun ne soit certain de gagner. Severus prit la lèvre inférieure de Harry entre ses dents et mordit mais pas suffisamment pour la faire saigner. Les ongles de Harry s’enfonçaient dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Il arqua le dos en les sentant le griffer, s’arrêtant quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur de son pantalon.

Harry tourna la tête et Severus, privé de ses lèvres, s’attaqua à son cou, léchant et mordillant, laissant de petites marques rouges. Harry remuait sans relâche contre lui, ses doigts s’arrêtant pour détacher son pantalon. 

Severus fut perdu dans les sensations de la peau douce sous ses doigts et sous sa bouche. Il caressa et embrassa, toucha partout tout ce qu’il pouvait atteindre de ses lèvres et de ses mains sans s’arrêter lorsque Harry remua pour s’éloigner, essayant d’attirer son attention sur autre chose. Il s’arrêta lorsque l’air froid des cachots caressa son corps, provoquant des frissons qui furent apaisés par les mains et les lèvres de Harry. Severus se débarrassa de son pantalon, enveloppant de son corps celui de Harry.

De ses mains, il recommença à parcourir le corps de son amant, ses doigts frôlant la peau plissée et dure des cicatrices, ce qui le fit gémir et haleter. Son pouce caressa ses mamelons et il regarda, ravi, la langue rose lécher ses lèvres, les yeux assombris de désir, presque noirs. Sa main descendit et s’arrêta lorsqu’il atteignit les poils élastiques qui entouraient l’érection de Harry. Celui-ci arqua le dos, essayant de se rapprocher de ses mains, les dents serrées. Il haletait.

« Combien de fois dois-je te vanter les vertus de la patience ? » Severus glissa sa main autour du membre épais, en caressant le bout de son pouce. Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Harry, sentant et goûtant le fin film de sueur qui recouvrait son corps.

« Merde à la patience. » Harry lui prit le visage entre ses mains et Severus fut emporté par un autre baiser, plus ardent que le précédent. Il lui était extrêmement difficile de penser avec les lèvres de Harry, sa langue, son goût, et son odeur, mais il n’arrêta pas de le caresser et ils s’agenouillèrent rapidement. Ils reprirent leurs esprits, malgré le brouillard de désir dans lequel ils étaient plongés, quand ils sentirent le sol froid et dur sous eux. 

Severus expira profondément. Il éloigna sa main du pénis de Harry, mais n’arrêta pas de le toucher. Il le rapprocha de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs corps se touchent, que leurs érections se frottent l’une contre l’autre, provoquant des halètements, des grognements de la part de chacun d’eux. Ce n’était pas suffisant mais c’était presque trop. Harry joua des hanches, augmentant la friction, envoyant plus de décharges de plaisir et Severus ne tint plus. Il posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et allait pousser ses hanches à son tour mais Harry tomba volontairement sur le dos, le souffle saccadé, les yeux presque fermés, son membre dur et dressé.

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit avant de s’avancer vers Harry et la petite table de nuit. Il chercha une petite bouteille, parvint à la prendre et à retourner auprès de Harry. Dont les jambes étaient relevées jusqu’à sa poitrine et écartées. Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, et toutes ses pensées s’envolèrent un instant alors qu’il regardait. Il sentit sa propre main descendre le long de son ventre vers son érection. Il serra une fois, deux fois, les yeux fermés, la voix rauque alors qu’il grognait le prénom de Harry.

« Oh Seigneur. » Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix sans souffle de Harry et s’agenouilla à côté de lui, posant ses lèvres contre le coin de sa bouche pendant qu’il ouvrait la petite fiole et trempait ses doigts dedans. Il bougea pour se mettre entre les genoux de Harry, suivant d’un doigt fin l’intérieur de sa cuisse puis le creux de ses fesses. Il s’arrêta quand il rencontra le nœud de muscle qui constituait l’ouverture, passa un doigt dessus et pressa très légèrement. Il entendit le souffle de Harry se coincer dans sa gorge et il se pencha pour couvrir sa bouche de la sienne alors qu’il glissait un doigt dans l’ouverture, avalant les grognements de Harry. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche et appuya pour qu’il reste immobile, l’empêchant de pousser contre ses doigts.

Il glissa un deuxième doigt puis un troisième et quand il eut terminé de le préparer, Harry essaya de bouger, mais ses hanches restèrent immobiles grâce à la main de Severus. Le haut de son corps ne pouvait pas bouger non plus sous la bouche persistante et quand Severus enleva ses doigts, un long gémissement lui échappa et il sentit les muscles de Harry se resserrer alors qu’il essayait de les retenir. Il sentit la main de Harry parcourir ses bras et son dos, le rapprocher, mais il se recula pour pouvoir lubrifier son érection. Ce fut seulement après l’avoir fait qu’il laissa Harry l’attirer pour que leurs corps soient l’un contre l’autre.

Severs remua jusqu’à ce que son pénis soit contre l’ouverture. De sa main, il se conduisit jusqu’au nœud et glissa à moitié. Il s’immobilisa un moment puis entra d’une seule poussée. Harry resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et ses fesses et Severus dut fermer les yeux et respirer profondément pour ne pas perdre complètement le contrôle.

Il ressortit autant qu’il put sans complètement quitter le trou mince et chaud avant d’y entrer à nouveau. « Se- Sev- Severus ! » Le souffle de Harry était haletant contre sa peau, le faisant frissonner à chaque poussée. Harry bougeait ses hanches à sa rencontre.

Severus cherchait le pénis de Harry quand celui-ci réclama un baiser. Severus pressa leurs corps ensemble, il sentait la tête du membre de Harry contre son ventre à chaque mouvement, il frottait contre son estomac et les doigts de Harry se raffermirent sur son dos et les muscles de ses fesses se resserrèrent autour de lui et ce fut presque trop. Il bougea davantage et recula davantage. Il sentit un flot chaud couvrir sa poitrine et il éjacula. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ça dura, juste que ça continuait et Harry le tenait, appuyant son front contre son épaule alors qu’il s’effondrait contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Harry et inspira profondément. Il était chez lui.

« Harry, je -»

« Chut, Severus. » Et les mains de Harry massèrent son dos. Il essaya de s’éloigner, mais Harry l’enlaça, le tenant fort contre lui et Severus s’abandonna et ferma les yeux.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshps

 

Harry roula sur le côté et regarda Severus qui dormait à côté de lui. Son visage était toujours crispé. Même dans son sommeil cet homme ne se détendait pas. Harry tendit la main pour lui toucher la joue mais n’acheva pas son mouvement.

La nuit dernière n’avait pas été normale pour eux. Même si ça n’avait pas été nouveau. Le sexe n’était en général pas aussi possessif entre eux. Ce qui lui venait à l’esprit était le confort, pas la possession.

Ils étaient certes tous les deux possessifs. Ca se manifestait autrement. Comme par leur lien.

Harry remua afin de se mettre sur le dos. Il n’avait pas pu dormir plus d’une heure depuis qu’il était au lit.

Il repoussa les couvertures et mit ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Severus. Il était suffisamment confus comme ça et écouter Severus ne ferait que renforcer son trouble.

En rentrant, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que son amant refuse de parler de ce qui s’était passé l’année précédente. Un an s’était écoulé pour lui, même si cela avait été moins long pour Severus.

Harry regarda le lit. Severus se tourna sur le côté, le dos face à lui. Il voyait la trace de ses doigts sur le dos de Severus : ils s’étaient laissés de légers bleus. Lui aussi en avait sur les épaules, à l’endroit où Severus l’avait tenu. Il avait également des égratignures qu’il avait gagnées quand ils étaient par terre.

Il posa une main sur son cou et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’en faire partie. Intellectuellement il savait qu’il vivait là, après tout, ses affaires traînaient à leur place habituelle. Mais cette histoire avec Severus… Les deux.

Il ne pouvait même pas les différencier. Ils étaient tous les deux Severus. Un vieux et un jeune. Mais c’était le même homme. L’un deviendrait finalement l’autre.

C’était si confus.

Du temps au loin. C'était de ça dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il y avait d’autres chambres dans le château. Il y avait les quartiers qu’Albus lui avaient donnés quand il était venu enseigner quatre ans auparavant - le vieil homme savait très bien qu’Harry n’avait jamais eu l’intention de les utiliser.

Avant qu’il ait conscience de ce qu’il faisait, il avait déjà fait venir à lui sa malle et commençait à jeter des vêtements, des livres et d’autres objets dedans. Il s’arrêta aussi rapidement qu’il avait commencé.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas partir s’installer ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, réveillé, à se demander ce que signifiait la nuit dernière. Et il refusait de réveiller Severus.

Il n’avait pas envie de mourir quand même.

Et il ne voulait pas non plus un mal de tête pire que celui qu’il sentait poindre.

Il mit quelques vêtements et sortit de la chambre, puis du salon et se retrouva dans les couloirs des cachots.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry appuya la tête contre la fenêtre. Il avait oublié que c’était le début de la saison des pluies quand il était parti. Il pleuvait, le ciel était aussi noir que si la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Alors qu’il était à peine midi.

Il venait de passer plus de quatre heures à discuter avec Remus. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu’il ressentait après cela. Il avait cru que la seule vie sur laquelle il avait eu de l’influence avait été celle de Severus. Remus lui avait prouvé à quel point il s’était trompé.

Il se demandait si cela n’était pas un autre exemple de changement. Son monde semblait se modifier. Lui qui voulait une vie stable ! 

Une vie qui ne serait pas affecté par sa propre existence. Dans le passé.

Les ombres autour de lui remuèrent et il vit un autre reflet à côté du sien. Il avait les cheveux roux. Il se redressa et regarda son meilleur ami.

« Je t’ai manqué ? »

Harry sourit. « Comme l’air que je respire. J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité, Ron. »

Ron lui tapota le dos. « Pas tout à fait, mais presque. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Hermione.

« Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

« Hermione m’a appelé hier pour me dire que tu revenais à la maison. Je me suis dit que tu serai occupé avec, euh, tu sais. » Ron grimaça. « De toute façon, j’ai pensé que je pouvais passer dire un petit bonjour. Oh, peu importe ce que tu fais, ne dis surtout pas à Maugrey que je suis là. Je lui ai dit que j’étais malade. »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Je suis sûr que c'est à moi que Maugrey posera la question en premier. »

« On ne sait jamais. » Ron ouvrit la porte du bureau de Hermione et ils entrèrent. « Je t’avais dit que je le trouverai, Hermione. »

« Il t’a fallu sacrément longtemps, oui. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris aussi longtemps, Weasley ? »

« Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ? »

« Dumbledore est passé par ici alors que tu venais de partir à la recherche de Harry. Il pensait qu’il serait bien que nous ‘rattrapions’ tous les quatre le temps perdu. » Hermione accentua certains mots et les assaisonna de sarcasme.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à la paix que vous aviez tous les deux conclue ? » Harry s’assit sur une chaise pendant que Ron se perchait sur un coin du bureau de Hermione.

Drago et Hermione se montrèrent du doigt. « C’est de sa faute. »

« Ca fait peur. J’aurais dû rester à la maison. Qu’est-ce que t’en pense, Harry ? »

« Je crois que je me suis habitué à leurs disputes. »

« Je ne me dispute pas avec elle. » Drago se pencha en avant. « Alors où te cachais-tu ? Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il te manque des monceaux de chair, alors je présume que Severus a choisi de ne pas t’utiliser comme ingrédients de potions. »

« Je ne me cachais pas. »

« Remus a dit que tu t’étais arrêté pour lui parler. Que s’est-il passé ? » Hermione se tourna vers Ron. « Veux-tu t’asseoir sur une chaise ? Tu mélanges mes papiers. »

« Nous avons discuté. J’ai appris beaucoup de choses. »

« Comme quoi ? » Seule Hermione pouvait montrer autant d’enthousiasme quand il s’agissait d’apprendre.

« Saviez-vous qu’il avait écrit des livres ? »

« Bien sûr. » Sous le regard perçant de Harry, Drago poursuivit. « Pendant que tu étais parti, certains d’entre nous avons décidé de voir quel effet ‘Octavian Tyler’ avait eu sur nos vies. »

« Octavian Tyler ? Celui qui dresse les dragons ? »

« Où as-tu entendu cette histoire, Ron ? »

« Bill a commencé l’école quelques années après le départ de Tyler. Mais l’histoire n’a jamais arrêté de circuler. Les élèves les plus âgés en parlaient aux plus jeunes pour leur faire peur. ‘On ne sait jamais, le professeur Tyler pourrait revenir.’ Quand Bill en a parlé à Charlie, Charlie s’est mis à lire tout ce qu’il a pu sur les dragons. C’est ainsi que son obsession a commencé. »

« Non ! »

« Si. Mais pourquoi s’intéresser à un professeur qui enseignait à l’époque où les parents d’Harry étaient à l’école ? »

Hermione regarda Ron, un sourire sur le visage. « Harry est Octavian Tyler. »

Le regard de Ron oscilla de Hermione à Harry, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le choc.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. « Dites-moi que c’est une blague. »

« Je le souhaiterais. »

Harry soupira.

« Le professeur Tyler et ses, » Drago s’éclaircit la gorge. « ‘punitions sadiques’ est la raison pour laquelle mon père n’a jamais laissé aucun sorcier lui couper les cheveux, ni les miens. C’est le seul moment où il laissait un moldu l’approcher. Essaye de comprendre ça. Veux-tu m’expliquer ? »

« Le dois-je ? »

« Eh bien tout ce qui fait sourire aux dépends d’un Malfoy devrait être divertissant. Surtout si tu t’arranges pour que ce Malfoy soit humilié. »

« La ferme, Weasley. »

« Oblige-moi à le faire, Malfoy. »

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

 

Harry regarda le bureau de Dumbledore. Il paraissait différent de la dernière fois où il l’avait vu. Heureusement, la dernière fois, il était des années dans le passé.

Il fit le tour du bureau qui se trouvait dans le salon. La grande table sur laquelle était posée la myriade d’échiquiers se trouvait contre le mur. Mais il n’y avait pas le moindre signe d’Albus.

Il prit une pièce et la mit dans sa poche. Il changea au hasard la position de nombreuses pièces. L’une d’elle tomba et il conjura un petit drapeau blanc. Il prit une pièce noire et l’entoura de pièces blanches. Il conjura également un drapeau blanc.

Il se recula et admira son travail. Il décida qu’il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour le jeu. Il s’assit confortablement dans un fauteuil.

« Harry, je suis surpris que tu sois là. Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd’hui. »

« J’ai pris ma journée. »

Albus se dirigea vers la table aux échiquiers et regarda les pièces mélangées. « Harry, qu’as-tu fait de Voldemort ? »

« Voldemort ? »

Albus acquiesça. Harry se leva et s’approcha d’Albus. Il désigna la pièce noire encerclée de pièces blanches.

« Très drôle, M. Potter. Ce n’est pas parce que tu comprends ma stratégie que tu peux venir ici et jouer avec les pièces. » Le scintillement des yeux de Dumbledore démentait son ton coupant.

« Ca ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. »

Albus se détourna des échiquiers. « La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, tu ne m’avais pas battu Harry. »

Harry soupira et releva la pièce qu’il avait fait tomber.

Albus tendit la main.

« Quoi ? »

« Rends-la-moi. »

« Vous rendre quoi ? »

« Severus. »

« Comment voulez-vous que je le fasse. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir où il est. »

« Sa pièce, Harry. »

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit une petite croix grise qui représentait Severus. « Le dois-je vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Harry ouvrit la main et Albus prit la pièce qu’il remit sur la table. D’un geste de la main, l’échiquier reprit la forme qu’il avait avant qu’Harry n’entre dans le bureau.

Harry retourna sur sa chaise et Albus s’assit en face de lui. Quelques minutes après, tous deux avaient une tasse de thé entre les mains.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« J’espérais que vous pourriez me rassurer. » Harry posa sa tasse et croisa les bras.

« A quel sujet, mon garçon ? »

« Me dire que je n’ai pas un effet sur toute chose. Que je suis juste Harry Potter. Que… »

« Que ta vie n’a pas été aussi nécessaire dans le passé que dans le présent? »

« Peut-être. »

Albus inspira et expira. « Harry, tout arrive pour une raison. »

« Severus a dit quelque chose comme ça la nuit dernière. »

« C’est un homme très intelligent. Toi aussi. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te rassurer. »

« Vous pourriez au moins me dire qu’‘Octavian Tyler’ ne vous a pas changé. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu’une seule personne n’aurait pas d’effet sur moi ? »

Harry rit presque. « Rien ne peut vous affecter. »

« Tu sembles oublier que je ne suis qu’humain, Harry. »

Harry soupira. « Alors que vous ai-je fait ? Je collectionne les histoires. »

Dumbledore ricana. « Combien en as-tu ? »

« Remus, Drago et Charlie. Et je ne parle pas de tous les Weasley, de ma famille, de Severus… »

« Tu es là. » Albus fit venir un plateau de gâteaux. Il le lui tendit et le laissa en prendre un avant de se servir à son tour. « Tu te souviens quand j’ai commencé à t’enseigner le sort de racines, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr, il m’a aidé lorsque je m’entraînais à produire des boucliers. Sans parler des bases de la magie sans baguette. »

« Et que t’ai-je fait faire pour que tu apprennes à utiliser ce sort ? »

« Vous m’avez fait baisser puis remonter les barrières qui entourent votre bureau. Vous m’avez dit qu’il était nécessaire que je comprenne que les sorts combinés sont complexes avant que je puisse apprendre à les transformer. »

« Exactement. Et maintenant tu peux le faire sans réfléchir, même si je les change régulièrement. Peu de personnes peuvent traverser mes barrières et seulement de temps à autre. Et ceux qui le peuvent doivent me connaître depuis très longtemps. »

« Et ? » Harry reprit sa tasse et but.

« J’ai toujours ces bouteilles d’alcool que tu m’as si gracieusement envoyées. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de rire.

« Je me suis demandé pendant très longtemps comment une personne que je connaissais à peine avait pu traverser mes barrières. Du coup, je les ai renforcées. J’ai fait la même chose avec celles entourant Poudlard. Tyler m’a obligé à vérifier si je n’avais pas de points faibles.

« En avez-vous trouvés ? »

« Pas beaucoup, mais il y en avait tout de même quelques-uns. Je dois admettre que j’étais trop confiant à l’époque. Nous étions en train de gagner la guerre ; Voldemort passait son temps à se cacher. C’était une bonne chose. »

« Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment. »

« Alors je ne te parlerai pas de mes barrières personnelles. »

Harry le regarda fixement.

« Sais-tu combien de temps il faut pour redonner leur forme d’origine à une centaine de mèches de cheveux transformées en lumière scintillante. »

Harry sourit d’un air satisfait. « Quatre jours, j’imagine. »

« A peu près, » Dit Albus en riant. Il posa sa tasse et regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Il n’y a qu’une chose qui me vient à l’esprit quand je pense à Octavian Tyler. »

Harry regarda Albus par-dessus sa tasse. Il haussa un sourcil.

« La malédiction du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Harry s’étouffa.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon garçon ? »

Essayant de respirer, Harry ne fut capable que de sortir un seul mot. « Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu allais bien. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Oh, la malédiction de ce poste. Eh bien, ‘Tyler’ fut le premier professeur à ne rester qu’une année. Par la suite, j’ai eu du mal à garder un professeur plus longtemps. Jusqu’à ce que tu reprennes le poste. »

« Alors vous me rendez responsable de la malédiction et de sa fin ? »

Albus acquiesça joyeusement et croqua un biscuit. ♦


	22. Le paradoxe de ton existence

Harry se dirigea vers les cachots. Il n’avait plus le choix. Il avait suffisamment évité la conversation avec Severus. Il était déjà plus de minuit. Il avait quitté les cachots de bonne heure.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait être perturbé par ce qu’il avait appris de Remus, Drago, Ron et Albus. C’était trop en même temps. S’il avait eu un tel effet sur leurs vies, quel genre d’effet qu’il n’avait pas encore vus avait-il eu sur celle de Severus ? Certains étaient évidents, mais y avait-il autre chose ?

Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée qui menait aux quartiers qu’il partageait avec Severus. Il n’entra pas. Il regarda simplement Severus, qui, tête penchée sur une pile de copies, écrivait des commentaires. Ses cheveux tombaient en avant, cachant son visage.

Harry déglutit et entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Severus n’arrêta pas de corriger ses copies. Harry s’était à moitié attendu à ce qu’il le fasse.

« Severus ? »

« Tu es revenu. Ta valise est à moitié faite. Je présume que tu es venu terminer ce que tu avais commencé ? »

« C’était stupide. Je ne pensais pas à ce que je faisais. J’ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je partais. »

« Et comment en es-tu venu à cette conclusion ? »

« J’ai pensé… » Ses raisons semblaient bien meilleures ce matin. « Ca n’a pas d’importance. Je veux te parler de ta sixième année. »

Severus posa sa plume et se tourna pour le regarder. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Ne me rends-tu pas responsable de tout ce qui t’est arrivé ? Tu n’aurais jamais porté la Marque Noire si ça n’avait pas été pour moi. Tu aurais pu vivre avec ton grand-père. Tu ne serais pas devenu un espion. Et je suis sûr qu’il y a plus encore. »

« Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas tout.»

Harry inspira profondément et attendit.

« Je n’aurais pas travaillé à Poudlard si je n’étais pas devenu un espion. Je ne t’aurais jamais dit bonjour parce que je ne t’aurais jamais rencontré. Et nous ne serions pas ensemble maintenant. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je veux perdre, Harry. »

« Ta vie aurait été meilleure ! »

Severus se leva et s’approcha de lui. Il lui prit les bras. « Je suis heureux avec la vie que j’ai maintenant, M. Potter. Et ça inclut que tu en fasses partie. » Il le libéra et Harry chancela. « Si je l’avais voulu, j’aurais pu changer les choses. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait. »

« Tu étais jeune, tu as pris des décisions -»

« Je ne parle pas de ça. J’ai pris une décision à l’âge de seize ans parce que j’ai vu le professeur que je pensais aimer embrasser un autre homme. »

Harry ne dit rien.

« Je ne t’ai pas emmené dans le château au milieu de la nuit sans but, Harry. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je savais à quoi je me condamnais. Et je l’ai fait pour pouvoir t’avoir ! » 

« Tout ça me donne mal à la tête. »

Severus rit. « Je n’en suis pas surpris. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« La nuit où je t’ai emmené dans les cachots, quand j’ai ‘emprunté’ le Retourneur de temps… »

« Tu savais que tu étais observé… » Harry se massa le front. « C’est déroutant. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? »

« Oui. Je savais que j’écouterais Lucius, ferais un choix que je regretterais, que je finirais par me tourner vers Albus et passerais de nombreuses années à être malheureux. Et j’ai dû faire un choix, pas toi. J’ai dû décider si je voulais vivre ça. Et c’est toi qui m’as influencé. Si je n’avais pas fait ces choses, non seulement le passé aurait changé, mais le futur aussi. Peux-tu deviner pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? »

Harry serra le poing. « Pour une stupide raison. »

Severus se retourna. Il ne le regardait plus. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit si stupide. Ce n’était pas non plus une décision intelligente. Mais je pense que j’en ai, dans une certaine mesure, profité. »

Harry passa devant lui et s’assit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « J’ai passé l’année à apprendre des choses sur un homme auquel j’ai consacré ma vie et j’ai appris. Beaucoup. Des choses dont tu n’avais jamais parlé me furent révélées. Et je ne te comprends toujours pas ! »

« Est-ce nécessaire ? »

« Oui ! »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ta valise ? »

« Commencé seulement. »

Severus s’installa dans la chaise en face de lui. Il lui proposa un verre de brandy. « Pardon ? »

Harry prit le verre, but puis répondit. « J’ai seulement commencé. J’ai changé d’avis en plein milieu. Je ne vais nulle part. » Il leva les yeux de son verre. « Pensais-tu que je partirais ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Je ne l’aurais pas fait, tu sais. J’étais juste… C’était juste… » Harry ne savait pas comment l’exprimer.

« Un peu trop ? Tout ce qui s’est passé. Tu ne t’attendais pas à avoir un tel impact, n’est-ce pas ? »

Harry soupira. « Non. Et c’est pire que ce que j’avais imaginé. »

« Pire ? »

« Quand je suis parti, je n’avais pas l’intention d’être un pivot dans la vie de qui que ce soit. Mais tu as eu le béguin pour moi. Et Remus semblait si déprimé, mon père est venu me voir, les Maraudeurs avaient besoin de conseils, et… »

« Harry, je sais que tu m’écoutais quand Black et moi sommes venus te voir. Si ce rouleau n’avait pas été traduit - »

« Je sais. C’est pour ça que je suis allé là-bas. Mais toutes ces autres…. Choses. » Il fit un vaste mouvement de la main comme pour tout englober.

« Tu avais peut-être été envoyé pour traduire un rouleau, mais – que tu veuilles ou non l’entendre – tu as eu un effet sur la vie de nombreuses personnes. Y compris sur la mienne. »

« Je n’aurais pas dû. Ca n’aurait pas dû être possible. Je n’étais même pas encore né et… »

« Oui, tu n’étais pas né. Où est le rapport ? »

« Il est là. »

« Ne comprends-tu pas ? Ton existence, Harry, c’est… » Severus posa son verre. Il se rapprocha de Harry et mit une main sous son menton pour l’obliger à le regarder. « C’est le paradoxe de ton existence. »

Harry le regarda simplement.

« Tu devais faire toutes ces choses. Si non, alors qui sait ? Si tu n’avais pas traduit ce document, le Poudlard Express aurait été détruit et avec lui tous les élèves qui étaient à bord. Tu ne serais jamais né. Si tu n’avais pas aidé Black à apprendre à lire, alors –»

« Quoi ? »

« Black. Il n’aurait pas réussi à devenir Auror. Il a toujours dit que ‘Tyler’ lui avait donné le titre des livres dont il avait besoin pour réussir l’examen. La même chose avec Potter… ton père. »

« Donc ? »

« Donc, si Black et Potter n’étaient pas devenus Aurors, il n’y aurait eu aucune raison pour que tes parents se cachent. D’où… »

« Pas de gardien du secret. Sirius n’aurait jamais… Merde ! »

« Aurais-tu changé les choses, Harry ? Si nous avions pu te dire l’effet que tu avais eu sur nos vies, aurais-tu changé quelque chose ? »

Harry regarda son verre de brandy. Le liquide ambré ne contenait pas la réponse qu’il cherchait. Il entendit Severus bouger et retourner sur sa chaise.

« En fait, la seule chose qui compte est le bonheur de chacun. Si tu es bien dans ta vie. C’est ça, Severus ? »

Un grognement évasif fut sa réponse.

« Est-ce que ‘je ne sais pas’ est une réponse valable ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry répondit en faisant cliqueter la bouteille contre son verre pour que Severus le resserve.

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple qu’il le paraît, hein ? Je suis certain que tu ne serais pas devenu mangemort si je ne t’y avais pas poussé ; et si j’avais pu empêcher Sirius de passer du temps à Azkaban - »

« Avec des si.... Je suis certain que le clébard aurait fait quelque chose qui l’y aurait conduit. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Si j’avais pu changer les choses pour que Voldemort ne s’en prenne pas à mes parents… mais…. » Harry lécha sa lèvre inférieure. « Mais qui sait ce qui aurait changé d’autre ? Le sort de Voldemort n’aurait pas rebondi ; son premier ‘règne’ n’aurait peut-être pas pris fin. Mes parents seraient vivants, mais Voldemort aussi. Ils auraient pu se faire tuer pour une autre raison. Je ne serais peut-être pas allé à Gryffondor. Mes amis auraient pu être différents. Je ne serais peut-être pas avec toi. » Il regarda attentivement Severus dans les yeux. « Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. »

« C’est vrai. »

« Alors j’avais raison, toute la question est de savoir si je suis heureux. Mais si je te disais que je n’aurais rien changé, est-ce comme si je disais que je suis content que mes parents soient morts ? »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Non. C’est simplement que je suis heureux avec ce que j’ai, et que je ne veux pas me lancer dans l’inconnu. Il y a suffisamment de choses que je ne connais pas encore. De plus, ça n’aurait pas pu se passer autrement. »

« Qu’est-ce qui t’en rend aussi sûr ? »

« Si j’avais changé quelque chose, qui sait si, dans le futur refait, j’aurais vécu jusqu’à l’âge de vingt cinq ans ? En fait, il n’y a aucune garantie que je serais né. C’est un autre paradoxe. Si j’avais changé quelque chose, je n’aurais peut-être pas pu retourner dans le temps. »

« J’ai toujours pensé que tu devais avoir un cerveau. »

« Je pourrais avoir tort. »

« C'est hautement probable. Tu es un Gryffondor, après tout. »

Harry soupira et s’appuya contre sa chaise.

Severus posa une main sur son avant-bras. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » La phrase était à peine audible, mais Harry entendit la curiosité et… était-ce de la douleur ?… qui étaient entrelacées dans les mots.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Avoir une aventure avec un élève ? »

Harry ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, mais il savait qu’il le devrait tôt ou tard. « Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai fait. »

« Vraiment ? » Severus retira sa main et s’appuya contre le dos de sa chaise.

« Non. J’ai eu une aventure avec toi. Ce qui est complètement différent. »

« Comment donc ? »

« C’était toi, sans être toi. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant. « Ce qui veut dire que je t’aime et que ce jeune ‘toi’ de seize ans m’a approché et m’a proposé quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

« Et qui était ? »

« La chance de te voir quand tu manquais encore d’assurance, sans ta carapace. La chance d’être le plus vieux et le plus intelligent. »

« Il est très peu probable que tu ais été un jour le plus intelligent, même si je n’avais que seize ans. »

Harry ignora le commentaire et poursuivit. « De faire partie de ta vie. Tu fais partie de la mienne depuis que j’ai onze ans. Et ça me manquait. Quand tu es venu vers moi, je t’ai voulu. Même à seize ans, je voyais en toi les choses que j’aimais chez toi, en toi. » Il regarda Severus qui contemplait le feu et buvait son verre. « Tu sembles prendre les choses plutôt bien. »

« Harry, j’ai eu énormément de temps pour oublier Tyler. Et j’ai eu beaucoup de temps pour me faire à l’idée que tu étais lui. »

« Quand t’en es-tu rendu compte ? »

« La nuit où j’ai vu ton tatouage pour la première fois. » Il se tourna pour le regarder. « Ce qui m’a perturbé le plus, une fois que j’ai compris, fut le retour de sentiments que j’avais scellés au fond de moi à seize ans. J’ai toujours comparé la relation que j’avais avec toi avec celle que j’avais eue avec Tyler. Or je ne l’avais jamais comparé à mes autres liaisons. J’ai toujours fait comme si c’était dû au problème de la relation professeur-élève. Mais j’ai continué à le faire même après que tu avais quitté Poudlard. Je suppose qu’à un certain niveau tu devais me faire penser à lui. »

« J’étais très différent quand j’ai fait faire mon tatouage. Je le sais. Je n’agissais pas du tout comme je le faisais dans le passé. Ou comme je le fais maintenant. »

« Ca doit être comme ce que tu disais. Qu’est-ce qui fait que toi, Harry Potter, tu es toujours là ? Ton essence, pour ainsi dire. »

Harry s’appuya contre le dos de la chaise. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un temps.

« Alors c’est l’une des choses que l’on accepte et que l’on oublie. Ca nous change, ça change la manière dont nous voyons les choses mais on ne s’y attarde pas. Parce que sinon, nous aurions plus de problèmes. »

« C’est le plus probable. »

Harry regarda Severus. Sa tête était levée et il avait les yeux fermés. Harry avala une gorgée, posa son verre et se leva.

« Nous venons d’arrêter d’en parler. Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Harry se pencha sur la chaise de Severus. Une main sur le bras de la chaise. 

« Pas particulièrement. » Severus ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire en coin. « J’ai du travail. Ce n’est pas parce que tu es en vacances que nous le sommes tous. Laisse-moi me lever. »

« Tu appelles ça des vacances ? »

« Pas toi ? »

« Plutôt l’enfer. Mais… »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Mais si ça nous conduit à ce qui est maintenant, je recommencerai. » Harry posa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus.

Severus l’embrassa une minute avant de le repousser. « J’ai vraiment des copies à corriger. »

« Il est plus de minuit. »

« Je corrige mieux à cette heure-ci. »

« Si tu penses que t’endormir sur les copies de la moitié de la classe est le mieux que tu puisses faire. »

« Qu’importe l’heure à laquelle je corrige, la moitié de la classe est nulle. C’est ce qui se passe quand tous les élèves de cette école sont des imbéciles. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu penses que c’est amusant ? Attends de voir les notes que Black a données dans ton cours d’Etude des Moldus. Je pense que la note exceptionnelle de 10 sur 10 a été donnée à un élève qui a écrit 3 mètres de parchemin sur l’utilisation des ampoules à faible intensité dans les voitures. »

« Il n’a pas fait ça. »

« Je pense qu’il a simplement donné 10 sur 10 à tout le monde. Lire n’est pas l’un de ses talents. »

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche. « Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de travail lundi. » Il fit quelques pas pour s’éloigner de la chaise de Severus et s’appuya contre la cheminée. « Sev ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Rien. Je voulais simplement te donner ceci. » Harry mit sa main sans sa poche et lui jeta un petit objet.

Severus le prit et regarda la petite croix grise dans sa main. Elle avait un air vaguement familier. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Harry sourit. « Contrôle. » Il se dirigea vers la chambre. « Je pense que je vais dormir. »

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vas-tu m’expliquer ? »

« Peut-être plus tard. »

« Sale Gryffondor impertinent. »

« Je t’aime aussi, Severus. » Harry referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Severus secoua la tête. Il découvrirait le fin mot de l’histoire plus tard. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si l’un ou l’autre partait. Ils avaient le temps. Ils étaient heureux.

End. ♦


End file.
